


Valentine Academy for Vampires

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Academy, Characters will be OOC, Genderbent SP Females, I gave Gary's parents names and Tweek's mother, M/M, Main paring is Twyle, Pairings may change throughout the fic except Twyle, Shounen-ai, Slow pairing development, Tsundere Kyle, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Tweek, more tags and characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 112,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few students from South Park have been selected to enter an unknown academy in the woods of Denver. What could this academy want with the teens from a backwater town? They are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Envelope's and a Vampire Academy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with my new fic, and it's another vamp AU with Twyle as the main paring along with some others including Stenny, Cryutters (Craig X Clyde x Butters), Dristophe, Ikele (Ike x Frikle), Pary (Pete x Gary), and Grip (Gregory x Pip). But then again the pairings may change throughout, these vampires ain't gonna be loyal lol so without further ado please enjoy. South Park does not belong to me)
> 
> P.S- Some characters will be OOC and OC's of my own will be in here also I haven't given up on I am you and you are me

A full moon is out with a dozen of clouds and stars littering the night sky. A gentle breeze along with the sounds of the night life fills the silence, it's a peaceful looking night where one could sleep the night away. However a group consisting of six teen aged boys (One of them being a bit younger than the other five) are standing in front of a mansion-like building in the middle of the woods.

Yes the woods.

They received an invitation stating that they had been selected into this unknown academy two weeks ago, each having identical black stickers on the back of their gloves. Just like you the six teens standing before the large building are just as confused. They know why they are here, but something seems really off about this building's atmosphere.

Let us recap shall we?

***Flashback: 2 weeks ago***

Tweek stared down at an odd looking envelop on his bed.

The reason it's odd was because instead of it being it's usual white color, it was instead a blood red with black details on the edges, the seal keeping the envelop closed was black, seeming to be some sort of insignia. He couldn't describe what the seal looked like so being the paranoid person that he was, though he drunk his daily dosage of coffee not too long ago, thought it was some secret organization's letter sent from Hell with how red the envelop appeared.

He sat there staring at the mysterious thing, his oversuspicious mind coming up with a ridiculous amount of scenarios if he were to open the letter. What if as soon as he opened it, he's sent to some unknown world? The thought seemed crazy, but this was South Park- crazy stuff always happened here.

A lot of what if's flooded his mind at this moment, he didn't even hear his mother gently knock on the door and enter his room.

"Tweek honey calm down, and open the letter. The sooner you do, the better you will feel once you see what's written in it," Tweek's mother, April, said gently to her son as she placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "If it'll make you feel any better, how about I stay here with you and we both look at the letter together? Is that okay with you?"

Tweek nearly screamed at the sudden contact on his shoulder. He turned his head to his right finding his concerned looking mother staring at him, also seeming to be waiting for something. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he turned his attention back to the letter, his mind subsiding on the questions. "Mom...what do you think this letter could be about?" Anyone with a sane mind would know that such a letter would be nothing good, this letter practically screamed  _"Open at your own risk."_ Tweek really didn't want to.

April glanced at the strange letter, having not a clue as to what it could be about, and in all honesty she didn't want him to open it. However she got the feeling that if they didn't, then they might regret it. She didn't want to take the chance so it was best to get it over with, but who knows, it's probably not that threatening. "I have no idea, but we just can't leave it unopened can we?" April asked.

Tweek bit on his bottom lip. His mother did have a point, leaving such a letter alone could probably come back to bite him in the ass in the future. He sighed and decided to get it over with, best to face whatever it had in store for them now than later. He looked to his mother, blue-green eyes meeting green, and she looked back giving him an encouraging smile and a nod signaling that she would remain by his side through this.

He took a deep breath before slowly grabbing the envelop, then opening it. Once the seal was off and upon closer inspection, the black insignia was a bat with two slanted eyes as red as the envelop. Tweek's paranoia suddenly skyrocketed upon seeing the equally strange seal, his breathing becoming heavy as his heart picked up speed within his chest.

"Tweek, take a deep breath and relax." Tweek's eyes fluttered at the sound of his mother's calm voice along with the slight pressure around his hands. April sat on his bed in front of him with her mouth formed into a straight line. Tweek did as instructed, taking three deep breaths instead before nodding his head, signaling he was ready to continue. Her small smile returned as she released his hands, and he proceeded opening the envelop.

The paper was white and seemed to be glued or part of the envelop, the words were written in red ink.

_**Hello Tweek Tweak, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only. I know what you are thinking, why was I suddenly chosen to attend such a school? Well Mr. Tweak, not everyone in your small town has been selected and believe it or not, I have chosen you for your looks. Yes your looks Mr. Tweak, I know it is nothing really special but once you come to my school you'll see why.** _

_**So long story short, you and the others will report to the location I have written down at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.** _

_**You may drive here along with a relative, but one family member only. Please do not bring no more than that, my academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me along with the Assistant** _ _**Principal** _ _**will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next** _ _**, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.** _

_**Can't wait to see you:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone, Principal of Valentine Academy** _

Tweek suddenly paled once he read further down the letter for the directions. Right up under the signature was a bloody fingerprint.  _"GAH! What the hell?!"_ The letter dropped from his hand, he didn't even bother to look at the academy's location, the sudden blood on the white paper completely caught him off guard. April noticed her son's pale and wide-eyed appearance, nervously looking to the letter before taking and reading it for herself.

After reading it's content, she gasped covering her mouth with her hand then left Tweek's room with the letter. She called for her husband to come and look at it as Tweek sat on his bed staring at nothing with some occasional twitching. His mind only processed the real blood print on the white paper, suddenly getting the feeling that his life was going to definitely change...but not for the better.

A whole lot worse.

***Stan*  
**

"Mom what the heck is this?" Stan questioned as he held up the blood red envelop.

Both him, his mother, and father were seated on the couch in the living room. The t.v was off and all was silent, even their breathing. Shelly had moved out of the house months ago to attend a college out of state, things have been pretty peaceful around the house much to Stan's liking, but that's not the point right now.

Three different shades of blue eyes stared at the envelop in Stan's hand, all looking at it with great uncertainty. "Stan I have no clue, it was on our porch. You haven't been signing up from some illegal website have you?"

His mother's accusing question caused him to roll his eyes, what would be the need of signing up for something or anything for that matter? He knew better. "No mom I haven't, anyway I'm just gonna open it and see-" He paused when he turned the envelop over. The seal holding it closed was very peculiar, it was a black bat with slanted red eyes, the creepy thing halted Stan from opening the letter.

Sharon and Randy gave him a look of worry. "What's the matter?" They asked. Instead of answering, he showed them the source of his pausing.

Sharon took the envelop and both she and Randy inspected it. After about ten seconds, their eyes widened in shock. "The hell kind of seal is this? It's a creepy one that's for sure," Randy commented as he took it for himself to examine. The envelop just kept getting weirder and weirder. He handed it back to Stan who glared at it suspiciously.

"Stan are you sure you want to open it?" Sharon questioned carefully.

Stan nodded with determination, prepared for whatever this creepy red envelop had in store. Both Sharon and Randy unconsciously held their breath as he opened it, sticking the bat seal behind his hand. Once it's opened, he saw that the paper was white and stuck to the envelop, the words were written in neat red ink.

_**Hello Stanley Marsh, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only. I know what you are thinking, why was I suddenly chosen to attend such a school? Well Mr. Marsh, not everyone in your small town has been selected and believe it or not, I have chosen you for your athletic abilities.** _

_**Yes Mr. Marsh, you are a big fan of football correct? You will be given a good amount of scholarships if you were to join the football team at my academy.** _

_"That's nice an' all, but how the hell does he know I like football?"_ Stan pushed the questioning thought aside, and continued reading.

_**So long story short, you and the others will report to the location I have written down at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.** _

_**You may drive here along with a relative, but one family member only. Please do not bring no more than that, my academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me along with the Assistant**_ _ **Principal**_ _ **will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next**_   _ **, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.**_

_**Can't wait to see you** _ _**:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone,** _ _**Principal** _ _**of Valentine Academy** _

_"Valentine Academy? Never heard of it."_ He glanced down for the directions, but his eyes widened once he saw an actual blood stain on the paper. A bloody fingerprint was under the Principal's name. Both of his parents questioned him about his shocked expression, but he didn't answer as he placed the letter down on the glass table and rubbed the back of his neck. Sharon stared nervously at the letter, no longer wanting to know what was written on it.

"I'm gonna go to my room now," he suddenly declared, not sparing another glance at his parents as he got up from the couch. He internally prayed that if he slept this off he would wake up and the red envelop would be gone. Sharon and Randy stared at their son until he was gone from their view up the stairs. Randy took the letter for the both of them to read.

Stan plopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh, this had to be a dream. The red envelop, the bat seal, being suddenly chosen to an all boys school, and seeing actual blood on the paper meant one thing.

Vampires.

It seemed outrageous, but after today the idea seemed palpable. He fell asleep with that thought set in mind in his day clothes, wanting to wake up from this crazy dream.

He ended up waking up in the middle of the night. Through the darkness he saw two red eyes staring back at him on his left hand.

***Ike***

Sheila pulled Ike into a bear hug. "Oh my sweet little Ike, I knew a genius like you would be appreciated sooner or later. Though I don't support the academy being just an all boys school that's located in the woods, but still I'm soooo proud of you!"

Ike could feel nearly all of the air in his lungs being squeezed out of him. "Sheila you're killing him," Gerald quickly came to his rescue as he gently pried the woman off of him. She placed a kiss on top of his forehead before fully letting go, and they left his room afterwards, allowing him to look at the source of his mother's praising: an opened red envelop.

Ike gave it a look of indifference from his cinnamon brown eyes.

_**Hello Ike Broflovski, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only. I know what you are thinking, why was I suddenly chosen to attend such a school? Well Mr. Broflovski, not everyone in your small town has been selected and believe it or not, I have chosen you for your smarts.** _

_**Yes your smarts Mr. Broflovski. For a 14 year old, you have a mind that will most likely beat even college professors thus is the reason I want you into my academy.** _

_**So long story short, you and the others will report to the location I have written down at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.** _ _**You may drive here along with a relative, but one family member only. Please do not bring no more than that, my academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me along with the Assistant**_ _ **Principal**_ _ **will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next**_   _ **, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.**_

_**Can't wait to see you** _ _**:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone,** _ _**Principal** _ _**of Valentine Academy** _

It seemed believable in a way, but also suspicious.

It's suspicious for two reasons: one being the seal for him to keep. It's not your ordinary seal or even ordinary to begin with, it was a black bat with slanted blood red eyes. That alone was doubtful enough, just what kind of  _academy_ was it?

The second reason would probably clarify it. Below the Principal's name was a bloody fingerprint. Ike could only assume that it belonged to the Principal's.

A crimson envelop, a bat seal, being accepted into an all boys academy, and a blood print was all too sudden. Thanks to living in this small town, he's witnessed a lot of crazy shit but the thought of going to a vampire academy didn't even seem odd thanks to living here.

 _"Wonder how mom and dad would react if they knew?"_ He pondered, slightly curious.

He heaved a sigh as he stuck the bat seal on his nightstand, the creepy stamp making his skin crawl at the thought of vampires again. The young teen left his room and out of the house then into the cold outside, allowing the natural freezing air cool his mind. He walked with no destination set in mind, wanting to enjoy his semi-normal life for the last two weeks.

***Gary***

Gary's teal colored eyes stared mistrustfully at the red envelop in his lap, he received it this morning upon leaving the house.

He and his family were driving to church for their daily devotion to their religion, Mormonism. "When are you gonna open it?" His younger brother Dave asked impatiently. He's been doing nothing but staring at the red letter throughout the ride.

Gary blinked at the sound of his little brother's voice, then sighed. This strange letter didn't sit well with him, he was unsure whether if he should open it or not. "I don't know, this envelop seems fishy." He lifted up the red item and turned it over, an equally suspicious seal kept the envelop closed.  _"Definitely fishy,"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh Gary quit being paranoid and open it, we will be arriving at the church shortly," his mother, Olivia, told him. His father, Allen, nodded his head in agreement with his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Gary frowned, that's easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who was going to open the letter now was she?  _"No don't think like that, she's right. Just open it so you can be done with it."_ He respected his parents way too much to be thinking so disrespectfully. He took the bat seal off then opened the envelop.

Before reading what was written, he rolled down his window to get rid of the weird looking sticker. It flickered on his finger before it was completely blown away by the strong wind. He doubted he would need such a thing anyway. He quickly rolled up his window and shivered, the wintrySouth Park air never ceased to amaze him. This town's already low temperature just kept decreasing day by the day.

He looked down at the letter, surprised to find the paper white with the words written in red ink.

_**Hello Gary Harrison, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only. I know that you are a Mormon, so attending an all boys school will most likely go against your religion but I assure you that there will be no homosexuality happening within my school.** _

_(A/n: The lieees)_

_**So long story short, you and the others will report to the location I have written down at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.** _

_**You may drive here along with a relative, but one family member only. Please do not bring no more than that, my academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me and the Assistant**_ _ **Principal**_ _ **will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next**_   _ **, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.**_

_**Can't wait to see you** _ _**:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone,** _ _**Principal** _ _**of Valentine Academy** _

Oops...looked like he needed that seal after all.

"What the..." Upon looking down for the academy's location, he spotted a blood print from a finger underneath the Principal's name. His family asked him what was the matter, but he simply told them that he would show them instead once they reached the church.

They arrived at said church three minutes later. Allen managed to find an empty parking spot in front of the building. The family of seven exited the van and stood outside of the building. Gary handed his father the letter since his mother had her hands full holding up his baby sister Amanda. The five of them crowded around his father so they could look at what was written in the letter, Gary waiting patiently as he stared down at the snow beneath his feet.

It's a minute later that he received the red letter back, his parents faces appearing to be processing what they'd just read. "We'll discuss this once we get home," his mother said. Gary's older brother Mark, and his older sister Jenny gave him a look, something he couldn't decipher in their eyes. Dave suddenly lost his interest in the matter.

The family walked into the church. Gary's mind was too focused on the letter and what his parents were going to say to him once they left to participate in his daily activities.

***Pip***

_"I wonder what this envelop could be about..."_

Pip exhaled deeply out through his nose as he placed his teacup down on the matching small plate that was on his glass table, his relaxing day coming to an abrupt end thanks to this peculiar envelop.

Living alone had it's perks, but in a situation such as this, the company of a relative or a friend even would be nice. But his parents died years ago, and he had no siblings.

Pip wondered how one would handle a sudden situation like this. Well for starters, one must keep a calm mind about this, do not picture the worst case scenario nor panic. Over the years of living alone, he slowly lost his optimistic personality, only keeping up the act when in school. Although no one bullied him anymore, he still had no friends. People were nice to him now and then, but it wasn't enough. He would love to have a friend one day, one friend would be enough for him.

Pip's light blue eyes gazed down at the red object next to his teacup, what did he have to lose? Well hopefully not his life, he would still like to continue living thank you. He gently grabbed the envelop and turned it on it's back, the seal stopping him from opening it.  _"The seal is a bat? Just what kind of letter is this?"_ He then pushed his uneasiness aside and pulled the seal off, deciding to worry about the details later. What was written in it was most important. He placed the seal on the edge of his table, and began to read.

_**Hello** _ _**Phillip Pirrup**  _ _**, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only.** _ _**I know what you are thinking, why was I suddenly chosen to attend such a school? Well Mr. Pirrup, not everyone in your small town has been selected and believe it or not, I have chosen you because I know you want a change.** _

_**Yes I know how you secretly yearn for a change, you lost your bubbly personality not too long ago didn't you? Just know going to my school will be what you need Mr. Pirrup.** _

_**You and the others will report to the location I have written down at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.**  _ _**You may drive here along with a relative, but I know that you have no other family members. My academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me and the Assistant**_ _ **Principal**_ _ **will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next**_   _ **, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.**_

_**Can't wait to see you** _ _**:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone,** _ _**Principal** _ _**of Valentine Academy** _

The British teen stared at the letter with wide eyes of disbelief. Whomever this Micheal person was, he was not an ordinary being, that's for sure. Pip looked below the letter, and scrunched up his face upon seeing the Principal's blood print underneath his name. Pip placed the letter back down on his table and sat there, letting his mind process what Mr. Brimestone had wrote to him.

After a minute or two, Pip reached down for his cup and calmly sipped on his remaining tea as he decided not to ponder the issue any longer. It's true that he did desire a revamped lifestyle however he never made it obvious, he's aware of that. No one here in South Park was that mindful of his forced cheery personality. He set the empty teacup back on the plate, and sat back in his chair.

_"Looks like my life will get a bit more interesting."_

The thought made him smile, he would gladly accept the unknown change.

**_(A/n: Anyone like the OOC Pip?)_ **

***Gregory***

Gregory's butler lightly knocked on his door before entering his room, in his hand was a red letter. "Master Gregory, a rather strange letter has arrived in the mail today."

Gregory turned away from his computer to look at what his butler brought him, raising a curious eyebrow at the scarlet envelop. "Was this the only thing in the mail Sumner?" He asked as he took the item in his hands, and studied it with skeptical apricot colored eyes.

"Yes sir," his butler answered.

This mysterious letter better be worth his while Gregory thought haughtily. He had just received an assassination request and the pay matched his standards. He wanted to get the request over with as soon as possible although he hoped this one would be much more of a challenge. All of the requests so far had been far too easy, but if they were willing to pay over a million pounds for it to be done then he wasn't going to complain.

Gregory moved out of South Park and back to England to continue his assassination business. He actually went to the small town just to get away from doing such dangerous works. He started at the young age of 10 years old, not only that, his partner died during one of their assassination trips at that age.

One must  _never_ allow their emotions to get in their way of killing someone, even if it's someone they knew.

"Thank you Sumner, you are dismissed," Gregory said.

His butler bowed before leaving his room. Gregory wasted no time opening the envelop, paying no mind to the bat seal. He stuck the seal onto the edge of his desk as he read what was addressed to him.

_**Hello Gregory Yardale, you are receiving this letter because you along with some others have been selected into my academy for boys only. I know what you are thinking, why was I suddenly chosen to attend such a school? Well Mr. Yardale, I know you used to live in South Park but you went back to England to do some assassination work- or rather to continue it.** _

Gregory's eyes widened slightly in shock. For some unknown stranger to know of his business...He's a well-trained assassin, he left no tracks of his killings behind so no one was supposed to know.

 _"No calm down, finish reading it first,"_ he thought rationally.

_**Worry not, I won't tell anyone, not like I have anyone to tell it to anyway. Just know that if you come to my school, you will be assigned to much better assassination tasks, ones that will be worth your while. You will also receive both good payments and good grades upon completion. Sounds like a good deal, no?** _

_**My school is located in Denver, but I know you wouldn't waste such a profitable opportunity like this. Also bring your weapon- your trusty cutlass.** _

_**You and the others will report to the location I have written at the bottom of this letter in the next two weeks.** _ _**You may drive here along with a relative, but one family member only. Please do not bring no more than that, my academy is located here for a reason so I hope you understand and do not find this letter anymore suspicious.** _

_**Me and the Assistant**_ _ **Principal**_ _ **will be awaiting you and other boys' arrival the Monday after next**_   _ **, also keep the seal for authorization purposes.**_

_**Can't wait to see you** _ _**:** _

_**Micheal Brimestone,** _ _**Principal** _ _**of Valentine Academy** _

Gregory found himself smirking after he'd finished reading, also disregarding the bloody fingerprint underneath the Principal's name. This seemed highly interesting. He wouldn't mind going back to Colorado to resume his work there, especially if the pay was worthwhile like the man said. Plus even if this was a trap, he would be prepared for whatever this Micheal Brimestone had in store.

Gregory turned back to his computer to look at the request, setting the letter down on his desk. He was to attend the academy two weeks from now so taking one last weak assassination mission wouldn't hurt nor take too long, so he clicked on the accept button.

***End of flashback***

"God what's taking them so long? We've been out here for five freaking minutes now!"

"Stanley please, now is not the time to start whining. Both the Principal and his Assistant will be out here soon so just be a little more patient."

"Dude five minutes is more than enough. Do you not feel how cold it is?"

Ike shakes his head as both he, Tweek, Pip, and Gary listen to Stan and Gregory's arguing. They are well-known rivals. What could be the cause of their rivalry? Ike doesn't know nor does he care, he just wants to get out of the chilly night air and into the warm building before them, even though it looks really ominous.

It's two minutes later that the double doors start slowly opening, two beings appearing in the doorway. "I am so sorry for making you all wait out here in the cold for so long, please hurry inside," the deep voice says as he and the other figure walk back into the building. The group of six waste no time in entering the school...but it feels no different than it is outside. Ike bites back a groan of disappointment as he shivers.

A male and female stand before them in the middle of two sets of stairs leading up to the second floor. The pale man with black eyeliner around his eyes is giving them a warm smile whereas the woman is giving them a blank look. She's wearing red lipstick along with black eye shadow that makes her sickly skin look even paler, her topaz colored eyes showing no emotion.

"As you already know my name is Micheal Brimestone, and I am the Principal of this school. This here is the Assistant Principal, Henrietta Biggle." She bows her head, maintaining her neutral facade when she looks back up. Suddenly, Micheal's smile widens in a mischievous manner to show off his sharp fangs, his mint green eyes slowly shifting to the color of blood red.

"Welcome to Valentine academy, a school for vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Yeah I think I started this off on a good note, well some comments would be nice stating such. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and comment if you liked, and as always the next chapter will be up soon)


	2. Meeting Kyle, Kenny, and The Dangerous Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second chapter, some last names may be changed like Kyle's for example since he's a vampire, also I am you and you are me will be up tomorrow or Monday evening. Now please enjoy)

"As you already know my name is Micheal Brimestone, and I am the Principal of this school. This here is the Assistant Principal, Henrietta Biggle. Welcome to Valentine academy, a school for vampires."

Silence.

No one says a word after the Principal's statement, the man before them looking inhuman. His once mint green eyes are now crimson, and his once normal? canines are now sharp fangs. The woman's face remained blank throughout. Only three out of the six teenagers know what's going on.

The interior of the building is decorated with the colors black, red, and white. A single chandelier hangs in the middle of the two staircases, the carpet on the floor is split in the middle, the left side is red and the right side is black- each having white edges. Vases are on desks on either side of the ground floor with different kinds of plants in them, and seem to be in good heath.

"GAH! Wait what?! Vampires?!" Exclaims a panicking Tweek, his eyes wide in utter shock. He grips at his hair, a bad habit he does in situations such as these: unsuspecting, in a lot of pressure or both. Is this a trap? Is this even real? Is he dreaming? He's pulled out of his muddled thoughts by the sound of what can be heard as an irritated sigh.

The pale woman's emotionless face is now contorted into a scowl, her eyes narrowed and directed at the man beside her. "I told you bringing humans here would be a huge pain in the ass." Micheal just shrugs, not fazed by her glare even in the faintest. She looks away and at the teens with a huff, disdain showing clear in her orbs. "Anyway yeah this is a school for vampires, and to answer your question," she addresses Ike who has his hand raised to ask said question. He sheepishly puts his hand down. "We have chosen you six for a test for our students here."

Tweek shrieks again as Pip gasps, horrified. Ike appears greatly uneasy along with Stan and Gary while Gregory looks composed.

Micheal chuckles at their frightened expressions (Excluding Gregory), but not in a teasing manner. His eyes revert back to their original color. "Henrietta look what you've done, you could've worded that  _way_  better." Said woman just shrugs as well, her face back to it's neutral appearance. "What she meant to say is that we have chosen the six of you to  _help_  our students. We're trying to see if they are able to coexist with the humans, soo yeah I lied in the letters to get you all here."

Tweek is a paranoid mess by this point, he was right. This  _is_  a trap. Now they're all going to be food for the vampires here!

"I see, I've figured as much."

All eyes turn to a not impressed Gregory, who is slowly drawing out his cutlass. "I knew this was a ploy all along, and it's a shame. I actually had my hopes up for the assassination missions you had in store here." Once his weapon is out of it's sheath, he charges at the head vampire. Henrietta remains motionless at his sudden attack.

Micheal doesn't move either, having no need to because in that split second a person with red hair appears in front of the man. He stops Gregory's blade with his bare hand, leaving the platinum blonde stunned. The vampire Principal chuckles again. "Don't harm him." The red haired boy huffs but does as told, releasing the sharp blade leaving not a cut on his pastel colored hand.

Gregory stands down as he glares at the teen, seeming to be two inches shorter than him, about Stan's height. His hair is tied into a ponytail that rests over his shoulder, and looks to reach his mid-back if it was behind him. His uniform is a black blazer with a red dress shirt underneath and a white tie, the lining of the blazer is red with silver buttons going down on either side, and two silver buttons go down each of his cuff links. A white and black armband is around his left arm, and he's wearing matching black pants and dark dress shoes.

This school's uniform is of high class apparently Gregory thinks as he sheaths his weapon, not only that but it appears that this vampire is of another level. He doubts any normal vampire would be able to stop his blade, is Gregory's assumption though he doesn't know much of vampire classes.

"Principal Brimestone," the teen vampire says, turning to the man with a look of annoyance on his face, his lime-green eyes with cat-like pupils narrowed. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here? Do you like giving me non-stop work to do?" His displeased tone earns him a grin, further aggravating him. He sometimes questions if this guy is actually the head of the school. Ms. Biggle's is way more suited for the job, her demeanor holds superiority and seriousness unlike the male noirette.

"Oh Kyle you know I would never do something like that to you. You being the President of the Student Committee is tiresome enough I'm sure." Kyle just scoffs at Micheal's jesting way of speaking, and turns to walk away. But before he can get far, the man halts him by the collar of his uniform. "Ah ah ah, don't be rude. Aren't you forgetting something?" Micheal effortlessly pulls him back, the heels of Kyle's shoes dragging along the clean floors until he's positioned in front of the man.

"I'm bored," Henerietta yawns. "I'm goin' back to my room." She disappears in a haze of black smoke. The six teens stare at where she was once standing as the dark haze slowly vanishes into the cool air of the building.

Kyle grumbles to himself as he fixes his collar. Micheal informs him of his duties as President before leaving also. This will be Kyle's first time showing humans around the building, and he hopes they will cooperate. "Ugh fine, first off my name's Kyle Marson. To make this easier, I'll have Kenny help me and divide you guys into two groups of three." Before he can call for the teen using telepathy, an easier method to communicate to vampires who are far away from each other, someone with shoulder length blonde hair appears.

"You rang?" He says, smirking at the group standing in the entranceway. He has hazel eyes with slitted pupils and looks to be about 6'1 ft tall. His uniform is the same as Kyle's except his dress shirt is white and the top button is undone exposing his collar bone. You can see a faint black marking on the upper part of his left collar bone, it looks to be a tattoo- or a mole from a far away perspective.

Kyle shakes his head at Kenny. "Were you seriously here this whole time?" He asks, knowing his friend has a knack for being nosy. Kenny just turns to him with his smirk still intact with a wink. Kyle rolls his eyes as he walks forward a bit to stand next to him. "Well I need your help showing these guys around. But before we get started, why don't you all introduce yourselves."

The way Kyle said it seems as though he could really care less about their names, that attitude kind of ticks Stan off. Gregory also feels the same way, but he keeps his composer. An assassin must always keep their calm, never let your emotions get the best of you. The group of six introduces themselves to the two vampires, Kyle still appearing uninterested whereas Kenny looks intrigued.

"Alright nice meetin' you all, the name's Kenny McCormick." He points to Stan, Tweek, and Gary that are standing on his left. "I'll be taking you three."

Kyle visibly frowns at the trio he is to take, but as President of this school, he pushes the feeling aside.  _Visibly_ that is. "Fine whatever, the other three will follow me. We're going to go the second floor where your rooms are located." With that being decided, he turns and walks up the staircase on his right, not waiting for Ike, Gregory, and Pip to catch up to him.

All the while Gregory glares at the redhead's back.

* * *

With Kenny's group, said blonde is talking about the school. He appears to be really smart, informing his crew that Valentine Academy was founded back in the year 1845 in Arizona, Paradise City, then was later moved to Colorado due to some...phenomenal events. This school has been here for over ten years now, and since no one has ever heard of this place, it's good to say that they chose an excellent location.

The academy was the first building to become a home for a vampire couple by the name William Edgewood and his wife, Elena Edgewood. Once they were comfortable in their new home, they later had children- five to be exact and two of them go here. They somehow died by an unknown cause some years ago, the mysterious death of the two leaves the teens curious, but they do not question it.

Instead Stan decides to question about a door they walked past, it's the only one in the hallway that has chains around it. Tweek panics at the thought of them housing a deranged vampire here, but Kenny smiles at the noirette's query. "Dude don't worry about that. As long as you don't touch or stand there in front of the door for too long, you'll be fine."

His answer only makes Stan more curious about the door. They continue to walk until Kenny suddenly stops, they look at him in confusion for the abrupt pausing. He stands there silent for a few seconds until he sighs, sounding troubled.

"U-umm what is it?" Tweek asks tentatively.

Kenny turns to them with a forced smile. "Yeah ummm Red-I mean Kyle just told me that...I have to introduce you to  _them."_  The way he said them made  _them_  feel iffy. Whom is he referring to and why is he uncertain about it?

"Wait by them you mean the guys inside that chained door?" Stan asks, not questioning how the blonde managed to talk to the redhead from here, getting the suspicion that they communicated through the use of telepathy. "There's more than one in there?"

"Yeah," Kenny responds with a nod of his head. "There's three people in there and they're  _really_  dangerous. I don't know why Kyle wants you guys to go see them all of a sudden though." Kenny doesn't know what the teen is planning, he can never really read him like he used to in the past. They have been childhood friends as long as Kenny can remember, they were practically inseparable as kids.

When they entered their preteens, they both were 14 years old. They attended this school in their freshman year. It was one day when Kenny saw his friend being bullied by taller and older vampires in the hallway on his way to get Kyle so they could head to lunch together, seeing the boy cowering against the wall with clenched teeth made his blood boil. He never lost his cool unless Kyle or his other friends were being picked on, especially by a group of people older and stronger than them.

"Oi asshole's, what do you think you're doin' pickin' on Kyle?" He tried to come off as intimidating as possible, seeing his friend's relieved look elated his ego. One of the teens laughed at Kenny, his big gut gyrating with his boastful laughter as his two lackeys joined in. Kenny's glare intensified.

They calmed down after some seconds, the fat brunette pretending to wipe a tear away from his chocolate brown eye. "Oh man you're pretty funny kid, I haven't laughed that hard in ages. I'll give you points for that."

Kenny scoffed at his "compliment" as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Leave Kyle alone, he hasn't done anything to you bastards."

The fat teen glared at his tone with his prideful smile still present. "Look here shrimp, I understand that you wanna be your boyfriend's hero, but I suggest  _you_  leave us alone unless you wanna take a beating in his place instead." Kyle paled at the proposition as he stared at Kenny, hoping he would give in and just leave him here. He refused to be the cause of Kenny getting hurt, he couldn't bear that kind of burden.

Kenny's glare hardened. "Screw you," was his answer before charging at the teen.

During the scuffle, Kyle stood there and watched. His instincts told him to help him, to help his friend, but he remained motionless as Kenny became overpowered by the three, and it was only until a teacher or two broke up the fight that Kyle snapped back to reality.

Kenny was to stay in his room for a week thanks to the heavy injuries he received during the fight, the three juniors were suspended for five days for bullying and beating up a freshman.

During that week, Kyle did not visit him once.

"Could it be because of what Principal Brimestone told us? He wanted us here to see if you guys can coexist with us humans," Gary says, bringing Kenny back to the present. He shakes his head to clear his mind of the past, that was long ago and they are cool now.

"Yeah that could be it, but I got you all's backs. I'll make sure nothin' happens to you guys," Kenny promises. He walks back the way they came with the human teens following behind him, one out of the three feeling nervous. Tweek knows he can trust Kenny, but he still can't shake the feeling that something will still happen to them even with a vampire on their side.

They reach the chained door in a matter of seconds, only being a couple of doors away from it previously. "I want you all to stay behind me, and do not panic alright? Just trust me, I'll protect you three," Kenny says. They waste no time in replying an affirmative to him, he smiles faintly with his back still facing them as he prepares to knock on the door.

One knock, one chain falls to the floor with a clang.

Two knocks, another chain falls to the floor.

Three knocks, the last chain falls and the door slowly opens.

* * *

"And here will be your rooms," Kyle informs dully as he opens a door. "Your uniforms are already in here so if you have any questions or concerns about the size or anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Ike, Pip, and Gregory enter the room, glancing around at the red and black decor starting with the three beds: each have different colored patterned sheets and pillows, two beds are on the left and one is one the right side with neatly folded clothes on each, and a nightstand in between the two beds and the other is next to the wall. Black curtains with red rims cover the single big window in the middle of the room, it's as if it's purposely blocking out the outside world from them. They also have separate bathrooms, although there is only two of them.

"Come out," Kyle orders and they reluctantly do so.

"Now where are we going?"Gregory exasperates. During the tour, his hatred towards the vampire kept only increasing the longer he stayed with him. He has  _never_ had any ill-feelings towards anyone, never- or at least he never showed it. Needless to say, he is not going to get along with this guy.

Kyle sighs as he closes the door and walks back down the way they came, this Gregory person is really troublesome. Why can't he behave like the other two, ask questions here and there with no attitude or just remain silent? "This will be the last stop. Tomorrow morning please be up around 8:30 for breakfast, I'll escort you all to the cafeteria since we couldn't go there tonight."

Ike groans at the thought of waking up so early. It doesn't necessarily bother him but when they arrived here, it was around eleven o'clock so he doubts they would even have any time to sleep after their last stop. Pip, however, isn't concerned about that, he seems happy at the thought of checking out their cafeteria- just the thought of how beautiful it will look and the food choices they will provide gets his hopes up about this school.

As they descend the stairs, they hear a "BOOM!" come from the floor beneath them that startles a scream out of Pip. Kyle grits his teeth with a nervous sweatdrop near his brow. "Follow me." The group runs to the source of the sudden sound.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Kyle curses through tightly shut teeth as he picks up speed, knowing who's voice that belonged to. The group of four reaches a door with a layer of chains on the floor in front of it. Kyle sticks his arm out, signaling the humans to stay where they are, but Gregory steps up and walks past him with his weapon ready. He glares at him as they both walk into the room, it's dark and the air is both thick and icy cold. The redhead scans around in the black room as his eyes quickly adapt in the darkness, spotting three coffins open and droplets of blood on the floor.

"Kyle over here!"

He twists his head towards the voice, finding Kenny, Stan, and Gary staring at a silhouette before them holding Tweek by the neck with a bite mark embedded into his flesh.

"Tch, more annoyances," a deep monotone voice complains. "Clyde you mind takin' care of them for me while I handle these other guys?"

"Not a problem," the teen replies.

Before Kyle can react, Gregory blocks the vampire's attack for him. He delivers a kick, but doesn't connect to their stomach, Clyde dodging the extended limb by jumping away. Kyle gapes at the platinum blonde haired teen in bewilderment, he knows that Gregory is an expert at wielding the cutlass based off from earlier, but for him to be able to see in this darkness is something else. He'll give him that.

Clyde whistles. "Heeey not bad for a human," he praises in actual amazement. "Oi Craig, how 'bout this guy instead of that paranoiac?"

"How about no?" Kyle objects instantly. "Craig release Tweek right now or-"

"Or else what? You gonna expel me?" Craig taunts with a smirk. "Like that'll work again." His hold around Tweek's neck tightens as he leans in to bite in the same spot again. Before he can do so though, he quickly dodges an attack from Gregory and drops Tweek in the process. Kenny quickly catches him before made contact with the floor, the crazy haired blonde laying unconscious in his arms.

"See, told ya. You totally should've gotten this dude instead," Clyde says.

"Shut it. I don't know what you're referring to, but I will not be anyone's..whatever the hell you're referring to," Gregory opposes irritably as he looks around the room for the vampire named Craig.

"Gregory behind you!"

The aforementioned teen's eyes widen for he isn't quick enough to heed Kyle's warning. Behind him stands someone a few inches shorter than him with a tuft of blonde hair, his sky blue eyes practically visible in the dark room. Stan suddenly comes to his rescue as he tries to attack the vampire with a punch, tired of standing around doing nothing. Yes he cannot see, and he only attacked on pure instinct, but Gregory can't see either he's sure. Even if the British teen is a trained assassin and he is just a quarterback on the football team, he refuses to stand by idly.

Sky blue eyes move and appear beside Clyde. "Now that was uncalled for, I wasn't even gonna do anything to him," the teen whines in a southern accent. Clyde pats his head, then Craig puts himself behind the two. The lights suddenly turn on, and the three vampires hiss at the sudden bright intrusion as Ike walks away from the light switch with a proud smile.

Now that there is light, the humans, except for Tweek observe their attackers. They look at the tallest one, he has black hair and appears to be taller than Kenny by two or three inches. Once his eyes open, he glares at them with amber cat-like orbs. The second tallest is a brunette with lavender colored eyes, and the last one is just as they thought he looked except he has his left ear pierced. The earring is a studded red gem.  _ **(A/n: All vampires will have slitted pupils)**_

"You bastards, we have every right to kill you were you stand," Craig growls.

"Yeah whatever," Kenny dismisses his threat nonchalantly, handing the unconscious Tweek to Stan. "Anyway these three asshole's are Craig Tucker," he says pointing at the tall noirette. "Clyde Donovan," he says pointing to the brunette. "And that's Leopold Stotch, but we call him Butters for short," he says pointing at the blonde.

"They're known as 'The Dangerous Three'. You've all just witnessed why they were given the name," Kyle informs, glaring at them.

They were dubbed that title upon their freshman year, when Kyle and Kenny were sophomores. No one really knew of their background, except the Principal and maybe his Assistant; not even Kyle knew of the trio. He was President of the Student Committee when they arrived, and he knew something about them was off, especially the tall one.

The three were joined at the hip, just like how he and Kenny were when they were children, but they hadn't said anything to each other ever since their freshman year.

Kyle took it upon himself to look at the group closely for some information, the first thing he noted was that they were lovers. All three of them. Either Craig or Clyde would be the first to initiate a kiss then followed by the other kissing them back, and they would make out from there. Kyle never knew it was possible with three people and all guys no less, but he was on a mission therefore he did not let that stop him.

The second thing was that Craig was also like their bodyguard, or possessive lover Kyle thought. Anyone who looked at Clyde or Butters funny would be met face to face with Craig, it was since then that whenever they left their room, everyone literally stood clear of their path.

And the last thing...was that Butters hid a secret. It was one day after school that he caught the blonde standing behind the building with a group of three students, Kyle instantly knew whom they were and was about to step in when the unexpected happened.

He stared in awe as the blonde effortlessly beat the bullies in a minimum of ten seconds, the look he had on his face was that of a crazed person. His sky blue eyes were a cobalt blue.

Kyle blinked the shock away before quickly leaving the area, taking one more look at Butters and getting a quick glimpse of him messing with his left ear before entering the building.

It was then on that he suspected that his changed behavior had something to do with his earring.

Once the group of three reached their sophomore year, the Principal placed them in a room with chains locking it from the outside. The reason being they weren't stable. It was never easy getting them to calm down once riled up. Even two of their strongest teachers had problems with them thus was the reason they be kept in a chained room.

Expelling them wasn't an option, because Craig was the son of William and Elena Edgewood, but once again only the Principal and maybe the Assistant knew of his history. Craig was the second oldest out of his five siblings, one of the teachers here was his older brother by six years.

Kyle didn't know what the actual cause was, there were other vampires here that were just as dangerous yet their doors weren't chained. They only left their room to attend their classes, no one was to let them out for any purpose.

The group didn't mind it at all, they deemed the room their personal space for their own "activities."

* * *

Tweek awakes with a groan, feeling his neck sore and his head pounding. Just what happened last night?

After a couple of moments, it hits him. He, Kenny, Stan, and Gary entered the chained up room. They stood behind the blonde as instructed. The room was really dark, and the air was akin to a hospital. Kenny held his arm out to stop them, and in that instant, they were attacked. It all happened so fast that the next thing Tweek knew was that he was held by his neck and bitten, fainting from the burning pain he felt.

He groans again, suddenly feeling light-headed when his neck throbs upon remembering what happened the night prior. He groggily opens his eyes, glad that the room isn't too bright and looks around. He tries to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings, but his neck rejects the idea. He can only guess that he is in the infirmary.

 _"God I hope I don't turn into a-"_ He stops his thought with widening eyes. Is it possible for a human to be turned into a vampire by just one bite? It sounds like a myth, but the thought is still scary. Before he goes into a paranoid fit, someone knocks on the door making him stifle a shriek.

He hears hushed whispering at the door, then it suddenly slams closed followed by a sigh. It's silent for a second until footsteps slowly approaches Tweek's bed, red hair coming into his view. Kyle looks down at him then blushes when they make eye contact, he looks away. Tweek can only assume that he was forced into seeing him.

"I-it's good that you're awake...an' all," the redhead says lamely, making his blush darken much to his chagrin. "J-just so you know I only came in here to see how you were doing as President, not because I actually cared. Also the bite was taken care of so you don't have to worry about becoming one of us."

Tweek feels relieved at that statement, but knows that what he said before that was a lie. He knows he feels bad about sending them to meet 'The Dangerous Three', however he isn't mad at him and he gives him a small smile to prove it.

"Thank you." His sincere tone makes Kyle blush redder than his hair, letting out a quiet "Whatever" before leaving the room. Tweek closes his eyes, his small smile still on his lips as sleep overtakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: A Tsundere Kyle is cute in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	3. Hopefully a start to a good day in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain is finally back to this fic, and remember I'm only going to upload to or three chapters then I'm going back to my other fic. Please enjoy)

**Recap from the last chapter:**

_One knock, one chain falls to the floor with a clang._

_Two knocks, another chain falls to the floor._

_Three knocks, the last chain falls and the door slowly opens._

_"PUT HIM DOWN!"_

_"Tch, more annoyances. Clyde you mind takin' care of them for me while I handle these other guys?"_

_"Not a problem."_

_"Gregory behind you!"_

_"They're known as "The Dangerous Three," you've all just witnessed why they were given the name."_

_"I-it's good that you're awake...an' all. J-just so you know I only came in here to see how you were doing as President, not because I actually cared. Also the bite was taken care of so you don't have to worry about becoming one of us."_

_"Thank you."_

***The next day***

Tweek along with Stan, Gary, and Pip stand in front of their first period class clad in their school's uniform, their dress shirts being in different colors from the other (Whatever color you want them to be) with white ties. Tweek's neck is still bandaged and is not to be removed until two days from now, also taking his prescribed medicine the male nurse gave him until then.  _"To keep the venom stored in the fangs of a vampire from spreading throughout your body,"_  Tweek was told.

The classroom has four rows of six desks lined down the room facing the whiteboard up front, in the front stands a brown podium and on the right is the teachers desk. On the desk is a computer, some papers, the school phone, and a picture frame. There is nothing on the left side of the black colored walls, and on the right are a row of glass windows, showing the dark grey sky outside. Up on the ceiling is a white projector hanging in the middle.

"What zhe 'ell are you four standing zhere saying nozhing for? Introduce yourselves already," complains their grumpy teacher.

Their first period instructor is Christophe DeLorne, a tall French vampire with brown hair and shamrock green eyes. He's standing beside the quartet with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his handsome face; also not pleased that humans are attending this school meant for vampires only.

Stan decides to go first to get it over with, it's better than going last. "Hey my name's Stan Marsh, nice to meet you all," he mutters with a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets looking elsewhere but at the class. Seeing a certain blonde sitting in the second row to his right through his peripheral isn't making him feel any better thanks to the grin he's giving him, though he is glad that he at least knows one vampire in here.

Gary takes a small step forward with a smile on his face, at ease since the vampires aren't what he imagined them to be- bloodthirsty. Their welcoming behavior most likely has something to do with their strict teacher. "Hello everyone, my name is Gary Harrison. I look forward to being friends with you all."

Pip volunteers to go next, the genuine joy on his face never wavered upon entering the classroom. "Good morning everyone! My name is Phillip Pirrup, but please call me Pip," he introduces himself happily. He immediately notes that his authentic cheery behavior causes some of his classmates to smile at him, something he wanted to see in others ever since he lost his own source of happiness. He's sure that he will make friends in this school, and the thought further makes him ecstatic.

Tweek in the meanwhile is beyond nervous. He was never good at simply saying his name back in South Park, he hates the attention, like how the vampires are doing right now. This is way too much pressure!  _"Dude relax, just calmly introduce yourself so you can be done with it."_ He nearly screams at the sudden voice in his head, knowing that it wasn't his. He looks around with wide eyes, finding Kenny looking at him then nodding, signalling him to heed his advice.

Tweek takes a deep breath, inwardly telling himself to calm down, following Kenny's straightforward words. "M-my name is Tweek Tweak, a-and it's nice to meet you all."

Now that the new humans' names have been spoken, the students start whispering among themselves about them.

"Quiet!" The class immediately hushes at their teacher's order, knowing better to  _never_ disobey him. Half of the students in this class were stupid enough to do so in the past, and let's just say they rued that day thus they never defied him never again. "Now zhat zhe introductions are out of zhe way, 'urry up and take your seats so I can begin class."

The four do so with Stan sitting in the third row next to Kenny, Gary placing himself beside a teen with black hair (Part of his hair is dyed red) with eyeliner around his lilac colored eyes, Pip sitting on the first row in the fifth seat, and Tweek sitting in the last row by the window.

* * *

"Alright I'm gonna make this quick and brief, I wanna be done with class so I can have enough minutes left to relax with a certain someone," says a strikingly good looking vampire with black hair and blood red eyes. His students chuckle, except one with red hair and a stoic face.

Ike and Gregory are standing in front of the class in their uniform, their first impression of this period is not what they expected, especially their teacher Damien Thorn.

The classroom is the same as Christophe's, Damien also having a picture frame on his desk.

"Okay the kid with the black hair is Ike Bro..Bro- somethin', and the guy with blonde hair is named Gregory Yardale."

Ike's left eye twitches at his Mr. Thorn's lame ass introduction, his last name isn't hard to pronounce. Something told him he should've anticipated such, he's technically Canadian but since he was adopted into a Jewish family he is now half-Canadian and half-Jewish. He decides to let the man's mishap slide for now.

The class chorus a hello to the duo, and they say it back as they look for a seat. Ike nervously sits next to a boy that looks about his age or maybe one year older than him with black hair and a violet eye surrounded in black eyeliner, his left one hidden behind his long bang. Gregory sits down next to a teen with messy brown hair and dark green eyes, having a mole right up under his left eye.

In each class the students of South Park hopes their first day in this vampire school will be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: It's short I know but know the next chapter won't be as short. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be up soon)


	4. Learning of Craig's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fourth chapter. Please enjoy)

The sound of the first period bell rings, ending that class.

In Christophe's classroom everyone is silent, the reason being the video he showed them not too long ago. The tall brunette teaches Vampire History, it's like U.S history except they were taught about the vampires in the past. Tweek, Stan, Gary, and Pip learned more about the founders of this building and...how they died.

He showed them a video of the Edgewood family, almost everyone in the classroom wondered how he got access to it. The vampire students knew he didn't get it from the Principal, they weren't really on good terms so the question didn't get asked. The video was displayed in clear colors in front of the classroom on the whiteboard from the projector.

In the video, the couple was shown first. William was a tall man with black hair and his visible left eye was brown, an eyepatch covered his right eye. Elena was a redhead with light blue eyes. One wouldn't think that this couple were vampires, though the man would be on the suspicious side thanks to his eyepatch. Both were standing in front of their home: the academy. The sky was dark with a full moon littering with stars and clouds.

"William was stabbed in zhe eye by zhe woman beside 'im, and believe it or not Elena wasn't a vampire until after she met 'im," Christophe informed his class as he paused the video. "Zhe bastard deserved it for sneaking into 'er 'ouse one night, zhough it is a shock zhat a mere 'uman did zhat to 'im, and a female no less."

The whole story was that William had his eyes on Elena for quite awhile, like most men in the area, the vampires thinking that her blood was rich and sweet. Like the smell of her hair and the perfume she wore. Desperate to get a taste based off of the assumption, William followed the woman to her home and waited until she was in a deep sleep to make his move. Little did he know, Elena was prepared for him, standing in front of her bed with a kitchen knife in her shaking hands. William didn't expect this of course, but he knew he had nothing to fear. After all he was a vampire and she was a human. But once again, the unexpected happened and the next thing he knew, one of his eyes was slashed.

Christophe resumed the video, and in the next scene showed the couple holding their first child. The little boy had apricot colored hair and hazel eyes. They named him Leon Edgewood, then Christophe skipped to when they had their second child, another boy six years later. He had black hair and amber eyes, his features immediately caught the human teens' eyes.

"Hey umm, isn't that Craig?" Stan asked with his hand raised.

"Yeah that's him all right," Kenny answered.

Christophe paused the video again. "You little sheet, I'm zhe teacher not you comprendre? Anyway fuzher in zhis video you all will see why Tucker is zhe way 'e is, and you will also see why 'e be'aves zhe way he does today if we 'ave enough time to finish it."

The video started again, and he skipped it to their third child one year later, this time it's a little girl with red hair and blue eyes. Her name was Rosa Edgewood. Their fourth child was another girl with black hair and maroon colored eyes, and their last child was a boy with dark red hair and dark green eyes.

"Wow they sure were umm...excited a lot back then weren't they?" Pip commented, truly astonished at the couple's sex drive. The only break they had was one and six years, then they went right back at it. Wow indeed.

Some students chuckled and murmured to one another in agreement at his remark while Christophe just snorted. As the video reached it's conclusion, they now saw the family in their living room. Leon was now 12 years old, Rosa was 5 years old, and the other young ones, Edward and Yuna were both 3 years old. One child wasn't with them though, and the atmosphere around the six was gloomy and eerie. William and Elena were sat in the arm chairs in front of their children whom were sat on the couch, a lit fire place was to the kid's right providing little to no light in the dark room.

"Okay before I continue," Christophe warned as he paused the video again. "I'm letting you all know now zhat zhis will not be for zhe faint 'earted, zhis part 'ere is where William and Elena die."

Pip gasped as the other students mumbled to one another. "Are they gonna get robbed or something by another vampire?" Tweek asked, nervous.

"Non," Christophe shook his head. " 'ave all of you noticed zhat one person is missing in zhis scene?" The students stopped talking, and looked to the screen trying to figure whom the missing individual was.

"One of the kids is missing," Gary pointed out.

"Oui zhat's right, and it's Tucker."

The video continued on, but not one word was uttered from the family. William and Elena's faces appeared grim whereas the children looked anxious and confused. Rosa glanced around, noticing that their second eldest brother wasn't with them, and asked her parents about his whereabouts. Her question further deepened their frown.

"T-that's what we've called all of you in here for Rosa, t-to talk about Craig," their mother said, her voice both sad and hesitant.

It was silent again, a very tense one as the children waited on one of their parents to fill them in on their sibling, recalling of the second oldest's cold behavior towards them lately.

Once Craig had turned 5 years old, his attitude changed. He did not speak to his family anymore nor did he acknowledge them. It was as if he had lost interest in his own family or he hated them. He was always in his room, he rarely came out of it to eat dinner with the rest, and when he did, he ate in silence.

One day, however, was when Craig spoke...but his tone was just as cold as his attitude. His voice held only one emotion: anger. It was Christmas Eve, next month would be Craig's birthday and he would be 6 years old, the family decided to spend the afternoon outside. Craig of course didn't want to go, but he was later forced into going with them.

As they walked through the town, Elena holding Edward and William holding Yuna in their arms, they looked at all of the Christmas decorations hanging around in the area, all except one. Craig wasn't behaving like your average 5 year old where one would be excited about the ornaments and beautiful lights on this day, it was as if he could care less about such things.

"Craig what the heck's up with you?" Leon decided to ask, tired of his little brother acting like this.

The young noirette didn't answer as he continued looking at the snow covered ground, at this point the group of seven stopped walking. "Craig sweety please, please tell us why you're behaving like this? Was it something we did?" Elena asked. He said noting yet again as he stared at the snow.

William used his free hand to try to get his attention by touching his shoulder, but he was immediately shrugged off. "Craig what-"

"No! Don't touch me!" His sudden outburst caused his family to eye him in shock. Edward began to tear up in Elena's arms and he cried shortly after. Soon, Yuna started crying as well.

William and Elena tried to calm them down but to barely any avail, Leon and Rosa looked to Craig with a scowl. "Craig what the hell man?! That was uncalled for," Rosa scolded.

Said noirette glared back with empty eyes. "Shut up, just shut up! What's so good about being a freaking vampire?! There isn't anything good about being a bloodsucker!" He shouted through his younger siblings crying, clearly angry. He gritted his teeth as he glowered at the ground. "Everyday at school I get made fun of cuz I'm not human, I'm always feared too. It's not my fault I was born this way, I wish I was born a human! I-it's not...fair."

Tears stung at the corner of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away before they fell. Leon and Rosa stared at him a dumbfounded manner, unable to think of anything to say. Edward and Yuna had somehow stopped crying during Craig's angry confession. The boy gazed up with a scowl of hatred before walking away.

It was the first Christmas they had that was not so jolly.

"I'm sure it has something to do with his asshole attitude doesn't it?" Leon asked, breaking the silence. Even the fire place was silent, not a crackle sound was heard from it.

Both parents nodded their head. "Yes that's right and well..." Elena paused for a second as she bit her bottom lip, squeezing her hands together in her lap. "W-we've thought about this long and hard, and we want...to put Craig up for...adoption," she finished as her voice went into a weak whisper.

All was silent again as their children stared at the both of them in disbelief.

"Adoption?! What the hell for?!" Leon hollered. "Just because he doesn't talk to us doesn't mean we should send him away!"

"That may be true, but he clearly stated that he does not wish to be a vampire did he not?" William brought up, gazing at the fire place beside him. "We're only granting that wish for him, hopefully he'll have a normal life where he won't have to worry about fitting in with the humans anymore."

Elena nodded in agreement with a weak smile. "Yes, he also won't have to worry about drinking blood anymore from neither human or animal." Their children gave her a look of confusion. Didn't vampires go crazy or die if they didn't drink blood? That's what they always thought, especially from watching them on t.v shows and movies.

"I know what you guys are thinking," William said with an amused smile. "But don't let those television shows and movies you all watch get to your head.  _They_ aren't real vampires now are they?"

Leon and Rosa frowned in embarrassment. "That's true," they mumbled. Edward and Yuna remained quiet.

"If a vampire doesn't drink blood then they slowly lose their vampirism, meaning they lose all attributes of a vampire," their father continued.

"Right and him being adopted into a human family will help with that," Elena agreed, greatly hoping that their actions would truly help their son. The children didn't object after that, because the logic seemed...logical so there wasn't a reason to argue about it, though they would miss their brother. He's still family.

"So you guys are gonna abandon me now?"

All eyes directed themselves to a blank faced Craig behind the couch, William's eye narrowing as Elena's eyes widened at his emotionless accusation. "N-no Craig it's not like that, we just-"

"No it's exactly like that," William disagreed, cutting his wife off. "Listen Craig, we remember as clear as day what you told us last year on Christmas Eve, so we're going to make it come true for you. You know you've waited for such an opportunity haven't you?"

Craig said nothing for a moment, his hair shadowing his eyes. His lips formed into a smirk, the amber glow from the fire place making it appear mischievous. "Seems like you know me oh so well don't you?" He asked sarcastically, lifting up his head. His smirk was still intact and his eyes were glowing eerily in the matching glow. In one swift motion, he was gone and appeared in between the spot of his parents' arm chairs. Both of them sat there in shock at the quick and unexpected movement. No vampire was supposed to be that fast at such a young age.

"Ya see there's actually a reason why I stayed in my room all the time, well aside from ignoring you all," Craig said, hinting that he hadn't been spending all of his time alone for nothing.

William gritted his teeth, he really didn't want to hurt him. Before either of his family members knew it, a blade was held in front of the man's throat. "You still wouldn't hurt me even if I held a knife to you 'father'?" He inquired as if he had read his mind. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

The silver blade was like a poison to vampires, one touch was deadly enough so how was Craig able to hold it so leisurely?

"Craig stop it right now! Put the knife away and we can talk this over calmly okay?" Elena tried to reason, but that earned her a glare from the boy, inching the knife closer to his father's neck.

"Talk? You want to talk now after you've already decided to shoo me away? Like hell I'll listen to any of you, you aren't even my family anymore!" He hollered.

Before he stabbed his father in a fit of anger, the man held hostage quickly grasped the blade, feeling the metal instantly burning his hand. "Craig stop this, "he demanded through clenched teeth. "Resorting to violence is not the answer."

"That's right honey, please stop!" Elena cried.

Craig clenched his teeth as he wretched the knife out from his father's grip, blood splattering to the floor from his wound and the blade. "When? When the hell did you get so weak? You were never this pathetic so why now?!" He shouted angrily. Before he came to hate being a vampire, he always looked up to his father and wanted be just like him. Both strong and independent. His father rarely relied on his mother to do anything...wait...his mother...

He trailed his dull amber eyes to Elena, causing her to stiffen at the cold look he was giving her. "It's your fault," he accused in a low voice. "It's all your fault he's so weak now 'mother' so maybe if I kill you he'll revert back to his normal self." All eyes grew at his threat and both Leon and William tried to stop him from harming the woman...but it was too late.

Craig was too quick to be stopped from doing his task, stabbing his mother straight in the heart with no remorse. Her orbs expanded in complete shock and disbelief, but even though the feelings still lingered her eyelids slid halfway closed as a small smile curled onto her lips; blood trickling down to her chin from both sides of her mouth.

"ELENA!"

"MOM!"

Craig pulled the blade from out of her chest, blood quickly pooling the floor beneath her. A sick grin formed onto his lips as he studied his dying mother, his impish look did not falter her weak smile. William caught her before she dropped to the floor, tears stinging the corner of his eye as he sadly held his wife in his arms. "Elena please just hang on, I'll have one of the kids call an ambulance-"

"N-no I'll be d-dead before they can get here, b-but I have something I want to say to o-our son with the reaming life I have left in me," Elena said weakly.

Craig glared at her. "What makes you think I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me?" His bitter words further angered William, and he turned to him with a look of pure rage.

"W-William please...don't." Her plea was weak, very weak. She did not have much time left in this world so he reluctantly obliged.

Elena directed her cloudy light blue eyes back to her son, her small smile persistent on her pale face. "I-if that were the case, y-you would've been left wouldn't have you?" Craig stiffened at that, but did not deny it. "Craig I hope you do know that we still love you. It pains me, more than the physical pain I'm feeling right now to see you resort to doing something like this...but I'm not disappointed at you. If you feel that I'm the cause of your father's weakness, then...I'll happily die for his sake."

"Mom what the hell are you saying?!" Rosa asked incredulously with tears falling from her eyes. She trudged over to her parents with the rest of her siblings following suit. "H-how could you be giving up so easily?!"

Elena closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm not giving up, I'm accepting my fate. If I am to die for my husband, and by my son's hands then I will accept it. I-I guess you can say this was unavoidable." Tears started leaking out from under her closed eyelids. "I will miss all of you...but my time is nearing it's end...I can't hold out for much longer."

She opened her eyes, looking to Craig whose hair was blocking his eyes as he tightly gripped the knife in his left hand. "I would like for all of you to promise me something, can all of you do that for me?" She observed her family, all having tears flowing down their cheeks, sorrowful to see her leaving them. She weakly lifted up her hand to wipe the tear away from her husband's eye, only for more to fall quickly after.

"I want you all to live happy lives for my sake, I want neither of you to hold no grudge against Craig. That is the promise...I want...you all to...make." Her eyes slid closed as her head lay limp in William's arms, the small smile still alive on her face.

"ELENAAAAAA!"

_"BRIIIING"_

The sound of the second period bell rings during William's cry of sadness.

Christophe turns off the projector then flips on the lights, the students remaining quiet and still in their seats. "Looks like I don't 'ave to tell you all to stay for a second it seems," the Frenchman says, walking to his desk. "What I showed you all never leaves zhis classroom comprendre? Also William died later by Tucker's 'and zhat night, and it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Jesus!" Tweek gasps. "Was this some secret video you showed us?!"

"Oui, somezhing like zhat," Christophe shrugs, sitting down in his chair and opening a drawer to his desk. "Now remember, tell no one, especially Tucker." He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, placing a cig in between his lips then lighting it.

Gary opens his mouth to say something about him smoking, but the teen beside him shakes his head. "Don't, nothing pisses him off more than someone telling him he can't smoke. Even if you're new here, he'll still most likely snap at you." Gary nods his thanks for the warning then asks for his name, the teen mumbles that his name is Pete before grabbing the items he has: a black binder and pencil.

"Hold on," Stan says. "Do you also know why Craig's last name is Tucker and not Edgewood?" He knows that the teen didn't get adopted into a human family for he still has his vampire traits, and that confuses him.

Christophe inhales the cancerous smoke for a couple of seconds before exhaling it out through his nose. "Oui I know zhat too, but I won't tell you all much except zhat 'e was adopted into anozher vampire family. And non I 'ave no video on zhat." Stan's bewilderment increases in the form of a frown, the students from in the hallway start walking into the classroom.

Everyone packs up their materials for their next class, then head out of the door. Stan instantly spots Craig and his two boyfriends entering the room.

The two noirettes briefly make eye contact before going about their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: The next chapter will be focused on Damien's classroom. I hope you enjoyed, and as always the next chapter will be up soon)


	5. Purebloods and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

Ike and Gregory leave the classroom along with the rest of the vampire students once the bell rings, but not to their second period class.

Mr. Thorn taught a subject called Elements. The duo didn't know vampires could use magic, but the noirette vampire told them that only certain vampires have the ability and they were called Purebloods. Whom they were he did not tell, but quite a lot of them were in this school and some were in this very class. Ike and Gregory instantly thought the Principal was one of them. The idea seemed believable enough. Their teacher explained to them that the one that can use such powers first acquired them through the same lineage of parents: both the male and female have to be vampires. He himself told them that he was a Pureblood, but Gregory had the feeling that the vampire was hiding something else- something  _very mysterious_  about himself.

"I'm gonna show you guys an example here in this classroom," Damien said. He pointed to a black haired student sitting on Ike's right. "Firkle wanna help me out?"

The teen, Firkle Skywell, sighed before nodding. He took an eraser out from under his desk and before Ike could even question him, the window a empty seat away from him shattered. Ike turned away, protecting himself with his hands from the falling glass shards, but the tiny pieces never hit him. He didn't feel anything. Slowly, he removed his hands and looked to the window, his eyes widening at the sight. It was still intact. It was as if the window hadn't been broken into pieces seconds ago.

"Thanks for the help," Damien said sarcastically. The young teen shrugged, then crossed his arms as he sat back. "Anyway when Firkle threw his eraser at the window, I used my ability called 'Time Suppression' to put it back together. It's one of the few abilities that I have that let's me control time."

Ike continued to stare at the window, greatly interested in the magical abilities of Purebloods. As a child he always fantasized about using magic himself, the result of the idea came from watching and reading all of the Harry Potter movies and books he had at home. But as he grew older the fascination slowly started to diminish, he might have lived in South Park where a lot of inexplicable shit happened, but a human having magic seemed farfetched to him. He was pretty sure beings aside from humans could use them, but until he saw one (Which he actually hoped he didn't, they could be evil for all he knew) the thought of the existence of magic would never be believable to him.

Now that he's in a vampire school, and after having seen the ability firsthand did not mean that  _humans_ themselves could use them, Mr. Thorn just proved that magic existed. Damien clearing his throat brought him out from his thoughts. "Alright so basically in this class, I will teach those who are Purebloods while the others learn about them and the elements through the textbooks."

Ike visibly frowned as the others who weren't Purebloods groaned. The young half-Canadian was actually hoping he could learn how to use magic in this class, not learn more about it through a book. But it was just as he thought, there was no way a mortal could use magic. Gregory however did not seem fazed by the idea, he sat in his seat with a neutral look on his face and then he raised his hand.

"Mr. Thorn I have a question." The class quieted down after Gregory's statement. Damien gave him a knowing look, as if he knew what the light haired blonde was going to ask.

"If you wanna know if it's possible for humans to learn to use magic, then the answer is no. No ordinary human can use phenomenal elements even if taught how to, you don't have the capabilities." Gregory glared at his teacher, that was not what he was going to ask. He could care less about learning, let alone using magic, not all humans needed to rely on such supernatural bs to become strong.

As an assassin, he only needed his trusty cutlass and nothing else. "That was not what I was going to ask," he said calmly with his eyes still narrowed. "I wanted to know if it was okay for me to train with the Purebloods? Since there aren't any actual assassination missions for me to do here, and I refuse to become rusty with my cutlass, I was hoping that training with vampires would help me get stronger."

Damien stared at him in silence for a moment, thinking over Gregory's proposition. It's not a bad one, but it was risky. The look in the teen's apricot eyes showed that he was ready for such, he wouldn't be an assassin if he wasn't. "Alright Gregory you've got yourself a deal, but." He paused to give him a serious look, both males looking each other straight in the eyes. "If you get killed you've only yourself to blame, got it?"

Gregory smirked and nodded, also prepared for death too. He knew training against vampires would be really dangerous, but with his assassin's pride he would remain strong.

Damien returned the smirk. To think he would meet a strong-willed human and a teenager no less. "So anymore questions? Ike?"

Said teen nearly jumped at the mention of his name. His question had already been answered so he had nothing else to ask, and he shook his head, lips curling into a frown at the thought of learning through the textbook. It was going to be very boring.

Damien changed his lips into a small smile, he's aware that the young teen was upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there...?

"Ike come with me for a second." Ike blinked before doing so, getting up from his seat and following the man out of the classroom. Damien closed the door and they stood in front of it. The man said nothing for a second, Ike glanced around in the empty hallway while he waited for him to say something.

"Is there something you want to improve? Like your strength, mentality, anything?" The young teen turned his attention to the male, then thought the question over. Was there something he wanted to improve about himself? He never really thought of it, but since he won't be able to use magic it made sense to think about alternatives.

"Umm I'm not sure, but what if I want to gain strength? How do I go about doing that?" He inquired. He thought his mental strength was good, but his physical strength could use some work, he never really participated in gym much.

"I was hoping you'd want to help improve your strength cuz no offense, but you have the arms of a twig." Ike shrugged at his comment, not taking it to heart. It was true so he had no reason to deny it or be upset. Damien chuckled at his reaction. "Well I know just the person to help you with that, wait until the second period bell rings. This class lasts an hour longer than the other first periods."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "But earlier you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your minutes with-"

"Yeah yeah I know," Damien hurriedly interrupted the other, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I kinda forgot and only remembered this class is hella longer than the others just now." Ike gave him an 'Are you serious?' look, how could his own teacher forget his own class schedule?

"Don't give me that look," Damien joked, ruffling the boy's hair, and with that they entered back into the classroom.

* * *

Once the second period bell rings, Damien tells his students to go out to the courtyard.

With the one hour they have remaining, he is going to have Ike and Gregory train with a Pureblood while he taught the other Purebloods. The rest of the vampires were going to watch.

As they follow Damien to the courtyard, AKA the training ground, Ike spots Stan and the others leaving out of their classroom. He sees Craig also with his two boyfriends right beside him, both him and Stan's eyes meeting before they went their separate ways. Ike raised a curious eyebrow at the brief interaction between the two, wondering what that was about.

They reach the courtyard in no less than a minute, the place has a relaxing feel to it. A gravel stone fountain is in the middle, the water flowing out of two female angel vases, and two benches are on either side of it. If it wasn't for the dark grey sky Ike would've thought the fountain was beautiful instead of creepy. About a dozen of red rose bushes cover the sides of the yard, the green grass appearing soft and smooth. A wide open space is behind the fountain, and Damien walks them over to the spacious area.

"Before we get started I'm going to appoint training partners for Ike and Gregory, and do not complain." He beckons for the two to step forward and they stand on each side of him. "For Gregory I want Eric Cartman to be his partner."

A fat teen groans earning a warning glare from Damien, he steps forward while giving Gregory a cold glare from his chocolate brown eyes. Gregory remains blank faced, hoping his teacher knows what he is doing and that this fat oaf can be worth his sparring partner. "For Ike I want Firkle Skywell to be his partner."

Ike's eyes widen, his partner is the creepy guy who sits next to him?! The long bang haired teen steps forward, but he doesn't give Ike a negative stare, his violet right eye showing a faint amused gleam in it. The look further creeps Ike out, but he trusts Mr. Thorn, he knows the man won't allow for him to be seriously hurt...he hopes.

"I'll train the rest of the Purebloods so I want you all to follow me further away from these four, I'll put up a barrier so no one gets hit in the crossfire. The rest will watch and take notes or whatever, or you could just go to your next class." Damien walks away with six vampires following him, leaving only Ike, Gregory, Cartman, Firkle, and five more vampires to themselves.

"C'mon let's get started," Firkle says, distancing himself from Ike. The human noirette can't help but feel both nervous and eager to begin.

Gregory looks to his partner, and the fat teen grunts but distances himself from the other. The five vampires watch the duo pair from by the fountain, very curious as to how the two humans will fare against Purebloods. Gregory draws out his cutlass, and waits for his partner to do the same, but the fat vampire just stands there lazily. "Where's your weapon?" Gregory demands, not liking the fact that Eric is already being uncooperative. He isn't happy about his partner as much as he is, but he has no right to be picky.

"I don't have one nor do I need one," Cartman answers arrogantly as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets. Without a seconds hesitation, Gregory charges at him. It catches Cartman off guard, but he quickly dodges his abrupt attack. He lands a few feet away from the platinum blonde, his eyes narrowed with his hands still in his pockets. "Asshole warn me next time."

Gregory gives him a smug smirk. "Oh I thought you were ready, my apologies." His haughty attitude causes Cartman's glare to harden as he growls, this time he charges at the other but Gregory is ready. He is impressed by the large teen's fast speed, and he blocks his attack with his weapon.

Ike eyes the duo in awe. Gregory is really something to be able to keep up with a vampire and a Pureblood no less. He becomes anxious about his own training now, what if he doesn't do good? Will he really become strong through the help of a Pureblood?

"Eyes over here Ike."

Ike blinks at the sound of Firkle's voice, turning to him with hesitation on his face. The one-eyed teen can't help but sigh at his partner's nervousness, but he can't blame him. Seems like this is where his patience comes in. "Look don't get so nervous alright? I won't be too hard on you, we'll go at your pace first but keep in mind we don't have long."

Ike smiles slightly at his reassuring tone. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then exhales. He opens his eyes revealing determination, head nodding his ready. Firkle gives him a small smile for his new-found courage, he turns behind him to a rose bush and gently plucks out a rose. He holds the delicate looking flower carefully in between his index finger and thumb as he walks over to Ike, the young half-Canadian looking at the rose in confusion.

Upon closer inspection, the rose has a velvet purple color with a gold stamen. It was really pretty. "What's with the rose?" Ike asks.

"This is a Basye's Purple Rose," Firkle informs, ignoring his question. "One of the most beautiful plants ever to grace this planet, it's a cross of Rugosa and R. Foliolosa. It was first founded in 1960, but introduced in 1968 by Basye's, and yet it managed to still keep it's alluring beauty."

Ike's confusion increases after the teen's trance-like talking. He understands that the plant is beautiful, but how is it going to help his training? He doesn't know much about plants, but this guy sure does. "Ah sorry, I always come out here just to look at these and relax, and I got distracted," Firkle admits sheepishly.

Ike witnesses the younger yet probably older's cheeks tinging pink in embarrassment, and he stifles a laugh. Firkle gives him a glare, instantly shutting Ike up. He holds his hands up in surrender. "S-sorry I wasn't laughing at you, just I didn't peg you to be the talkative type, especially about plants."

Firkle's blush darkens, but he loses his glare. "Anyway I want you to try holding this for one minute. Don't let it leave your hand in that time frame." He hands Ike the rose.

"Why?" He asks before taking it. Immediately once it's in his grasp, his hand dips making him drop to his knees, almost dropping the suddenly heavy flower. Since when does a small flower weigh like a million pounds?!

"D-dude what the-"

"I increased it's mass to make it weigh like your holding two oversized rocks," Firkle explains.

Ike looks up at him through clenched teeth, seeing the blush gone and amused gleam back in his partner's eye. "I'm pretty sure it would be really embarrassing for you to be the laughing stock of the school for not being able to pick up a small flower right?"

"L-like hell I will!" Ike tries to pick up the flower, but his hand doesn't move an inch. He continues the process multiple times, only to keep getting the same result. Ike lets out an irritated breath, panting slightly. Why is this so hard?

To add fuel to his fire, it starts raining. Firkle remains standing over him, having not said one word during his struggle.

The force of Cartman's punch sends Gregory sliding back, the rain almost makes him slip and Cartman takes this opportunity to kick him down to the soaked grass. He coughs as he lands harshly on the wet ground, Cartman's shoe pinning him down as he looks down at him with a smug smirk of his own. "Exactly where your cocky ass should be, right underneath my foot."

Gregory glares at the laughing fat brunette, then takes that opportunity to switch their positions. He kicks Cartman's other foot making him lose his balance, and Gregory quickly moves out of the falling teen's way and rises to his feet.

Cartman catches himself before he face-plants into the wet grass, baring his fangs and turning his head to the side, but a pointed cutlass halts him from getting on his feet. "Exactly where  _your_ cocky ass should be, face to face with my blade," he hears his arrogant partner mock.

Back with Firkle and Ike, the young half-Canadian hasn't moved from his spot on the ground. Ike's wet hair covers his eyes, Firkle has his gaze to the dark sky above, finding it more interesting than his still partner. Neither say anything, the sounds of the rain, Cartman's rage induced cries, and the training from Damien's group are the only things they hear.

"Are you going to give up?" Firkle asks a couple of seconds later, his eye still looking up at the sky.

Ike doesn't answer. He forms his right hand into a fist and punches the ground. No he is not giving up nor does he want to, but what can he do? He is way too weak to lift up this heavy flower, and he can't let it leave his grasp or he fails.

Not once in his life has he been in such a predicament, his brain always got him out of situations...however not this one. This is about physical strength not mentality strength, his brain can't get him out of this even if he tried thinking of something. He punches the ground again and continues to do so, not caring that his hand is starting to hurt. He deserves to feel pain for his failure. He deserves to fail for being weak.

 _"The strongest always triumphs,"_ he thinks bitterly.

A soft, cold hand ceases his constant abuse to the earth, but he doesn't look at the person who stopped him. He grits his teeth, feeling the stinging pain in his hand. "Ike you need to calm down, I know it's frustrating for you-"

"No you don't!" Ike shouts, looking up at him with cinnamon brown eyes glossy with tears. "You're a damn vampire so how can you possibly know how I feel?!" He yanks his hand away from Firkle's and wipes at his eyes.

The vampire pushes his wet bang back, opening his eye. "Look at me." The order was gentle and calm. Ike sniffles before doing as told, his eyes widening when he sees Firkle's other eye, it's gold with a cat-like pupil.

"Firkle what-"

"No this isn't about me, I'll tell you one day. When I know I can trust you." Ike looks disappointed but says nothing, waiting for the real reason Firkle wanted his attention." A person with a strong heart can accomplish anything, a person with a strong mind can overcome the toughest obstacles, and the person with a strong will can succeed in anything they set their mind to."

Ike stares at Firkle in silence with wide eyes for a few seconds, looking down to the rose in his clenched left hand, then back to Firkle. He nods and Ike looks back to the rose then closes his eyes. He replays what Firkle just told him like a mantra inside his head, those were the encouraging words he needed to hear. With the much needed boost, he gently lifts up his hand, almost losing his focus when he feels the rose being lifted from the ground.

Once he is sure he has the rose in the air, he slowly opens his eyes. They widen in joy, seeing that he successfully picked up the rose, Firkle giving him a small smile again. Ike suddenly tackles the other into a hug, leaving both noirettes surprised by the action but Ike is really happy that he doesn't care.

"Thanks Firkle, for not giving up on me," Ike says softly in the vampire's ear, making him blush.

"It wasn't me,  _you're_ the one who didn't give up. I was just your background support." Ike pulls back, giving him a small smile as well. The bell suddenly rings, and both teens rise to their feet.

Ike looks down at his right hand then grimaces, his knuckles are red and bloody thanks to his non-stop punching to the ground. "Oh yeah what about the rose?" He asks, holding it up and still feeling happy that he overcame the tough assignment.

"You can keep it, think of it as a medal for completing your first task," Firkle tells him with a faint blush. Ike blushes as well, and he looks at the flower in his hand with a smile.

"That was our bell," Damien says, walking pass them with the other group of students. Firkle closes his left eye. "You all better hurry to your next class if you don't want to be late."

"I need to take Ike to the infirmary," Firkle tells him. Gregory and Cartman spare each other a glare, one smug and the other full of hatred before looking away from the other and walking back into the building.

Ike groans at the realization of attending his next class in drenched clothes, but follows after his classmates. He stops when he notices Firkle not with him, and he turns around finding the vampire looking up at the sky. "Firkle you comin'?"

The teen doesn't respond for a second, looking down as he pulls his wet bang back over his left eye then walks over to him. He mumbles an apology as he walks past Ike, Ike giving him a concerned look but says nothing as he follows after him into the school. Once inside, the duo head to the infirmary to patch up Ike's bleeding hand.

Ike suddenly sneezes, and he rubs his nose with a groan. "Damn it, don't tell me I'm getting sick," he complains.

Firkle urges him to hurry to the infirmary, and they reach the room thirty seconds later much to Ike's relief. He also makes a mental note of where the infirmary is located so he doesn't have to ask for directions or have someone accompany him. Firkle knocks on the door, and it opens a second later to reveal an old man with dark brown hair with one part colored grey. He opens the door wider to let them in, and he was going to ask what was the matter but didn't need to when he sees Ike's bloody hand.

He carefully takes the boy's injured hand in his with a frown of his lips. "Young man what happened to your hand, and why are the both of you soaking wet?" Ike sweatdrops as he tries to come up with an excuse about their situation, telling him that their teacher had them training out in the rain and him punching the ground in frustration doesn't seem like something the male nurse would approve of.

"Mr. Thorn had us train the humans out in the courtyard," Firkle answers dully. Ike feels like face-palming at his straightforwardness, but the old man lets out a hearty laugh.

"I see, I guess that explains it. Well my name is Dr. Kero, and I'm the only nurse here. What's your name?" He leads Ike over to a stool for him to sit on so he can get started on his hand. Firkle sits down on one of the beds, ignoring Dr. Kero telling him that he is getting the sheets wet.

"My name is Ike Broflovski," Ike introduces himself, sitting down on the stool. Dr. Kero immediately gets to work on his hand, Ike trying his damnedest not to curse or cry out at the stinging pain. He held on for thirty seconds, Dr. Kero congratulating him on his persistence as he bandages up his hand.

Both Ike and Firkle thank him, and take their leave. But before they head out of the door, the Dr. Kero stops them. "I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but that rose...are you two a couple?"

Both teens blush a deep red. "No!" They answer simultaneously. Ike stuffs the flower into his blazers pocket, and with that they leave.

Dr. Kero laughs as he shakes his head. "Ah youngsters these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Two more chapter also I love the Basyes Purple Rose. I remember seeing one in my grandma's garden once when I lived with her, and it was the most gorgeous flower I had ever seen. I posted the link to what it looks and it's description:
> 
> rose/basyes-purple
> 
> Or well at least I tried to, if there are any errors I'll look them over once I get home so bare with it for now. I hope you enjoyed, and as always the next chapter will be up soon)


	6. Sweet Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter six with a little something towards the end of the chapter. Please enjoy)

Tweek sits nervously on the bleachers in his second period class, Gym, with Stan and Kyle. Their gym teacher, Coach Stuart McCormick stands before his students in the center of the gymnasium. It is your typical gym consisting of four basketball hoops, two of them are down on opposites ends of the court, and the other two on the left and right are up. The vinyl floor is spotless of any dirt, scratches or grime, the lights above the gym shining clearly through the clean floor. The outlines on the court are black, and plastic windows are on the upper left and right side, showing the heavy rain outside. 

Coach McCormick clears his throat for his classes attention, even though there isn't a need to because everyone is silent. "Alright," he starts in a southern accent. "We have two new students joinin' us today so I want them to come on up."

Tweek's anxiety increases as he hesitantly stands from the bleachers, Stan holding back the urge to groan as he gets on his feet, growing tired of his teachers being lazy about not introducing their new students themselves. He doesn't even care that this is his second period class, doing a simple name call isn't so hard.

Both Tweek and Stan position themselves on either side of the brown haired, cap wearing man: Tweek on his left and Stan on his right. "Alright which one of you wanna go first?" He asks.

"I will," Stan sighs, much to Tweek's relief. He is way too nervous right now to speak and is afraid that he might embarrass himself in front of the twenty-something students here. That would be way too much pressure!

"My names Stan Marsh, nice to meet you all." He may have said this with a blank look and in an uninterested tone but he didn't mean anything by it, however half of the vampire students think otherwise for they give him a disgusted scowl. One of them, a teenager sitting in the far corner of the bleachers is giving him a peculiar look. A gaze Stan cannot describe, but knows it's something definitely not good as their eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He knows better than to think it's the coolness of the gym, the vampire's coal black eyes boring into him as if he is sucking him into his void-like orbs.

"You're up next blondie,"Coach McCormick addresses to Tweek, pulling Stan out of his thoughts. He finds the other blonde haired teen sitting back against the closed bleachers with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He gives the male a skeptical glare but pushes the matter aside, it was probably nothing, just some asshole trying to scare him is all, he thinks.

Tweek swallows the lump in his throat, body tensing and heart racing. The eyes of every vampire on the bleachers makes him feel even more nervous, waiting for him to say his name so they can go about their class. Somehow Tweek doesn't find doing it as easy as in his previous period, it was thanks to Kenny that he'd gotten through it without embarrassing himself. Kyle doesn't seem like he is going to help him though, but rather stare at him with a look that's urging him to hurry up and stop wasting time. To make him feel even worse, he didn't drink any coffee let alone eat any breakfast earlier thanks to him being in the infirmary over night.

Stan notices red seeping into Tweek's neck bandage, he rushes over to him hoping the teen wouldn't pass out from his strenuous thinking. Coach McCormick sees it also and sighs before walking away to his office, not in the mood to deal with an injured student this early in the morning plus the faint smell of Tweek's blood is starting get to him.

Stan pays the man no mind as he asks Tweek if he is alright, but he doesn't get an answer. The crazy haired blonde's skin is pale and he is breathing heavily, his bandage is slowly being dyed red with his blood. Stan curses, then places Tweek's arm over his shoulder so the deathly pale teen doesn't collapse.

The vampire students say nothing as they watch the scene before them, the smell of Tweek's blood has some ready to jump out of their seats, ready to suck him dry while the others cringe at the odd scent. One look from their Student Committee President halts the thirsty vampires from even thinking about harming the human further before he walks over to the duo.

"Let me take him to the infirmary," Kyle insists dully.

Stan glares at the redhead for his lack of a concerning tone, at least mean like you're going to take care of him. "It's okay I can take him myself," he says before slowly walking to the double doors.

"Do you even know where it is?" Kyle asks, testing to see if the noirette paid attention to Kenny's tour last night.

Stan pauses. Did Kenny show them where the infirmary was last night? After what happened yesterday in Craig and his two boyfriends' room, he could have forgotten the whole layout of the school for all he knew. But now is not the time to be standing here wasting time, Tweek needs medical attention asap.

"Yeah I know where it is so I'll be going now." With that said, he proceeds to the the double doors only to be stopped yet again by the redhead. Kyle quickly intercepted him, blocking his way from leaving the gym. He could go to the other set of doors on the opposite side, but he's already this close to the ones in front of him.

Stan glares at Kyle again for his further delay in time. "Dude get the hell outta the way, can't you see-"

"Yeah I can clearly see that Tweek needs help, that's why  _I_  should be the one to take him, not you." Kyle gives him a look stating he feels he is responsible for Tweek's injury, which Stan thinks he is undoubtedly the reason Tweek got hurt in the first place. If he hadn't of told Kenny to have them meet those crazy vampires, Tweek wouldn't be this way and he is pretty sure Kyle is thinking the exact same thing.

The thought of the three made Stan recall of learning of Craig's past last period. It still baffles him to think that the tall noirette would suddenly go crazy out of the blue. He gets the feeling that his grudge about being a vampire was a ploy otherwise he wouldn't be this way now, would he? Well he wouldn't really know since he is just a human, but something doesn't sit well with him about Craig, and locking eyes with the teen earlier increased his curious suspicions about the vampire.

Stan sighs, pushing the issue away for another time. The insane vampire is not of his concern right now. "Alright fine you can take him, you owe him that much at least for last night." He gives Kyle a warning glare to which he ignores as he takes Tweek from Stan, carrying him bridal style. Kyle can't help but notice that the blonde was light for his age, any normal human can carry him as if he were ordinary lightweight.

He leaves the gym, Stan sighing once again as he rubs the back of his neck. Not a split second later does he feel a pair of eyes on him, but he doesn't even need to turn around to see who it is staring at him, he knows this feeling all to well after the first time. Stan heads back and sits on the bleachers, ignoring the blonde's stare while the class waits for their coach to return.

Coach McCormick comes back two minutes later yawning.

* * *

As Kyle carries Tweek to the infirmary, both only lightly drenched from the rain thanks to the redhead teleporting them inside the school, Kyle thinks back on what Stan told him much to his disliking. Just because it was his fault Tweek got hurt in the first place doesn't mean he is going to be his caretaker. He looks down at the pale, unconscious teen in his arms. The left side of his neck is a deep red, but it doesn't push Kyle to go faster, losing that much blood isn't fatal. He continues to look at Tweek's slender neck, captivating his lime-green eyes by the blood coating the bandage. For some odd reason, the scent of Tweek's blood is...sweet, as if he has nothing but sugar running through his veins.

Kyle isn't so keen on drinking blood directly from a human, if he was then it would be his very first time doing so. The thought of tasting this sugary, sweet smelling fluid makes his senses go crazy, screaming at him to get a taste.

He doesn't register the fact that he has suddenly stopped walking, red bangs hanging past his eyes that are transfixed on Tweek's neck. Slowly, he leans down towards the unconscious teen's throat, his mouth slightly open revealing the tips of his sharp canines, unknowingly ready to taste the blood running through Tweek's veins.

Once he is mere inches away from biting down on the slender neck, he can practically hear Tweek's pulse in his own ears. The slow, steady beat of his heart only urges Kyle to taste his blood more, and he opens his mouth slightly wider.

**_"Almost there..."_ **

"Ngh..."

The sudden sound of Tweek groaning in his sleep stops him, his canines a bite away from their neck. Kyle snaps out of it as Tweek starts squirming a little in his hold, if Kyle hadn't of cleared his cloudy mind he would've dropped the teen where he's standing. Tweek slowly opens his eyes, feeling oddly comfortable for some reason. He tries not to get too relaxed in the welcoming sensation, also trying to recall what happened in his fuzzy mind.

He remembers being in his second period class, then the coach calling on both him and Stan to introduce themselves. Stan went first before his turn came up a couple of seconds later, and from there, the last thing he recalls is feeling a throbbing pain in his neck before his vision dimmed then completely go black.

So where is he now?

"I'm taking you to the infirmary so hang on." Tweek almost jumps at the closeness of the familiar voice, as his vision slowly clears he sees the person's blurry red hair. Kyle starts back walking once Tweek has settled down, said blonde blushing once he notices the position he is in- in both embarrassment and awkwardness.

He glances up at Kyle, finding the vampire teen's eyes appearing blank and distant. Tweek slightly relaxes in Kyle's arms as the redhead takes him to their destination, inwardly telling himself that he is not supposed to be enjoying being carried like a girl, no matter what happened to him.

Kyle inwardly berates himself during the walk. He has better self-control than to let some enticing smell lure him into nearly losing his head. He's trained himself over the years to overcome occurrences like these, also never giving in to the 'voice' inside his head either, believing an animal smelled and undoubtedly tasted better than mortal blood.

But he was proven wrong today it seems.

Kyle reaches Dr. Kero's office a minute later. He doesn't see how the gym is far from this place knowing damn well injuries occur mostly in that period- well along with Mr. Thorn's class and a few other ones also, but still. Kyle knocks on the door with his foot, but the doctor doesn't open it in his normal time frame. He decides not to wait any longer for the old man to open the door so he opens it himself by balancing Tweek in his right arm, quickly opening the door with his left. They enter the room, finding the male nurse absent, and Kyle inwardly groans but outwardly scowls at no one or anything in particular.

He walks over to one of the beds to place Tweek on, noticing that the first bed's sheets are gone. Dr. Kero most likely went to change them for whatever reason Kyle thinks so he walks over to the bed by the window, the white curtains open revealing the downpour outside. He gently places Tweek on the bed, then decides on what to do next. He can either tend to the crazy haired blonde himself or wait for Dr. Kero to return to do the task.

"U-umm Kyle?" Asks Tweek tentatively. Kyle turns his attention to him, and Tweek frowns at the still present blank look in his eyes. Tweek lowers his gaze to the white sheets on the bed, Kyle's expressionless gaze unnerving him. "I-I just wanted to-"

"No need to thank me," Kyle states flatly. "It was the least I could do since you got hurt because of me in the first place."

Tweek says nothing as Kyle walks over to the doctor's cabinets for some clean bandages, a cotton swab, and disinfectant. He finds the needed items, and walks back over to Tweek. "Do you want me to do it or Dr. Kero?"

Tweek thinks over his question for a second. "Y-you can do it," he mumbles, much to Kyle's shock. He thought the human teen hated him for what happened to him, he wouldn't be here let alone injured if Kyle hadn't of suddenly decided they see 'The Dangerous Three.' He places the items on the bed before going to get a stool, placing it in front of Tweek.

"Scoot closer," he instructs.

Tweek does as told, and Kyle reaches for his bloody bandage, making him flinch. Kyle pauses as he looks at the nervous teen, Tweek mumbles an apology at his abrupt action.

Kyle sighs, this is the one thing he dislikes about humans: they can  _never_ make up their mind. "Look if you didn't want me to do this in the first place then you should've said so."

Tweek frowns at his irritated tone, looking down at his lap. He didn't mean to jump, he just wasn't accustomed to anyone touching his neck. He apologizes again making Kyle sigh a second time, there is silence except the rain beating against the window outside.

"I want you to do it," Tweek suddenly says, his voice a soft whisper. His eyes are still to his lap for he is not ready to meet Kyle's dull gaze again, getting the feeling that the redhead doesn't like him when he looks like that.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asks, trying not to look troubled at the greatly soaked bandage around Tweek's neck. He's still losing blood as the seconds progress. Tweek nods an affirmative with his head still down, he just wants to get this over with. He can only tell that he is losing more blood by the metallic sent traveling into his nose, he hears Kyle tell him to lift up his head so he can get started.

He does so then Kyle reaches for his neck again. Tweek tells himself not to move as Kyle's cold, soft fingers slowly remove the bandage. All the while Kyle tells himself not to succumb to the smell of Tweek's sweet smelling blood once the bandage is off, the scent stronger now that it isn't concealed anymore. He bites the inside of his cheek as he places the bloody wrap on the white sheets, not caring if the blood gets on them.

He grabs the disinfectant and the cotton swab, warning Tweek that it will sting once he applies it on his wound. He dips the cotton swab in the bottle then closes it. He looks to Tweek who nods, prepared to have the soft, wet fabric touch his neck.

Kyle slowly dabs at his neck, Tweek hissing with his eyes clenched shut. "Bear with it for a sec," Kyle tells him. He does the same procedure two more times before using the dry end of the swab to wipe off the remaining blood on Tweek's neck. Said teen sighs in relief once it is over, the stinging pain was unbearable but he miraculously managed.

Kyle takes the bloody bandage and cotton swab to the trashcan, looking down at the materials containing Tweek's blood with grimace before throwing them away. He places the disinfectant back in the cabinet shortly after, then walks back over to Tweek to finish up. "Can you stand up? It would be much easier to wrap the bandage around your neck than you sitting down."

Tweek gets out of bed and on his feet, but his vision suddenly starts swimming. Kyle catches him by his shoulders as soon as his legs give out, his back against Kyle's chest. Tweek blushes at the closeness between them yet again, finding Kyle's embrace oddly relaxing just like earlier.

"S-sorry...I'm okay now," he mumbles to which Kyle does not believe, Tweek is as pale as the sheets on the bed and he is panting as if he had been running. Kyle was about to tell the teen to sit on the stool instead before a familiar smell enters his nose, the close proximity between them making the smell hit him like a punch to the face. The 'voice' in his head chuckles.

Suddenly, his eyes start struggling in color, red trying to overtake lime-green. Gradually, his hold on Tweek's shoulders tighten amidst his struggle, not hearing said teen asking him what's wrong. His mind is only focused on the blood trying overtake his senses—no not the blood,  _him_. Kyle has to warn Tweek before it's too late.

"T-Tweek...g-get a-away," he barely manages to say, his grip on the blonde only increasing the more he fights. Tweek clenches his teeth in pain at the strong grip on his shoulders, just what the hell's happening to Kyle all of a sudden? Before he can grasp the situation, he is suddenly and roughly pushed to the bed. He quickly turns over with wide eyes directed at Kyle, the redhead has his teeth tightly clenched as he hugs himself.

"Kyle what's-"

An abrupt red-eyed glare from Kyle makes him freeze, the look paralyzes Tweek in fear as he lays there on the bed looking up at him with horror stricken wide eyes. Kyle suddenly smiles, it is a predator-like smile that makes Tweek's skin crawl. The redhead slowly inches towards him, his smile growing the closer he gets to Tweek.

Tweek tries to move, but fear has a strong hold on him, not allowing him to go anywhere. Is Kyle going to kill him? Is he going to die by the hands of a vampire?

Kyle roughly pins Tweek's arms above his head, licking his cheek then the edge of his lips before kissing him. Tweek stiffens at the sudden kiss, his mind flooding with a million of questions that he knows will not be answered. But...the kiss isn't aggressive or hungry like Tweek thought it was going to be. "Mmmph mph mmmph!" Feebly, he squirms underneath Kyle the longer the kiss progresses, but due to that he loses the last remaining strength he had, and ends up giving in.

Kyle kisses him for a couple more seconds before pulling back, a trail of saliva leaving from their lips. Kyle's red eyes soften much to Tweek's confusion, but the kiss left him breathless and much weaker to ponder the matter.

"You know it's your fault for having such sweet smelling blood my dear Tweeky," he hears Kyle accuse, cringing slightly at the nickname.

Sweet smelling blood? What is he talking about?

"You see, poor Kyle couldn't handle the alluring smell anymore," his tone is soft, Tweek can feel his breath against his neck, where his bite wound is. "So I decided to do him a favor and take over for him, to save him the trouble."

Kyle licks his neck, sending a shiver through Tweek's body at the wet, soft fleshy organ on his skin. "J-just what the hell a-are you saying?" Tweek finds himself asking though his mind is a jumbled mess at this point. He is surprised he can still think straight, fear is probably keeping his mind focused at the moment he thinks.

Kyle chuckles at the question, sitting up with his predatory smile still present. "What I'm saying Tweeky is that your blood will get you killed one day. It seems Craig doesn't like sweets otherwise he would've made you his special meal for him and his boyfriends to share."

Tweek's eyes widen in horror at that, but tries desperately not to envision himself being sucked clean by Craig and his boyfriends. This is all to sudden, just what the hell is going on? He gets that blood can drive a vampire mad, but what does Kyle mean about his blood smelling sweet?

"Kyle-"

"Nope, I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not Kyle," his smile turns into a Cheshire-like grin as he leans down to his ear. "My name is Luke, and I'm his alter-ego."

Before Tweek can ask what he meant by that, the redhead bites down on his neck. He gasps at the action, his blue-green eyes slowly dulling in color as Luke continues to drink from him. "N-no...s-stop." His weak plea is left unheard. Luke lets up five seconds later with a content smile on his face, a trail of blood descending his chin.

Luke looks down at the heavily panting Tweek, his eyes half-closed, struggling to stay open. Luke kisses him one last time, Tweek tasting his own blood in his mouth. It is not sweet as Luke says it is. Just metallic.

The redhead pulls back licking the trail of blood with his tongue from his chin. "Well that was fun, but I must go. Kyle's throwing a fit right now, but it's his on fault for not claiming you first."

He releases his hold on Tweek's wrist as he stands up, giving Tweek one last look with a satisfied smile. "I'll hopefully see you later Tweeky, don't die on me okay?" And with that he is gone, leaving a black smoke behind where he once stood.

Tweek lays there, deathly pale, panting, and his neck leaking fresh blood from his wound. He passes out shortly after once he hears the room's door open followed by a shout of concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: One more to go, and I hoped you like both the action between Kyle and Tweek and this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon)


	7. I'm Always Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the last chapter for now, I'll come back to this fic the week after next since I now have a schedule for my two ongoing fics right now. Or at least I think I do... Please enjoy)

Have you ever felt that you'd made the worst decision of your life, but you don't recall doing it? For example: you could've been drunk for all you knew, but yet the feeling that you messed up pushes forth into your semi-inebriated mind. The feeling constantly nagging at you as you go about your day, making you feel all the more confused.

Kyle is experiencing this kind of scenario, but without the being drunk part although his mind is a bit fuzzy. He is currently outside standing under the breezeway, the rain continuing to pour like a hurricane, and the clouds above appearing darker than usual. Kyle finds this relaxing as he stands under the roof, after his confrontation with his other half minutes ago, the rain is his only source of peace.

**/**

When he came to, he found himself still inside of his subconscious but with his alter-ego. Kyle glared at the other redhead with blood red eyes, causing his doppelganger to laugh. His scowl only intensified the more he laughed.

"Shut the hell up! Tell me why you decided now out of all times to show up?" Kyle demanded.

Luke stopped mid-laugh then sighed, it was a mock sigh that made Kyle detest the other male more. "Oh Kyle you know very well why I came out, you know all too well." Luke now had a sly look on his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Kyle was glaring daggers at this point.

Luke Marson is Kyle's twin brother- no,  _was_ his twin brother before he died at the young age of 10 years old. They actually had a loving sibling bond between them, they loved each other very much.

Kyle was the most loved child in the family, Luke however was feared and despised. And it was thanks to the color of his eyes, they were the only ones that were a blood red while the others had different shades of green. Because of this, their father grew skeptical of the young boy and later accused his wife of cheating on him.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, Mr. Marson was hearing none of it. He left the house the next day without a word with all of his belongings. Their mother was never the same after he left, she started whoring herself around town with a depressed and unstable mind. The vampiress was later killed by one of her "customers" one night, but her body was never found.

Kyle stayed by his sorrowful twin's side ever since the separation of their parents, they promised each other that they would be with each other as they grew older. Their grandmother, Alois May, a maroon haired woman with seaweed green eyes took them in but with great reluctance with Luke for she knew he was the cause of her daughter's death. She didn't care about Mr. Marson, and it pained her everyday to think that her lovely daughter died because of that bastard.

During their stay with their grandmother, Kyle never left Luke's side for anything, not even to check the mailbox. It was one day in July that everything took a really bad turn for the family of three, for Luke that is.

Alois took it upon herself to take her grandchildren on a trip to Japan to look at the fireworks festival on their Summer break. She grew to accept Luke for he was not a bad child, Kyle pretty much had to tell her himself for her to believe it. The young redheads were both 10 years old and were beyond excited. They left the next day to attend the event early.

The three of them glanced around at the beautiful Cherry Blossom trees, the different decorations and stalls, and just Japan in general during their walk to a hotel to stay in. They kept their vampire identity a secret for it would be disastrous if the people of Japan knew of their true nature, though they meant them no harm. Luke's red eyes was not easy to cover up, when the citizens saw the unnatural eye color most called him a  _Akai me no_   _oni_ : Red-eyed demon.

The young boy was really hurt by such words, it doesn't take a genius to know that he was being called something bad. A crowd soon formed around them, the people whispering to each other in Japanese about the red-eyed demon child. Alois wasn't taking their snide remarks so lightly about one of her grandchildren, she may not speak their language but she would be damned to let them talk about him any further.

"Shut up!"

All voices stopped at the sound of Kyle's outburst, his eyes narrowed as he hugged his teary-eyed twin close. Kyle thought they could enjoy themselves during their stay here for the festival, but it seemed like he was wrong. All humans were the same, and it's disgusting. They would even say such hurtful words to a child, how truly despicable.

"Just shut up, you people don't know anything so you have no right to talk about my brother like that!" Angry tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he tightly embraced his brother. Alois placed a hand on their shoulder before giving the crowd a glare of her own. She gently ushered the two forward, the crowd dispersing and the incident forgotten...was what they had thought.

Two days later, the first firework was shot into the air when the sun had set. The sky wasn't fully dark, but that didn't stop the Japanese from starting the festival. The family were by a pond with a few other people with either their family or loved one/s, sitting on the smooth soft grass. Soon after more started walking to the area for a closer and better view of the fireworks.

Alois was clad in a yukata she had bought earlier that day. It appeared word still floated around about her harboring a demon child in her care, but she paid them no mind as she went into a store she thought sold traditional Japanese clothing. She received skeptical stares upon entering from the few people inside. She hurried and looked for a yukata so she could head back to the hotel, finding one a minute later. It was colored purple with white Cherry Blossom petals decorating it, and the obi was white as well. She took the item to the cash register.

The cashier's eyes held onto it's uncertainty as he scanned the tag and told her the price. He didn't even tell her to have a good night at the festival tonight as she left the store.

Alois wanted to get the twins one also, but Kyle told her such outfits were for girls and he nor Luke wanted one. So instead they wore their usual clothing to the event.  **(A/n: I know guys can wear them too, but Kyle doesn't know)**

They watched in awe at the constant flow of fireworks exploding into the night sky, oblivious to a figure clad in a all black hoodie, pants, and shoes watching the family from afar. The person blended in with the darkness, only briefly seen when the fireworks were in the air.

"I'm hungry," Luke suddenly declared, his stomach grumbling not a second later after his statement, but the loud sounds of the fireworks blocked out the low rumble.

Alois took her purse out from her sleeve, then stood up. "We'll go search for a food stand."

"Wait grandma you stay here,"Kyle said, standing up as well along with Luke. "I'll go with Luke."

Alois gave them a concerned frown. "I know you two will be fine on your own, but after what happened two days ago I don't think it's safe for you guys to be left alone."

Kyle frowned also, knowing she was right. It would be really dangerous for the three of them to be separated from each other outside, Luke especially. "But there's a fireworks festival happening right now so I don't think anybody will be paying too much attention to us," Luke specified, thinking the humans would be too preoccupied with the beautiful displays in the sky to notice them.

Alois pondered Luke's reasoning before shaking her head. "That may be true, but I'm not risking it. We may be vampires, but we must never underestimate humans. Now let's hurry and get something to eat so we can finish watching the fireworks." Kyle and Luke nodded, following their grandmother to a nearby food stand. The figure in black moved as well from their spot under a tree.

They approached the colorful food stand with various lights decorating the sides and on the sign, the words written in white kanji. The woman behind the stand with brown hair tied into a bun gave them a warm smile, but instantly faded into a frown upon seeing the family rumored having a red-eyed child among them. Alois ignored her uneasiness and asked her what did they serve, Kyle and Luke staring in amazement at the two men behind her preparing different sorts of food in quick succession.

The lady gave her a forced smile and told them in English that they served  _Okonomiyaki_  (Which are pancakes), crepes,  _Imagawayaki_  (Which are thick-pancakes filled with red bean paste, custard, cheese, meat, potatoes or curry), and  _Taiyaki_  (Which are fish-shaped cakes filled with custard, chocolate or cheese).

"I want the Okono..mitaki thing," Luke ordered, not caring that he mispronounced the food of his choice wrong.

Kyle laughed at his brother's mess up. "Luke it's pronounced Okonomiyaki, there's no 't' in it and I'll have the same thing." Luke stuck his tongue out at him in response, Alois ordered two Okonomiyaki's and one crepe filled with strawberries. The lady shouted the order behind her before telling Alois the price of their snacks. She gave the lady the right amount of yen, and their order came to them not one minute later.

She handed the two Okonomiyaki's to Kyle and Luke telling them to be careful for they were still hot, and the crepe to Alois, this time with a genuine smile on her face. Luke blew at his pancake, once he deemed it cool enough he took a bite out of it and groaned in delight at the taste.

"Wow this is awesome!" He took another bite, and Kyle blew at his before eating also. His eyes lit up at the amazing taste, and before he knew it, he had taken two more bites out of it.

"You little munchkins are supposed to wait until we got back to our spot to eat," Alois scolded them with a playful smile. She was also very eager to tryout her crepe, but she wanted to savor the flavor under the fireworks.

The lady giggled at the family, finding it hard to believe that they were keeping a demon child. It's true that the child's red eyes were frightening at first glance, but aside from that he was just an ordinary human sadly being neglected by society for his unnatural eye color. " _Arigatō,_  I'm really glad you two like them." _  
_

"Like?! I freakin' love this!" Luke exclaimed happily as he took another bite out of his pancake, it was almost gone. She giggled again, the three took their leave but the lady quickly stopped them. She seemed hesitant at first, not sure how to word herself before speaking to the family, mainly Luke. She gave the red-eyed child a sad smile, causing the boy to cock his head to the side in confusion.

 _"Gomen'nasai,_  I should have never trusted the rumors that had spread around. You are way too nice to be called a demon just because of your eyes, and I know it's not fair to you at all. Nor to your family." She bowed her head in honest guilt. "For that, I am truly sorry for how the people here have treated you thus far." _  
_

Luke stared sadly at his half-finished pancake, Kyle placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to apologize Miss," Luke said softly, the lady lifted her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, you were just doing what you thought was best and that was heeding your peoples words. I don't blame you for that, I mean we are foreigners after all."

"Eh? But-"

"No it's fine, I'm used to it anyway," he admitted as he raised his head with a genuine toothy smile, not a trace of forcefulness in it. "But I'm glad that you think I'm a good kid. You're actually the first person to truly see me for what I am and not some monster or a demon, and I thank you for that."

A loud whistle drew their attention to the sky, a big firework had just been shot into the air. Kyle and Luke cheered at the many colors filling the sky, the lady still with her attention to the young red-eyed redhead. She turned her head to the men behind her for a brief moment, ordering them to make something in Japanese before facing forward. Colors still lingered in the sky for a few more seconds before completely disappearing. Everyone in the area cheered at the big finale.

One of the men handed the brunette what she ordered, and she thanked him. "Umm Luke-kun was it?" Said little boy turned his attention back to her, suddenly handing him a wrapped up snack. The smell almost made him drool, eager to unwrap it and see what it could be. "I want to give you this as a token of  _my_ apology from earlier. Something told me not to believe what the people said, but I did anyway. So please I hope you accept my apology with this free snack I'm giving you."

Luke's eyes brightened up at the lady's kindness, not once had he ever been given anything from a stranger- just from Kyle and Alois. "Thank you very much Miss!"

She bowed her head again. " _Dōitashimashite,_ also my name is Fumi Takayashi."

"Thank you Ms. Takayashi," Alois said, thanking her for kindness. They began to walk back to the hotel.

Luke waved with his free hand at Fumi as they left the area. "Thanks again Ms. Fumi! You're awesome!" She waved back with a smile, then helped the two men close the stand.

Everyone was closing down their food stands also, street lights were turning on soon after. A full moon was out with no stars, but a few clouds was occupying the sky. The trio left the area, now walking on cobblestone to the hotel with not a single person within the vicinity.

But Alois suddenly stopped.

Kyle and Luke stopped also, giving their grandmother a confused look but changed to worry once they saw her tightly gripping her uneaten crepe.

Before them was a being clad in all black, their hood concealing their face as they stood ominously in front of them not far away. "I want the two of you to turn back and leave from here," Alois ordered, knowing this person was after Luke and she would not let this bastard harm him, not while she was standing.

"What?! No way, you're coming with us," Kyle said, Luke nodding his head in agreement.

Alois gave them a small smile, dropping her crushed snack to the ground. "I can't, someone has to distract this guy and I refuse to let any one of you do it. Now go." Kyle dropped his plate on the ground also and tackled his grandmother into a hug, Luke staring at the motionless figure in front of them. He frowned. He knew why this man was here, he was here for him.

 _"He came here to kill me,"_ a voice said in the back of his mind.

"No grandma we're not leaving you here. Not by yourself," Kyle's muffled voice cried. He tightly clutched Alois' yukata, wetting it with his tears. Alois caressed his head, her smile changing into a sad one. Before she could say anything to her distressed grandson, she noticed Luke silently walking forward. Both his nearly finished Okonomiyaki and the wrapped snack laid scattered about on the ground.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" Her urgent plea was left unheard, and he continued walking forward as if he was in a trance, his movement both slow and stiffle.

Kyle looked up from Alois' kimono and turned his head to his twin with a sniff, he speed walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Luke are you crazy?!" When Luke turned his head back, his eyes were a dull red with his pupils nowhere to be seen. Kyle stiffened with wide eyes, his grip on Luke's wrist loosening.

"Kyle let go of him!" The attack was so sudden that he had no time to react to his grandmother's panicked warning. In one swift motion Luke's sharp nails found themselves embedded into his right shoulder.

He stood there stiff with his eyes still big, blood splattering onto his neck, cheek, and onto the ground. Alois approached them and released his hand on Luke's wrist, then in that instant the redhead tried to attack her. She expertly grabbed his hand, but Luke thrust his other hand towards her. She gritted her teeth as she stopped his other hand, his sharp nails cutting her a little on her palm. She looked into Luke's empty, pupil-less eyes then to the black figure up front, his eyes were suddenly white.

 _"Seems he's not human like the others in his organization,"_ she thought. She directed her attention back to her grandson, pushing him away to create some distance between them, then she looked at Kyle. His appearance hadn't changed.  _"What?! Why is he not healing?"_

"He can't heal," Luke informed emotionlessly. He lifted up his hand covered in Kyle's blood with a smirk. "I stabbed him with my magic, rendering him unable to heal himself."

Alois gasped.  _"Magic?!"_  Children no older than fifteen were not able to use magic yet, if a child were to then they must have undergone some special training to be able to use any form of spells. But Luke hadn't done any, so how-

A deep laugh pulled her out from her thoughts, and she glared at the source. The white-eyed being slowly walked forward, a knife glinting dangerously in the moonlight from his hand. "I awakened his powers Mrs. Alois May in case you were you wondering." He stopped beside Luke, then placed the blade in front of his neck, the boy did not even flinch.

"Step away from him right now," Alois demanded through clenched teeth.

The male laughed again. "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm here to complete a mission I was assigned to do." He inched the blade closer to Luke's neck causing a thin trickle of blood to trail down his skin. Alois dashed towards the man, but the male's eyes flashed to blue for a split second and Alois found herself unable to move. The male's eyes disappeared, leaving a black void within his hood. Luke's eyes reverted back into full color along with his pupils, he blinked a few times.

 _"W-what...happened?"_  He recalled staring at a black figure standing in their path earlier, then the person's eyes glowed white. But from there he drew a blank. His eyes widened when he saw Kyle's bleeding shoulder. "Kyle!" He tried to rush over to him but his captor pushed the sharp metal closer to his throat, forcing him to keep still.

"Bastard! Let Luke go," Alois demanded again, a nervous drop of sweat trailing down her cheek.

The male shook his head, pushing the knife onto Luke's small wound to draw out more blood from the young boy, causing him to wince and hiss in pain. "I already told you I'm here to complete my mission. You should know that until he's dead, I can't leave."

Luke's eyes widened again in horror. He came here to kill him? Why?

_"Because you are a demon sent from Hell. You deserve death. You do not belong here on earth."_

He hadn't done anything wrong, so why must he be killed? In the past and maybe even now people wanted him dead, no demon was supposed to be roaming about on this planet. He was always bullied and treated harshly because of his eyes, and he always wondered why he was born with such cursed orbs.

Did God hate him? Did God want to see him suffer? Does God even exist? Was he put on earth to be God's amusement? Tears began to leak out from his eyes, maybe dying would free him of this horrid life. He knew that if he was gone Kyle and his grandmother could live happy lives, he would happily die for that to happen. He had already plagued them enough just by being born so the least he could do was die for them, it could be his way of repaying them back for all of the hardships they had endured because of him.

"End me," Luke found himself mumbling, his tears coming down like the flow of a waterfall. "Just...kill me."

"Ah so you're finally realizing how much of a nuisance you are aren't you, Luke Marson?" The male chuckled, shoving the blade even deeper into his neck, blood and tears landing on the cobblestone. "You finally understand that if you were to die right now you would be doing these two a huge favor? They will finally be able to live a life where no one will tell them that they have a red-eyed demon child in their family."

"Shut the hell up!" Alois hollered. "That's not true, don't listen to him Luke!" She clenched her teeth tighter at this bastard's nonsense. She tried to move, but it was fruitless. She was not a Pureblood so she wasn't strong enough to free herself from the restriction placed on to her; her mother was a vampire but her father was a human. "Get the hell away from him damn you!" She would not forgive herself if Luke was to die here right in front of her. It would weigh heavily on not just her conscious, but Kyle's as well. She must prevent that from happening.

"I think I've drawn this out long enough, I'm gonna end it so I can get my pay. You can thank me in the afterlife little Luke."

Luke closed his eyes, ready for the blade to end his life.

"NO! DON'T!" Alois screamed, but it fell on deaf ears except for Kyle's. Her desperate cry snapped him out of his blank stupor, seeing just in time for his brother's neck get sliced. Blood sprayed and splattered onto the ground and on Luke's clothes, the male in black raised and licked his knife before chuckling then vanishing from the area.

Luke dropped to the ground with a hard thud. Alois rushed over to him once she was no longer in their attacker's spell. Kyle stood frozen in place, staring wide eyed at his twin. "Luke please no. Goddamn it." He heard his grandmother curse through the flow of her tears, hugging Luke close to her and getting blood on her yukata.

Blood trickled down Luke's gaping mouth and neck, his shallow breaths coming out in quick gasps as the constant flow of blood blocked his airway. Kyle ambled sluggishly over to his dying twin, why did this happen? Why Luke?! It wasn't his fault he was born into this world with blood red eyes, God should not punish him for something he had no control of. It's not fair! He lost his mother, his father, and now his brother, the world was so cruel. He knelt down beside Luke's left, gently taking his cold hand into his and squeezing it.

"Luke...please don't die...don't leave me," Kyle begged.

Luke weakly squeezed his hand back, rasping out "I'm sorry" before his eyes closed and body went limp in his grandmother's arms. Kyle continued to squeeze his hand with heavy tears trickling down his face. He clutched his wounded shoulder with his other hand and buried his head into Luke's still chest, both he and Alois' cries silent as they mourned Luke.

The boy who lived the unfair life.

***Two Months later- Early September (Luke's Funeral)***

Kyle and Alois stood before Luke's grave, both still grieving for the young redhead while wearing black clothing. Kyle's shoulder healed last month, but due to the shock of Luke's death made the healing process slow. The sky was grey, not one drop of rain fell from the clouds, just like not one tear fell from Kyle's dull eyes as he stared at the gravestone behind his grandmother's backyard.

Both the stone and the words carved on it was done by Alois.

**Luke Marson: Born May 26, 19xx - Died July 10, 19xx**

**May he rest in peace in the afterlife. He will deeply be missed by Kyle Marson and Alois May. His brother and grandmother.  
**

They were the only two who attended Luke's funeral, it wasn't much since it was only them but they were sure Luke greatly appreciated their company. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, but still not a drop of rain fell from the sky. Neither Kyle or Alois had said a word as they stood in front of Luke's grave, having no strength to utter not one syllable.

Thunder rumbled again, this time a bit closer to the family of two and Kyle felt the first drop of rain land on his head. Rain slowly descended to the earth, the little droplets making sound at the moment as Kyle and Alois remained silent. A gust of wind followed albeit it wasn't strong, the Autumn air was starting to kick in.

"Grandma," Kyle broke the silence between them with a whisper.

"Yes sweety?" She replied in a whisper as well.

Kyle said nothing for a moment, unsure why he suddenly called on his grandmother. His mind must be number than he thought, but not his mouth apparently because before he knew it,he spoke again. "Do you think...that Luke is happy? Happy to finally be free from this cruel place?"

Alois took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, saying nothing as she pondered his questions. "I'm not sure, but if I was treated badly throughout the years...Then yes, I think he is happy to be at rest now. To finally be rid of the unfair life he has lived in thus far."

The rain began to come down faster, the wind became a bit stronger, and the thunder got closer. Such weather did not deter the duo as they continued to lament Luke, they weren't even aware that half an hour had passed ever since they buried the boy.

"Was I...was I not a good brother to him? Is that why he wanted to die?" Kyle squeezed Alois' hand back, but in irritation. Irritation at himself. If he had of defended Luke better then Luke wouldn't have welcomed death so early. If he were stronger he could have protected his twin better, Kyle himself would have been Luke's inspiration to continue living.

Such thoughts plagued his mind everyday ever since they left from Japan, he never got not an once of sleep because of it. When the one night he did, however, he had a nightmare. He had it two nights ago while he was sleeping in his grandmother's room.

It was the night of the fireworks festival. The dark sky was flooded with numerous colors each time a firework was shot into the air. Both he and Luke were sitting on the edge of the grass by a lake, Alois wasn't with them but the twins weren't aware of her absence as they beamed at the brilliant colors. "I'm hungry," Luke stated a minute later, and the twins then took notice that their grandmother wasn't accompanying them. Suddenly Kyle got a set of uneasy chills as he looked around the area, seeing not one person in sight. No food stands, trees- nothing. Just them in a land that appeared to be isolated from the world.

Both redhead's stood up, Kyle taking Luke's hand into his and squeezing it, letting him know that he would not leave him or let harm come his way. Around them was silence, the fireworks had ceasing and coating the area in darkness.

Kyle heard his twin whimper beside him, Kyle wanted to tell him that everything would be okay and that he would protect him...but he couldn't find his voice. Not only that but he also found himself unable to move. Fear struck him like a brick. He suddenly noticed that Luke wasn't beside him, the hand he was holding onto Luke's empty. His fear grew at the realization.

He tried to call out Luke's name, but once again he couldn't find his voice. It was as if he had gone mute all of a sudden, and his throat felt dry.

A scream greatly startled him, blood splashing onto the grass right before his feet. He heard a thud followed by sick laughter before everything went silent again. Afterwards he felt himself free from his invisible restraints, but he was frozen stiff to move.

Everywhere around him was a void of blackness, he couldn't see anything in front of him except a great amount of blood coloring the grass. The dark red liquid slowly made it's way to Kyle's feet, and that was when he moved. He inched around the blood with tentative steps, his heart beating madly in his chest. He spotted a body through the darkness, and Kyle stopped. Their throat was slashed in the middle.

Trembling hands traveled up to Kyle's horror stricken face as he looked at the body's blood red eyes, they may be dead but the person's eyes remained living as they glowed eerily in the dark.

"LUKE!" Kyle cried, jolting awake up from the terrifying nightmare in the process. His sudden cry awoke Alois with a start, seeing Kyle shaking and crying heavily beside her. She embraced him, and whispered words of reassurance to him that he did not hear.

The sound of Luke's screams was the only sound he heard, and the boy's red eyes were the only things he saw.

"Kyle are you okay?" He heard his grandmother ask, bringing him back to the present. Kyle numbly nodded his head, afraid to speak for Alois might detect the shakiness in his voice. The maroon haired woman frowned as she looked to her only grandchild, she didn't believe him but she didn't push the issue.

"C'mon, let's head inside. We can catch a cold if we stay out in the rain for too long." They walked away from the grave, Kyle following like a zombie with nowhere to go inside the house. He glanced back at the grave one last time before shutting the door.

Kyle went up to his room, Alois' eyes following him with a sad gleam in them until he was out of her view. She didn't answer Kyle's second set of questions. She could not find her voice to answer them, she wanted to say "No of course not Kyle, you were the best brother he could've asked for", but the words didn't leave her mouth. She didn't know why she hesitated, the back of her mind selfishly telling her that she wanted Kyle to feel her pain also. To feel regretful for not protecting Luke.

"...Damn it..." Alois cursed, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Kyle was laying on his bed in dry clothes, his hair still damp but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He turned to the window, the rain still pouring down heavily with the now mild gusts of wind, no thunder had been heard. As he stared at the window, he faintly felt himself getting sleepy.

He willed himself to stay awake, but fatigue and the calming sound of the rain overpowered him and blackness welcomed him.

**/**

_In the sea of blackness, he indistinctly spotted something in the distance. He padded over to it, his feet leading the way as his mind tried to decipher what the object could be the closer he neared it. He took five more steps towards the thing, noting that "it" was exactly a person. A person with red hair. He stopped with wide eyes, the individual before him had their back turned._

_Kyle hoped this was not another nightmare, he couldn't handle another one. Not now..._

_He stared nervously at the child, the silence was deafening. It's a couple of seconds later that the boy turned around, his movement slow as if he were teasing Kyle about revealing himself to him. Kyle found himself trembling as he looked at the red haired child, lime-green eyes meeting the all too familiar blood red. The only difference was that Luke's pupils were cat-like. Something vampires develop in their eyes at the starting age of 14 years old._

_"L-Luke?" Kyle called shakily. He took one step forward, and Luke did the same._

_"Yeah...it's me Kyle," Luke answered with a forced smile. He was suddenly tackled into a hug by his twin, his shoulder instantly becoming wet with Kyle's tears._

_"L-Luke...I-I miss you dude...I miss you so much it hurts," he sobbed.  
_

_Luke hugged Kyle back, tears leaking out from his own closed eyelids. "I miss you too, you and grandma. But Kyle...I have some good news." He felt Kyle stiffen, pulling back with a genuine small smile on his face as he looked at Kyle's bewildered expression._

_"G-good news?" Kyle tried not to get his hopes up on whatever good news Luke planned to tell him, he was probably going to tell him that he was enjoying the afterlife and just wanted to reassure Kyle on the matter. Such a thought left a bitter impression on him, he didn't see Luke giving him a concerned look as his hair covered his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Luke got the feeling that Kyle was upset about something. Could it be that Kyle didn't want to hear what he had to say? Perhaps now really wouldn't be a good time to say something like that, he and Alois just left his grave after all. "Look Kyle I'm sorry, you and grandma just left my grave and all of a sudden I say something like that. I'm sorry."_

_Kyle shook his head, his bangs still shadowing his orbs. He looked up, giving his twin a forced smile of his own, tears slowly leaking out from his closed eyelids. "No don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry."_

_"But Kyle-"_

_"Look it's fine just...what's the good news?"_

_Luke frowned but didn't push the issue any further, he would know what was troubling his twin another time. His lips curled back into a small smile soon after. "I'm being given a second chance."_

_Kyle wiped at his eyes, opening them when done and looking at Luke incredulously. "Wait, a second chance? But why? I thought you would be glad to finally leave this shitty world."_

_Luke glared hurtfully at his twin for his selfish statement. "What the hell gave you that idea?"_

_Kyle appeared taken aback by his angered tone. "What?"_

_Luke frowned again, hugging his right arm. "Kyle I told you before that I miss both you and grandma, how can I be 'glad' to leave you guys?"_

_Kyle frowned also, what he said was self-centered and now he knew. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"No it's okay, I'm not mad at you. It just made me sad that you would think that I would gladly leave you guys like that. I never even considered death. I wanted to be with you guys forever..thankfully I'm being given that chance...but with a catch."_

_Of course, good things must always come with a price. "And what would that be?" Kyle became greatly nervous as he saw his twin grip his right arm tighter, his red eyes downcasting to the black floor beneath them. Kyle waited patiently for the answer, his anxiety increasing with each passing second._

_Luke released a shaky breath, lessening his grip. He looked up at Kyle with hesitation still evident in his eyes. "Before I tell you, please tell me you will accept it? No matter what." It was Kyle's turn to be hesitant, what could the price possibly be for him to answer this with caution? He gazed into Luke's eyes, his red orbs were silently telling him not to accept whatever the condition was. They were contradicting his words._

_"...I accept. If you were given a second chance at life then I'll help in anyway I can." Luke visibly frowned at his answer once again, knowing Kyle was only accepting this because he would now be given another chance to protect him, not that Luke found it annoying or anything. He recalled being called a pussy for always letting his brother handle his fights for him in school, he immediately pushed the thought away._

_"Alright well since you've agreed you know you can't go back right?" Kyle nodded for he knew and wasn't planning on doing such a thing, this time he would fully protect Luke. Even with his life. Luke's frown deepened, Kyle was sticking with this no matter what._

_"My second chance at life will be..residing in your body Kyle. You and I will become one."_

* * *

"When did you change Luke?"

There is a brief silence. "What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

Instead of glaring at Luke, Kyle gives him a sad expression. He looks deeply hurt and such a look throws the red-eyed vampire off guard. "What happened to the sweet Luke I used to know back when we were kids? Where and when did I go wrong...?"

Tears sting the corner of his eyes, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists at his sides. Luke frowns at his twin, just like Kyle he too has not a clue as to when and why he changed. The two of them had each others back throughout the years, each taking turns controlling this one body they share. But he is not the only one that has changed.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kyle." Said teen lifts his head with wide eyes, tears finally pouring out from them. "You've been changing also ever since you met Kenny, you've been acting cold. Even towards me."

"I-I have?" Kyle does not recall changing when he met Kenny, well not negatively at least.

He met Kenny when he returned to school the next week after Luke's funeral, the little blonde had been attending school since the last week of August. The week where he was absent, still grieving for Luke. News about his twin's death spread fast, and he was flooded with questions and mean comments.

"Finally glad that wimp is gone huh Kyle?"

"That freak had what was coming to him, now I can finally sleep at night knowing that, that thing is gone."

"Where did you guys bury him? In a ditch or in a river?"

Kyle tried his hardest to ignore the negativity, Luke telling him not to let such words effect him which only angered him more. He could not see how Luke couldn't get pissed at what these people were saying, even the teacher had the nerve to say something but yet Luke was not fazed by them.

Kyle was still being pampered by remarks and questions from his classmates, and a few from the teacher as well, until a shout silenced them. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! How can you say hurtful shit like that to someone who's dead?!"

All eyes, except Kyle's, turned to a pissed off Kenny by the window, standing on his feet as he glared daggers at everyone in the classroom. Someone laughed, further fueling Kenny's anger, and he directed his glare to that person alone. The boy had black hair and dark blue eyes. "I don't know why you're gettin' so worked up, you only just moved here so you didn't know the freak like we did."

The children chorused in agreement, the teacher sitting at his desk watching the scene in his class with interest. "So? I still wouldn't talk shit about him. Just what did he do to you guys anyway for you to hate him so much?" Kenny asked.

The black haired child tapped his chin in mock thought. "Oh gee let's see, him being on this planet with his freaky red eyes is a crime. Not only that but his hair was red also, that doesn't scream monster or demon to you?"

Kyle clenched his hands into fists in his lap, Luke once again talking him into not getting involved. Kenny gave the young boy a blank stare, humans were scum and children were no better especially if they behaved like this guy. "Whatever," and with that he sat back in his seat placing his head down in his arms, done talking.

Lunchtime came quickly much to Kyle's relief, feeling light-headed from all of the anger he had been bottling up inside. He was going to head to the nurses office and ask could if he just sleep there until school was over, but a voice stopped him.

"Oi! Hold on a sec."

Kyle turned around to see the blonde from his first period class jogging over to him, smiling for some reason. "Hey you're in my first period class, my name is Kenneth McCormick but you can call me Kenny." He gave him a toothy grin as he extended his hand out for Kyle to shake, the redhead staring at his hand before slowly stretching out his own to shake the others.

"Kyle Marson."

"Mind if I call ya red?" Kenny suddenly asked. Kyle eyed him with a raised brow. "Yeah I know it's weird, but I wanna be your friend so how 'bout it?"

Kyle gave him a small smile, Kenny frowning when he noticed that it seemed forced. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be friends."

"Is it because you're a vampire?" Kyle's eyes widened, how did he know that? No ordinary human was able to guess right off the bat that he was a vampire so that must mean-

"I'm a vampire also," Kenny informed with a smile. "So you don't have to fret about us not becoming friends cuz your a vampire and I'm not."

Kyle wasn't sure if he should be happy or skeptical of this child, what reason could he have for wanting to be his friend? "I see, well I guess we can be friends then." Kenny beamed at his acceptance, thinking approaching the redhead would be hard with how he acted earlier in first period. Seemed he was wrong. He didn't blame Kyle for acting indifferent before, those people had no shame.

He grabbed Kyle's hand and they walked. "So that means I can call ya red then?"

Kyle shrugged, noting that he isn't all that tired anymore. "Sure, guess I'll call you Ken. Also thanks for sticking up for my brother earlier, you're the first person to ever do something like that."

Kenny chuckled and waved their arms back and forward. "It's fine, I couldn't just sit idly and have them disrespect your bro like that." He stopped moving their arms. "Umm you're not hungry are you?"

Kyle shook his head, he rarely ate the school food. It's not bad or anything just he hadn't been having the appetite to eat since Luke's death. Kenny turned them around, walking back the way they came but to the playground. He resumed swinging their arms. "Good cuz I hate eating in there, way too crowed and noisy."

The two of them slowly grew closer to one another, sticking with each throughout their years in school. But Kyle not once told Kenny of his and Luke's internal link, not even to this day.

Kyle grimaces after his recollection. "...I-I don''t know what you're talking about."

Luke sighs before pulling him into a hug, startling his twin. "You can deny it all you want Kyle, but you know that the both of us have changed. And not for the better," he whispers. Kyle says nothing, he does not even hug his twin back albeit he wants to, just his arms refuse to move.

"I love you, and I hope you know that I'm always here for you. I apologize for what I did earlier, I hope you can forgive me."

"...I don't but it doesn't matter, I only need you and Kenny in my life. No one else."

Kyle hugs his twin back before leaving his subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This was the longest chapter I have ever written lol But remember I will come back to this fic, I'm far from completing this just like I am you and You are me? I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so I know that I said that I was gonna come back to this fic while I'm doing Darkness Falls but I've decided to wait until I'm done with the arc in DF then I'll come back to this. I haven't forgotten this story nor it's plot, I promise I'll come back to this. Also I'm going to edit the previous chapters before I post a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until then~


	9. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain is finally back to this fic for those that missed it. I'm not gonna lie, first it took me a while to catch up with what was happening in this and the different tense, then on how to start this chapter off.
> 
> I'm not gonna bore you with the details, but I'm NEVER hiatusing a story again unless I don't plan on going back to it.
> 
> Please enjoy)

**Recap on the last two chapters:**

_"Let me take him to the infirmary."_

_"It's okay, I can take him myself."_

_"Do you even know where the infirmary is?"_

_"Dude get the hell outta the way, can't you see-"_

_"Yeah I can clearly see that Tweek needs help, that's why I should be the one to take him, not you."_

_"U-umm Kyle?"_

_"No need to thank me. It was the least I could do since you got hurt because of me in the first place."_

_"T-Tweek get a-away."_

_"Kyle what's-"_

_"Kyle I love you, and I hope you know that I'm always here for you. I apologize for what I did earlier, and I hope you can forgive me."_

_"...I don't but it doesn't matter, I only need you and Kenny in my life. No one else."_

***The Same Day***

The last bell of the day finally rings.

The students in Kenny's class leave out of the gym, and either head to their rooms or wherever else the blonde didn't care for. There is only one thing on his mind—no not a thing, a person. He slings his blazer over his shoulder as he walks out of his fourth period, getting the strangest feeling that something happened to his friend.

Once he's outside in the rain, he pauses as he recalls what happened an hour or two ago, not caring that he's getting drenched.

**/**

"He took Tweek to the infirmary, but didn't come back to the gym," Stan informed him at the time of them heading to their third class, both teens carrying similar items such as a binder and textbook tucked under their arm.

"Why? What happened?" Kenny asked, giving the other a corner eyed glance.

Stan's lips went into a straight, horizontal line. "Tweek's neck started bleeding. I was gonna take him to the nurse, but the guy insisted he take him instead so I let him. I didn't think he wouldn't come back, but maybe he stayed with him throughout the period."

Kenny stopped in his tracks, causing Stan to stop right after taking one more step. There was a moments pause between them, the students walking and talking around them filling the silence. Stan turned his body towards Kenny, the blonde's face trying hard not to so how troubled he was.

"Kenny what's wrong?"

"I'm going to the infirmary." Kenny took off, ignoring Stan telling him to wait. He rounded a corner to the next hall, dodging past people as if he was dodging bullets from a gun. A teacher scolded him for running like a mad man in the halls, but he ignored him, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know whom to be worried for, but the odd ache in his gut told him that both teens equally suffered something in the end.

After a minute, Kenny slowed his pace when he saw the noticeable white door on his right.

Only a few students loitered this part of the hallway, heading to the classroom three doors down from the infirmary. He stopped in front of the door, taking one deep breath to regulate his breathing and to calm himself, then knocked on it with his free hand. He cocked an eyebrow of confusion at the male nurses delayed opening of the door, but didn't bother to knock again. Instead, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing it forward slowly only to halt instantly at a sugary smell penetrating his nostrils. He didn't know whether to make a face of disgust or drool at the scent, he was never crazy about sweets but this was something he'd never inhaled before.

Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion.  _"There's no way that's candy I smell."_ With one gentle push, the door opened all of the way and the sweet aroma was stronger now. Kenny glanced around for the source, quickly spotting it not a split second later with wide eyes of shock.

"Tweek?!"

Kenny entered the room in haste, not bothering to close the door behind him. He dropped his stuff on the empty bed, carefully approaching the other bed that occupied the crazy haired blonde.

Kenny took immediate notice at two things, the first being the others position. The top half of his body was on the mattress whereas his feet touched the floor. The second and most critical was Tweek's pale skin color, his breathing heavy yet shallow with trails of blood oozing from the bite marks on his red neck. A roll of clean bandages was near his head. The sugary scent hit the tall blonde's nose at full force thanks to the closeness, but he knew how to control his thirst for blood better than most at this school so he was able to disregard it as any other ordinary smelling blood.

Kenny frowned at the poor state Tweek was in, wondering who the hell could've done this to the teen.  _"Dr. Kero isn't in here so it obviously wasn't his doing, so that means..."_ He stopped his thought right there, daring not to even think him of all people would do this. Kenny shook his head, grabbing the roll of bandages and wrapping it around Tweek's neck the best he could with the other still laying down.

It took nearly five minutes for him to finish, it wasn't the neatest but it covered the wound so it was good enough. Kenny ripped a strip of bandage to wipe the remaining blood from Tweek's neck, crumbling it into a ball and placing it on the white nightstand next to the bed. He took off Tweek's shoes then hauled his legs up on the bed, causing the shorter blonde's body to be straightened with his head a centimeter away from the pillow. Kenny gently lifted Tweek's head and slid the cushion underneath him.

Kenny stepped back with a sigh, crossing his arms and observing his sickly looking human friend.

_"You didn't do this...did you Kyle?"_

...

Kenny grits his teeth lightly, still refusing to believe that Kyle was the one who harmed Tweek in the infirmary. He shakes his head, and resumes his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sorry for the short chapter...again, but I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	10. Distress in the Rain

Upon entering the room, Stan comes to find out that Gary isn't inside yet. Neither is Tweek since he's staying in the infirmary for additional time. Stan closes the door part way and ambles over to his bed that he claimed on the right side, placing his stuff on the nightstand then taking off his tie then school blazer and tossing them towards the end of his bed. He sits down on it's edge with a sigh, glad the school day is over and that he can relax now.

No scratch that...

Sitting back with his hands propped behind him and his head looking up at the ceiling, for reasons unknown to him, Stan suddenly acquires the feeling that something is amiss. It's strange really, he doesn't know what's the cause of this feeling, but he knows it's nothing good. This  _is_  a vampire school after all, anything can happen here.

Stan heaves another sigh, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.  _"Shit already went down on our first day here, there's no way I can relax in this place."_ When he thought this, Tweek immediately came to mind. After all, he was the very first to get bitten by a vampire upon their arrival, and Stan hopes he is the last.

After about ten minutes of trying to discern the odd feeling, a soft knock on the door snaps Stan back to focus with the jump of his shoulders. He turns his body around to see the door slowly being pushed open, Stan quickly standing up with narrowed eyes as he suspects that a vampire is sneaking in. His body tenses up at the thought, and with a nervous bead of sweat trailing down the side of his eyebrow, he scans around the room for something to defend himself with.

Just when he decides to use his binder and makes a reach for it, a nonthreatening voice speaks.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" They ask hesitantly, the door opening all of the way for Stan to get a good look at the intruder.

Standing in the doorway is no vampire, instead it is a relieved looking Gary, hair and uniform slightly disheveled. Stan releases his third sigh of the day and wipes the sweat from his brow, moving away from his binder and his tight muscles loosening as Gary enters the room, closing to door behind him as he makes his way over to his own bed.

"What happened to you dude?" Stan asks, raising an eyebrow at the others faintly messy appearance.

Gary gives him a light chuckle, his school materials on the nightstand and he is unbuttoning the rest of the buttons of his blazer that weren't undone before. "Nothing much really. Got lost after last period, ended up knocking on about five doors on this hall, and one of them opened theirs just to kill me, but a teacher stopped them. I asked him where my room was, but all he told me was how would he know, so I had to knock on a few more doors until I found this one."

A brief silence. "Where was your classroom?" Stan asks again. He couldn't blame him, this building is pretty big to get lost in.

Gary takes a moment to think over Stan's question, then shrugs, taking his blazer off and folding it neatly on his bed. "I don't know, it's somewhere on the other hall I think."

Stan can only stare at him in silence, eyebrow still cocked until he shakes his head and sits back down, causing Gary to chuckle again. There is another short silence until Gary breaks it with a question of his own.

"Where's Tweek?"

It was going to be asked sooner or later Stan thinks to himself. He presses his lips into a tight line, facial expression turning into a look that tells Gary he knows where the other blonde is, although it's something to be concerned about. "He's in the infirmary, his neck started bleeding in second period."

Gary's lips form into a frown. "I see, want to go visit him, if you haven't already?" He offers.

"Sure, let's go." Stan rises to his feet and heads to and opens the door with Gary following after.

Once out into the hallway littered with little students and a few teachers, Stan immediately gets the feeling he felt upon his entering the room many minutes ago. He tries not to appear affected by the funny feeling, walking down the hall and trying to remember where the infirmary is located. The only thing he's able to recall from Kenny's last night tour is that the nurses door is white. Thankfully it stands out from the other brown and black doors in this building.

Although Stan is still attempting to conceal his look of unsettlement, it doesn't go unnoticed by Gary, but he keeps quiet. Thinking Stan is just worried about Tweek is all, and he can relate to that.

They reach the infirmary a minute or two later, the door closed with a written note stating "No students or teachers allowed unless the injury is serious." Both teens stare at the paper in dejection, Stan's stronger since the feeling within him increased.

"Was it that serious? Tweek's injury I mean?" Gary inquires.

Stan shakes his head, turning around and walking back the way to their room. "It only bled a little bit." He stops when he notices Gary not tagging along with him, looking back to see said teen still staring at the door. Stan walks and stands beside him.

"What is it?"

Gary raises a balled fist and knocks lightly on the door, Stan giving him a look as they wait only ten seconds until it is pulling open to reveal a slightly irritated old man peeking through the small gap. His expression changes albeit only a little when he sees that it's two humans.

"I'm sorry, but unless whatever injury you have is critical I cannot allow in any patients at this time."

"Is it okay to see Tweek?" Gary asks.

The male nurse ponders his question for a moment, then moves back pulling the door along with him. He sees no harm since they're human, and most likely friends of his patient, so he doesn't have to worry about them trying to cause the teen anymore trouble.

"Come in."

Stan and Gary walk into the room, immediately spotting Tweek in the bed by the window. Dr. Kero closes the door and saunters over to his rolling chair by the school computer that's situated near, but not close to the cabinets. "School may be over, but don't stay too long," the older man says, sitting down in his seat and working back on his computer.

The two teens approach their unconscious friend, staring at the pale state he is in from their standing position in front of the window. Stan girts his teeth and balls his hands into fists, wondering who the hell could've harmed Tweek again. Gary eyes Tweek solemnly, feeling extremely bad that the crazy haired blonde had to go through so much already in such a short time of them being here.

"Doc, what happened to him?" Stan asks, not taking his eyes off of Tweek.

The old man turns halfway in his seat to look at them. "It's Dr. Kero," he corrects first. "As for what happened to Tweek...I haven't an answer for that since I was out cleaning one of the bed sheets earlier, but a blonde haired student by the name Kenneth was in here with him while I was out. He bandaged his neck, but it wasn't properly wrapped so I fixed it. If you want to know what happened to him, ask Kenneth, I'm sure he can tell you." And with that, Dr. Kero turns back to his computer.

 _"Oh yeah, he did say that he was coming here earlier,"_ Stan thinks as his body goes slack, recalling when the blonde took off after he told him about Kyle's whereabouts.  _"Kyle was the one who brought Tweek in here, so that means..."_

Stan narrows his eyes into slits, furious now that he knows who the culprit is.

Gary takes notice in his pissed off expression through the corner of his eye, but before he can question his look, Stan turns around and dashes out of the room.

"Stan?!" Gary calls back in shock, turning around and debating whether if he should follow after the noirette or not.

"Go on, it wouldn't do him any good with the mind set he has right now."

Gary stares at the male nurse in confusion, then gives Tweek one last look before running after Stan.

Dr. Kero shakes his head.

* * *

During or after school, the roof is like a sanctuary—where one or maybe more could enjoy the weather around them and relax. Whether they were eating, just chatting, or skipping class the roof was the number one place students would go to.

A soaked teenager with blonde hair is standing near the ledge made of metal, hazel cat-like orbs staring up at the dark grey clouds. Kenny has been up here for some time now, he and Kyle share a room with one other person, but they always keep to themself so Kenny forgets that the guy is in there half the time. Kenny doesn't want to go to his room thus is the reason he's out here, wanting to be alone within his thoughts.

Dully, he watches the many rain droplets fall in front of him, and feels them pelting against his body. He knows he's going to get an ear full from the Principal, Kyle too if he knew where the other was about his uniform, but he'll take the consequences without any complaints. The rain is really soothing to Kenny's ears, rather than listening in doors, he prefers to hear them with no obstructions—even if he has to stand out in the rain like he is now to get a better hearing of the sound.

 _"Kyle...where the hell are you?"_ Kenny wonders, wanting to search every inch of the building to find his friend, but he doesn't know where to start. He tried using telepathy, but it didn't work. It's like Kyle had shut off his own brain somehow, or he stopped thinking altogether, however Kenny thinks it's the former. A tired sigh escapes through his lips and he angles his head down, looking at the snow covered grass and the many broken branches from the trees from a far away view with the lack of care. He holds his gaze downwards for a few more seconds, then looks up and turns around, walking back inside at a turtle's pace.

Once the cold temperature from outside drops by a small degree from his body, Kenny stops, body dripping with water and landing onto the step he is on. He still doesn't want to go to his room, and he also doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, so that leaves him with no other options. The school may be big, but most of it's rooms are occupied, so that only leaves the roof, courtyar-

Kenny widens his eyes in realization, then descends the rest of the stairs with quick caution. He has the strong urge to slap himself for his stupidity, there are only three places in and out of the building that people go to get away from others, but Kyle only goes to one of them. Barely anyone goes there, only Mr. Thorn's class when he trains his students, and it's the main reason Kyle chose such a place.

It is his  _true_  sanctuary.

And that is the courtyard.

 _"You better be there."_ Kenny jumps down from the last step and runs down the hall, glad no teacher or administrator is around to scold him. Not like he listens to them anyway. He continues going straight until he rounds a corner, crashing harshly into someone that makes both of them cry out and fall onto their butt.

They both groan, Kenny massaging his chin and inwardly cursing the bastard he bumped into. He opens his eyes with a glare once he's done rubbing his stinging skin, ready to berate the other when the words get lodge in his throat at the sight of the familiar male.

"Stan?" Kenny questions, scowl gone and rising to his feet, then nearing the noirette.

Stan shakes his head to rid the pain of the collision, then looks up at Kenny. The blonde holds out a hand for him to take, and he does so, latching on then being pulled up effortlessly. Stan takes immediate notice in Kenny's appearance, cocking an eyebrow in wonder.

"Dude how long have you been outside?"

Kenny shrugs, feeling not at all ashamed about his drenched self. "Probably ever since fourth period, but what the hell were you doin' runnin' in the halls?" He asks, knowing the other had to have been running otherwise they wouldn't have rammed into each other so hard.

Stan's face turns serious. "I was looking for you, I need to ask you something."

Thanks to his expression, Kenny already knows what the other wants to ask him, so he beats him to it. "You wanna know where Kyle is?"

"I don't give a damn where he is, I wanna know if he was the one who hurt Tweek," Stan corrects hotly. "The nurse told me you were with Tweek at the time, so you must've seen Kyle do it."

Kenny gives him a glare for his tone and accusation. "I didn't see him do shit to Tweek, and what the hell are you gonna do if he did? You know you're no match for him."

Stan presses his lips together and curls his hands into fists, knowing Kenny is right but isn't going to admit it out loud. "Are you seriously defending him? I don't care if he's your best friend or whatever, he had no right hurting Tweek and you know it."

Kenny heaves another tired sigh, losing his glare in the process. "Look, I know you're upset but I honestly didn't see Kyle do anything to him. I gotta go."

Before Stan can stop him, he's already gone, leaving a black haze behind where he once stood. Stan tsk's then curses, not satisfied with Kenny's response. He feels that the other was lying, protecting Kyle just like he said he was even when he  _knew_  the redhead was in the wrong.

"Stan!" Said teen turns around to see Gary jogging up to him, stopping once he's near with his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. "F-finally," he wheezes. He takes a final deep breath before standing up right. "What's wrong?" He asks, noticing Stan is more than just pissed now.

Stan doesn't answer, walking past him and heading back to their room stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. Gary turns around with a frown, following after him once again.

They walk in complete, tense silence.

* * *

Kenny finds Kyle sitting on one of the benches on the side of the fountain, head down with red matted bangs covering his eyes. He approaches him, feet making squishing sounds until Kenny is towering over the teen.

"Kyle?" Kenny calls softly. He sees Kyle's shoulders jump, but it's faint, like he'd just woken him up from a nap.

Slowly, Kyle raises his head to look at Kenny, tired lime-green meeting relieved but concerned hazel. "What is it?" Kyle questions dryly, like he's not in the mood to talk. Kenny's straight lined lips curls into a frown, and he sits next to Kyle.

"Why are you out here?"

There is a short pause. "No reason."

Kenny goes silent for a moment, neither teen looking at the other. "Is it because of what you did?" He hints, earning a sharp glare from Kyle to which he meets calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you  _know_  what you did to Tweek."

The soaked redhead looks away gritting his teeth and forming his hands into weakly shaking fists. "I didn't do anything to him," he mumbles, being half the truth.

"You can tell me Kyle," Kenny pushes earnestly. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Kyle clenches his teeth tighter, but his hands slowly lose their strength, relaxing on his lap though still curled. He doesn't respond back, appearing to be struggling if he should or not. If he should confess that he did hurt Tweek or not. Instead, he stands up, but Kenny quickly stops the other from leaving by grabbing his wrist.

"Let go," Kyle demands, voice void of energy.

"Just tell me," Kenny practically begs, standing on his feet and walking in front of Kyle. The redhead's expression changes some, his lips pressing firmly together with wet bangs blocking his eyes once more. Kenny's face morphs into a look of hurt, doesn't Kyle trust him? Aren't they friends, best friends?! Is Kenny the only who thinks that right now? Who thought that in the past?

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do," Kyle answers instantly in a monotone.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Kenny asks, sounding desperate than angry.

There is a moments silence between them, only the heavy rain with a small thunderclap in the distance filling their ears. Kyle looks up, Kenny releasing a silent gasp at the sad look on his face. Such an expression hurts Kenny even more, causing a pang to enter into his heart.

"It's...because I can't," Kyle admits sadly, looking down at the ground. "I can't tell you so please...let me go."

Kenny lets go of his hand without any delay, having never seen Kyle looking like this before, except when they were children. The look isn't exactly the same as the first time Kenny seen it back then, but it is still just as heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry," he hears Kyle say before the teen is gone from his view.

With blonde bangs concealing his troubled eyes, Kenny stands there with no intentions of moving from his spot, the twinge in his heart remaining strong. He can't the get the sad image of Kyle's face from out of his mind, it must be clandestine for him to not even tell someone who's close to him about it. Someone who's been by his side ever since Elementary.

Kenny grips the fabric of his blazer, right where his heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	11. Starting Anew

"Why is this place so beautiful?" Pip asks dreamily, causing three other teens to chuckle, mainly at the expression he's making. The tallest of the four is a male with neck-length light brown hair and blue eyes, the second tallest has unkempt brown hair and lemon yellow eyes, appearing similar to a demonic cat thanks to his pupils, and the last standing at Pip's height has silver hair and golden brown eyes. Their names are Allen Johnson, Adam Evergreen, and Carl Cloud, they are all sophomores Pip met in his second period class.

The four teens are standing in the cafeteria near the upper center where there are four stainless steel buffet counters lined horizontally down the cafeteria, the last one ending next a soda dispenser machine that is positioned by the entrance. There is also a drink machine next to the soda dispenser's left for those that want other beverages instead of just soda.

This is Pip's third time in here, and he can never get enough of it's eye-capturing appearance ever since this morning when he stepped in with Kyle, Gregory, and Ike for breakfast. Pip then learned that the cafeteria changes colors during the time of day, witnessing the switch himself this afternoon which left him in great shock and wonder. Although he wished Kyle could've told him about it, but he assumed the redhead wanted to leave it as a secret.

Like for example: this morning's colors were red, black, and white. During lunch, it was orange, grey, and black. And now it's purple, black, and white. So that just leaves tonight's colors, and Pip can't wait to see them. He also can't help but think that black is the school's favorite color. But even though it's a dark, depressing sort of shade, it actually went pretty well here he concludes.

The lunchroom expands farther down along with six rows of single long purple clothed tables lining from left and right, stopping a couple of feet away from a stage with black curtains. On top of the tables sit flowers of different kinds in clear vases with half-filled water, separate black and white dining chairs lining each side in neat fashion. The creamy white ceramic tile floors are spotless of any leftover crumbs from meals, spills from drinks, dirt from shoes, pretty much from anything. There are two Gothic Victorian chandelier's hanging on the left and right, brightening every aspect of the cafeteria. The front of the spacious room ends with the buffet counter area, the three navy blue double doors behind them closed but you can hear the chefs working away in there in preparation for dinner, drowning out the heavy rain occurring outside. The cooks had already laid out enough snacks to feed three families, but not many people are inside, only about twenty or twenty-five at this moment. The cooks prepare four meals a day: breakfast, lunch, evening snacks, and dinner.

The group heads to the counter closest to them. "Are you all positive no one changes the colors themselves?" Pip asks his friends, wondering greatly how it's possible to change the colors in a room so big in such a unimaginative amount of time.

Allen shrugs, turning around halfway with a playful grin on his lips. They stop behind a line with four people, the other side has six. "Who knows, maybe the school changes them itself," he jokes. Pip gasps at the thought, imagining the building mysteriously redecorating itself when people weren't inside the cafeteria. It honestly doesn't sound crazy to him, and he would like to blame the existence of vampires for that.

Adam shakes his head, they move up some after one person leaves, Carl pulling Pip since he's still daydreaming. "It's the janitors who change the colors. If the school did do that, then it wouldn't just change the cafeteria. The janitors change the colors everyday except weekends so you can expect to see nearly every color here." Allen turns back around to playfully flip him off, Pip snapping out of his fantasizing.

"Oh, but why?" He asks, covering up his disappointment with curiosity.

Allen opens his mouth to answer, but Adam beats him to it, knowing the other was going to joke again. "Because Ms. Biggle wanted it that way, saying she's tired of seeing red, black, and white all the time."

Allen rolls his eyes and faces forward, moving up again as the student before them and one more person picks out the snack of their choice then leaves. They wait for the last person in front of them. "Adam dude, you're no fun," Allen complains. "You're supposed to joke about it, then tell him the truth."

Adam snorts. "Yeah, whatever you say."

They wait only a few more seconds until the other person in front of them leaves. The four teens move up and look at the snacks laid out on the stainless steel bar, Pip's eyes sparkling at he scans the variety. The food ranges from sandwiches, salads, wings of different flavors, pizza, and side dishes such as sweet potatoe fries, regular french fries, and tortilla chips with different dips, and etc.

 _"Oh my...they all look so good!"_ Pip practically has heart-shaped pupils, finding it difficult to choose which mouthwatering snack he wants. He's never seen such delicious diversity before, the food back at South Park High is nothing compared to this, far from it even.  _"I love it here already!"_

"Pip hurry up, you're holding up the line," he hears Carl say, snapping him out of his daze.

Pip looks behind him to see five grumpy people grumbling impatiently for him to grab his food and go. The British teen sweatdrops and chuckles nervously, facing forward and grabbing a bowl of salad. "S-sorry," he says sheepishly, grabbing a fork and some dressing before joining his friends.

Allen laughs at his embarrassed face and pats his back with his free hand, his other hand balancing a plate with two slices of buffalo chicken pizza and some wings. "Are you that obsessed with food?" He teases as they walk to the drink machine, Adam with a wrapped up sandwich and Carl empty-handed.

Pip could feel his cheeks burning up in further embarrassment as he shakes his head no. He reacted the same way during breakfast and lunch, not only was the cafeteria beautiful, but the food added additional points and he couldn't help himself. He usually sees appetizing food on television, and last recalls eating some back in England, but that was years ago. It actually feels refreshing to have such fine dining food back into his life.

But that leaves him with a question...

"Can I ask you all something?" Pip says, the group stopping by the machine. Carl is the first to go, scanning the juices, sodas, and water that are inside before settling on a bottle of water. Getting a beverage from the machine is free, which Pip is really glad for since he didn't bring any money with him here. When he asked Kyle this morning about it, all the redhead informed him was that the school had enough money and didn't need anymore from the students and teachers. Pip of course found it odd, but didn't say anything more, leaving it at that.

"Sure what is it?" Adam says, going next. He presses a button on the pad, then his bottle of soda is roughly dispensed into the hole appropriately shaped like a bottle that's on the lower right hand side. He grabs it with a sigh. "I hate when it does that," he mumbles, standing beside Pip.

"Yeah cuz last time it exploded in your face when you opened it," Allen chuckles with Pip and Carl joining him.

"Shut up," Adam says, giving them a lighthearted glare. "Anyway Pip what's your question?"

Allen goes next to get his drink. "Oh right, well actually it's more of a theory, but I thought that vampires only survived off of blood?"

Adam and Carl stare at him silently, Allen doing the same after he grabs his soda. Pip eyes them back with a feeling that he'd just asked a forbidden question, taking their uneasy silent staring as such. He can feel a nervous drop of sweat forming at the edge of his hairline. "U-umm forget I-" He tries to say, but the three teens suddenly start laughing. Pip appears taken aback, not sure what part of his earlier sentence was comical enough to make them laugh. "What's so funny?"

The three laugh for a few more seconds, reducing to light chuckles before stopping altogether, Allen pretending to wipe a tear away with his finger from the hand holding his drink. "Dude, where did you even get that idea from?" Carl asks, a small goofy smile on his lips though his face is impassive looking.

"Hold on, I know," Allen interjects. "From t.v shows and movies right?" He assumes, stifling a laugh.

Once again, Pip blushes in embarrassment, causing Allen to burst into laughter again while Adam and Carl shake their heads. "Humans are so gullible when it comes to the supernatural, they'll believe anything on t.v," Adam comments amusingly.

Pip gives them a hurtful glare. "Well excuse me for believing my own kind then," he retorts, slightly angry.

"Calm down, no need to get mad," Carl says coolly. "But to answer your question, we don't just live off of blood. As you can see we eat and drink what you humans consume."

Adam nods in agreement. "Right, and we have been for the past...I don't know, hundreds of years?"

 "Probably," Carl shrugs. "So was that all you wanted to know?" He asks Pip.

The blonde nods his head, losing his glare while doing so. In truth, he actually has more questions, but to save himself from anymore humiliation, he opts not to ask. Well not to these guys anyway.

"C'mon let's eat, I'm starving," Allen declares, heading to a table with Carl and Adam following.

"Hold on, I'll be right there," Pip tells them, taking his turn at the drink machine.

He stares into the plastic glass, trying to appear like he's deciding on what drink to get when in actuality, he's recalling of the time he's having here thus far. He excludes the part about what happened with Craig and his two boyfriends and Tweek, whom he might check on later, but so far he likes this school.  _Truly_  likes it. Unlike his time in South Park where he didn't have any friends, let alone had anyone who liked him, he's already made friends here in his first week at a new school. He was right to accept to this change, even though in the beginning when he and the others found out this school's true nature he had his doubts, but it later turned out to be for nothing.

The vampires he's met so far were friendly, excluding Craig and his boyfriends. His first week is going smoothly, and he hopes it lasts that way.

 _"I really do love it here."_ He pushes a random button on the pad.

But sadly for Pip, he should know good things never last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Yeah, I'm not proud of this chapter, and not because it's short, my food choices were so poor ugh. But am I the only one who pictures Pip being OOC over food? Yeaah, I blame my anime mindset lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	12. A Storm and Differences

"Finally." Sighs Ike, sitting on the edge of his bed in normal clothes consisting of a plain dark blue T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He also wore this casual attire in his third and fourth period since his uniform was soaked. The school day is finally over, but the day itself is a little far from it. Ike glances over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the red digital numbers telling him that it is  **4:26 p.m.** He then looks around in the semi-quite room, the rain pouring heavily against the big building, the single bed across and the one next to his empty.

 _"Looks like they're still out,"_ he thinks to himself. He directs his eyes to the wet, crumbled velvet flower he placed on his nightstand that is next to the alarm clock, a small smile of satisfaction spreading across his lips. It wasn't an easy feat, far from it at first, but he managed to beat the first task he was assigned to by Firkle, and that alone was enough for Ike to feel pretty good about himself. Good enough to not catch a cold after the long exposure in the rain earlier. Maybe as long as he had Firkle as his training partner, his trials wouldn't be too bad and he would be strong in no time.

Ike makes a face though when he pictures himself looking buff, and quickly shakes his head to clear the image. Sure he wants some muscles on him, but not too much where he'll look like some guy on steroids.

"Hope I actually don't turn out looking like that..." he grimaces.

A deep rumble of thunder startles him, eyes wide and body stiff in shock. He didn't notice it earlier, or rather he paid no mind to it once he'd gotten back inside from his second period class, thinking it was just rain and nothing more. But it seems that isn't the case anymore.

Ike snaps out of it, and stands up from his bed, heading to the door just when another vibration of thunder strikes. He stops in his tracks with a flinch, tensing up with clench closed eyes. He doesn't know whether if he should feel glad that Pip and Gregory aren't in here to see him reacting like this, or if he should be panicking that they aren't.

With gritted teeth, Ike opens his eyes and nears the door, gripping it's knob and pulling it back with enough force for him to exit the room quickly after. He closes the door gently with a quiet sigh, then looks around in the hallway, sadly finding himself the only person in it. He can hear faint laughing along with some chatter inside the rooms on each side.

 _"Guess I'll go to the library then, at least I won't be alone in there. Probably..."_ With a brief recollection of the library's location, he makes his way down the hall on his left.

Luckily, the library isn't that far from where he was initially, only having to round another hall then continuing down until he reaches the double set of muddy brown doors on his left hand side. Such a convenient location also saves him the trouble from a long trek, meaning he can come here whenever he has free time.

Ike opens one door slowly and peers inside as he pushes his way in. His eyes widen in astonishment and his mouth opens partly, standing in the entrance as he takes in every inch and detail of the library that is soon going to be his haven.

 _"This place is huge!"_ Is the first thing he notices.

There is a big chandelier suspending in the vast upper middle, the ceiling a see-through glass with a long bar of metal going across it's center, holding the chandelier in place. Upon entering, people are immediately greeted by a staircase that leads down to an area big enough to contain two rows of five circular red and black clothed tables, and about seven or more computer stations on the left and right side. The librarians desk is wide enough for not just one person alone, on top of it are a few stacks of books and two computers with what appears to be name plates beside them, some books looking large enough to either be a textbook or a dictionary.

Ike approaches and walks down the staircase, continuing his scanning of the place.

Once his feet touch the smooth maroon carpet of the first floor, and he walks past two tables, he spots another staircase on the right side, splitting two computer desks from the other three and leading up to the second floor. He checks the left side, but doesn't find another set of stairs. Instead there is a shelf containing some books in the middle. Even though not a single book has been taken, there aren't that many on the two shelves, Ike assumes the bookshelf is there for easier access for those that are on the computers. He makes his way to the other staircase and ascends it, finding the rest of the numerous books on five shelves.

The bookshelves are big and wide, but there are only about four of them; the last shelf on each side coming to an end by a wall. Ike walks down one of the aisles, examining the titles on the books spine on each side that are on par with his height as he ambles on. He could barely contain his excitement the more he glances at the variety of books that are surely about vampire history, he's past at least six of them so he figures he's in the history section.

 _"It's gonna be tough picking out which book to check out, I wonder how many you can take?"_ Ike thinks.

After a minute or two, he suddenly collides into someone or something that startles him enough to  _nearly_ make him scream since he was so absorbed with the books. He stumbles back before falling onto his butt, groaning with clenched closed eyes and gritted teeth, hoping that when he opens his eyes he will find out that he'd bumped into a  _thing_  and not a person.

"Well that was rude," he hears a familiar voice say, but without a trace of annoyance in their tone.

Ike snaps his eyes open to look up at the source, widening them at the recognizable long bang of black hair on the male. "Firkle?" He gasps. "What are you doing in here?"

Firkle, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, matching sweatpants, and sandals rolls his eye that is clear of eyeliner and extends a hand for Ike to take, hauling him up with ease once their hands connect. "I'm obviously in here to check out a book," Firkle answers, letting go of Ike's hand and turning back to the shelf in front of him. "What about you? Doing some exploring?"

The inch shorter noirette wipes the imaginary dust from his pants. "Uh yeah, guess you could say that. Dude what the heck are you made of? Rocks or a pillow?"

Firkle turns his head in Ike's direction, his visible eyebrow cocking in both amusement and confusion. "What?"

Ike lightly blushes in embarrassment. "Nothing, forget what I said." And now he feels lame.

Firkle shakes his head with a small smile as he faces the front again, but the expression quickly vanishes then without another word, he turns around and walks past Ike.

Said teen raises an eyebrow at the others sudden change in behavior as he watches him leave, then turns around to look at the book Firkle was looking at previously. "The Difference Between Purebloods and Mixed Bloods," Ike reads aloud in a whisper.  _"I thought he was gonna check out a book. Was it not this one?"_ He looks to his right to see that Firkle is gone, then he carefully pulls the medium-sized dark blue book out from the shelf, and opens it on a random page.

His cinnamon brown eyes scan over the words on each page. What he's read thus far after a couple of seconds is something he is already aware of such as Purebloods, some parts of their heritage, and their different abilities in magic. He stays on the page for a few more seconds, learning that unless injured with silver, Purebloods can heal and leave no scars or damaged tissue behind from their wound, making them appear as if they were never hurt to begin with. He also learns that Purebloods are rare among the vampire race, and age slower than the average human, only knowing half the information since he didn't start from the beginning.

 _"I think I'll check this book out,"_ Ike decides, absorbing the newfound knowledge into his brain, but flips a couple of more pages and ends up on a page that has  **'Mixed Bloods'** in bold, cursive letters in the middle left page.  _"After I read a little bit of this first."_ He begins reading the first paragraph.

_'Mixed Bloods are vampires that are born from another vampire and a human. They are a well known species of vampires, however they are the weakest - or rather the most vulnerable among the Purebloods. Because of the human cells flowing through their body, Mixed Bloods age like normal humans, meaning that once they turn 100 years old, they will appear as such, however they won't die from old age. They also have more than a single weakness aside from just silver, and the items are garlic, wooden stakes, and crosses. Not just objects, but direct contact with sunlight, water or sacred water can also cause them great harm; plain water acts more like a barrier they cannot cross so it's not really that effective.'  
_

Ike stops from there.  _"This basically has stuff that I already know about vampires, but I'll still get it."_ He closes the book and looks at the cover for the author's name, but instead finds where their name is supposed to be under the title scratched off. It appears as if someone did it with a knife until the person's name was no longer seen, the gash is a little deep but the cover is thick enough to prevent the first page from being visible.

Ike raises an eyebrow at this. "Why is the name scratched off? I'll ask the librarian about it if they're in here."

He tucks the book underneath his arm and walks back the way he came to the staircase, finding it quicker than he expected after a minute. He descends them, looking over at the librarians desk and spotting one of them present behind it on one of the computers. It is a young looking woman with long blonde hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin.

Ike pauses on the step he is on, eyes lingering on the beautiful blonde vampiress.  _"Whooa..."_

As if she had read his mind (Which she most likely did), the lady looks away from her computer and at him. She positions herself straight in her chair with a warm smile and beckons him over with a wave of her hand. Ike snaps out of his short daze with a blush and pads over to her while untucking the book.

"I didn't think anyone else was in here, are you one of the new students that transferred here?" She asks. Ike nods as he wills himself into composure, placing the book down on the desk in front of her. He looks at the name plate by her computer, the name Zerphy Faith is carved into it.

"Alright, how may I help you?" She offers.

"I would like to check out this book," he says pointing at it.

The blonde looks down at the book, and her smile instantly fades away. She looks back at him in the eyes. "Do you know what this book is or what it's about?" She inquires sternly.

Ike appears taken aback by her sudden change in expression. "Yeah, I read a little bit of it beforehand."

"Then may I ask why you chose this one in particular?" She narrows her eyes slightly.

Ike gulps, feeling a nervous trickle of sweat forming at his hairline. "I-I was interested in learning more about vampires, and I stumbled upon this book in the history section," he answers meekly.

Zerphy continues glaring at him for a few more seconds, then loses the look of skepticism. She reaches for the book, taking it and pulling out a barcode scanner from underneath the desk with her other hand. She opens the book from the back and scans the code, then closes it. "Well here you go," she says handing the book back to Ike. She places the scanner on the wooden surface. "You must return this by next Friday, but if you want to keep it for a few more days, come back here one day next week. Also I'm warning you now, do not let any other person see this book. In fact this wasn't supposed to be in here anyway, let alone still be out in the open."

Ike tucks the book back under his arm. "Okay, but is that why the author's name is scratched off?" He presumes.

"Yes," Zerphy nods. "That's one of the reasons. It was written by a human I believe about fifty years ago. What you've seen in movies and t.v shows about vampires going up in flames once they're in contact with sunlight and all that other bs comes from this book right here. I honestly have no idea how they came up with such ridiculous myths, although  _some_  of their information is true but that's just about it."

Only a vampire themself would know about their own kind, just like with humans and other species. But what made the person decide to publish a book on the supernatural when they exist to this very day, and provide false facts Ike wonders. Just when he is about ask this to the librarian, his body goes taut when he feels a faint shake of the earth, appearing like he'd just stepped onto a Lego piece but with a stunned reaction from the pain.

"Been awhile since we've had a storm," Zerphy mumbles, looking up at the ceiling. When she doesn't receive a response, she looks down then furrows her brows at Ike's frozen posture. "Umm are you okay?"

His shoulders jump slightly, and a faint pink colors his cheeks. He releases a sheepish chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, his eyes glancing down at his feet. "Y-yeah, I-I was just thinking about something." He cheeks turn a shade darker at his pathetic excuse and stuttering.

"Well you've must've been in deep thought about it then," he hears the blonde quip, causing his cheeks to appear practically red. "Alright, it's almost time for me to close the library. Remember to keep this book hidden from others okay?"

Lowering his hand down to his side, Ike looks up and nods with his cheeks returning back to their normal shade. "I will."

Zerphy gives him an approving smile, then turns away heading to the back where her office is. "Have a good day then," she calls back before entering the room.

Ike turns the book around to hide it's title from view, then exits the library. He gently shuts the door and heads to his shared room, hoping Pip and Gregory are in there by now. A groan escapes past his lips when thinks back on how he reacted in front of the librarian, the skin color of his cheeks close to turning pink in embarrassment again.

 _"Stupid thunder, wish it would hurry up and blow over,"_ he thinks in annoyance.

When he turns the corner, he stops in his tracks once he sees Firkle standing in front of him with his back against the wall. The other noirette senses his presence and pushes himself up then faces Ike.

"Took you awhile," he teases.

Ike raises in eyebrow. "Why were you waiting for me? I thought you went back to your room or something." Especially since he looked troubled earlier and he left without bidding him goodbye. Unconsciously, Ike moves the book back a little.

Firkle catches the small action, but acts like he didn't and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Why, cuz I look like the type that doesn't wanna be bothered with anyone so I just sit in my room to get away from people?" He assumes. **  
**

Ike blinks, dumbfounded by the vampire's accuracy. "Uhh-"

"Don't deny it, but it is true though even though it's pointless to do that when I have roommates," Firkle admits nonchalantly. "Right now I could be in my room fast asleep since no one's in there...but I actually don't feel like being alone right now. Mind hangin' out for a few?"

Ike blinks again, quiet for a couple of seconds. "You're weird dude."

The instant he said it, he was ready to take it back, expecting Firkle to look offended with his comment. But instead, the other gives him a small grin. "I know, I get that a lot." He turns away and begins walking down the hall, Ike follows after a bit of hesitation. He matches Firkle's pace once he catches up.

"Sooo...you got anything planned?" Ike asks awkwardly. He honestly doesn't know how to act around this guy, are they even friends he asks himself. They're only this close, because Firkle is his training partner in Mr. Thorn's class, and Ike didn't think the other would bother with him outside of it.

"Nope," comes Firkle's quick reply and he says nothing else afterwards.

Ike twists his head in Firkle's direction with an expression of disbelief. "Seriously?! Then why'd you wanna hang out if you didn't plan on doing anything?" He isn't mad, but the awkwardness around them is a bit unbearable for him to handle right now. He wonders if he's the only one effected by it.

Firkle stops suddenly, Ike doing the same after taking one more step. He turns back slightly to see Firkle looking at him with an narrowed eye, Ike discerning a faint glint of hurt in it. "Look, I didn't think you would actually agree to hang out with me alright? But since you clearly don't want to, I'll see you tomorrow in class." And with that, he turns around and walks back the way they came.

Ike turns around wholly with a frown, and without much thought, opens his mouth. "Wait!"

Firkle stops mid-step, closing the gap between his feet but doesn't turn around to face Ike. "What?" He demands.

"I...umm..."  _"I do wanna hang out with you."_ Is what Ike thinks, but does he really want to? His mouth just moved on it's own accord, and now it's far times more awkward.

Firkle turns his head sideways, his eye still narrowed. " _What_?" He asks again, losing patience.

There is a couple of seconds of silence until Ike speaks, his frown deepening and his voice a whisper. "S-see you tomorrow," he settles on saying. Firkle looks away with a huff and continues on his way, Ike watching as his figure gradually appears smaller and smaller until he's gone behind a corner.

Ike proceeds to his room, reaching it not too long after, but pauses in front of the door with his hand on the knob and his head down. Should he be feeling this way, feeling guilty? He  _barely_  knows the guy so that should be reason enough that he shouldn't be feeling like this, is what he thinks at least. Does Firkle not have any friends? The boy himself said that he preferred to be alone than be with others, however today he wanted to hang out with Ike, which confuses him. A stranger and a human he'd just met.

Ike furrows his eyebrows.  _"He really is weird."_

Just when he's about to open the door, he feels his hand being pulled back along with it. He snaps his head upwards in slight shock as he retracts his hand away from the knob, soon identifying whom the person is once the door is opened all of the way. Standing inside the room is a relieved looking Pip still clad in his uniform.

"There you are! I thought you had gotten lost and I was just about to go look for you," Pip says, backing away from the door to let Ike enter. The noirette keeps his look neutral although on the inside he is really glad to know that he's not going to be alone in the room anymore. Gregory is also here, only wearing his dress shirt and pants and is sitting on the edge of his bed as he dries off his cutlass. Ike still envies Gregory for taking the solo bed as he makes his way to his own next to Pip's.

"Where were you if you don't mind me asking?" Pip asks while closing the door. He walks over to his bed.

Ike stops by his bed, laying the book face down on the nightstand and giving the soggy flower a faint frown after a short recollection of what happened with Firkle not too long ago. "I was in the library. What about you guys?" He takes off his shoes and crawls into bed sitting Indian-style in the middle.

Pip starts unbuttoning his blazer, his back to Ike. "I was in the cafeteria with some friends," he answers happily.

Ike's eyes went wide in shock. "Whoa seriously?!" The question came out as soon as they formed into his head, and he slaps his hands over his mouth with regret. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud..." he mumbles while lowering his hands down in his lap. Although he was a freshman at their old school (Actually he still is even here), it was no surprise that Pip had no friends there. Ike didn't know why at first, but slowly caught on when some found his cheerful personality annoying, but there were only a few who disliked him for it. Ike himself wasn't really bothered by it whenever he saw him in the halls greeting people with a smile that seemed forced, rather his whole attitude didn't seem genuine.

Once Pip is done, he takes off his blazer and begins to fold it up. "It's okay, no hard feelings," he says flatly.

Ike doesn't know whether if Pip is hurt or not so he moves on to Gregory. "What about you?" He anticipates that the other blonde will either give him a half-assed answer or none at all when he places his weapon in it's sheath, then on top of the nightstand. But Gregory turns his body around in his direction with one leg on his bed and his expression serious.

"Tweek is back in the infirmary," he tells them, neglecting Ike's question. Both he and Pip look at Gregory with worry. "Stan informed me during third period that his neck started bleeding in the previous period. Me, him, and Tweek share third class together. After fourth period ended, I went to go check up on him, but there was a note on the door stating that neither student or teacher is allowed in unless you have a serious injury. So instead I looked for Kyle since he was the one who took Tweek there, but I had no such luck, and I couldn't even find his friend either."

There is a minute long silence in the room, but then a rumble of thunder overlaps that and the rain, startling both Ike and Pip with a flinch. Unaffected, Gregory looks away and at the alarm clock, the time being  **5:49 p.m.** He stands up from his bed, then takes his cutlass and hides it underneath the mattress. "It's almost time to head down to the cafeteria for dinner," he announces walking towards the door, opening it then leaving the room. Pip brightens at this, but only faintly. He lays his folded up jacket down on his bed, and exits the room as well.

Ike scoots towards the edge of his bed and slips his shoes back on, then gets up and accompanies the two blondes in the hallway. There are some students leaving from out of their rooms as well either as a group, pair, or by themself.

"Was he bleeding that badly?" Ike asks as they begin to walk, hoping that it wasn't the case.

"I didn't ask, but I doubt it," Gregory replies. "Which is why I was looking for Kyle, if I see him in the cafeteria I'll ask him about it." Ike gets a bad feeling when he sees Gregory narrow his eyes, he knows that he and Kyle aren't on good terms, even after what happened with Craig and his boyfriends.

"Poor Tweek, it's only been two days and he's already in the infirmary once again," Pip grieves, and Ike sympathizes with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	13. A Single Empty Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: While working on this chapter, I noticed that some of the previous ones had some grammatical or missing words in them so I'm going to fix those. Also it feels really weird for me not have an Author's Note in the beginning of a chapter...
> 
> Please enjoy)

Along the cafeteria hall, Gregory, Ike, and Pip spot Stan and Gary. The two of them are standing against the wall next to the cafeteria doors, presumably waiting for the trio's arrival. Stan is either angry, troubled, or both Gregory assumes by the scowl on his face the closer they near the duo. As for Gary, the teen may look like his usual self on the outside, occasionally talking a few students who are taking Stan's glaring the wrong way out of harming the noirette, but Gregory knows that he is just as anxious. He has a hunch on what the source could be.

"What seems to be the problem?" Pip asks them once they stop and stand beside Stan and Gary.

There is a couple of seconds of silence between the five of them, Gary looking at Stan to see if he is going to answer the question. "Did you tell them?" Stan asks a query of his own, not looking at Gregory whom he was addressing.

"Of course," the taller British teen answers, staring across the hall and watching the students and teachers enter the cafeteria from his peripheral. "But we have to be subtle about how we approach him, otherwise we'll-"

"He's not in there," Stan interrupts.

By this point the number of students and teachers dwindle down to only a few, and a male standing at 6'5 with long black hair tied into a mid ponytail and deep crimson angular shaped eyes stops in front of them. He looks at each one of them in a suspicious manner, Stan keeping his scowl while looking away whereas Pip, Ike, and Gary begin to feel nervous from under the man's scrutinizing gaze. Before he can ask what they are doing idling in the hallway, a voice questions him instead.

"May we help you?" His eyes land on Gregory, who is appearing unfazed amidst his presence. He narrows his eyes slightly at both the human teen's neutral expression and tone.

"What are the five of you still doing out here?" He demands, his voice deep which oddly goes well with his young handsome features.

"We were just discussing something before heading in." Sparing not another glance at the man, Gregory moves away from the wall and walks into the cafeteria with the others following suit, Stan the last one as he trails slowly behind them inside.

The tall black haired male is the only one in the hallway now, still having lingering doubt as he eyes the teens' backs. He is also one of the many teachers who aren't happy with humans attending a school not meant for their mortal kind, even if there are only six of them.

Which leads him to a short recollection of only seeing five of them, instead of the initial six.

 _"Where is the sixth one?"_ He wonders to himself before sauntering into the cafeteria.

**_/_ **

After dinner, which lasted two hours, Gregory and the others are escorted out of the cafeteria along with the students and teachers.

The color theme only had two colors this time, they were silver and of course black. Throughout the two hours, the man that approached them in the hallway wouldn't stop glancing their way, seated at the same table but on the opposite side and about seven seats down from them, giving them the same skeptical glare that didn't go unnoticed by Gregory. Although that happened, he still ate normally and talked when addressed, thinking that the adult was the least of his concern at that moment.

What Stan told him about Kyle not being inside was true, the redhead was nowhere to be seen and neither was the blonde haired friend of his. Due to both of their absence, Gregory had gotten the suspicion that the two of them were together, but doing what exactly? He knew they weren't foolish enough to try and harm Tweek again, was what he thought at least. He didn't expect Kyle to hurt him as well, with him being President of the Student Committee from what Principal Brimestone told them on their first day here, Gregory thought the teen knew better.

Gregory never trusted him, especially when the guy proposed they see the three dangerous bloodsuckers locked inside their room that night. It was a pointless thing to do really, because those three were in the cafeteria but isolated from everyone. They sat at a circular table with a black cloth just for them on the stage- chatting, flirting, and eating without a care in the world.

So whatever remaining trust Kyle imprinted on Pip, Ike, Gary, and Tweek after the incident in the infirmary, Gregory was sure they were all on the same boat now. Stan most likely distrusted Kyle after what happened between Craig and his boyfriends. This would actually be the first time the two of them shared the same feelings in something Gregory had thought, since they weren't really on good wavelengths with each other, well Stan wasn't. But Gregory could admit that it was enjoyable riling the teen up sometimes.

But back to the matter at hand, as the five teens walk back to their rooms, Gregory feels the familiar pair of eyes following them from behind. He's opted to ignore the teacher seeing as how the man is doubtlessly still wary of them, but Gregory decides to make use of this opportunity, maybe if he's fortunate enough this man could be one of Kyle's teachers.

As faintly as he can, he turns his head sideways and looks behind him, spotting the tall man not too far behind them from a glance. He is walking behind four more people, not bothering to hide the fact that he is tailing them.

Gregory couldn't help but feel slightly peeved at this, thinking the man is looking down on them and will be able to subdue them just because he's a vampire and they aren't. But he pushes the feeling away as he faces forward, right now is the time to get some intel on Kyle's whereabouts, that is if the man knows anything.

Pip, who is standing beside his right takes notice in his serious expression when he is about to ask him on what they are going to do. He doesn't get a chance to ask his changed question, because Gregory beats him by speaking first.

"I want the four of you to go on ahead," he tells him, camouflaging his voice to match with the many people in the hallway.

Pip gets a worried look on his face. "Why?"

"Just do it," Gregory presses, keeping the man behind them a secret. "I'll meet you and Ike in the room after a couple of minutes, I need to take care of something." He turns and walks back down the hall, locking eyes with the man as he does so.

"Gregory-" Pip starts as he turns around, but when he sees the noirette they met earlier behind them past a couple of students, his words come to a halt.

Once Gregory is side by side with the teacher, he gives him a corner-eyed glare. "Come with me." And he keeps on walking, not looking back to see if the older is going to oblige or not.

The long haired man stops in his tracks as it takes him a moment to comprehend the words that left through Gregory's lips. He once again lock eyes with the other four humans, then the boy wearing a brown cap over blonde hair looks away and ushers them to proceed on their way to their rooms. Narrowing his eyes further, he turns and trails after Gregory.

"Where's Gregory going?" Stan asks.

Pip shakes his head. "He didn't say so I don't know, all he said was that he needed to take care of something."

It doesn't take long for Stan to figure out what Gregory is going to do, but why is he suddenly involving himself with that man? _"What's that idiot doing?"_  Stan wonders exasperatedly. He stops and turns around, ready to follow after the blonde haired assassin.

"Stan wait!" Pip says quickly as he, Ike, and Gary stop. The students behind them comment angrily about their abrupt stop while walking past them.

"Umm what's going on?" Gary questions, Ike nodding his head in agreement.

Stan twists his head in their direction, eyes narrowed. "Why should I? He knows we're suppose to be looking for Kyle, so why is he getting involved with that teacher?"

Pip frowns. "I don't know, but...let's trust him okay? I'm sure he has his reasons," he says quietly.

Stan turns himself around. "We're going to the infirmary," he announces in a tone that leaves no room for objection.

He trudges down the hall, and with short reluctance, the other three follow after him.

**_/_ **

The hallway Gregory is in is silent, only the heavy rain with a faint rumble of thunder overlaps it.

He is standing beside a closed classroom door, eyes shut and arms crossed as he is leaning against the wall. He's waited two and a half minutes for the teacher's arrival, and deep down he obtains the notion that it was  _very_  foolish of him to suddenly take matters into his own hands. At that thought, he furrows his brows and opens his eyes halfway, lips frowning.

He's never done such a careless thing before, and he questions himself why now he allowed such a thing to happen. If this were one of his assassination missions, he would be dead or in prison thanks to his actions. He tightens his arms, getting slightly angry at himself.

Is it because of what happened to Tweek or is it because he's in a school full of vampires that caused this unexpected change in him? He's never even thought of doing something like this even when his partner died that day during their mission, it was that boy's fault for letting himself get swept away by his feelings of hesitance, so Gregory of course felt no guilt when the boy was backstabbed by the so-called friend of his and ended up getting killed.

With the shake of his head, a sigh escapes through Gregory's lips, erasing the thought from his mind.  _"Stay focused,"_  he tells himself.

Not long after, a pair of footsteps sounding from his right approaches him. "Gregory."

Lifting his head, Gregory furrows his eyebrows even deeper at the man nearing him, wearing a long black sleeved turtle neck, matching dress pants and shoes. Gregory pushes himself up from the wall, keeping his arms crossed. "Principal Brimestone?" He asks, puzzled.

The mint green eyed man stops in front of him, Gregory finding his sudden presence cynical. "Enjoying your first day here?" Micheal asks.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what business do you have with me?" Gregory isn't in the mood for play right now and knowing this man, he's here for some idiotic reason Gregory doesn't have time for.

Micheal stares at him sternly. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. What's the reason for inviting Mr. Akuma to a one on one talk? You aren't planning anything are you?" It is the man's turn to be doubtful of Gregory.

The platinum blonde teenager widens his eyes slightly. What is that man's, Mr. Akuma's, purpose for getting the Principal involved in this? Gregory didn't think this would happen, but such an unforeseen occurrence will not deter his sense of calm. Lowering his arms down to his sides whilst reducing his eyes back to normal, Gregory gives the Principal a similar serious expression.

"I'm not. I just wanted to ask him where Kyle is, that was all."

"Oh? And why do you assume he would know where he is?" Micheal inquires, not letting up.

Gregory sighs again. "To be honest, I'm not 100% sure if he knows or not and I just confronted him on a whim," he responds with half a truth and a lie.

Micheal folds his arms over his chest. "I see," he hums. Gregory is unable to discern if he believes him or not. "But why is that you want to find Kyle?"

Gregory raises an eyebrow at this. "You don't know?"

"I don't. As Principal, I have more important things to do than look over every student in this building." Or rather he hardly has any need to since two teachers here are like bodyguards, but he isn't going to voice that out loud.

Gregory lowers his brow, only believing him to a partial extent. This man is doing a good job concealing his emotions. "I'm looking for Kyle, because not only did Craig and his two boyfriends hurt Tweek, but he did as well today."

"Oh did he now?" Micheal asks, appearing shocked but his tone makes Gregory think it was fake. Like he is already aware of what happened last night and today...

"Yes he did. I've already looked around the school for him, but I couldn't find him nor his friend."

Micheal is quiet for a split second, then his lips break out into a smile. "Didn't peg you to be the type to care for someone 'assassin'."

Involuntarily, a light pink colors it's way onto Gregory's cheeks and he looks off to the side in embarrassment. The word 'care' begins play out inside his head, and he instantly wishes for it to stop.

"It's nothing like that..."

Micheal's broadens his smile. "It's not? Then what else could it be?" He teases further, grating Gregory's nerves.

Willing the blush away, he looks back at the man with a blank face, but the word continues to ring inside his head like a mantra. "I didn't peg you to be so childish," he retorts back dully. The insult doesn't faze Micheal in the slightest, chuckling which makes Gregory's eye twitch. "Do you know where Kyle is at least?" Gregory asks with constricted irritation in his tone.

Micheal shakes his head. "I would if I knew that myself, but I'm sure he's still somewhere around here. Look for him again tomorrow if you have the time."

"But-" The man is gone before Gregory can say any more, leaving a mist of black where he once stood in his place, but that too dissolves into the air and the teen is by himself. He sighs once again as he massages his forehead with two fingers and a thumb, feeling a light headache coming on. He turns around the way he came to his room, lowering his hand into his pocket.

This was both a waste of time and energy, he didn't even get anywhere by doing this. Neither adult was helpful, which leaves him with the only solution to scan around the school again. However doing so would most likely be just as fruitless seeing as how this school is so damn big.

 _"Could he be hiding somewhere?"_ Gregory stops, scrunching up his face in deep thought.  _"If so then where? I'm pretty sure I've checked everywhere in here, except for some of the classrooms since it wouldn't make sense for him to seclude himself any of them, and I also checked the courtyard...Guess I'll ask for some assistance with this, maybe it'll go smoother although it might be useless in the end."_

Again, 'care' enters his mind, but he ignores it. That sentimental word is something Gregory wiped out from his system during his time alone, no one cared for or about him and neither did he. His butler didn't count.

The word is a meaningless term to him- to an assassin.

Gregory shakes the thought away, focusing back to the matter at hand. He isn't the one to ask for help when it comes to simple tasks, but even searching for just one person alone in a big building such as this cannot be done solo, that is if you aren't human. It would've been really fortunate if he had of at least found Kenny, Gregory didn't make any friends today in any of his classes, not that he considers Kenny as one. But then again there is that one boy in his first period class who is also in his third and fourth, but it's not enough for Gregory to ask for his aid so he drops the idea.

Pushing his feet into walking again and taking his hand out of his pocket, Gregory decides to cease thinking any further as his headache becomes more prominent. As he makes his way up the stairs, he stops when he senses he's not alone. Snapping his head upwards, he spots Ike standing at the top of the staircase he is on. Gregory feels like ridiculing himself for tensing up like that, he proceeds upstairs with his head down. He isn't sure what the boy could be here for, but he's feeling tired now and he would like to sleep this off, hoping he would wake up with a nonexistent headache.  **  
**

"I think I might know where Kyle is," Ike declares, causing Gregory to stop again and raise his head. "You said that you checked everywhere for him, but are you _sure_  about that?"

Gregory furrows his eyebrows.  _"What?"_ He doesn't know what Ike could be hinting at, Gregory does know though that there aren't that many places outside of the school. There's only the courtyard, the roof, and a wooden storage house he stumbled upon when checking one of the classrooms that has a door in the back. He didn't venture any further than that, and he didn't know if it was in the very back of the building, thinking that it was a forbidden part of the school.

"You couldn't be talking about the storage house could you?"

Ike nods his head yes. He digs inside his pants pocket and pulls out a set of keys on a golden metal ring, a small smirk spreading across his lips. "The nurse gave me the keys to the place."

 _"The nurse?"_ Gregory finds this very hard to believe. Why would the nurse give the keys to Ike, but not to Stan or Gary? Pip is out of the question so he doesn't include him. "Why didn't Stan or Gary get them instead?"

"I don't know," Ike shrugs. "But what does it matter? I'm not a kid, and it's just a storage house. Now let's go." He descends the stairs and past Gregory, twirling the keys around his finger. Gregory turns around and eyes the young noirette's back with incredulity, there is something strangely amiss about him. Keeping his guard firm, Gregory follows Ike and they go under the center of the sets of stairs.

After walking a few minutes down the hall, they stop in front of a classroom door. Gregory watches as Ike picks out a key as if he knows which one it is then sticks it into the lock, a click from it shows that Ike chose the right one and he pushes the door forward. They walk in and Ike closes the door, coating the room in semi-darkness thanks to the windows.

Ike walks past Gregory again and the two of them approach the door in the left corner of the back by walking down the aisle of desks. The sound of their footsteps and the rain are the only things heard. The peculiar feeling Gregory is getting from Ike suddenly begins to feel familiar to him, it's a really odd sensation that he's never undergone before and it causes him to tighten his guard. They stop in front of the door and Ike once again chooses a key, then puts it into the lock. He unlocks it with ease once again and pushes the door forward, the downpour and cold air greeting them.

The area is only wide enough to contain just the storage house, spots of grass is coming to view from the snow thanks to the rain, but there isn't anything else to see. Gregory and Ike step outside, both calm to the weather.

Ike raises his hand holding one of the keys in between his fingers towards Gregory. "You wanna unlock it?"

"How did you know which key unlocked both doors?" The blonde asks outright.

Lowering his arm, Ike smirks again then makes his way over to the medium-sized house. "The nurse told me which one, obviously," he replies simply to which Gregory does not buy. This is clearly not Ike.

"Hold it," Gregory demands, standing in place. "Cut the bullshit and show yourself."

Ike stops, cocking his head back with his grin still present. "What are you talkin' about?" He turns his body around to face Gregory. "I get that you're suspicious for whatever reason, but why towards me?" He asks innocently.

Gregory glares at the young teen. "How would you know about the storage house if you were in the library earlier? You aren't even supposed to be aware of it."

There is silence as Ike loses his grin and his eyes grow big in shock. But after a few seconds the grin comes back in an ominous form. "Damn, I was hoping you'd figure it out until after we'd gotten inside, but oh well," he says as a black smoke begins to form underneath his feet and surround him.

Even though he doesn't have his cutlass, Gregory is far from being defenseless. He has also trained himself in martial arts just in case the day came for when he didn't have his weapon on him, but he preferred using that instead of fighting with his bare fists.

"This is what I hate about you  _Gregory_ ," an unmistakable voice seethes through the mass of dark clouds. "You think you're tough shit or somethin' just cuz you overpowered me during training. You think you're smart too huh?"

"Oh come now, are you really mad at me for such petty things  _Eric_?" Gregory baits, earning a growl from the teen.

Like a gust of powerful wind, the black clouds disperse to reveal a pissed off Cartman, bearing his fangs with his hands into tight fists. "Of course you would think it's 'petty' you obnoxious rich kid, but I'm gonna make you learn your place here, even if I have to beat you half-dead!" He fumes, chocolate brown eyes changing into blood red.

Gregory readies himself by getting into a fighting stance. Cartman smirks, dropping the keys to the ground. "You really gonna take me on without your sword?" He taunts. "I guess you really aren't all that smart." After saying that, he dashes towards Gregory in the blink of an eye, only catching him off guard for three seconds.

Closing his eyes, Gregory concentrates as he tries to detect where the fat teen might be, quickly blocking a punch with his arms that is aiming straight at his face. The force of the impact sends him sliding back, he applies a great amount of strength into his feet to keep him from falling. He comes to a halt with his back tapping against the wall like someone had shoved him against it. He lowers his arms down slowly, feeling his left one stinging more than his right from the strong blow. He isn't sure if it's broken or not, but it's most likely red.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How?!" Cartman roars, even more infuriated that if it wasn't for his soaked hair clinging to his forehead, you can practically see a vain forming.

Ignoring the ache in his arms, Gregory smirks at him and that alone is enough to make Cartman's blood boil.

With a rage induced cry, Cartman charges at Gregory again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Gregory and Cartman rivalry lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	14. A Bitter Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I honestly couldn't come up with a better title)

"I thought the nurse wasn't letting anyone in?" Ike brings up as Stan leads him, Pip, and Gary to the infirmary.

Ike is still lost on what is happening right now, the main thing confusing him is Gregory's sudden departure from them. Why did he leave and where did he even go with his tall, scary looking fourth period teacher anyway? Just the mere thought of the man and his piercing red eyes sends a shiver down Ike's spine, having never seen such an intimidating looking person before. He's seen him once today, and that was more than enough. 

Stan stops them in front of the closed white door with the note still on it. "He isn't, but since we're Tweek's friends, it's okay for us to go in," Stan answers Ike's question. Raising a curled hand, Stan lightly knocks on the door. As they wait, Ike glances down the hallway, finding both ends void of people but themselves. He faces forward when after a few seconds the door is pulled open with Dr. Kero peeking through the crack. Once he sees that it's humans, he opens it wider for the four of them to enter.

"Did you find him?" Dr. Kero asks, closing the door once all of them are inside.

As they approach Tweek's bed, Stan's expression changes into a look of anger. Pip, Gary, and Ike frown at the sick state Tweek is in, breathing heavily with an appearance as if he has came down with a cold that is slowly eating away at his life, leaving him in a deathly pale condition. Not only his skin, but his hair as well, it no longer looks a healthy blonde. Instead it looks like it's gradually becoming white.

"Yeah I found him," Stan replies softly with his scowl still present as he looks at Tweek, recalling the short encounter with Kenny in the hallway earlier. "But he said he didn't see Kyle do anything."

"I see," Dr. Kero hums, sitting back down in his chair and facing the four teens with his arms crossed. "That's unfortunate."

"Unfortunate my ass," Stan grumbles, then closes his eyes with a sigh but says nothing more. His glare is gone when he opens his eyes and there is a silence that is either awkward, tense, or both as the heavy raindrops continue to hammer against the building.

Ike isn't too sure what to make of this so he decides to ask the question that's been bugging him ever since Dr. Kero asked them a question. "Who were you guys talking about?"

He doesn't receive an answer right away, but when he does, it's from Stan. "Kyle and Kenny."

"Oh," Ike mumbles, not knowing what else to say and the room becomes semi-silent again, this time it's a tense one.

The male nurse eyes the group for a few moments, then turns his head to the side to look at his computer for the time. He turns away and just when he's about to tell them that they must leave, someone asks another question.

"T-Tweek isn't dying...is he?" The nervous query came from Pip, looking on verge of shedding some tears if that were the case. At this, the four turn and give the dark haired brunette their attention; each hesitant for the answer they are about to receive yet only Pip looks like he will be more effected when told.

Dr. Kero's lips goes into a thin line, appearing grim. "I'm sorry to say this...but Tweek-"

* * *

Just when Cartman's fist is merely inches away from smashing Gregory's face in, Gregory nulls the pain in his arms away as he forces himself to quickly move his body from off of the wall, avoiding the punch and making Cartman hit the hard stone that was once behind him instead. Not only was the sound of the strike akin to a thunderclap, the force itself was strong enough to cause bits of stone, dirt, and other debris from the wall to fly into the air, leaving a hole big enough to appear as if it had been struck by a car.

Gregory ends up rolling until he stops near the storage house, landing on his feet in a crouched position with one of his arms hidden behind him. There is a low growl coming from within the dust cloud that emerged from Cartman's monstrous strength, Gregory able to see the others shifting silhouette inside it. The raindrops are rapidly clearing the dirty mass due to their equal flow, and not long after is Cartman visible, glaring daggers at Gregory as he stands in the rubble he'd made. The brunette releases another growl through tightly clenched teeth, they are pressing together so firmly that a thin line of blood trickles it's way down from the corner of his lips. He makes no move to wipe it away, rather he isn't even aware of it due to the anger raging inside of him.

"You are  _so_  fucking dead now," he hisses, stepping over the remains of the wall and approaching Gregory with his fists surrounding in a red energy. "I'm gonna make your death a painful one." He grins evilly.

Gregory clenches the hidden object in his hand as he narrows his eyes. For this to work, for this to end in his favor, he  _must_ approach this in a cautious fashion. He is aware that Cartman is only intent on killing him now, and with that being the only thing he's focused on, Gregory can best him easily thanks to such a distraction. However, without his cutlass and with his arms still being in pain, setting his plan into motion will not be that simple. As Cartman slowly nears him, Gregory decides to act now than worry about the consequences later.

"Before you kill me," he starts, and Cartman stops mid-step. "Can I ask you something?"

Cartman gives him a skeptical glare as he closes the gap between his feet, he keeps the red energy alive around his hands. "These gonna be your last words?"

Gregory forces a small smile on his lips. "Yes...something like that."

"Fine, what is it?" Cartman huffs.

Gregory's lips from into a line. "Why is it that you hate me so much? We've only just met yet you want to kill me already. Why is that?"

The question catches Cartman off guard for a few seconds, but he regains himself with a scowl back on his face. "Isn't it obvious? It's cuz you're so god damn full of yourself when you're just a human. I bet you think just cuz you're a badass with your sword you think you can take on anyone don't you?"

Gregory suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he should've expected a ridiculous answer from the vampire teen, but thanks to that, his plan is going smoothly and is reaching it's conclusion much quicker than he anticipated.

However the unexpected happens before he can speak, before he can put a stop to this foolish farce.

Standing in the doorway of the classroom behind Cartman in plain sight is the man Gregory didn't think he would see again in the same day: Mr. Akuma. Gregory isn't able to confirm the gleam in his crimson eyes as they meet, and the noirette forms his lips into a hard straight line.

"So this is where the loud commotion came from." Cartman flinches upon hearing the man's deep voice, and the energy around his hands disappear along with his anger. Mr. Akuma steps outside, quickly getting drenched in the rain though he pays it no mind, and Gregory swears he can see the glint in their eyes darken when they see the large crater in the wall.

"Were the two of you fighting?" He questions.

Gregory nervously narrows his eyes, loosening his hand behind his back.  _"Damn, to think him of all people would come here..."_  Releasing the stone in his hand and slowly standing on his feet, Gregory keeps his eyes on the man with a glare.

"No it was nothing like that. Eric was just trying to stop me from going into the storage house, but he ended up going too far." Although it wasn't a good lie, Gregory honestly can't believe the words that came from out of his mouth, and he isn't the only one who felt that way either, Cartman is gawking at him in complete shock. He then mouths the words "What the hell are you doing?" To which Gregory doesn't have an answer to, he just defended the person who was dead set on killing him not too long ago after all so what reason can he possibly have that will justify what he just did?

Mr. Akuma appears unconvinced with Gregory's answer and he folds his arms across his chest. "Whatever the reason, I hope the both of you are prepared to receive punishment for this. Especially you,  _Eric Cartman_." He gives said teen a scornful glare that goes unnoticed, but sensed from the other as Cartman's body tenses up. Mr. Akuma turns his attention back to Gregory. "What business did you have coming here anyway, no better yet, how did you even know about this area?"

"Why, was this supposed to be kept a secret?" Gregory asks in a suspicious tone, causing the man to harden his glare. The small action is enough for Gregory to discern the mysterious look in the tall man's eyes: this  _is_  in fact a secret area and it seems to Gregory that this place is where Mr. Akuma frequents by himself. Which leaves Gregory to question how Cartman knows about this place if that is the case.

"Either you answer the question, or we can go straight to the Principal's office," the teacher says sternly.

Gregory loses his glare with an exhausted sigh, seems this was also another failed attempt to find Kyle. He actually had his hopes up about finding the redhead here, but he highly doubts it now since this place is most likely Mr. Akuma's private spot for whatever reason and Gregory has no plans on getting involved with this guy any further.

_"I didn't expect this to end so fruitlessly, this has never happened to me before."_

"Before we go to the office, can I go to the infirmary for my arms?" He asks tiredly.

Mr. Akuma looks down at Gregory's arms, seeing nothing wrong with his right but his left one a bright red from under the long soaked sleeve. "Fine, I think it's serious enough for Dr. Kero to tend to you. Come on." With his arms still crossed, he turns around and heads back into the building with Cartman trailing behind him. Gregory slowly follows after them, but stops when he catches a faint glint in his peripheral from the ground. Turning his head to the source, he finds the weak light penetrating through a crack underneath the stones and he nears it for a better look.

Crouching and using his arm that's in slightly better shape than the other, he moves the rubble out of the way until the object is in clear view. "It's the keys Eric had," he mumbles with furrowed eyebrows. He reaches for it, but freezes when the keys suddenly emit a gassy black aura and begins to fade from it's golden color. Gregory retracts his hand away and stands back on his feet as he watches the set of keys dissolve into black particles until there is nothing left of it.

 _"Should've known it was a fake."_ Lightly gripping his left arm with his right hand, he makes his way back into the school.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this...but Tweek is gravely ill."

The tense silence comes back once again after Dr. Kero's response to Pip's question, the four teenagers appearing dumbfounded by the news but relieved that Tweek isn't dying- yet at least. It lasts at least close to a minute or two when it's broken by Stan as the group turn back around and face the sick boy in bed.

"...Seriously?" His voice came out in a whisper of disbelief. Stan already didn't like this place since it was only a trick to get them all here, and now one of them—no  _two_ of those bloodsuckers have already made their move. Screw trying to coexist with the vampires, the Principal probably lied about that too.

"Poor Tweek..." Pip's glossy eyes finally spills some tears, finding it truly hard to believe that Tweek is in such a predicament. Ike and Gary eye the pale blonde in silence, Ike becoming slightly fearful as he thinks that the vampires might make one of them their next target during their stay.

"Worry not, I won't let him die," Dr. Kero reassures them. "I could lose my job if that happens." He stands up from his chair, and once again just when he's about to tell them of their time, there is a knock at the door. "Who is it this time?" He mumbles as he approaches the door, opening it slightly to reveal three soaked beings. Their appearance baffles him a little, mainly at the adult male standing in the middle of two teens.

Before he can ask what is their purpose here, Mr. Akuma answers his unspoken question. "This boy," the man jabs a thumb at Gregory. "Needs his arm taken care of." Gregory purses his lips together from voicing his objection at the word 'boy', he is 17 years old, nowhere near close enough to be called a boy.

Dr. Kero frowns, staring at the drenched blonde clutching his left arm that is visibly red through his sleeve. "Sorry, but I'm already attending to someone right now-"

"I understand that, but can't you spare just a few minutes to take care of him?" Mr. Akuma insists in a lackluster tone. "We'll stand out here until you're finished."

Since the man isn't going take no for an answer, Dr. Kero sighs as he opens the door wider for Gregory to enter. As he goes in, Mr. Akuma looks inside and gets a glimpse of the four teenagers he saw during dinner time looking back at him, and at Cartman for a brief second, then they direct their attention to Gregory. "What, not happy to see me?" The British male jokes weakly. Dr. Kero closes the door halfway and leads him over to the stool, then he reaches for the cabinets for some bandages.

"What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?" Stan berates.

"I'm sorry mother, was I supposed to get permission first?" Comes Gregory's sarcastic remark, giving him a corner-eyed glance.

Stan grits his teeth. "You son of a-"

"Please don't argue in my office," Dr. Kero interrupts as he places the bandages down on the desk beside him. He faces the four standing boys. "Once I'm done with your friend, I'm locking the room so you all can leave now." He grabs his chair and pulls it in front of Gregory, tells him to extend his left arm, and begins to work, grimacing when he rolls up the teen's sleeve and sees how red it really is.

"My goodness, what could you have been possibly doing to get such a injury?" Gregory doesn't answer.

Stan and the others leave the room, Pip wiping at his eyes and sparing a worried glance at Gregory along the way, finding Mr. Akuma and Cartman standing against the wall next to the door. Neither say a word to each other as the four head to their rooms, walking down the hallway in silence until Stan breaks it once he's sure the two vampires aren't within hearing range.

"We need to get out of here." His declaration causes three pair of eyes to look at him in shock, he doesn't meet their gaze as they continue to walk. "I don't know how, but I'll think of something. It's better than staying here in this hellhole full of freaks."

"But Tweek-" Pip begins to protest.

"I know we can't leave him here, but if we stay here any longer we're gonna end up like Tweek." He stops in tracks while narrowing his eyes. "If he isn't better by the time we have an escape plan, then..." He trails off and it is quiet as the other three stop whilst still looking at him.

"...You can't be serious," Ike says incredulously. "I mean I get that you wanna leave and I do too, but what if-"

"We're leaving, with or without Tweek." And with that final statement, Stan walks forward and past them. Ike, Pip, and Gary stare at his back until he is gone into a room four doors down from where they are.

Pip shakes his head with a deep frown of his lips. "I certainly hope he didn't mean that..." he says softly, and with that he ambles to his own shared room with Ike and Gary following shortly after.

_**/** _

"Done," Dr. Kero announces as faint traces of green energy fades from his hands and he pulls them away from Gregory's arm. The male nurse didn't bother bandaging his limb and it was only until Dr. Kero realized that he could heal the teen instead of patch him up the old fashioned way that he decided to do so. Dr. Kero's healing is the best throughout the school, which is the reason he's the nurse and the only one here. The process is quick, and doesn't consume too much energy, only depending on how serious, big, or small the injury is.

Gregory looks down at his arm and moves it a little, feeling no pain except light aches coming from his right arm but knows it'll dull as time passes. "Thank you."

Dr. Kero stands up and pushes his chair back in front of the computer. "No problem, now hurry back to your room so I can lock up."

Gregory stands up, looking at Tweek who is still panting in bed. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried healing Tweek yet?" He is actually curious about this, Tweek would've been up and about had this man healed him, or could it be that he can't?

The old brunette looks at Tweek as well with a frown. "Trust me I've tried, but for some inexplicable reason, it didn't work. I tried the second his wound started leaking fresh blood, but the bite refused to close. I can't give him the medicine either, he has to be awake for it to work properly. Because of that the venom flowing through his veins caused him to get this badly sick. If I can't stop the venom from spreading any further..." He trails off into a sigh as he reaches into the pocket of his white coat, pulling out a set of keys on a gold metal ring.

Gregory glances over at the nurse when he hears the jingle of keys, widening his eyes slightly when he recalls Cartman holding the familiar set earlier. "Anyway, I need to lock up. I have to be back in here early tomorrow so I can tend to your friend some more," Dr. Kero says. He approaches the door, Gregory sparing Tweek one last look before following after.

"Sorry for troubling you."

Shaking his head as he opens the door, Dr. Kero turns off the lights and the two walk out into the hallway, joining Mr. Akuma and Cartman who stand up from the wall. "It was no trouble at all," Dr. Kero says as he closes then locks the door. He turns around facing the three as he stuffs the keys back into his pocket. "I would say that you and your other friends can visit Tweek anytime, but...you know." The man sighs again.

Gregory nods his head. "Yes I understand."

"We'll be on our way now," Mr. Akuma states.

Dr. Kero nods. "You three have a good night." He walks down the hall to his room, and the trio walk down the other end, straight to Principal Brimestone's office.

...

...

...

Back inside the infirmary, there isn't a shred of light and the only things that can be heard are Tweek's heavy breathing and the rapid rainfall. After about a minute or two, a shadow of a person appears out of thin air next to Tweek's bed. The black vapor disappears and reveals a blank faced adolescent with damp red hair in a ponytail. Slowly, he extends a wet hand towards Tweek and lightly touches his cheek then neck, where the bite mark is. Tweek whimpers and squirms under the redhead's cold touch, and a mischievous grin forms onto his lips.

"Don't worry Tweeky, I'll help end your misery," the male whispers.  _"You're going to thank me for this Kyle."_

He pulls his hand away, then opening his mouth slightly, jabs his thumb into his canine. A bubble of blood springs forth and he lowers his bleeding thumb down to Tweek, going for the others partly opened mouth. With gentle care, Luke places his thumb in between Tweek's lips. The blonde groans as the taste of metal enters his mouth, but Tweek doesn't open his eyes as he unconsciously sucks on Luke's thumb. Luke presses his forefinger against the mid-upper part of his thumb to squeeze out more blood, controlling the urge to chuckle as he gets a mysterious glint in his blood red eyes that are partially covered by wet bangs as he feeds Tweek.

_"Looks just like a baby. How adorable."_

Luke lets up after a few seconds, then bends down and plants a kiss on Tweek's lips. It lasts until Tweek moves again after a couple of seconds, this time waking him from his rest. Coughing from the disgusting flavor lingering on his tongue before fluttering his eyelids open, Tweek makes out figure before him through blurry vision. He begins to panic, but Luke presses a finger against his lips as he shushes him from making a sound.

"This is a dream Tweek, who you see in front of you isn't real." His soft words are like a lullaby to Tweek's ears, causing his eyes to slowly droop close. "That's right, go back to sleep. When you awaken..-"

From there, the others words become unintelligible as darkness claims Tweek once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	15. Taking Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Eager to know what's happened to Tweek? Read and find out! Please enjoy)

It is the next day, a Thursday morning. It's still raining albeit not as heavily as before, and the clouds are a tiny bit brighter. There is also a faint breeze in the air, chilly, as it weakly sways the branches of dead trees.

Kyle is really shocked to find himself in his room, laying face up in bed in his uncomfortably wet uniform, his hair still in a ponytail. The lights are off and the curtain is closed, coating everywhere around him darkness. By the sound of nothing but raindrops, Kyle assumes that he is the only one in the room, much to his relief since he needs some much needed time to himself. And maybe with Luke as well, getting the suspicion that the other redhead has something to do with this situation.

 _"What even happened yesterday...?"_ He thinks to himself, only recalling leaving the courtyard when spotted by...

Kyle's lips curl downward at the thought of Kenny, recalling once again his meeting with the blonde and the conversation they had. Kyle wants to tell Kenny about Luke, but then again he doesn't. He doesn't know how Kenny will take it, and he doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship even more than he already has. Although he trusts him, would Kenny believe him if he confessed it to him? If so, how would he react? Would he brush if off as a joke, would he turn a blind eye and pretend he hadn't of been told, or would he deem their friendship through?

Kyle closes his eyes as he sighs deeply. "I'm being an idiot," he mumbles to himself, opening his eyes and sitting up. His bed is next to another, it being Kenny's. Kyle releases a groan as he feels his clothes cling to his body, and before he gets out of bed he turns on the lamp on the nightstand, ignoring the time as he heads to a dresser situated next to the bathroom on his bed's right. There are two more dressers for Kenny and their other roommate that are next to his.

Kyle opens each drawer for some casual clothes, folding them over his arm then heading back to his bed. Before he places them on it, he feels the sheets and groans again when they are wet. He feels every spot of the bed until he finds an area that's dry and sets his clothes there. Afterwards he heads into the bathroom that is solely his, flipping on the light switch and closing the door just in case Kenny comes back, which will most likely be the case to check up on him. Ruined friendship or not.

His bathroom's colors (Actually all of the students' bathrooms) are red, black, grey, and white with the walls being red. The floor is patterned in black and white squares. The shower is a grey walk-in one with a folding glass door and is in equal alignment of the doorway when you walk into the bathroom. Inside the shower are two shelves facing the opposite end of where the shower head is located, on them is a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, and a red sponge. Positioned on the left side wall in the middle when you walk in is a black sink with a drawer, on top of it is a bottle of hand soap on one side and a clear cup with a toothbrush and toothpaste on the other side; there is a bottom shelf with two folded white towels, and a medium-sized square shaped black rimmed mirror above the sink. There is a towel rack with another white towel folded on it on the wall near the shower's right. A white toilet is next to the shower on it's left, the toilet roll is black and is next to the toilet's left. A black basket is on the floor next to the sink, empty of clothes for the time being and a matching trashcan is on the other side.

Kyle walks in front of the shower as he begins to unbutton his blazer. Once it's off, he takes off his remaining clothes, places his armband on top of the sink, then dumps the other garments into the basket. He lets loose his long hair, and throws the damp rubber band into the trashcan. He nears the shower, opens the glass door and steps inside, turning the nob for hot water to come out of the shower head.

He closes the door and stands there with his head held down and eyes closed, allowing his pale body to thaw under the steaming stream of water. Although his body is becoming at ease, his brain on the other hand is far from it. He's experienced this before, it's a feeling he knows all too well now even though it's the second time, the nagging feeling that he'd done something wrong yet he has no recollection of doing it. So that must mean Luke had taken over and done something again, but what?

Well the only way for him to know is to ask the teen himself.

Kyle curls his hands into fists as he furrows his eyebrows.  _"Luke,"_ he calls inside his mind, but he doesn't receive a response.  _"Luke!"_ Still no reply.  _"Answer me, I know you're up."_

Just when he's about to call his twin's name again, he hears a sigh inside his head.  ** _"What?"_** He sounds tired, something Kyle takes immediate notice in. He opens his eyes slightly, relaxing his eyebrows.

_"What happened yesterday?"_

There is a pause.  _ **"What do you mean?"**_

Kyle furrows his eyebrows again in slight irritation at Luke feigning ignorance.  _"Tell me what happened after I left the courtyard."_

It is unseen by Kyle as Luke curves his lips into a weak smirk inside the void of Kyle's mind.  ** _"You mean after you left your only friend in the dark about us?"_** Kyle grits his teeth and tightens his fists.  _ **"That was actually pretty cold of you, you know? I thought you trusted him, you'd said so yourself."**_

He did- no he  _does_ , but... _"Luke please, just tell me what you did yesterday. I need to know."_

Luke sighs heavily. Although he's tired at the moment, the thought of seeing Kyle's reaction to what he did last night fuels him with some strength of excitement. It took him quite a lot of energy to make the conversion process short after all, and to also maintain a bit of leftover energy for Kyle's body so he wouldn't feel fatigued like he is.  ** _"Would you rather I tell you or would you like to see it for yourself?"_**

Kyle's eyes fly open at this, beginning to panic.  _"What the hell did you-"_

**_"It's nothing for you to fear over, rather I think that once you see it you'll actually thank me for it."_ **

Kyle goes silent as he thinks up what Luke could've possibly done to think he would praise him for whatever he did, but not a single thing good comes to mind and that only increases his worry.

 ** _"You better hurry up or your skin will melt,"_** Luke says.

Kyle blinks, knowing that standing under the hot water for too long will damage his skin so he shuts it off. He bites back the urge to hiss as he opens the door, feeling his entire body stinging once exposed to the cold air around, releasing the built-up steam as he steps out and grabs the towel on the rack then dries himself off with it. Once he's done several minutes later, he wraps it around his waist and goes for one of the towels underneath the sink, he dries his hair off with it then lets it rest over his head, leaving space for him to see. He bends down for the basket and grabs his armband, placing it on top of his clothes then exiting the room.

He places the basket down beside his bed, takes off the towels and begins to put on his clothes. When he is down to only putting on a shirt, there is knock at the door.

"Kyle? You up?" And the door creaks open.

Kyle freezes upon hearing the familiar voice, eyes wide and directed at the opening door.

"I guess you areee..." The person trails to a stop once the door is open all of the way, their hazel eyes widening and their cheeks flushing in something Kyle isn't able to identify but knows it is more than just embarrassment. His cheeks also turn pink and he quickly grabs his shirt coveing his upper body with it.

"G-get out!" He shouts.

"B-but I like what I see-"

" _Now!_ "

"Okay, okay." Kenny chuckles as he raises one hand up in surrender and closes the door.

Kyle looks down at his bed with another deep sigh, eyes narrowing when he hears Luke laughing.  _"Shut up, that isn't funny."_

**_"Yes it is. I don't know why you got embarrassed when you've seen each other half-naked before."_ **

Kyle doesn't say anything back as he puts on his shirt, untucking his hair then shaking his head, and letting it hang loose behind his back. He couldn't help but feel that way since he wasn't expecting Kenny to come in this soon. "Goddamn it Kenny," he grumbles, his pink cheeks turning back to their normal pale shade after a short while. He goes back to his dresser for a pair of socks. Once those are on his feet his shoes are next, locating the red sneakers on the bottom left and slipping them on.

He makes his way back to his bed and reaches for the basket again, taking a deep breath before heading to the door. He opens it, finding only Kenny in the hallway standing next to their room. The blonde's shoulders visibly jump slightly when he hears the door softly click shut, turning his head with faintly flustered cheeks at Kyle.

Kenny forces a smile on his lips. "Ya know you should have you hair down more often, you look good like that." His compliment makes Kyle blush again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" The redhead asks, looking away.

Kenny pushes himself up from the wall still looking at Kyle. "It's lunchtime now, and I came to get you."

Kyle's eyes widen slightly, it's that late? He could've sworn it was still morning when he woke up. "If you're here to drag me down to the cafeteria, then-"

"That's not it," Kenny's expression turns serious, a look Kyle did not expect to see. "Drop the basket, there's somethin' you need to see."

Kyle creases his eyebrows together in confusion. "See what exactly? I need to give this to one of the janitors-"

"That can wait, this is more important." Kenny grabs his wrist causing him to drop his clothes to the floor, the blonde drags him down the hallway.

"Kenny what the hell's going on?" Kyle's question is left hanging in the air for a few seconds, Kenny turning his head sideways and his visible eye narrowing.

"It's Tweek," he answers simply and that is enough for Kyle to know that this is indeed important.

**_/_ **

They reach the infirmary a few minutes later, Kenny slowing down their pace once they're in front of the closed door. The note is no longer on it. The two can hear faint mumbling from inside, Kenny knocks on the smooth white wood and they wait for it to open, Kyle getting nervous as he gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach. They wait a few seconds until the door is opened, Dr. Kero first peeking through the small gap to inspect whom they are before allowing them access in.

There is silence with the exception of the rain as the duo enter, the eyes of Stan (whose are narrowed) Pip, Ike, and Gary watching them, mainly at Kyle from their position in front of Tweek's bed, blocking the teen. The redhead notices that Gregory isn't here and silently questions why, seeing as how this is a serious matter, but pushes the thought aside when he sees that the Principal is present, standing beside the empty bed with his back to them and his arms crossed. Kyle's uneasiness quickly changes into dread and he stops, causing Kenny to do the same as he unconsciously grips the blonde's hand with his head down.

Kenny turns around to look at him, concern evident on his face. "Kyle-"

"Right here is good," he mumbles, still not looking up as he lets go of Kenny's hand and his own goes slack beside him. Kenny's frown deepens and he rests his hand by his side as well, staring at his friend for a second longer before facing forward.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Principal Brimestone says, breaking the awkward silence in a serious tone. "Let's get down to business." He directs his attention to the source of this gathering. "Kyle, they want you to look and see what's wrong with Tweek."

Kyle flinches like he's expecting a punch coming towards him and reluctantly raises his head, knowing better than to disobey the man in this kind of situation. Luke smiles as the anticipation of seeing Kyle's reaction gets him excited for a second time. The four humans move to the other side of the bed so Kyle can see the state Tweek is in now.

The pale crazy haired blonde is sitting up with his head down and his fists tightly gripping the sheets over his legs, the bandage around his neck is gone leaving the bite marks visible. Thankfully, there isn't any traces of his sweet smelling blood lingering about in the air, his wound appearing to be gradually closing.

"He's been like this ever since we came in," Stan informs, still glaring at Kyle in a accusing manner. "He won't look up even when we call his name."

Kyle forms his lips into a line, knowing he is going to need to get a closer look at Tweek although the dreadful sensation feels like it's going to weigh him down from even moving an inch. He walks forward, feeling Kenny's eyes on him as he nears and stops right beside Tweek, the pale skinned teen still refusing to acknowledge him or anyone in the room.

"Tweek," Kyle calls softly.

His reaction is delayed, but after the passing of a second or two Tweek grips the sheets even tighter, making his knuckles turn even paler than they already are. It is clear that he is angry, or rather pissed from what Kyle can see based on such a small action.

"...Why?" He hears Tweek seethe in a whisper. Gritting his teeth, he snaps his head upward in Kyle's direction, causing the redhead's eyes to widen in shocking disbelief when their eyes meet.

 _"I-it can't be..."_  Luke's smirk deepens as he holds back a chuckle.

Tweek's narrowed eyes and clenched teeth are like Kyle's own: still blue-green though his pupils are thin like a needle and his canines are sharp fangs.

"What the fuck Kyle?" The angry blonde hisses. "Why did you do this to me? Why'd you turn me into a goddamn vampire?!"

Stan blinks. "What?! Vampire?!" He exclaims in both shock and anger, the other three are baffled with wide eyes gaping at Tweek.

"No way..." Ike mumbles under his breath.

"I know it was you who did this to me, so don't even try to deny it!" Tweek continues, looking ready to pounce on the stunned red haired vampire but is maintaining a firm hold on the covers to keep himself from doing such a thing. "At first I thought it was a dream, but when I tasted blood in my mouth, and woke up with it still lingering on my tongue, I knew right then that it wasn't. When I opened my eyes last night, I saw you Kyle."

Dr. Kero's eyes widen at this, leaning against the cabinet desk with his arms folded across his chest.  _"No, he couldn't have..."_

Although Kyle knows it's pointless to oppose Tweek's accusation, he still wants to deny it, to tell everyone in this room that it wasn't  _him_  who changed Tweek. But his whole body is flabbergasted into silence for him to say or do anything to defend himself, gazing into blue-green orbs, ones that signified the owner was once human.

_"L-Luke...how could you do this?"_

Michael and Kenny sees this also from their position next to the other bed, their eyes wide as well but the taller man narrows his shortly after.

"Kyle."

The stern call of his name snaps him out of it instantly, turning around and looking at the Principal with still enlarged eyes. "Let's talk out in the hallway for a minute." The order left no room for objection as he is already making his way towards the door. Kyle's red bangs shadow his eyes as his head goes down and he obliges, walking to the door like a child getting ready to be scolded by their parent. Dr. Kero watches him as he makes his way out into the hallway, leaving the door partly ajar.

Tweek bites his bottom lip as he looks back down at his lap, drawing a small string of blood thanks to his canine. Stan, Pip, Ike, and Gary eye Tweek silently, unsure if they should say something to him or not.

Pip swallows his nervousness down and is about to place his hand over Tweek's to try and comfort him, but decides not to. "T-Tweek?"

"I'm a monster now," Tweek mutters, Pip barely able to understand what he said due to the whisper of his voice. Releasing the sheets, Tweek looks up at his four friends with glossy, defeated eyes and trembling lips. The group is rendered speechless as they look into Tweek's slit pupils. He quickly looks away with his messy bangs covering his orbs, unable to stand their silent, horrified stares any longer.

Kenny balls his hands into fists, shaking them slightly as he glowers at the vacant bed underneath him.  _"What the hell Kyle? What made you think changing him into one of us was a fucking good idea?"_

A minute later the sound of the door opening draws everyone's attention, except for Tweek's and Dr. Kero's, to it. Walking in is Kyle with a blank look on his face, Principal Brimestone is standing in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob.

"It has been decided that Tweek will be appointed to Kyle and Kenny's room," he declares, but before anyone- mainly Stan can object, he continues. "Their former roommate will be moved to a different room, but if there aren't any empty ones then he will be assigned to Stan and Gary's. All of Tweek's belongings will be transferred today, and he will be released around this evening. This is final therefore those who disagree will just have to deal with it." And with that he closes the door, leaving a tense silence in the atmosphere.

It's later broken by a sigh from Dr. Kero, moving himself away from the cabinet desk and to his chair, his arms still crossed as he sits down facing the teens. "Although it's rare to get humans in this school, you do know that what you've done is prohibited among vampires, right Kyle?" When the redhead doesn't reply back, the male nurse shakes his head in disappointment. "To think you of all people would do this. I know that you were worried about Tweek, but doing that wasn't the answer. Not the right one at least."

Kyle forms his hands into fists, his expressionless face contorting into a look of conflict and increases not long after when the chuckling of the  _true_ cause of this mess fills his ears.  _"Luke you son of a bitch, was this your stupid idea of a good deed?"_

 ** _"Of course it was, or I wouldn't have done it otherwise,"_** the blood-eyed teen replies, Kyle picturing him smirking smugly as he spoke.  _ **"I can wait until we're alone to get my thank you."**_

Kyle closes his eyes, calming himself from getting riled up any further by Luke's nonsense. "You're right Dr. Kero and I'm deeply sorry," he says, sounding earnest. He opens his eyes and directs them at Tweek. "I know there's no way you'll accept my apology nor will you forgive me Tweek, and I understand it completely, but..." He doesn't want to say it,  _to admit it_. But it's better than him confessing that his brother took over his body and did it instead of him, so it's something Kyle has to accept whether he wants to or not. Just like how Tweek now has to accept the fact that he is a vampire. "I did it to save you, and I'm truly sorry for doing such a selfish thing without taking your feelings into consideration first."

"Kyle..." Kenny frowns, relaxing his hands, and there is silence between everyone. Stan looks like he wants to say something, but appears to be deciding against it, thinking it wouldn't do him any good which leaves him scowling at the floor.

Kyle heaves a silent breath through his nose and turns to head for the door, Kenny sparing a sideways glance at Tweek before doing the same.

"Dr. Kero," Tweek calls, breaking the silence with his head still down at the sheets.

"Yes what is it?" The brunette responds.

Kyle's hand is on the doorknob, ready to turn it and leave. He assumes that once they're out in hallway he'll be bombarded by with questions he knows he's going to hear from Kenny. But Tweek's next set of words halts him from doing so.

"Can me, Kyle, and Kenny have some time alone to talk?"

Dr. Kero closes his eyes as he ponders over the proposition, opening them seconds later with his lips forming into a line. "Okay, but don't take too long and don't try to kill each other either." He stands up, heading for the door with Stan and the others following suit, but not without giving Tweek a look of mixed feelings as they go.

Kyle and Kenny move away from the door, standing next to the wall as the group of five exit the room. Kyle ignores Stan's glare as he passes by, his hatred towards him is nothing new and he's used to it now.

Once they're out, the door closes and it's only the three of them now. No one says a word as seconds go by, listening to the rain but it's soothing flow does nothing to ease the tension around them.

It's only close to half a minute when Kenny speaks up.

"Sooo what did you wanna talk to us about?"

***Previously with Kyle and Micheal's conversation in the hall***

Kyle closed the door halfway and stood in front of it, Micheal was in front of him with his arms still crossed and eyes narrowed. Lime-green eyes traveled down to the floor, deeming both his shoes and the spotless tiles attention worthy than the scowl he's receiving from the noirette.

"Why did you do it?" Was the Principal's first question, tone so serious that it sounded foreign in Kyle's ears. "I know you know damn well that giving humans vampire blood is forbidden, in school or out. So tell me why?"

Kyle scrunched up his face as he pressed his lips tightly together, clenching his hands into tight fists. "I..." The back of his mind was warning him not to tell the man about Luke, that it would only make his situation worse. Especially if he didn't believe him. Kyle didn't even know if Principal Brimestone was aware of Luke or not. But it  _could_  be the case since he had disclosed information about Craig, Clyde, and Butters...so it's a high possibility that he knew about Luke too.

_**"Go on, tell him about me. About us. Tell him that we are one, that we share this one body and that I was the one who turned Tweek into a vampire."** _

Kyle disregarded his twin's negative persuasion, knowing full well that it wouldn't do him  _any_  good if he told the Principal of all people their secret. "I don't know..." was what he settled on saying, very aware that it was not a satisfactory reply. He didn't see Micheal narrow his eyes further, but he sensed it, causing him to practically sweat under such a scrutinizing glare.

"Fine if that's how you wanna play, then so be it," the adult sighed. "As punishment you are hereby suspended from your position as President until you give a plausible answer as to why you committed such an act in the first place. Token will take your position in the meantime. Also, Tweek will be transferred to your and Kenny's room this evening."

Kyle knew that this was going to happen eventually, that his spot in the Student Committee would be turned over to Token had he ever screwed up. But hearing those words in actuality hurt way worse than than he'd ever imagined them to be.

 ** _"You're an idiot, you know that?"_**  Luke chided in a teasing tone. ** _"Why take the blame for something you're clearly not capable of doing? You're just making this harder on yourself by not telling anyone about us."_**

Kyle gritted his teeth, ignoring him once again. After taking quiet deep breaths to compose himself, he looked up at Micheal with a dull look on his face. "I understand."

The black haired man loses his glare with a sigh, staring back with a calm expression on his face. "Go and apologize to Tweek."

Turning around, Kyle placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed it forward with one thought plaguing his mind.

_"I really am an idiot..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Poor Kyle. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	16. Forced Acceptance

"Sooo what did you wanna talk to us about?" Kenny asks, feeling really awkward.

Tweek doesn't answer immediately after the blonde's question, wiping the light trail of blood from his lip with his hand then looking up as he glares at Kyle, whom is staring at the wall across from him. Tweek pulls the covers off himself and sits on the edge of the bed, relaxing his glare and looking at the two with a calm stare.  **(A/N: He's still wearing his dress shirt and uniform pants in case you've forgotten)**

"What I said about Kyle being the one who did this," he begins, pointing at himself. "Was a lie."

Kenny blinks in a confused manner whereas Kyle tenses up, lime-green eyes widening an inch and lips softly pressing together in a line. "What do you mean?" Kenny asks.

"What I'm saying is that it wasn't Kyle himself who turned me, it was his alter ego named Luke," Tweek answers, getting the tiniest bit angry but doesn't let it show on his face. There is a minute long silence between the three as the rain never lets up on it's relentless pouring, filling the silence around them.

"Alter ego?" Kenny's mind is debating whether if he should believe the pale haired blonde or not, Tweek could be lying again for all he knows and Kenny has never heard nor seen Kyle's supposed alter ego before. He looks to the redhead next to him, finding the teen looking ahead with a stare of faint yet distinguishable horror in his eyes, his body taut.

"Kyle, is what Tweek said true?"

Instead of getting an answer from his friend, he gets one from Tweek. "Of course it's true, why the hell would I lie about that?" His tone held annoyance as he glares once again at the pair for Kenny's lack of trust. Yes he lied earlier, but he had his reasons. He was under the assumption that no one but himself and Kenny knew about Luke, thus was the reason he accused Kyle of the being the culprit, to spare him any severe punishment. Or at least that's what he'd thought up until this point, it seems Kenny isn't even aware of Kyle's second personality.

Said blonde shoots Tweek a glare of his own. "Because you lied not too long ago," he states a matter-of-factly.

Tweek loses his scowl altogether after his accurate statement, knowing Kenny is skeptical of him now. "Yeah I know, but I only said that because I didn't think anyone aside from you and me would know about it."

Before Kenny can say anything more, furrowing his eyebrows in returning confusion, a weak whisper from Kyle interjects. "He doesn't know." Blue-green and hazel eyes look to Kyle, whose face is looking sullen as he continues to stare forward with his hands into fists.

Kenny turns his whole body to face him, lips curling downward along the way. "And why don't I know?" He presses, voice calm as he inwardly talks himself out of getting angry at the redhead's secrecy. This, of course, isn't the first time Kyle has kept things from him, the teen practically has this look sometimes that gives himself away that he is hiding something. And those are the only times Kenny can read him. However he never pressured Kyle into telling him, thinking he would be told when the other vampire is ready, and with that thought set in mind he remained patient.

Kenny watches as Kyle presses his lips together for a short moment before turning himself to face Kenny. The blonde can't help but increase his frown as he looks into Kyle's eyes once they lock, hesitation and fear clear in his orbs that has Kenny on edge. "I didn't tell you," he breaks eye contact by looking at the floor. "Because I'm scared."

After a few seconds, Kenny's facial expression changes, going from nervous to slight irritation. "Scared? Of what? Me leaving you or some stupid shit like that?"

Kyle flinches at his tone, still avoiding Kenny's eyes and saying nothing. Tweek silently watches the two vampires, knowing that it's about them now instead of him even though he was the one who originally wanted to talk to them. He takes this opportunity to think about how to go about this new lifestyle, frowning immediately at the thought.

Back to Kyle and Kenny, said blonde releases a silent sigh, calming himself in the process. "Kyle look at me," he orders softly.

It takes Kyle a couple of seconds to do as told, slowly raising his head with eyes struggling to look into Kenny's own. When he finally does, Kyle's eyes widen slightly. The genuine small grin of forgiveness on Kenny's lips, and the same feeling in his eyes leaves Kyle surprised, but with a pang of guilt inside his chest.

"You trust me don't you?" Kenny asks, maintaining his smile.

"I do," Kyle responds, sounding like he's in a trance. The source being Kenny's smile.

"Then you can tell me, can't you?"

Kyle looks uncertain as he bites his bottom lip, looking down once again. Kenny's smile falters at this action, suddenly a sigh is heard from Kyle.

"My God, talk about being difficult."

The redhead looks up at Kenny after saying that, instead of seeing his usual lime-green they are now replaced by a blood red, catching Kenny completely off guard.

"K-Kyle?"

"Not Kyle," Luke corrects dully. "And neither am I his alter ego Tweeky over there calls me, I only told him that to tease him. I'm actually Kyle's twin, Luke. Nice to finally meet you in person Kenny." A smirk that shows one of his fangs spreads across his lips, it sending an uneasy chill down Kenny's spine.

At the noticeable difference in the redhead's tone of voice, Tweek snaps out of his thoughts feeling his cheeks wet and his vision blurry. He sniffles quietly and wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, lowering his arm and glaring at Luke with glossy eyes. Tweek gets out of bed and approaches them, glad he's wearing socks even though they are keeping his feet warm to a small extent. He's surprised he's able to walk normally, but then again he doesn't know how long he's been laying in bed for (Dr. Kero wasn't in the room at the time of him waking up and he didn't ask either when he felt that something was wrong with him, that being the only thing on his mind and the cause of the bizarre change) so he pushes the thought away once he is standing next to a still dumbfounded Kenny.

"Didn't expect to see up so soon," Luke lies though Tweek doesn't know that, smirking proudly which causes Tweek to harden his glare. "So anyway," Luke says looking back at Kenny. "Now that you've seen me I'll be taking my leave-"

"Wait," Kenny says quickly, snapping out of his shocked state. Luke raises an eyebrow, doing as told. "So  _you_  were the one who turned Tweek, not Kyle?" Lowering his brow back in alignment with his other one, Luke nods his head yes. Kenny all of a sudden gets this look across his features, eyes narrowing as he asks his next question. "Were you also the one who attacked innocent people that night? The redhead who suddenly went on a killing spree?"

Luke blinks twice. clearly confused. "What?" He asks. But after a second or two, he goes 'Oooh' in realization. The blonde narrows his eyes into silts, one of his arms faintly yet noticeably twitching by his side. Luke's smirk returns, sensing the taller teenager's rising anger. "It might've been me, but that was like five years ago?" He questions uncertainly. "What's it to you?"

Instantly, Luke is abruptly grabbed by the collar of his shirt then slammed against the wall. The force is strong enough to leave a small crack in it, but the redhead isn't fazed, his grin still present as he looks into Kenny's anger filled eyes.

Tweek nearly shrieks, hearing a pair of footsteps nearing their way thanks to his heightened senses. "K-Kenny calm down man," he says nervously. "Someone's-"

"It's no use Tweeky," Luke informs him. "Once he's pissed, no one can talk him out of this state."

Kenny applies more pressure onto the teen. "Bastard, my little sister was one of them!" He hisses through gritted teeth.

"...Oops," is all Luke says, not even meaning it either.

Before anything more can be done, there is knock at the door followed by a voice as they push the door open. "Sorry to come in without permission-" The person's words come to a halt at the scene before them, apricot eyes glancing back and forth between the two vampires and Tweek. But once Gregory's eyes land on the crazy haired blonde they stay on him, shock quickly appearing on both of their faces.

Gregory steps further into the room, closing the door behind him. "T-Tweek? You..." He questions then trails off, staring straight into the teen's cat-like eyes. Tweek quickly looks away.

The British teen had just finished cleaning up the mess in the storage house area with Cartman's help, and with Mr. Akuma watching over them. But the vampire teen wasn't allowed to use his magic so he was stuck hand picking the stones and gluing them back in place along with Gregory. Because of that and on top of the non-stop rain, Gregory is now soaking wet with dust and dirt clinging to his soaked clothes, which isn't his school uniform. He and Cartman are suspended for five days as punishment, but before it began they had to fix the wall first.

Gregory now has his attention to Kenny and Luke, glaring and questioning them about Tweek's transformation. Suddenly Tweek drowns them out once he detects something traveling into his nostrils, slowly looking up in puzzlement. The smell is  _very_  new to him and he starts to panic when all of a sudden his mouth begins to water, feeling his fangs craving for the smell. He closes his lips together tightly to keep the drool from leaking out.

But then he sees it- the source of the mouth-watering aroma.

A small droplet of blood lands to the floor from Gregory's closed left hand, and a few more gradually follow suit from in between his middle and ring finger, slipping through the closed gap with little difficulty.

Tweek gulps heavily as he watches the bubbles of blood create little splatters onto the floor near Gregory's foot, the smell now stronger than before that it makes his senses go crazy to get a taste. Tweek shakes his head to clear any thoughts of drinking blood, clenching his eyes shut so he doesn't look at the red liquid anymore.

But his resistance doesn't last long due to him being a fresh turned vampire, it was a futile thing to do in the first place. With his vampire senses now in total control over his human senses, Tweek opens his eyes to reveal the blue-green color replaced with crimson. Next thing he knows, he's taking slow strides towards Gregory, mouth opening slightly.

Since he was next to Kenny, but the teen still has his hands holding up Luke, the blonde doesn't notice and their 'talk' with Gregory ended seconds ago. Said teen is now by the cabinet desk with a roll of bandages in hand, his back to the three vampires as he begins to roll the white cloth around his wounded palm. He may look oblivious to Tweek's slow approach but he's not, and he knows why Tweek is nearing him. However it takes Kenny and Luke a while to notice. When Luke smells the blood and sees Tweek moving from his forward peripheral, he forms his lips into a line before saying, "Kenny you might wanna stop him."

Kenny knits his eyebrows together at his lackluster tone, but turns his head around to see Tweek ambling over to Gregory with sluggish movement. He then spots the little droplets of blood on the floor near the entranceway.  _"Shit!"_ Kenny curses inwardly, releasing Luke and going to grab Tweek's wrist. The redhead fixes his shirt whilst mumbling under his breath. Once he's in his hold, Tweek stops immediately in his tracks mid-step, only an arms length away from Gregory whom is now finished with his hand and placing the bandages back in it's original place.

As if he's moving in slow motion, the crazy haired blonde twists his head around, giving Kenny a blank stare from his red eyes. "Whoa, creeepy~" Luke sings with a faint grin on his lips. Tweek doesn't speak nor wiggle himself free from Kenny's grasp, instead he continues to stare at him. Such a gaze perturbs Kenny, but only slightly and his grip doesn't waver. He closes the gap between them, but before he can say anything, Gregory does so first from his position back by the door. His spots of blood are gone from the floor, but little smears faintly remain. Probably due to the water dripping from Gregory's hair and clothes.

"I'll be going now, sorry for interrupting." And with that he walks out, closing the door gently behind him.

Kenny and Luke can't help but silently question how or why the British human was acting so calm and nonchalant after he'd just witness one of his friends as a vampire. They thought his shocked expression would stay even after he'd asked them his questions, but afterwards he just hardened his glare for a moment and went to the cabinets for the bandages. Looking no longer troubled- or rather he was masking any concern-filled emotions from Luke's perspective, which he hid really well.

 _"What an interesting guy,"_ Luke thinks, smile widening some as he looks at the door. But he adverts his eyes away from it when he hears a loud  **'smack'** that penetrates the silence harshly, looking at an apologetic Kenny whose hand is raised in front of him and a stunned Tweek whose head is facing off to the side. Lifting his hand up to his stinging cheek, the crazy haired teen slowly turns his head to look at Kenny, his wide eyes returning back to their original blue-green.

Kenny lowers his hand to his side, still appearing regretful for slapping Tweek. "Sorry, but I had to snap you out of it."

Tweek just stares at him silently for a moment, eyes reducing back to normal size but the pain in his cheek remaining strong. He presses his palm against his red cheek, trying to lessening the pain somehow. "I-it's okay, but...what happened?" Last he recalls is smelling something drifting about in the air around them, making his taste buds desire whatever it was, then spotting the source shortly after. Tweek turns around, finding the door closed and Gregory nowhere to be seen. "And where's Gregory?" He asks, looking back at Kenny with worry in his eyes. "I didn't do anything...did I?"

Kenny opens his mouth to answer, but Luke does instead. "You were close to, but Kenny stopped you before you could even get near the guy."

Tweek frowns deeply as he lowers his hand and does the same with his eyes, his cheek a light pink. He's really glad that he didn't do anything that he would intensely regret, grateful even, but he wouldn't have had to go through that if he hadn't of been turned. And it's all Luke's fault.

Said redhead crosses his arms. "Whether you like it or not, you're a vampire now and blood is essential to us."

Kenny sighs, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "Yeah he's right, and since you've just been turned you need it right away. You can't hold out against it for no longer than five days, and when that time frame ends..." Tweek looks away from the floor when Kenny pauses, looking at the taller blonde's face turning grim. "You'll be driven by bloodlust, like how you were just a minute ago, blinded with only the impulse to drink any human or animal dry. Even then your thirst won't be satisfied, you'll continue to be that way until the day you're killed."

Slowly, as if he had just comprehended what Kenny had told him, Tweek's eyes widen appearing horrified by the information. But then he glares at Luke, the cause of him being a bloodsucker in the first place. Luke seems not fazed by his scowl, allowing a small smile to form onto his lips. "Hate me all you want, but what's done is done. You should be thanking me, at least you get a second chance at life and can continue it."

Tweek angrily grits his teeth. "I don't find anything good about being a vampire, I'd rather be dead and I would be if it weren't for you!" His eyes well up with tears of anger, but he refuses to let them fall. He wipes at his eyes to rid them, glaring once again at Luke when he's done.

The redhead sighs. "You may think that way now, but it'll change. Anyway I'm gone, but I'll see you again Tweeky. Maybe later on today." He forces up a small smile again before closing his eyes, opening them a few seconds later to reveal lime-green. Tweek's blonde bangs cover his eyes as his head angles downward, hands forming into fists and his shoulders shaking as tears resurface in his eyes.

Kenny frowns then looks at Kyle, the redhead having the same expression although his has more emotions to it. There is an awkward silence between them, and neither have no intention to break it, letting the rain fill the background with noise.

_**/** _

After an hour or so later, Tweek is no longer in the infirmary, and neither are Kyle and Kenny. The room is empty until the door opens and in walks Dr. Kero with a cup of coffee in hand. He closes the door as he looks around, eyes stopping and widening when he sees the small crack in his wall. His hold on his cup almost loosens in shock, so he places it on his cabinet desk then nears the wall. He releases a groan and messages his forehead.

"Damn teenagers," he grumbles.

The old brunette walks back to his door, opens it and walks out, going to search for a janitor who can fix his wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Yep Luke is indeed an asshole, and what's this about him harming innocent people including Kenny's little sister? That will be revealed (probably) in futures chapters so I hope you enjoyed and the next chap. will be up soon)


	17. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sorry for the wait, but the chapter is finally up. Please enjoy)

It's been three days since then, and Tweek hasn't left his new room nor had he changed out of the clothes he's been wearing since his stay in the infirmary.

Tweek is all by himself in the dark room, sat up in a hunched position with his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. The heavy rain has reduced to light drizzles, the thunder has ceased completely, and the clouds have brighten slightly.

It is still morning, that much Tweek is aware of since not too long ago Kyle and Kenny left to attend their classes. They didn't force him to go to his own much to his relief, feigning a deep sleep until they were gone so they wouldn't question him about going. Once it was only just him in the room, Tweek turned off the lamp and sat there in the bed that was owned by the previous vampire teen, separated on the other side of the room from Kyle and Kenny's beds. Tweek wonders if the other vampire he switched with is occupying his bed as well in the room he used to share with Stan and Gary, or if he's even there at all.

At the thought of those two, Tweek's shoulders slump down as he heaves a heavy sigh. Just picturing Stan and Gary's sympathetic yet tense expression on their faces when he went to pack up his things a couple of days prior doesn't make Tweek feel any better, rather it makes him feel...betrayed? Or something akin to it maybe. He'd gotten the notion that they thought he might attack them or something with how awkward they were. In all honesty, Tweek had hoped that Stan and Gary would've done something about this unforeseen predicament, especially Stan seeing as how the noirette seemed like he was about ready to hurt someone that day underneath his tense exterior. Tweek, without a doubt, would've aided him if Stan had of decided to do something, Tweek had every right to kick up a fuss about what had happened to him.

But instead, little to no words at all were exchanged between them, and before Tweek even knew it he found himself situated in Kyle's and Kenny's room.

Tweek lets out a shriek when he hears a deep rumble from within the room, interrupting his thoughts and making his body flinch with his head shooting up from his arms. It wasn't thunder he heard, the sound came from his stomach, telling him that he needs to eat since he hadn't consumed anything but medicine since coming here. The pale blonde sighs again then frowns, pushing his legs down and staring at his lap.

A lot has happened in this one week that he's completely forgotten about food, let alone eating or drinking anything. Dread hits him when realizes that he might not be able to drink coffee anymore, feeling he will go mad from 'coffee-lust' instead of bloodlust. He cannot find himself drinking any blood from anyone or anything, just the thought of it...-

Makes Tweek's stomach grumble again, but this time it pains him. He groans and lays down on his side as he clutches his stomach, feeling queasy. He can feel himself breaking out into a cold sweat as the gripping pain within his stomach increases at a leisure pace, it is a sensation Tweek can't describe knowledgeably but he knows what the cause is.

A strained small smile spreads across his lips, he closes his eyes as if he is about to fall asleep whilst keeping his hand firm on his shirt. Whether if he is dying or not because of the lack of food and water, or in his case, blood in his body is something Tweek can find himself welcoming without any fear. Thoughts of whom he's going to leave behind doesn't even faze him like it normally would when you feel your life coming to an end.

 _"Who'd mourn for a monster?"_ He thinks, experiencing another pain enter him at this sad thought. But in his heart.

The pale blonde vampire decides not to think anymore and allows the pain in his stomach to overwhelm him, tears leaking out from underneath his eyelids.

Death will surely rid him of this curse he never wanted bestowed upon him, and he will gladly accept it to be forever cured.

_**/** _

_Tweek finds himself looking around his surroundings in a state of confusion and panic, standing in the middle of a room. His wide eyes take in the familiar dark green walls, bare of anything but it's painted color, a desk with about a dozen sheets of used paper and some pencils and pens is diagonally placed in front of a bed with matching dark green sheets that is by a window with it's curtains opened, letting in some dull light. And lastly is a nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp that is next to the bed._

_Tweek couldn't help but do a double take around the room._ _"N-no way, this is...my room?!" He thinks in shock. "But how did I end up here?!"_

_Slow, trembling fingers go up to healthy yet messy blonde hair, gripping the golden strands gently before increasing in pressure. "I-I'm home...I'm finally home..."_

_Fueled with adrenaline at this development, Tweek runs to his bathroom, flipping on the switch and looking into the mirror. A big smile of relief washes over him the instant he sees his reflection, his blue-green eyes are no longer resembling that of a cats nor is his skin complexion ghostly white. In fact he isn't even wearing the dress shirt he last saw himself in, it's replaced with his usual mis-buttoned long sleeved green shirt. Which also means his black pants are also replaced with his blue jeans, and that is indeed true when he looks down, also seeing clean white socks on his feet._

_Suddenly a tear drop lands onto his foot, and his vision begins to blur. Confused, he looks up and raises a hand towards one of his eyes, feeling a cold and wet liquid brush against his fingertip._ _Tweek wipes at his eyes with his sleeve and leaves the bathroom. He looks around his room one last time, feeling his lips curl into a small smile._

_"Thank God that was all just some crazy nightmare," he thinks with great solace._

_There is no way vampires are real, him being turned into one was all just some farfetched dream he had experienced. "I gotta cut down on the coffee before bed," he thinks with the shake of his head. At the mention of his favorite beverage, he gets a strong craving for some so he makes his way towards the door. He opens it, but instantly feels an odd chill run down his spine. The silence below the stairs doesn't make the sensation any better._

_With a nervous gulp, Tweek begins his trek down the stairs, his hands going to grip at his arms as a source of comfort._

_Once he's on the last step, the odd chill grows stronger and he grips his arms tighter. He steps into the living whilst looking around, but finds not a single person but himself in it. He stops by the couch to hear any sound from in the kitchen, but all is silent. He bites his bottom lip._

_"Wonder where mom and dad went..." Tweek wonders to himself._

_This isn't the first time he's been home alone, and not even on the first day did he feel this immense uneasiness. Yes he was skeptical about being home alone at first, but his parents waited until he was at least 15 years old to leave him by himself. The lonely experience became unbearable after the first three minutes, and the crazy haired blonde left the house and didn't return home until they did._

_And that's what Tweek will do now, he'll wander the streets of town then come back, hopefully to see his parents here. Tweek speed walks to the door, releasing his arms to grab his shoes then putting them on. With hasty movement, he grabs the doorknob and turns it, bolting out of the house like he is being chased by a killer and slamming the door shut behind him._

_Tweek sighs once he's on the sidewalk, annoyed at his paranoid-self for forgetting to get some of his precious coffee all because he can't handle being alone. But he couldn't shake the lingering unease from his body, knowing that the loneliness had nothing to do with it._

_Deciding to ignore it, which took some effort to do, Tweek pushes himself to walk. The cold doesn't bother him as he strolls without a destination, having gotten used to the harsh weather unlike most over the years, there is not one droplet of snow to add to the coldness. After spotting the familiar sign of Stark's Pond and the big body of water in front of a bench a couple of minutes later, he goes to the well known spot._

_Before sitting down on the bench, Tweek dusts the snow off of it, leaving not a single white speck left. He doesn't even shiver when his butt makes contact with the freezing seat, instead he looks out into the pond and watches the grey clouds reflection move little by little on the clear surface of the water._

_As time slowly passes by, Tweek finds his eyelids growing heavy. He wills himself not to succumb to sleep, shaking his head feverishly then rubbing at his eyes as an attempt to keep him awake. He doesn't want to end up getting sick from sleeping out here, what if he becomes so sick that he wouldn't be able to make it home? He'd die out here, and his body would be buried in the snow!_

_But such a thought seems to not have deterred his tiredness, and Tweek loses the strength to keep battling, his head drooping to the side with his eyes closing._

**_"SNAP"_ **

_Tweek's eyes fly open and his head shoots upright, frantically looking around for the source of the twig snapping._

_"GAH!" Tweek screams when he sees a person's head peeking out from behind a tree, their identity unknown thanks to their black hood._

_Tweek gets up from the bench, daring not to look away from the mysterious person who he fears might kill him once he's no longer looking at them._

_"I-I gotta get outta here!" He thinks urgently._

_Just as Tweek takes a step back, he finds himself unable to move his other foot. "W-what the-" Eyes widening in growing horror, the blue-green pair find themselves looking into a pair of blue orbs, the look disturbing from underneath their abyss-like hood._

_"Did you really think you could escape reality, Tweek Tweak?" The person asks, their voice indicating that the individual is a male with how deep his tone was when he spoke. The man steps out from behind the tree, wearing an attire that screamed evil with all of the black covering him from head to toe. Tweek watches him silently, scared to even open his mouth to a sound. "You cannot escape the fate given to you, just wake up and accept it."_

_What is this man talking about? Tweek so badly wants to ask, but fear holds his lips shut tight._

_Suddenly, the blue orbs of the man's eyes disappear, freeing Tweek from restriction although he doesn't have the willpower to move not even an inch from his position. Is this man going to kill him? Is that his fate, to die by the hands of this man? Tweek doesn't understand not a thing going on, but is certain that he is going to die here. Tears well up and spill from his eyes, and little to almost silent whimpers escape through his lips._

_The dark man chuckles at him crying, but Tweek doesn't care, hopefully the guy will have pity on him and let him go. Tweek promises not to tell a soul of this encounter, hell he'll even forget this ever happened! "You were so eager for death to take you when you were turned, but now that you find yourself human again you no longer wish to die. It's both pathetic and funny."_

_In the blink of an eye, the man somehow ends up right in front of Tweek, and that gave the teen the push he needed to move. But he ends up crying out as he stumbles and falls onto his butt, earning another chuckle from the man towering over him. Tweek shuts his eyes as he goes into a hunched position with his hands on top of his head, shaking heavily. He's surprised yet grateful that he hasn't pissed himself yet._

_"P-please don't kill me! I-I swear I won't tell anyone!" Tweek pleads with all his heart, voice cracking in fear._

_"Worry not, I'm not here to kill you," the man says, but Tweek knows better than to believe that. He's seen movies with this type of scenario, but he never imagined he'd experience it himself one day. Now he knows how the victims felt, actors or not this is a scary situation to be in. "But what you **are**  going to do is wake up and accept your being a vampire. You were changed for a reason Tweek, do not run away from this any longer. You will find that being a vampire isn't going to be all that bad, it's better than being a human at least. Also one more thing."_

_Tweek stiffens when something cold and wet touches his hands, a metallic sent floods his nostrils right after. "Is this..." He doesn't finish the thought, instead he allows his eyes to confirm his suspicions for him. Nervously, he lowers his hands down into his view, eyes widening in both disgust and horror at the vast amount of blood coating his hands. He isn't sure if it's his or not, void of feeling any pain in his hands that begins to tremble. He hears the man's next set of words just before he faints._

_"Tell Luke I'll see him very soon to give him a good job gift."_

* * *

Screaming as he comes to, Tweek bolts upright in bed, causing a white cloth to fall onto his lap. He pants heavily as he grips at his chest, not aware that his sudden outburst startled a certain redhead in the room whom was reading a book.

Just what was that dream, and who was that man Tweek wonders. Why did that have to be a fake and not this cruel reality where he has to live as a vampire?

Gritting his teeth with stable breathing, Tweek releases his shirt and glowers sadly at his lap, once again unaware of Kyle's presence who is now standing by his bed with a concerned look on his face. He is wearing a short sleeved red shirt, jeans, and socks with his hair in a ponytail.

Why didn't he die? Wasn't he dying...or was he just sleep deprived? Tweek has only been faking sleep these past three days to avoid going to his classes, he didn't think he'd be that tired. But the pain he felt in his stomach somehow accumulated to his fatigue, and he found himself falling asleep.

Not dying.

"How's your stomach?" He hears Kyle ask, but he doesn't make an attempt to answer him. It's both his and his stupid alter ego's or whatever he's called fault that Tweek is like this now and will remain this way forever throughout his life.

_"Hate me all you want, but what's done is done. You should be thanking me, at least you get a second chance at life and can continue it."_

Tweek clenches his teeth tighter at the recollection of Luke's words, anger overlapping the returning pain in his stomach. He curls his hands into fists, gripping the sheets tight enough to rip them apart if he wanted to.

_"Damn him..."_

Sensing his rising anger, Kyle feels that he is at a lost on what to do. Tweek is still sick due to the lack of both food and blood in his system, but he knows that if he says one word to the angry teen, he might feel the blonde's wrath and Kyle doesn't want to hurt him in his weakened condition.

 _ **"Just let him use you as a punching bag, it's the least you could do,"**_ Luke offers lightheartedly.

Kyle narrows his eyes.  _"Shut up."_

With a silent sigh, the redhead decides get this over with, hopefully as quick as possible. Tweek only has two days left before he becomes bloodthirsty, and there hasn't been a bloodlust driven vampire here for quite some time and Kyle would like to keep it that way. Lifting up one of his arms with his wrist bent back, Kyle raises his other hand and extends one finger, slowly sliding his sharp nail onto his skin over his vein. Blood immediately seeps out of the thin cut, and Kyle stops, not fazed in the slightest by the prickling pain. Silently, he holds his bleeding wrist out towards Tweek, and allows the smell of his blood to enter into the pale blonde's nose.

Tweek's body goes rigid when he inhales the enticing smell, it is a very familiar aroma however it isn't as sweet as the one he smelt in the infirmary.

But it is enough for his vampire senses to take over again without any resistance.

Tweek slowly turns his head towards Kyle's direction, his blue-green eyes overtaken by scarlet that stares at the redhead's blood leaking wrist. Kyle's face is expressionless as he waits for Tweek to drink, but his eyebrows knit together when he sees the teen hesitate.

Tweek seems to have regain some of his human senses and is battling his inner vampire, but his eyes maintained their red color. "Don't fight it, you need to drink," Kyle pushes, also moving his wrist closer to Tweek who quickly moves away like he'd just seen a spider.

"G-get the hell away from me!" Tweek shouts, pulling the covers off and jumping out of bed. He drops on his knees and grips at his hair as the smell of Kyle's blood continues to lure him into drinking from the other teen, the scent wafting around in the air of the room. Tweek's head feels like it's about to split open, but he holds back a scream of pain.

Kyle rounds the bed and nears the struggling vampire, little droplets of his blood landing onto the carpet of the floor. He holds his wrist out to Tweek once again. "Quit fighting it, and just drink," Kyle says, keeping his cool. "You can't keep forgoing this, you don't have long until you're-"

"I don't care! Just get the fuck away from me!"

Tweek slaps Kyle's hand away, causing a few drops of blood to fly into the air. Tweek shuts his eyes and holds his breath, not wanting to look or smell the blood any longer.

Kyle glares at Tweek, his patience wearing thin.  _ **"You should've fed him while he was asleep, you wouldn't have to go through this,"**_ Luke says with the shake of his head.

Kyle ignores him and thinks up how he's going to get Tweek to drink without harming him. He narrows his eyes even further once he comes up with a solution, he's seen Kenny do this before although it was by accident. He wasn't sure if the tall blonde was giving the other his own blood or not at the time.  _"To think I'd have to something so..."_ Kyle shakes his head, he doesn't have time to be thinking about it. He's just going to have to make it quick.

With another silent sigh, Kyle raises his bloody wrist up to his lips and sips some of his blood into his mouth, trying really hard not to spit it out. Having blood in your mouth is an entirely different story when it's not your own.

 _ **"Eww..."**_ Luke groans.

Kyle gets down on his knees and pries Tweek's hands away from his head, causing the blonde to look up at him with a half-hearted glare. Before he can utter a word, Kyle takes that opportunity to smash his lips onto Tweek's. His eyes widen but he begins to struggle, Kyle keeping his hands down on the floor in a firm grip. Muffled protests leaves through Tweek's occupied lips, using his tongue to push the blood out of his mouth.

But doing so leads to his downfall. The flavor of the red fluid is far better than how it smells, and before Tweek even knows it, he's allowing more of the liquid in. With a feeble groan, Tweek closes his eyes as he savors every last drop of blood entering his body, his cheeks flushed.

A string of blood leaks out from their connected lips as Kyle proceeds to feed Tweek, glad that the blonde is now cooperating. Kyle closes his eyes also as he feels that doing this isn't so bad, well not as bad as he thought is was going to be at least. The soft, warm feel of Tweek's lips against his own isn't something he expected to feel on another guy - actually Kyle hasn't envisioned himself kissing anyone at all honestly. Man nor women. He just never found himself really physically attracted to anyone, not even Kenny who has been by his side since childhood. He knows when a person is good looking of course, but it's not enough for him to feel any romantical feelings towards them.

When Kyle no longer feels anymore blood in his mouth, he slowly pulls back, his cheeks flushed as well but in embarrassment. As soon as he's away from the other, Tweek's body slumps forward and Kyle lets go of Tweek's hands to catch him. Kyle can feel Tweek's hot breath against his chest, panting heavily with beads of sweat on his forehead. His fever's gotten worse.

Kyle can't stop the blush on his cheeks from darkening, and he curses at himself inwardly. Carefully, he hauls Tweek upwards by his shoulders and gently lays him down on the bed, grabbing the cloth and pulling the covers over Tweek's body. He wipes the blood from Tweek's chin with his thumb then from his own, and hurries to the bathroom closest to Tweek's bed. Kyle wets the rag, then wrings the water out until no more is dripping out from it, then walks out and back to Tweek. He softly places the wet material over Tweek's forehead, and releases a tired sigh. He looks down at his lightly bleeding wrist, his skin tainted red. It's going to take awhile for it to heal, so he might as well wrap a bandage around it to keep it from getting infected.

When he turns around to head to his own bathroom, Kyle sees that the front door of the room is left partly ajar. With furrowed eyebrows, he approaches the door and opens it a bit wider to see if the person who opened it is still lurking in the halls. But the hallway is empty.

_"Was it Kenny? But why did he-"_

At the thought of his blonde haired friend accidentally looking in on him and Tweek locking lips, a bright shade of pink colors Kyle's pale cheeks.  _"Oh God..."_ He closes the door, and heads to his bathroom, deeply flustered.

Once Kyle is gone back inside, coming out from the corner down the hallway is said blonde himself with a deep, hurtful frown on his lips. Kenny turns around and heads down the hall, going to a friend's room for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Hopefully I won't take this long to upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and the chapter will be up as soon)


	18. A Rose's Significance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Wow...It is so not pleasant having no motivation to write. *Sighs* Please enjoy)

Word about Tweek being another addition to the vampire students has yet to have faded away. The Principal told everyone over the intercom about the incident the following day after it had happened, leaving Kyle's name out of it. All but not most were shocked by the news, and the teachers and other staff members were wondering who could've done such a forbidden thing. There are quite a few suspects and Craig is the first among them, Clyde and Butters were excluded since they have no interest in no one but each other and Craig.

Firkle, however, can care less about what happened to the crazy haired human, his interest wasn't as high nor visible like the others in the school. Moving the textbook they were assigned to read up a bit, he slumps forward and rests his elbow on the desk followed by his cheek on his palm. Firkle wishes he could control time like Mr. Thorn. He would use the ability almost everyday just so he could get away from going to class, he would sleep all his days away like a lazy person.

Such a thought causes a yawn to escape past his mouth, he doesn't even bother covering it up and Mr. Thorn turns around from in his seat at his desk to glare at him for the unnecessary disruption in his quiet classroom.

"I know that reading is boring, but please refrain from yawning every time we do this." He faces away and starts fiddling on his phone again. "These books contain helpful information so I'm having you all read them for a reason."

 _"What's the point in reading when you can freakin' teach this stuff to us?"_ Firkle sits up glaring at his back with his visible eye, then directs his scowl towards his left when he hears a stifled snicker. Ike has his head down in his book, but moves his eyes up towards Firkle's direction, and quickly looks away with another suppressed laugh.

"You're such a kid," the vampire noirette whispers with a huff. He moves his book down to his eye level, and pretends to read it's content.

"Says the guy who always tries to sleep whenever we read," Ike retorts back.

Before Firkle can say anything back, Mr. Thorn, who overheard their hushed conversation says, "You two quit flirting and read."

Some students chuckle at that, while Ike blushes lightly and Firkle flips the man off, his cheeks also colored a light pink.

After what felt like days of reading in the textbook, Firkle still being on the same page, the second period bell rings. The black haired vampire yawns again amidst the shrill noise, he along with the rest of his classmates closing their books then waiting on their teacher for their next lesson. Once the sound of the bell comes to an end a few seconds later, Mr. Thorn gets up from his chair as he stuffs his phone in his pocket, seeming to be in a good mood due to the broad smile on his face.

"Alright let's go." Even his voice sounded cheery and it was freaking the students out.

"What's got you in a good mood all of sudden?" A student with brown hair and black eye asks as they stand and follow the man out of the classroom, walking to their well known training ground. Mr. Thorn turns his head back slightly, the still present grin answering for him before turning away.

"It probably has something to do with 'The Mole'," another student says to the brunette, and they both laugh when Mr. Thorn tells them to shut up without looking at them.

"Also it's Mr. DeLorne to you brats," the teacher adds. "Only I get to call him that, and in bed if ya know what I mean."

There are groans of fake disgust and laughter after his jest, even from the passing by students who aren't in his class. Firkle just shakes his head, already used to his teacher's behavior.

The class reach the courtyard in their same short time frame, approaching and standing in the same spot behind the fountain. Five students stop and stand next to the fountain while Firkle and Ike stand on Mr. Thorn's left and six Purebloods stand on his right. The light grey clouds above are showering the earth in faint drizzle, and there is a light breeze drifting in the air.

Mr. Thorn crosses his arms, his smile lessening some. "Since Gregory and Cartman won't be back until the day after tomorrow from their suspension, we're going to continue what we've been doing these past couple of days until then." And with that all being said, he and his group walk further back in the yard and Mr. Thorn sets up a barrier and they got started.

Firkle walks to a bush and plucks out a velvet rose as Ike stands in the middle, looking disappointed when Firkle walks back to him with the flower in hand. He raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Can we do something else?" Ike asks.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Ike shrugs. "Something different I guess. I already have like five of those things in my room, and..." He trails off with a faint blush, leaving Firkle curious.

"I see, but I don't have anything else planned."

Ike gives him a blank look, blush fading. "So you were just gonna have me hold flowers all the time?"

Firkle gives him a one-armed shrug. "Pretty much."

Ike shakes his head. "Seriously dude?" He takes the rose from Firkle's hand, and nearly drops it as his back slouches and his arm dips down. "D-damn, t-this is h-heavier than the other times." He grits his teeth as he tries to lift up his arm.

"At least that counts as doing something different. Also you're holding it for five minutes," Firkle says, crossing his arms as he watches his partner struggle to raise his arm, grumbling about the increased time limit as he does so. It reminds Firkle of when they first did this, although now it seems Ike has gotten used to holding overweight flowers. Doing so has lead to some noticeable changes in his arms, proof that Firkle's training has been doing it's job right. He's been having Ike alternate between carrying the Basyes Purple Rose and lifting it like a barbell with each hand these past few days, even when the human preteen wasn't accustomed to it yet. There is a small bulge in his twig-like arms whenever he holds the rose now.

 _"Wonder where he's been keeping the roses in his room,"_ Firkle thinks.

"H-hey, wanna hang out later?" He hears Ike suddenly ask, and he stares at the boy in slight shock. The flower in his hand is almost held out as if he's going to give the thing to the vampire, though he's still struggling some.

"Umm why all of a sudden?" Firkle questions, not hiding his confusion.

Ike's cheeks turn pink again in embarrassment. "Cuz well you asked me the last time, but we umm ya know..." He stops his arm and avoids Firkle's eye as he pauses for a moment, then looks back at him. "Look I'm sorry about last time, I really did wanna hang out with you that day."

Firkle doesn't say anything as he tries to comprehend what Ike said, his visible eyebrow furrowing as he slowly recalls himself asking Ike to hang out out of the blue. Firkle had actually forgotten that had happened since it was embarrassing and so unlike him, he went straight to sleep as soon as he entered his room and got in his bed. The next day Ike was a little late to class, the reason being he went to get his bandage removed from his hand, but the boy hadn't said anything to him that day. Only looked at him when he thought Firkle wasn't aware of it.

 _"He must've thought that I was mad at him,"_ Firkle thinks. He straightens his eyebrows as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets. "It's alright, I've forgotten about it anyway."

A brief flash of relief washes over Ike's face, covering it up with gritted teeth as he proceeds to try to lift up his arm. "Do  _you_  have anything planned?" Firkle asks, repeating what Ike had asked him that day.

"O-of course I do," Ike responds quickly. "B-but I'll tell you i-in fourth period." They share first, third, and fourth period together.

"Why not tell me now? Or is that you actually don't know?" Firkle deadpans.

Before Ike answers, he wraps all of his fingers around the rose's stem, pulls his raised arm back with his elbow next to the upper side of his stomach, and lets it rest there. "I do know, I just wanna wait until the day is almost over with. Also is five minutes up yet?"

Firkle rolls his eyes. "Whatever, and no it's not up yet. I think." He shrugs.

Ike groans and the two chat about random things until the bell rings close to ten minutes later. "You all know what to do." A creepy smiling Mr. Thorn and his crew walk pass them and into the building, Firkle, Ike, and the other five following behind them.

"Am I the only one freaked out by Mr. Thorn's smile?" Ike whispers to Firkle as he massages his arm, earning another one-armed shrug from the teen.

Once they enter the school, Ike stops Firkle. "Here," Ike holds out the rose to Firkle who raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are you-"

"Think of it as an accomplishment from your pupil..or somethin'," Ike says sheepishly, rubbing back of his neck.

Firkle blinks. "And you call me weird," he mumbles, taking the rose and continuing on his way to his second period class.

_**/** _

Firkle and Ike walk to their shared fourth period class, Enhancement Training, taught by Mr. Akuma. The only thing they needed to bring there were themselves. It is the only class in this school that has a limited number of students ranging from 8 to 15, and is only instructed by the Asian man.

Both boys dread going to his class everyday, but for different reasons: For Firkle, it's because Mr. Akuma's teachings are strict and he doesn't allow no one not an ounce of time to relax after training. Basically he hates the ET class mainly for it's lack for him to sleep, he can do it in his other classes (Well get close to doing it) except in his last one. For Ike, it's because the man still creeps him out. The feeling got worse when Mr. Akuma found out about Tweek being turned into a vampire, and he somehow found the news interesting more than shocking. He would sometimes give Ike this look the boy can't describe, giving off bad vibes whenever their eyes met. Ike shivers at the thought.

The young duo enter the classroom just as the late bell rings, followed by a few more students. Firkle and Ike walk to the back of the first row and sit in their seat, Ike sitting in front of Firkle.

"Hey Ike, Firkle," greets Gary, who is sitting in the second desk in the back of the second row.

"Hey," Ike greets back, Firkle just nods his acknowledgement.

Mr. Akuma closes the door then walks and stands behind the podium, reaching under it and pulling out a light green leather textbook with the classes name written on it in bold dark green letters in the upper middle.

"Everyone take out your textbooks and open to page 150," he orders while doing the same.

The 12 students hold back their urge to groan as they reach under their desk for the book, Firkle more thankful than disappointed unlike the others. He'd rather read than work in this class, the total opposite in Mr. Thorn's class. Firkle looks down at the page, and arches an eyebrow.

"Who wants to volunteer to read?" Mr. Akuma looks at his students, and not one of them have their hand raised. Most have their attention in their book, trying not to look into the man's eyes as they 'try' to look like they're reading on their own. Mr. Akuma sighs irritably.

"I'll do it." Says an impassive voice, the source being Kyle who is sat in the second seat in the middle row.

Mr. Akuma nods. "Thank you, just read the first page and I'll choose someone else to pick up from there."

As Kyle reads in a voice that can put anyone to sleep, Firkle is already on the next page. Usually when they read, which is rare because Mr. Akuma has them get to work as soon as the last bell rings, it's about something they're going to be doing in or out of class; depending on the page and what's written on that page. But in this case, as far as Firkle has read, this is something that doesn't need be taught hands on. They can simply read about it, and that's it.

 _"Don't tell me we're gonna read until the period's over?"_ Firkle thinks, no longer feeling relieved if that's the case. He'll end up falling asleep without a doubt if they read until the end of the school day, and that's something he doesn't want to do in this guy's class. Mr. Akuma is also very strict about his classroom rules, break any one of them and expect severe punishment for it. Quite a few people have faced the consequences, three to be exact since the limit is 15 students, and they are no longer in this class for reasons unknown to Firkle.

"Firkle, you read next." The call of his name has him blinking, and looking up from the book. Well he's already done with the page he's assigned to read, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to read it aloud. But there is one thing he wants to confirm first.

"Can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Are we reading until class is over?"

Mr. Akuma cocks an eyebrow. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because this is something that doesn't need to be taught actively." Firkle looks down at his book for a moment. "It even says so on the second page."

Mr. Akuma looks at him silently for a second, then gives him a small grin. "I see, so you've read ahead. To answer your question, yes we are going to be reading until class ends. Because tomorrow you're going to have a quiz on this chapter so you all better retain the information we're covering." Half of the class doesn't bother containing their groans and mumbles of disappointment, but their teacher silences them instantly with a glare. "Complain all you want, but those who don't score at least a 60% or higher will have to take it over until they do. Now Firkle read, we have four more pages to go."

...

...

"First time I've heard you talk for more than a minute," teases Ike as he, a grumpy Firkle, and Gary leave the classroom with the rest of the students. Firkle just glares at the other noirette. It was the first time he was picked to read, and he hopes it's the last.

"God I can't stand that class," the trio overhear a student whine as he and another person walk ahead of them. "We can't even talk to each other in there without getting caught! It's so stupid!" The other boy nods his head in agreement, then their conversation becomes incomprehensible as more students' chatter overlaps their's.

When Firkle, Ike, and Gary reach an intersection of the hallway, Gary separates from the two noirette's, bidding them goodbye along the way. "Oh yeah!" Ike suddenly exclaims, startling Firkle. "Meet me right here after ten minutes okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Ike dashes off down the hall, leaving a very confused Firkle behind.

 _"What the hell was that all about?"_ He thinks with a second blink of the eyes. He reaches his room two minutes later, and opens the door only to nearly bump into one of his roommates.

Firkle walks past the two toned haired teen without a word, and to his isolated bed on the other side of the room. On top of it are his casual clothes he laid out earlier, consisting of an all black turtleneck sweater and pants. "Hey to you too asshole," he hears Pete say and he's out the door.

Paying his statement no mind, Firkle first takes off his shoes, then unbuttons his blazer followed by the rest of his uniform. He puts on his other set of clothes afterwards. Once done, he digs into the pocket of his blazer and pulls out the rose. He frowns at it's crumbled state and tries to smooth it out the best he can on his nightstand. But he had no such luck.

With a sigh, he looks over at the turned on lamp in the middle of his roommates' beds, contemplating turning it off or not. He thinks against it instantly once he remembers that he's supposed to meet Ike less than ten minutes from now, he doesn't have enough time to sleep, let alone take a nap.

 _"What does he have planned that made him leave in such a hurry?"_ He wonders with a yawn. He grabs his uniform and throws them into a basket in his bathroom. After a minute, he decides to idle about in the halls until the ten minutes fill like it's up. He wishes he had a phone, but he wouldn't be on it that much, or at all so he takes it back. He'd rather have Mr. Thorn's time ability any day than some time telling device. It makes him wonder why Mr. Thorn has a cell phone to begin with.

As Firkle walks leisurely down the hallway, he thinks about getting a snack from the cafeteria.  _"Maybe I should get a muffin or somethin'."_ With that decided, he picks up a slight pace as he goes in the direction of the cafeteria, already able to hear people talking inside it. He enters and walks straight to the buffet counter closest to the entrance and stands in line. There are four people in front of him, and he can hear one of them clearly amongst the others in the lunchroom.

"Is it okay to get two of the same thing?" He hears a British accented voice ask.

"Duh, there's plenty to go around," a tall teen with neck-length brown hair answers. "No one will notice two bowls of salad going missing. Also why do you eat just salad anyway every time as a snack? You on a diet or somethin'?"

Firkle drowns them out as the line moves up, he searches the steel bar for a light snack to munch on. To his dismay, there isn't anything he deemed worthy of eating whilst walking, not even a muffin which he could actually go for at the moment. He heaves a sigh and leaves the line, deciding to get something to drink from the drink machine instead. He waits for the one person there to get their beverage and leave, which only took a few seconds. Firkle scans the inside of the machine for a bottle of water, but doesn't see it. He checks again to make sure he didn't overlook it, but his eye doesn't spot the clear bottle in it's original spot in the middle.

_"Are you serious?"_

He heaves another sigh, and settles on getting a bottle of apple juice. Just as he is reaching for it, there is a call of his name behind him. He grabs his juice, and turns around in confusion only for it to quickly disappear when he sees the familiar person walking up to him, out of their uniform as well with a bottle of soda in hand.

"Hey Ike," Firkle greets.

"Guess I should've changed the meeting place to the cafeteria huh?"

Firkle shrugs, and the two of them leave and enter the hallway. "Sooo?" Firkle asks as they walk, hinting Ike to fill him in on what they're going to do now.

"We're going to my room," Ike says. Firkle waits for him to say more, but Ike doesn't say anything else. Instead he drinks his soda.

"Aaand?" Firkle presses, motioning with his hand.

"Aaand," Ike mimics. "That's it."

Firkle turns his head, giving the other boy an "Are you serious?" look. Ike looks at him with a grin, then looks away with a shrug. "I'm for real, that's it. We're just gonna chill in my room, although Gregory might still be in there. Pip is still in the cafeteria so I know he won't be in the room."

Firkle faces forward with the shake of his head, and stops walking. "Yeah I think I'll pass then."

Ike stops too, and looks at him in shock. "What? Why?"

Firkle narrows his eyes. "Cuz I can  _chill_ in my  _own_  room." Although his type of chill is the sleeping kind, which he would love to do right now.

"Fine," Ike sighs. "How about we study for the quiz then?"

Firkle almost groans at the thought of the quiz they have to take tomorrow. "I can do that on my own too, but whatever," he says with a shrug.

Ike rolls his eyes, and begins to walk. "Let's go to the library."

"We can't take drinks in there," Firkle says, causing Ike to stop in his tracks.

The boy turns around with a groan. "Let's hurry up and finish our drinks then." Just as he was about to do so, Firkle says, "Can't, juice makes me sleepy."

Ike stares at him in disbelief, trying to find any traces of him joking or lying. But the vampire just stares right back at him dully, clearly telling the truth. Ike doesn't know if he should laugh or... _laugh_  at that. So instead he says with a big grin, "You're such a baby dude."

Although it's true and Firkle hadn't meant to say that out loud, he just glares at him, only partially mad at himself for revealing such an embarrassing secret. One of them at least. Ike then looks like he's about to choke on his own laughter, which made him look really foolish in Firkle's opinion.

"Shut up, it's not that funny," he grumbles.

Ike nods his head that it was. He deflates his cheeks with a deep breath and massages them with his free hand. "Ouch my cheeks hurt."

"That's what you get." Firkle walks forward, and Ike follows after him.

"Where are you going?" Ike asks, still rubbing his cheeks.

"To my room," Firkle huffs.

The little half-Canadian is quiet for a short while. "I'll come too." Firkle doesn't bother objecting and quietly walks to his room with Ike beside him.

The walk there doesn't take long, three minutes to be exact, and Firkle opens the door for them to enter. The room is dark, and Firkle knows for a fact that he didn't turn the light off when he left.

"Wow, I'd thought it be darker in here," Ike comments.

Firkle ignores him and goes to quickly turn on the lamp on his nightstand, as soon as he does there is a groan inside the room. "Turn it off," the male mumbles in the bed that's on the right side of the nightstand before pulling the covers over his disheveled black hair. "I'm tryin' to sleep here."

"You do the same to me whenever I try to sleep so deal with it," Firkle scoffs as he places his juice on his beside table and sits down on his bed. A middle finger is raised into the air for Firkle to see, then it's gone under the blankets.

Awkwardly, Ike ambles further into the room and stops by Firkle's bed. "Soo umm," Ike starts, not really knowing what to say in this tense atmosphere.

"Don't mind that asshole. Here, sit." Firkle pats the spot beside him on the bed, and Ike tentatively obliges.

The silence resumes, but with less awkwardness. It's broken shortly after by Firkle's yawning, but it's quiet again. Ike looks around the room, it's no different than his own as far as he can tell. His eyes land on the nightstand, on it he sees the rose he gave to Firkle flat and withered on it's surface.

"I'd thought you'd thrown that away."

Drowsily, Firkle looks at Ike, unsure of what he was talking about until he sees his eyes looking at his nightstand. Firkle's half-lidded visible eye does the same, then he shakes his head. "Nah, there's no way I'll ever throw this away." He gently grabs the weak flower into his hands, giving it a caring yet tired look. "No matter how old or torn it gets, it'll still be beautiful in my eyes."

"Don't you mean eye?" Firkle flips Ike off, and places the dull colored rose back where it once was.

"So what now?" Ike asks, trying to fill the silence.

"I don't know," Firkle shrugs. "You're the one who invited yourself over."

Ike just hums, setting his soda down by his feet and sitting back with his hands behind him. "Do you still wanna study for the quiz?"

"Without any books or a computer?" Firkle questions. "No thanks."

"We can still go to the library, it's still open."

"Pass," Firkle denies instantly.

Silence takes hold around the room once more. Just as Ike is about to declare his leave, Firkle suddenly asks while turning his head to look at him, "Where have you been keeping the roses?"

Sitting up in slight confusion at the query, Ike looks at him as well. "I've kept them all in my nightstand, well mine and Pip's. Why?"

Firkle looks away shaking his head. "No reason, was just asking." He pauses for a moment, a faint small smile on his lips. "But I'm glad you're keeping them though," he says in a whisper.

Ike feels his cheeks getting warm all of sudden, he looks down at his lap, flustered. "Y-yeah, I can't throw them away either. They're my medals."

Firkle chuckles softly. "Yeah..medals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I feel like I dragged this on a little too long, I don't know. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	19. Sudden Interest?

The next day Tweek is forced to go to his classes. Dreadfully he was over his fever and the day has just begun.

Light dark rings are under Tweek's eyes as he trudges to his first period class with Kenny right beside him, aware that the taller blonde is watching him from the corner of his eye. Tweek doesn't know why Kenny is acting like he's his personal bodyguard or something, it's not like he can ditch the guy so suddenly like he wants to right now. But there's something else Kenny is giving off that Tweek can't pinpoint, but it's not like he really wants to know however he can't deny that it has him a bit curious.

As they walk on they reach their first period class, Tweek spotting the back of Gary and Stan's head as they enter the classroom. Before he and Kenny do the same, the tall teen suddenly stops, moving close to the wall and dragging Tweek along with him by grabbing his hand. Confused by the action, Tweek looks at him, ready to voice his confusion but Kenny speaks first.

"I wanna ask you somethin' real quick," he says, eying Tweek intensely.

Some students look in their direction as they walk past them to their own classes, talking about Tweek no doubt. He doesn't know how long it's been since he was turned and just remembering it makes him angry, and he directs it all towards Luke. There is absolutely no way he can forgive that bastard for what he'd done, hell he doesn't even think he can forget it either! Not just Luke but what was that dream he had two days prior all about?

It's been haunting Tweek's mind ever since then, causing him to lose even more sleep than before when he was feigning it from leaving the room. Never before had he ever had a dream so vivid and creepy, meeting the silhouette of a man amidst it made the dream even worse. The words he spouted to him are stuck in Tweek's brain, bullshit it was fate given to him, that guy was talking nothing but crap. But one sentence stood out from what the individual said. And Tweek didn't expect Kyle's other half's name to be apart of it.

_"Tell Luke I'll see him very soon to give him a good job gift."_

What the hell did he mean by that, and how soon will he meet Luke Tweek wonders nervously.

"Tweek?" Kenny says, but Tweek didn't hear him.

"What zhe 'ell are you two doing standing out 'ere for?"

Hearing a strong French accent snaps him out of his deep thoughts with rapid blinking of the eyes and a light headache, Tweek turns around to see Mr. DeLorne scowling at them impatiently as he stands in the doorway of his classroom, a cigarette in between his lips.

"Sorry Mr. DeLorne, Tweek's feelin' shy about goin' in, ya know since he's a vampire now an' all," Kenny quickly says with a straight face as he moves to stand beside Tweek.

Christophe eyes them for a moment, noticing their locked hands, but doesn't have the time to question it. He shakes his head. "Whatever, just man up Tweek and zhe both of you get your asses in 'ere. I'm not going over zhis sheet again if you two miss it, also meet me 'ere after school Tweek, you've got some catching up to do." With that being said the Frenchman enters his room closing the door halfway.

Both Tweek and Kenny share a sigh, now the only ones in the hallway. Tweek feels his headache getting worse as he imagines the workload he's going to get from all of his teachers, that's way too much pressure for him to handle! Before he can panic, he feels the warmth in his hand leaving him, making him flinch at the awareness since he'd forgotten that his and Kenny's hands were together. He looks at Kenny, seeing the teen looking a bit dejected as he forces up a small smile at him.

"Let's go," Kenny says. "Don't wanna have you missing anymore lessons than you already have."

Tweek nods in agreement. "But what about your question?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask another time," Kenny dismisses with the wave of his hand. He ambles into the classroom, meanwhile Tweek stands in place for a short moment before doing the same. However just inches away from the room, he stops and takes a few deep breathes to steel himself for the attention he's sure he's going to receive once he steps foot inside. Doing so calmed his nerves some, but not enough as he is still anxious.

He shakes his head, he doesn't have time to be standing out here and he'd rather deal with the million stares than miss what Mr. DeLorne is teaching right now.  _"J-just ignore them, it's simple and easy."_

With that helpful thought and a nod, Tweek takes a final deep breath then walks into the classroom. As the Frenchman reads about the vampires of the past from a textbook in front of him on his desk with a freshly lit cancer stick in his mouth, every single student, Stan, Gary, and Pip included directs their eyes towards Tweek.

"About damn time, 'urry up and sit down," Christophe grumbles while turning around in his seat to look at his class. He places the big book in his lap "And you all keep your eyes in your book. John where did I leave off?"

"H-huh?! U-umm..." As the student named John struggles to locate the sentence Christophe left off on, Tweek hurries to his seat in the back by the widespread windows.

"Hey Tweek," he hears Pip whisper to him as he passes by in front of the class. Tweek gives him a meek wave and continues to his seat. The light grey clouds brighten the classroom in a sullen way, and once Tweek is seated he can see the branches of dead trees swaying lightly in a gentle breeze. Although the outside is nowhere near eye catching, Tweek finds himself smiling faintly at the lackluster scenery. Something about it is peaceful looking, maybe it's because it has a similar appeal to South Park. The thought of his home makes him think of his parents, and his smile disappears.

He's never going be able to see them again, they aren't going to know that their one and only son has been turned into a monster. Unbeknownst to Tweek his hands start trembling in his lap and his eyes begin to appear glossy as tears ready themselves to spill from them. Where is he even going to go once he and the others graduate from here? It's a future Tweek can't even picture, not only does he not have a home to go back to once break hits, but now he doesn't even know what to do in life.

His whole future changed in a blink of an eye, and all thanks to-

"Tweek stop daydreaming and take out your damn textbook, you're reading next," Christophe declares.

Jumping back to reality, Tweek quickly wipes at his eyes and does as told, unaware of the concerning stares from his three human friends.

**_/_ **

Tweek loathes going to his second period once the bell rings for all of the students to do so. Not only is it Gym, but Kyle is going be there as well. He hasn't spoken to the redhead at all once he recovered from his fever, rather he completely ignored him as if he wasn't even there in the room. When he woke up with a strange yet pleasant taste in his mouth, he immediately rushed to the bathroom he shared with Kenny and racked his panicking brain as to how he acquired the faint lingering flavor on his tongue.

It took him a few minutes to realize it, that it was blood. Afterwards it didn't take him long to realize whom it came from, however he wasn't sure if it was from Kyle or Luke. Tweek knew for a fact Kenny wouldn't do such a thing, or that was what he thought at least. Tweek didn't even know that it was possible for a vampire to feed another vampire their own blood. He couldn't get a chance to rid the taste before Kenny came knocking on the door asking him what was wrong.

Pushing his thoughts away as they are making his head hurt even more, Tweek closes the textbook with a sigh and places it back under his desk, very reluctant to get up from his seat. Not even the impatient tone of Mr. DeLorne's voice telling them to get out as his second period students walk in urges him to move any faster as he rises from his chair, feeling like a sloth all of a sudden. He so doesn't want to go to Gym now.

"Remember Tweek, if I don't see you 'ere zhis afternoon I'll automatically fail you. Comprendre?" Christophe warns him heartlessly.

"Y-yes sir," Tweek practically shrieks and speed walks out of the room. Only to bump into someone once he's in the hallway. He stumbles back with a grunt as the person he crashed into curses.

"Watch where the hell you're goin' paranoiac." Tweek knows that deep monotone, and he tenses up.

"S-sorry," he apologizes, not meeting Craig's eyes as he moves past him. He doesn't get far when he feels a cold hand roughly stop him in his tracks, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hold it, you think a mere sorry is gonna cut it?" Craig asks intimidatingly as he walks in front of him with a scowl, keeping a firm hold on his wrist. By now everyone has their eyes on them, watching with interest. Stan, who stayed behind and wanted to walk with Tweek to Gym together is looking like he wants to come to Tweek's aid but is debating against it, his lips and hands clenched tightly.

"C'mon folks there's nothin' to see here," Clyde says. "Move along, shoo, shoo." He and Butters begin to disperse the crowd while Craig silently stares into Tweek's shaking orbs, eying him sharply with a deeper scowl on his face. His amber eyes piercing his blue-green ones.

Tweek looks away. "L-look man I already apologized so-"

"Why the hell are you a vampire all of a sudden?"

Tweek is taken aback by the tall noirette's question, does he not know? Tweek nervously looks up at him, but before he can answer, Craig suddenly starts walking, pulling Tweek along since his wrist is still held captive by the other. "Hey what are you-"

"Just shut up and come on," Craig hisses, sounding troubled and angry at the same time. Tweek can do nothing but oblige as he doesn't want to feel the leader of 'The Dangerous Three's' wrath.

Craig takes them to the restroom, empty of anyone but themselves as far as Tweek can tell with how quiet it is. The floor is black, shiny, and spotless, the walls are a deep crimson with three weird glowing mirrors with black rims hanging over three white sinks. Five stall doors are black as well, and the light above them casts a silver glow like the moon.

 _"What's up with the mirrors? Are they portals?"_ Tweek wonders as he looks at them curiously, forgetting Craig for a moment. Each mirror has different colors swirling about in it's center: one has blue, green, and yellow, the other has red, orange, and green, and the last one has purple, pink, and white. Although they look strange, their colors actually seem beautiful to Tweek. He suddenly feels his head being turned and looks into the angry eyes of Craig, Tweek shrieks and tries to jump back but Craig's hand keeps him in place.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Ignoring the close proximity of their faces, Tweek blinks owlishly at Craig, causing the noirette's glare to harden into silts. He releases Tweek's chin with a sigh. "I asked how long have you been a vampire for? Was it the day after I bit you?"

Tweek notices the nervous frown on Craig's lips as he waits for an answer, and for some odd reason it doesn't fit his face. "I honestly don't know how long I've been a vampire, and no it wasn't after you bit me," Tweek replies.

Craig is silent for a second, still not letting up on his nervousness. "Are you sure? You're not bullshitting me are you?" Tweek shakes his head no.

_RIIIIIING~_

Tweek nearly shouts at the sound of the late bell while Craig sighs again. "S-shit I'm late for Gym!" Tweek panics, turning around and ready to dash out of the restroom. He's already missed more than two days of his classes, and he can't afford to be tardy to one of them. But as soon as he moves his foot forward he is once again stopped by a hand on his wrist.

He turns his head back in shock and confusion. "What the hell are you-"

"Ditch with me," Craig says, sounding more of a command than an offer.

Is he for real? Did one of the notorious vampires of the school just suddenly declare he ditch class with Tweek? Not only was he a victim to the black haired male, but now all of a sudden he wants Tweek to accompany him? This is mostly likely a trap or something set up by Craig, and Tweek doesn't even want to picture what he has in store for him.

"N-no way man, I already missed like four days of my classes and I can't miss anymore!" Tweek tries wiggling his hand free, but he could barely even move it in the tight grip. "Let me go!"

"Relax ya damn spaz head, it's just one class." Craig disregards his urgency with a middle finger, then a mischievous smirk spreads across his lips. "I know where we can hang out."

Before Tweek can protest any further, they are gone. After a second or two, a dumbfounded Stan walks into the doorway, eying the black haze of smoke where they were once standing.

***Time Skip***

That afternoon all of the students are in their third period class. All except Stan as he is in the Principal's office. The room is spacious, purple and black, the wide wooden brown desk is the only color out of place. There is a bunch of paper, pens, and other materials scattered about on top of it along with a vase containing healthy flowers and a photo album. It's faced away from Stan so he can't see who's all in it, but he can care less about that at the moment.

"What if something else happens to Tweek? What're you gonna do about it then huh?" Stan demands.

Principal Brimestone, who is calmly sitting in his black leather chair with both his arms and legs crossed narrows his eyes slightly. "Watch your tone kid, I'm already aware of your friend's situation based on what you've told me, but-"

"But what?!" Stan interrupts heatedly, clenching his fists tight that his knuckles slowly start turning white. "You're gonna wait until he gets hurt again to do something?!"

Micheal breathes deeply out through his nose, calming himself. Stan came at a bad time with this, and his way of speaking isn't making it any better. "Why are you still concerned about him anyway? Have you forgotten what he is?"

Stan doesn't answer as his body gradually begins to loosen up at that question. "So you still consider him a friend even though he's a monster now?" The Principal presses.

"Of course I do!" Stan answers immediately.

The man suddenly acquires a keen look in his mint green eyes on his now calm facial feature. Stan flinches faintly at the acknowledgement, his body no longer tense. "Oh really now? It that truly how you feel  _Stanley_?"

Confusion and uneasiness washes over Stan, causing him to hesitate on answering. He can't lie that at first he  _was_  skeptical of Tweek when he was first turned, but as the days passed by Stan felt stupid for even feeling that way towards him. He couldn't even imagine what harm the coffee addicted blonde could do to him or any of his friends for that matter, maybe go crazy at the smell of blood yeah, but aside from that what else could he possibly do to them?

Vampire or not Tweek is still Tweek, that Stan is certain of.

"I honestly don't give a damn that Tweek's a bloodsucker now," Stan says quietly. "He is still mines, Gary's, Pip's, Ike's, and maybe Gregory's friend. So can you please find them before it's too late?"

Micheal sensed the earnest tone in the human teen's voice, but he can't fool him. Especially not a Pureblood, but he decides not to push on the issue as he sits back and closes his eyes with a tired sigh. "Fine fine, I'll see what I can do."

A hint of relief shows clearly on Stan's face, but before he can thank the man the bell rings. "Hurry up to your fourth period class. I'll let you know of their whereabouts once I know," Micheal says as he opens his eyes.

"Thanks," Stan says with a small nod then leaves the room.

Once he's gone, Micheal shakes his head with a frown. "Humans are so selfish, and a huge pain in the ass." He scowls at a certain piece of paper amongst the others on his desk.  _"And it's all your fault you sneaky bastard."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Oh no where have Craig and Tweek gone I wonder? Lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will up soon)


	20. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Letting you know now that this is a filler chapter. Please enjoy)

The sound of shoes squeaking and a bouncing ball assaults the clean vinyl flooring of the gym. Some others are sat on the bleachers chatting or either watching the ones on the court playing basketball. There are two teams consisting of six people, one of the teams' player has the ball and is making his way towards the basket.

"Kenny I'm open!"

Looking to see who said that, Kenny sees a brunette with dark blue eyes trailing behind him on his right gesturing for him to pass him the ball. Kenny shakes his head then nudges his head for the boy to look behind him, seeing that he is about to be surrounded by two others on the opposing side.

"I got this," Kenny tells him with a small smirk. He picks up his pace.

"Someone stop him!" Someone shouts.

"On it!"

Kenny quickly comes to a halt when another brunette suddenly appears in front of him, Kenny now on the free throw line. He glares at the male while dribbling the ball. "You're a damn cheater."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Clyde says with fake ignorance behind his smirk.

An hour has passed since fourth period started, only thirty-five minutes are left until it ends. "Get em Clyde!" Butters cheers from the bleachers.

Clyde winks at him making Kenny roll his eyes. Just when he decides to take that short opportunity to shoot the ball, a shrill sound of a whistle calls for everyone's attention. Walking from out of his office is Coach McCormick, releasing a big yawn he doesn't bother covering up as he scratches behind his head. "Alright ya'll gametime's over," he says lazily while fixing his cap, standing behind the black line of the court.

"Aww c'mon," the students whine. No one hasn't even scored a point yet.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Stuart grumbles as his students continue to complain about the abrupt stop of their game. "Neither of ya'll scored anything anyway, so quit whinin' and just sit on the bleachers until the period ends. I need to talk to Clyde and Butters about somethin'." He beckons Butters over with the wave of his hand.

As the students vacate from the court with the exception of Clyde and Butters, Kenny turns around and tosses the ball into the hoop with one hand before walking to the bleachers, not caring if he made it or not but it would've been cool if he did make the shot though. The brown haired boy that was on his team walks beside him. "Dude your dad's such a killjoy for that, you were so gonna make that shot."

Kenny shrugs in response. They grab their blazer and sit down, Kenny placing his jacket around his shoulders while the brunette sets his over his lap. "Hey Mark can I spend the night in your room again?" Kenny asks, looking at his father talking to Clyde and Butters. He could enhance his hearing to overhear what they're discussing, but for some reason he feels that he doesn't want to know, plus he can always ask his dad about it later if he wanted since he's so nosy.

Mark eyes him with a raised eyebrow for a moment, then follows his gaze. "Sure I don't mind, but are you still not getting along with Kyle and that Tweek guy?"

Kenny furrows his eyebrows as his lips go into a hard line, thinking back on when he saw Kyle and Tweek kissing in their room. When he saw such a scene, not only was he shocked, but he also felt a bit heartbroken. Seeing Kyle kissing another guy was something Kenny thought he would never see since the redhead never showed any interest in being in a relationship, let alone being intimate with anyone. Not even with Kenny which the blonde only did jokingly. And to make Kenny feel even more brokenhearted, Kyle seemed like he was enjoying it. Kenny remembers the relaxed face his friend made while locking lips with Tweek, but not the blood that was trailing down their chin.

"Kenny?" Said teen blinks back to reality at the call of his name, looking over to his side to see Mark giving him a look of concern. "You okay man?"

Kenny faces away with a sigh, slouching forward with his elbow on his leg followed by his cheek in his palm. "Yeah I'm fine."

Mark obviously appears that he doesn't buy it as he continues to stare at him, but when Kenny says nothing more he looks away. He hasn't known Kenny as long as Kyle has, and Kenny only comes to him whenever he isn't on good terms with the redhead, which is rare to say the least. They seldom fight or argue, but when they do it's mostly about how Kyle is keeping things bottled up again and never telling Kenny about them. That's all Mark knows since Kenny doesn't go too deep into the issue between them, and it kind of irritates him, thinking that Kenny doesn't trust him enough to spill private matters to him. Thinking that he is just an outsider that Kenny can rely on to a small degree.

_RIIIIIIING~_

Kenny gets up as do the other students that were still sitting down, he looks to Mark when he notices the other boy still sitting and looking off into space with a sort of troubled yet angry gaze. Kenny frowns in confusion, and waves a hand in front of his face for his attention. The brunette blinks with a jolt, then looks at Kenny who's pulling his hand away. "Are  _you_  okay?" He questions.

Standing up and slinging his blazer over his shoulder, Mark laughs off his question. "Of course I am. C'mon, let's hit up the cafeteria before we head to my room." He walks down the bleachers, Kenny eying him for a brief moment before following after him. Stuart, Clyde, and Butters are walking to the man's office, seemingly still going to continuing their talk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kenny asks again once they're out in the hallway. "You know you can always talk to me if somethin's botherin' you, it's the least I could do since-"

"I'm fine," Mark interrupts in a monotone. He forces up a small smile in Kenny's direction. "Honest, there's nothing bothering me." He looks away maintaining his forced smile. "Plus this isn't about me."

Kenny presses his lips tightly together as he looks down at the floor. Does Mark not trust him either? First it was Kyle, a friend he's known since childhood and now it's Mark, another friend he's known since his sophomore year. Just what is it about Kenny that makes people not tell him anything? Especially when it's obvious something is troubling them? He doesn't push, but when his own friends don't trust him...

It's thoughts like these that get to Kenny, making him think that people don't see him as trustworthy enough. But why is that though he wonders. Out of all the people here in this school, Kenny believes he is the most trustful. He can keep secrets. If someone tells him not to tell a soul he wouldn't do it, even if threatened. Kenny  _always_  keeps his word.

The two of them reach the cafeteria after a minute and go in. It doesn't take them long to grab a snack and eat at a table, although Kenny isn't in the mood to eat anything. Both he and Mark chat for a few with Pip and his friends once the British teen spotted Kenny and joined them at the table. Every single day once school is over Pip and his group always go straight to the cafeteria, almost everyone sees them here and they're bound have a nickname too since they're well known.

Kenny and Mark announce their leave and bid the four of them goodbye. "Never knew we had food fanatics here and that you're friends with one," Mark says lightheartedly once they're out in the hallway.

"Me neither," Kenny chuckles. It seems talking to Pip and his friends lightened the mood around him and Mark, which is good because being moody isn't Kenny's forte.

After a minutes walk they reach Mark's room. He is the only one that has a room to himself, however just like everyone else he did have roommates. They were Eric Cartman and Kevin McCormick. Kenny doesn't know the reason why Cartman is no longer in this room, but it's a good thing since the teen is nothing but a troublemaker and he doesn't want Mark around an asshole like him. As for his brother Kevin, he just moved himself to another room, one that was closer to the courtyard so he can smoke there in peace. It's a surprise Mark hasn't complained about being lonely ever since then, and Kenny assumes that he's been suppressing it to tell anyone.

Kenny quickly shakes his head to erase the thought. If there are things his friends don't want to tell him, then he isn't going to dwell on it nor push them for it. Not everything needs to be said aloud and he knows this, but it's still hurtful to be left in the dark when the person you care about is struggling by themself and they won't tell you.

Mark opens the door and they walk in, Mark flipping the light switch on instead of the lamp. Kenny shrugs his jacket off on the bed and takes off his shoes, Mark doing the same on the bed next to Kenny's. At first the two extra beds in here had no purpose, at the time the Principal was searching for people to bunk with Mark, but no one volunteered. Most didn't want to leave the comfort of his own room although all of the rooms looked the same. That is until Kenny found out, and invited himself and Kyle over. The three of them would sometimes hang out in here, but slowly became less frequent when Kyle became the President of the Student Council. He tried getting Kenny and Mark to join, but they declined saying that they didn't want to do whatever students do in the Student Council. Since then it's just been Kenny and Mark with Kyle seldom joining them whenever he had time.

"Soooo," Mark says breaking the silence.

Kenny lies down placing his hands behind his head. "I dunno, but what I do know is that we need freakin' t.v's in our room. There ain't shit to do in them, and it makes me wonder how the hell you can stand being in here by yourself."

Chuckling, Mark lays down as well with one arm over his stomach and the other behind his head. "I dunno either, but somehow I manage without dying of boredom. You think Kyle can hook us with some t.v's? I'm sure he'll do it if it's you asking him."

Kenny frowns. "He isn't the President anymore, Token's taken his place for awhile."

Mark shoots up into a sitting position at that, looking at Kenny in great shock. "No way for real?! What the hell did he do to get replaced all of a sudden? And why are you just now telling me this?"

Kenny sighs deeply. He knows he's in the wrong for not telling Mark beforehand but he didn't know about it himself until a few days after it had happened, he was just as surprised as Mark is right now. "I don't know how it happened, Kyle won't tell me. He didn't even tell me that he had gotten replaced, I had to hear it from some of the members in the committee and that was like three days after. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." The part about him not knowing the reason was a lie, Kenny knows without a hunch the purpose of Kyle stepping down from President and it's something he can't tell the other. Or anyone for that matter.

Mark scowls at him, looking deeply hurt that he wasn't told of this until now. He looks away with a huff, staring down at his feet. "It's fine, at least you told me now instead of not telling me."

Kenny hums and says nothing more, allowing the room to fall back into silence. But it is quickly broken by a question from Mark.

"When are you gonna patch things up with Kyle?" He didn't look at Kenny when he asked this, he found the carpet and his feet more interesting to look at.

Kenny doesn't reply right away, thinking when are they  _actually_  going to be back on friendly terms again. He and Kyle are both stubborn, but Kyle has it worser than Kenny and he might drag this on longer than it needs to. "I honestly have no idea. With the way he's acting we might be like this for awhile."

Mark shakes his head. "You two are hopeless."

"Kyle's the one bein' difficult, always keepin' shit to himself," Kenny grumbles, getting upset. "Whenever I ask him what's wrong he never tells me, you can't say that I'm not tryin'." He just doesn't open up to me." What really pisses him off is that Kyle didn't tell him about Luke, instead he had to find out on his own and many other things that day when Tweek was turned into a vampire. He didn't figure Kyle's twin brother was inside of him and a bad person to boot, he nearly lost his shit when Luke suggested that he might have been the one who harmed his little sister that night. The bastard almost killed her!

"What else is bothering you dude? You look like you're ready kill someone right now."

Kenny closes his eyes with a sigh, feeling a headache coming forth. He turns over on his side, away from Mark. "It's nothin'. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Tch, asshole," he hears his friend mutter under his breath, and Kenny can't help but think that he is since just like himself, Mark is being left in the dark as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Thank you for the kudos, and please keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	21. Traitors

"W-why are we outside?" Tweek asks nervously, looking around at all of the soaked dead trees. "And when are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Craig replies back dully. That's the fifth time he's said that.

Craig, for some unknown reason, brought them out into the woods to 'hang out' at. Tweek had no choice but to follow the noirette to God knows where, their shoes crunching underneath the ground that's littered with fallen twigs and bits of snow. The clouds look like they might produce some snow sometime later this week, or maybe more rain, Tweek can't tell.

He frowns, not satisfied with the repeated answer. He wishes that he could use teleportation like the other vampires to go back into the school. The problem is how does he go about doing it, does he think of the location first? Maintaining his pace, Tweek closes his eyes and thinks  _"School"_ , then after waiting a few seconds opens them.

It didn't work.

Is it because he was turned not too long ago that he can't use any magic yet? Or can it be that he can't? He did learn that Purebloods are able to use magic in Mr. DeLorne's class plus more of their history today, but what if a human is turned into a vampire by one of them? Do they acquire magical abilities later in the year or something? All of these questions are making Tweek's light headache not so light anymore the more he dwells on this, and he heaves a silent sigh, messaging his temples.

 _"I seriously need some coffee, I haven't had any for days!"_ The thought makes his head throb and his throat dry.

Before he can go into his well known panic mode, he suddenly bumps into something and yelps in shock. It wasn't a tree otherwise it would've hurt, so that means-

"Do you find bumping into me enjoyable?" Questions an irritated Craig Tucker, his back still facing Tweek.

"N-no, sorry," he apologizes hastily.

He doesn't see the tall teen roll his eyes. "Whatever spaz head, we're here anyway."

Raising an eyebrow, Tweek moves past Craig to see where they are, confusion quickly washing over his face at what he sees. Positioned a few walks away is a black rundown shack house, the long porch is filled with dirt, twigs, and other wood along with a poor conditioned rocking chair that's in front of one of the boarded up windows. The front door in the middle is left partly ajar.

Tweek blinks. "A shack?" Not only does it look overpopulated with bugs, germs, and bacteria, it doesn't even look safe to go into. To think Craig of all people would come to such a place.

"Yep, a shack," Craig drawls, walking towards it.

Tweek can only look back and forth between the male's back and the shack house incredulously, not making an attempt to follow after him. What can you possibly do in a place like that? Definitely not sleep that's for sure, unless you want to wake up with a spider or something crawling on you. Tweek shudders at the thought.

"What the hell are you doing standing there for?" Craig asks waiting for him on the porch with an impatient scowl.

Tweek instantly shakes his head. "I'm not goin' in there, I don't wanna wake up with a spider on my face!" He nearly shrieks.

Craig gives him a blank look. "Dude there aren't even any spiders in here, let alone any bugs. But would you rather a tiny ass spider crawl on you or get caught by one of the teachers?"

Such a question leaves Tweek at a loss on what to do, both options are terrible! He turns around, faintly seeing the school building in the distance then turns back to the shack. In all honesty Tweek would rather get in trouble by a teacher than deal with a spider or any other kind of unknown bugs around here, only a insane person would choose the former. "Yeeeah I'll take getting in trouble by a teacher any day, sooo see ya!" Tweek spins around and makes a mad dash back to the school, but doesn't get far, crashing into an invisible wall after taking five steps.

 _"What the fuck?!"_ Tweek is both stunned and in great pain as he slides down to his knees, burying his stinging face into his hands as he holds back a stream of curse words he so badly wants say.

"Sorry about that, but leaving wasn't really a choice."

It takes a great amount of effort for him to turn his body around and peek out from in between his fingers, Tweek's watery eye narrowed when he sees Craig walking up to him with his hands in his pants pockets, seemingly not concerned that he might've broken Tweek's nose. "Y-you asshole," the blonde hisses, looking away and gently rubbing the tears and lingering pain away the best he can.

"Not my fault you rammed straight into the barrier like an idiot." He walks away, this time not waiting for Tweek as he enters the shack, but leaves the door halfway open for him though.

What an absolute dick! He must've knew Tweek would try to escape and set a barrier around here to keep him from leaving. Groaning irritably, Tweek wobbles onto his feet, his nose tainted red and still aching. He turns to the little house with a glare and trudges towards it, just as he's about to go in and give Craig the most heated scowl he can muster a little rat scurries across the porch.

His reaction was delayed since he was so pissed off to notice it, but when his brain registers what had just happened he nearly feels like fainting on the spot. The crazy haired teenager pales and bites back a scream as he rushes into the shack and slams the door closed.

"Hey the paranoiac finally decided to join us!" Someone cheers from behind him. Tweek feels that he should know that voice, but after witnessing such a creature his mind doesn't even bother trying to discern the person.

"The hell almost made you piss your pants?" Craig asks with no interest in his monotone.

Tweek spins around at that, his glare returning. "It's your fucking-" His words fall short once he takes notice in his surroundings, the first thing that comes to mind is what the actual hell? He could've sworn he'd entered a shack, but the living room looked far too clean and homey to be the case. There's an unlit fireplace in the middle of the room, a ceiling fan is on and providing nice lighting around the area, the walls are a baby blue as well as some of the furniture, the couch Clyde, Craig, and Butters are sitting on and two armchairs in front of them are brown. There is a flat screen television behind the armchairs, and there is a hallway behind the couch that's next to the kitchen's right.

Tweek can't help but feel that this place looks somewhat familiar, but from where and when had he seen this interior before?

"Umm Tweek?" Said teen blinks at the call of his name, the source coming from Butters. "You okay? Your nose is red and you look lost."

At the mention of his nose, Tweek's glare comes back once again and he directs it at Craig, who is looking at him then raises a middle finger his way. Tweek immediately returns the gesture, the nerve of this asshole.

Clyde laughs at the exchange. "You two look like you're getting along well."

"Like hell we do! That asshole almost broke my God damn nose!" Tweek yells pointing an accusing finger at the noirette.

"Ouch." Clyde winces, but laughs again. Tweek is starting to hate the brunette now.

"Aww," Butters cooed earnestly. "Don't worry, I'll give Craig a good ol' scoldin' for ya later." Craig rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, but doesn't say anything. Tweek now thinks Butters is the most tolerable person among the three.

"Thanks, but umm what's with this place? This  _is_  a shack right?"

"Yeah but only on the outside," Clyde answers. "This is allll Butters' doing." Tweek gapes at the proud blonde in shock, thinking how in the hell one person alone could've done all of this inside of a shack of all buildings. "Anyway paranoiac, have a seat. You're gonna be here awhile."

Tweek frowns at the nickname, but does at told. "My name is Tweek, not paranoiac or spaz head." He sits down in the armchair next to the fireplace.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want  _spaz head_ ," Craig argues.

Tweek has never had the strong urge to punch somebody in the face before, well aside from Luke, he hates that guy's guts. "Screw you asshat, just what the hell did you bring me here for anyway?"

"Yeah Craig, why  _did_  you bring him here?" Clyde asks teasingly earning an up close middle finger to the face.

Tweek cocks an eyebrow at that, but lowers it when Craig locks eyes with him, suddenly looking serious. He crosses his arms. "I'm gonna come straight out with it, your friends are planning on leaving you here."

There is a brief silence. "Like I'll believe that," Tweek spat.

"It's true," Clyde adds in. "Someone overheard one of them talkin' about ditchin' you once they came up with an escape plan."

Butters nodded in agreement. "But it was before they knew that you were turned into a vampire."

With slightly wide eyes, Tweek digests all of the information they told him in. He was quickly going to disregard what Craig said until Clyde and Butters came in backing him up, now he feels he has no reason to doubt them. "How...do you guys know?"

"We have our sources," Clyde says mysteriously with a wink.

"Just don't tell them you heard it from us," Craig warns.

There are a lot of emotions that Tweek is going through at the moment: Anger, hurt, betrayal, and confusion. Why would they suddenly decide something like that? Are they seriously planning on leaving him here, planning on returning to South Park without him? He would've actually understood their decision if they had of thought of this while they were still shocked over his transformation, he can't return home even if he wanted to now. But no they did this way beforehand, while he was gravely sick in bed in the nurses office.

He feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and a stream of tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay Tweek," he hears Butters say softly in his ear. "Let it all out." And that's what Tweek does, he lets out of all his emotions in the form of tears as he hugs Butters back.

"Poor guy," Clyde says with the shake of his head.

"Humans are nothing but selfish scumbags, they don't care about anyone but themselves," Craig seethes, and Clyde nods his head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Short but I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will up soon)


	22. A Warning from an Ominous Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Had to hurry and upload a chapter before the month almost ended. Please enjoy)

The day is almost over with by the time Tweek returns to the school, entering the building with faintly red eyes and a downcast head. After spending half of the whole day with 'The Dangerous Three', only because he didn't want to return to school in the middle of a period, especially not after crying, he was only slightly bothered about learning of his friends' deceit, and he plans to confront one of them or all of them whenever he gets the chance so that's not the reason for his depression. Tweek's expression right now is for a totally different reason, and he feels like crying all over again at the thought of meeting probably the most scariest teacher in the school.

It's, of course, all Craig's fault that he forgot up until now, forcing him to ditch knowing damn well he'd already missed too many days of his classes. Plus the asshole said one class.

Tweek didn't know that he was grumbling irritably under his breath to his first period class until a heavy French accent along with another voice enters his ears. He's only a few doors away from the Vampire History class yet he can hear inside the classroom as if he's already in it. Tweek concludes that having heightened senses is kind of scary to have.

 _"Wonder who else is in there."_ Hoping it's another student so he wouldn't be the only one, the pale blonde slowly walks toward the room. The second voice he heard is more clearer now, and based on how low-pitched it is it's either a teacher or a very deep voiced teenager. Tweek knows very well it's definitely not going to be the latter. The door is left opened a crack, and Tweek nervously peeks inside.

Sat behind Mr. DeLorne's desk is the man himself as well as another male with black hair and red eyes, sitting mighty close to the Frenchman. Tweek can't tell if the noirette is a teacher or not since he's never seen the guy before.

"C'mooon Chris," the dark haired man whines, closing the tiny space between him and the grumpy looking brunette. "Just one kiss, then I'll leave you alone. Pleeease?"

Christophe shrugs the man off and grabs a cigarette from the pack off of his desk. "Non, I 'ave a student coming 'ere soon and you can wait until we get back to zhe room for zhat you 'orny freak." Just when he's about to grab his lighter, the noirette quickly snatches it from off the desk and holds it away from him with a teasing smirk. Christophe gives the man a strong glare. "Beetch do you wanna to die? 'and it over." He tries to reach for his lighter, but the red-eyed vampire stretches his arm back further out of his reach.

"Uh-uh, gimme a kiss first then you can have it back," the immature man says with a deepening grin.

"Damien you son of a-" Christophe growls before tackling the man to the floor.

...What the hell is Tweek witnessing right now? Are two grown men wrestling over a lighter? No wait...this isn't a secret relationship between a student and a teacher is it? Because no matter how old the black haired man looks, he seems way too childish to be a teacher, and his loud laughing over the pissed off Frenchman's cursing only proves as much.

 _"Maaaybe I should leave."_ Tweek slowly backs away from the door with a sweatdrop.

As he hurries back the way he came to his room, he tries to forget what he just saw in Mr. DeLorne's classroom. It's best if he does for both his, his teacher's, and that other guy's sake. But either way tomorrow is definitely going be an awkward start to Tweek's day.

He heaves a sigh as he rounds a corner, feeling exhausted even though he didn't really do anything strenuous today. He blames the fact that he spent too much time with 'The Dangerous Three', and thinking about how much he's going to fail all of his classes for the entirety of his tired state. He opts to go the cafeteria for a much needed energy boost, but he's already standing in front of his room's door so there's no point now.

Plus what if he can't drink coffee now that he's a vampire? What if it tasted bland or poisonous to him? Tweek feels like crying at either possibility, he can literally feel the tears surfacing in his eyes. When's the last time he even had a sip of his favorite beverage? It feels like it's been ages ago that's for sure. He's surprised he's even lasted this long without any coffee since day one of him being here, let alone any food.

He couldn't stop his mind from backtracking to when he and his friends first entered into this dreadful school. Should he even refer to them as his friends anymore?

No...he shouldn't even consider it after what they did while he was close to dying in bed that day.

Friends don't do things behind each others backs. Friends wouldn't even think about abandoning one another. Are all Tweek thought, but he guesses he was proven wrong once they stepped foot into this building.

His glossy eyes glare at the door.  _"Those backstabbing assholes..."_

"And just where the hell have you been all day?" Questions a person he really doesn't want to deal with at the moment. Even if they share the room in front of him. Hurt and angry blue-green eyes look over the side to see an annoyed yet relieved looking Kyle.

Tweek doesn't answer as he looks away and opens the door, entering and immediately going straight to his bed. "Tweek, answer me." Still ignoring the redhead, the crazy haired blonde unbuttons his blazer and shrugs it off followed by his shoes before getting in bed, laying on his side. He hears Kyle sigh in frustration then mumble something under his breath, but he doesn't care. He's not the only one irritated right now.

Hopefully sleeping it off will help, and that's what Tweek decides to do.

* * *

When Tweek awakens, a pounding headache and an empty feeling accompanies him. Groaning while groggily blinking his eyes open, he takes a few minutes before carefully sitting up and staring straight ahead through bleary vision. The room is pitch dark, and that's all Tweek can discern. He rubs his eyes weakly, then massages his forehead. Doing so did nothing to elevate his headache. He opens his eyes with a deep sigh, feeling even more tired than he already was earlier.

And it's thanks to the dream he had.

Recalling it will increase the ache in his head most likely, but it doesn't stop a certain part of his dream from appearing right in front of his jaded eyes.

The darkness of the room surges forward, allowing an image to come forth in it's place, brightening slowly in a hazy white and grey. It doesn't take too long for him to be standing in a vast field of snow, the clouds above a nostalgic grey as snowflakes descend down to the ground in slow little numbers. Everything about this place seems so real, even the wind that's blowing tenderly through the air and a figure clad in all black walking up to Tweek.

"We meet again," the man says stopping in front of the horrified and confused teen. "How are you handling your new life thus far?"

Tweek debates answering him or not, still scared and perplexed as to how, when, and why he's here all of a sudden.  _"I-I must still be dreaming...y-yeah that's gotta be it..."_ But something in him told him that this isn't a dream, that this is actually happening right before his very eyes.

The shady man cocks his head to the side slightly at Tweek's silence. "Is that a no? Well you better hurry up and get used to it, because your life is about to step into another stage."

Tweek blinks with a jolt at that, noticing his eyes were staring into the supposed hood of the male. He quickly looks away, glancing down at the ground. "W-what do...you mean?" He feels like he hasn't talked in years when he asked that, somehow his throat feels dry.

The mystery man ignores the action as he straightens his head. "Have you heard or read about vampire hunters?" He asks, but doesn't give Tweek a chance to reply as he continues to speak. "I'm here to forewarn you about a certain hunter that's been on the prowl as of late, they've already killed five vampires in a short span of one day. Of course word hadn't gotten around about them yet, and it's only a matter of time when your state becomes their next target."

Tweek isn't sure whether if he should believe this person or not, he's already lied that being a vampire wasn't going to be all that bad. So far Tweek's days as a bloodsucker has been shit. There's no way he can get used to his enhanced senses, he's already paranoid enough as it is by the littlest things. If he can't drink coffee then screw living for an eternity, he hopes he dies by blood dehydration. He sees no perks in being a vampire, and he doubts there will be any in the future.

Now glaring at the snow beneath his feet, he suddenly sees something black creep up in the pure white. Widening his eyes, he snaps his head upward and looks around, watching as the vast area around him quickly gets swallowed up by the darkness. He faces forward, expecting to see the man still there, but he was gone.

Tweek is all alone as the scene changes back into his dark room, still sitting up in his bed. He blinks rapidly a few times, then rubs his eyes again, but keeps them closed once he's done. His headache feels like it's about to split his head into two, and the emptiness within him feels so deep it's frightening. Guess going to sleep upset wasn't a good idea after all...

With another deep sigh, he opens his eyes only to nearly shriek at how clear he can see in the darkness now. He can see Kyle's sleeping figure in his bed, laying on his back with his face to the ceiling, his breathing light and slow. Kenny's bed is still empty, and somehow the room seems gloomier than usual without his presence.

 _"Holy shit...,"_ Tweek thinks with another blink of his eyes.

As quietly as he can so he doesn't wake his sleeping roommate, he gets out of bed and effortlessly locates and slips his shoes on. Sleep is no longer in his system, it's long gone actually. He has a lot of stuff on his mind, much to his throbbing head's dismay. But hopefully this time doing some walking might benefit him. He looks to the only alarm clock in the room that's on the nightstand in between Kyle and Kenny's bed. Squinting isn't necessary, the non-red numbers show that it is  **12:08 a.m.** He should've figured it was that late.

Tweek feels like a spy as he sneaks out of the room and into the quiet, vacant hallway, closing the door as gently as he can with an inaudible click. He wonders if it's okay for any students to be out in the halls this late at night, let alone anyone. He looks up and down the hallway before going down, heading to the courtyard. It's one of the few places he remembers being shown around.

On the opposite end of the hall, a pair of dark eyes behind a wall watch his figure until he rounds a corner further down. Getting a mischievous glint in their black orbs, they follow after Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I get the feeling that some or a lot cringed at how OOC Damien is...and I'm sorry! Told ya some characters were going to be like that. But I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	23. Acknowledged Feelings

Where the hell is Tweek going at this time of night Kyle wonders as he opens his eyes. Any students caught out in the halls past midnight, no matter the reason, will be punished. But not just that individual alone, even their roommates will suffer the consequences. Kyle sits up with a sigh, pulls the covers off of him, then swings his legs over the edge of his bed and sits there. First the blonde didn't show up to his second period class, then he unexpectedly disappeared and came back once school ended, and now he's sneaking out past midnight. Slouching forward slightly, Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose whilst shaking his head. Both Kenny and Tweek have been acting really odd lately, Kenny rarely talks to Kyle anymore and he doesn't come to their room either, always going to Mark's room when school's over and on the weekends. Tweek, however, is another case. Kyle knows very well the cause of his cold behavior, but today he seemed different. Locking eyes with him earlier only proved that something was bothering the teen, Kyle could confirm that much.

 _"Just what is going on with those two?"_  The redhead gets out of bed, slips on his shoes, and heads out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he glances down both ends of the hallway, narrowing his eyes in suspicion when he sees the back of someone's silhouette turning the corner on his right.  ** _"Tweeky's heading to the courtyard,"_** Luke suddenly informs. Oh so now his inner twin decided to speak, after saying not one single word to him at all for the last few days. Kyle found it more strange than blissful when his twin was quiet for so long, but didn't really think too much into it seeing as how he had his own problems to deal with.

 _"Done giving me the sudden silent treatment?"_ Kyle thinks as he quietly walks in the direction of the closed off yard, which is where the mysterious individual went.

Luke doesn't reply for a moment.  ** _"Why aren't you teleporting there? You can beat him to it."_**

Kyle stops at the edge of the corner, then slowly peeks out from behind it, frowning when he sees no one in the other hallway.  _"Don't dodge the question."_ Thinking he'd been detected, Kyle conceals his presence as he goes into the next hall, just in case the person tries something.

_**"...I was doing something."** _

Kyle maintains his frown at the vague answer, and knows that pushing for a better one won't get him anywhere so he drops it. He continues to walk without producing any sounds from his feet, rounding another corner on the left a few seconds later that has a short passageway with a set of black double doors on the upper left hand side. At the end is a dead end. As Kyle approaches the dark pair, back in the previous hallway a brown door slowly pulls back to reveal a pitch dark room and matching eyes that has a peculiar gleam in them.

Once Kyle is in front of the duo doors, he pushes one of them forward, glad that not a creak is heard, and is immediately greeted by the cool night air. He doesn't shiver as he steps outside allowing the door to close on it's own at a leisure pace, and shut without a sound. The moon is shining brightly from behind the mass of grey clouds, lighting the earth in a faint silver glow.

Lime-green eyes scan the area for wild blonde hair as the owner of the orbs step out from under the breezeway, spotting the teen sat on a bench with his attention to the sky. "Why are you out here past curfew?" Kyle asks breaking the peaceful silence as he walks toward Tweek. Said teen flinches at the sound of his unforeseen voice, but doesn't look nor answers him. Kyle stops by the bench eying the blonde with narrowed eyes and a frown of slight irritation. But after a moment he sighs and sits down next to Tweek, facing his body to look at him.

"What's bothering you?"

Tweek looks down and at the rose bushes across from them with a blank gaze. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Kyle shrugs. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to listen to whatever you had to get off your chest for a little while, but since you obviously don't wanna tell me let's go back to the room then."

He watches as Tweek's face morphs into a scowl, and his hands in his lap curl into fists. "That's the reason right there." He glares at the redhead. "It's cuz you're a God damn asshole." Then he looks back at the bushes.

Kyle looks away as well with another sigh. And most call  _him_  stubborn. An awkward silence takes it's place around the two, and not even the chirping cricket can dissipate it.  ** _"Let me talk to him."_** Kyle instantly denies the idea with the shake of his head.  ** _"Idiot, unless you wanna stay out here until the sun comes up I suggest you let me do it. I know how to get him to talk unlike you."_**

 _"He doesn't like neither of us in case you've forgotten, so what makes you think he'll open up to you?"_ Kyle isn't sure what methods Luke might use on Tweek, and it's reason enough not to let him have control over his body.

 _ **"...You have a point..."**_ Luke mumbles in defeat.

 _"Idiot,"_ Kyle retorts back before directing his eyes at Tweek again, whom is still wearing the same angry expression although it softened some, then down towards the blonde's fists. Hesitantly, Kyle inches his own hand towards Tweek's, slowly placing his palm on the back of cold pale skin. Blue-green eyes look over at Kyle in slight shock and bewilderment, nervous lime-green meeting his and holding their gaze. Kyle waits for him to pull his hand away, but he doesn't. He just looks at him with an unwavering stare. Kyle takes that opportunity to speak.

"I get that I'm an asshole, a stubborn one actually. But that doesn't mean I won't hear you out, even if I come off as a total dick about it. I..." He feels his lips curl into a sad small smile, and breaks eye contact to look at the ground. "I used to be the President of the Student Committee, whether I wanted to or not I had to listen to other students' and even some teachers complaints and problems. I know that this is different from those, but still..." He gives Tweek's hand a light squeeze, and looks at him with a soft smile. "I'm right here to listen, and I'll try to help the best I can. Just trust me."

There is silence once again though it's not awkward like the previous one, Tweek gaping at the redhead with uncertainty in his faintly glossy orbs. He blinks then looks to the grass beneath his feet, his hands going slack on his lap. "Kyle...I..."

"Well ain't that sweet," someone abruptly interrupts. "Having a little bounding time out here?"

Both teens snap their attention to the breezeway, Kyle narrowing his eyes while Tweek widens his orbs once again. Walking out into the yard is a blonde with abyss black eyes wearing a black tank top, his hands stuffed into his matching jogging pants, and bedroom shoes.

"Trent," Kyle practically hisses as he stands up from the bench. Tweek takes a moment before doing the same, feeling he's seen the other blonde before. "You were the one out in halls weren't you?"

Trent Boyett cocks his head back slightly, giving him a faint grin. "And what if I was? What're you gonna do about it 'former President'?"

Kyle hardens his glare. "President or not, I'm still a member of the Student Committee."

Trent waves him off while lowering his head and losing his smirk, now looking uninterested. "Yeah good for you. Anyway mind movin' outta the way? I got business with the other guy."

Tweek blinks in confusion. "But I don't know you."

"Doesn't matter," Trent gives him a one arm shrug. "I'm gonna make this quick anyway."

Kyle turns around to face the puzzled Tweek. "Let's go, this guy is someone you don't want to be involved with." He scowls back at the taller blonde. "He's just as bad as Craig and his group." Tweek frowns deeply at the mention of 'The Dangerous Three', but doesn't say anything.

Trent gives Kyle an annoyed glare. "Quit acting like you're his overprotective boyfriend. I'm just gonna ask him one question, and that's it."

At the word 'boyfriend', Kyle couldn't stop his mind from showing him a brief image of him and Tweek locking lips, relaxing to the warm and pleasant feeling that coursed throughout his entire body amidst it. Against his will a bright shade of red makes itself known on Kyle's pale cheeks, and he places the back of his hand up to his lips, feeling his face getting hot in embarrassment.

Widening his eyes slightly, Trent stares at the blushing teen. Without looking at the greatly confused Tweek, Kyle grabs his hand with his free one and teleports them back to their room.

Trent blinks a few times, then finds himself alone in the courtyard.  _"Well shit didn't see that comin', I'm gonna have to ask him tomorrow then,"_ he thinks in dissatisfaction. But a smirk crosses his lips at his discovery as he turns around and heads back into the building.

.......

"Umm Kyle?" Tweek asks once they're standing in their unlit room. But Kyle remains silent with his back towards Tweek, gripping the others hand lightly before letting go completely. Kyle goes to turn on the ceiling light, knowing full well the attention he's receiving on his moving figure. Once he's in front of the light switch, he hesitates turning it on. He can still feel the heat in his face, which means his cheeks are still red also. To think he'd become this flustered after a meager recollection...

Closing his eyes, Kyle inches closer to the wall and leans his forehead against it, his shoulders slumping forward. Immediately the same image of them kissing again flashes behind the darkness of his eyelids, and he clenches his eyes tightly while pressing his lips together. Why did he have to remember that after a single word? Was there even a meaning as to why his brain suddenly decided to remind him of locking lips with Tweek? He was only giving the teen his blood so it can't be that he-

 _ **"Aww, mean ol' Kyle has the hots for Tweeky!"**_ Luke says a bit too cheerfully.

Kyle mentally flips the other redhead off, but can't help but take his words into consideration. Does he really like Tweek? Kyle questions himself. Although he doesn't have an answer, for him to be reacting this way must mean that he  _does_  have feelings for the crazy haired blonde. The reason he's blushing, and the reason he felt more than just a comfortable warmth between the others lips was all because he likes Tweek. Something he never thought he would experience, no matter the gender.

Kyle isn't sure if he should accept this feeling so quickly however, plus he highly doubts Tweek feels the same.

With a deep sigh, Kyle opens his eyes as he flips on the light, keeping his head against the wall a second longer before standing up straight. The hotness in his cheeks have cooled some, but the warmth is still there. He slowly turns around, ready to meet the blonde's blue-green eyes, but instead sees the male laying on his side in bed.

 ** _"Way to take forever,"_** Luke says with an unseen eye roll.

Relief washes over Kyle, and he releases a silent breath as he turns the light back off. He walks to his own bed with his face returning back to it's unhealthy color, and slips off his shoes next to the bedstead. He stares down at his messy sheets with a small frown, feeling unsatisfied for some reason, but shakes his head before crawling in bed and pulling the covers over himself.

The dark ceiling becomes the next thing he stares at, sleep taking it's time coming into his system. Looking over at his nightstand, he reaches out towards the alarm clock and turns it his way. The time is now  **1:14 a.m.** Kyle turns it away as he gazes back up at the black ceiling, tucking his arm back under the covers. It's around 2'o clock when he closes his eyes and drifts off into an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	24. A Change of Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy)

"Hey, time to get up."

After a few soft nudges from Kyle, Tweek groans as he reluctantly stirs from his sleep. Sadly for him his headache hasn't lessened at all, but thankfully hasn't gotten any worse either. Blinking his eyes open then rubbing them to rid off the tiredness, Tweek slowly sits up in his bed while crisscrossing his legs, but still isn't ready to get off of it. It was another bad idea thinking that a late night stroll would abate his headache, a  _really_  bad one. He didn't think Kyle would find him out in the courtyard last night, positive that the teen was fast asleep. But he should know by now that vampires have heightened senses seeing as how he is one himself, and they can be alerted by the faintest sounds.

When Kyle found him asking why he was out past curfew (Which Tweek didn't know about), he had planned on ignoring his presence like he'd been doing since morning. That is until the redhead sat next to him and questioned him again, sounding the tiniest bit concerned. Tweek wasn't sure if Kyle was actually interested in knowing about how he was feeling or not, so he decided to test him. Kyle ended up giving him an assholish response, which greatly irked Tweek's nerves then neither said anything else to the other afterwards.

But after a minute, Kyle did the unexpected and Tweek couldn't hide the shock and confusion on his face when he looked into lime-green eyes filled with nervousness.

He didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with how caring Kyle appeared as he spoke that Tweek couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he didn't blink not once amidst Kyle's speech, and it was until after he was done talking close to a minute later that Tweek noticed the silence around them. He only heard part of what was said, and he saw Kyle in a whole new light all of a sudden. Before either of them knew it though, Trent suddenly interrupted the moment they were having, wanting to talk to Tweek for some unknown reason.

The crazy haired blonde shakes his head lightly, ending his thoughts from there since they were making his head hurt even more. He notices through half-lidded eyes that the ceiling light is on and sees Kyle walking to his bathroom for a shower with his uniform neatly folded over his arms. "Is there any medicine here?" Tweek asks him tiredly, slouching over and massaging his forehead.

Instead of answering, Kyle continues to his bathroom, later coming out with his clothes gone but with a small white bottle in hand. As he walks over to Tweek, said teen straightens himself up when he hears something rattling inside of the medicine bottle. "Here," Kyle holds it out towards him.

Tweek eyes the container with a frown. "I can't swallow pills."

With a huff, Kyle lowers his arm down to his side. "Well this is all that I have. Go check and see if there's another kind in the other bathroom then." He walks back to his own bathroom while Tweek groans again. After waiting a moment, he uncrosses his legs, gets up, and trudges over to his shared bathroom. He flips on the light switch, then goes over to the sink and opens the drawer. There isn't much in it, but Tweek thinks that Kenny has some of his personal stuff in his and Kyle's nightstand. Pushing the thought aside, Tweek looks around in the drawer for something that can elevate his pounding headache.

When his weary eyes land on another small bottle, Tweek knows instantly that it contains pills as well and he deepens his frown while closing the drawer with a sigh. His head feels like it's about to explode right now, and he doesn't have anything that can lessen the agonizing throbbing. Maybe he should just forget about going to his classes today, he doesn't even want to leave out of the room especially with how his head is feeling. But as soon as he thinks about his first period, Tweek quickly thinks against it. Mr. DeLorne will give him hell if he misses one more day of his class.

Twisting one of the knobs on the sink, Tweek bends down slightly as he cups his hands together under the cool running water and splashes it onto his face. He shudders, but all the water did was lift the sleepiness from his system although not completely. He shakes his head causing many water droplets to fly in every direction, then he wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. With another sigh and his face dripping wet, Tweek leaves the bathroom taking off his tie and heading to the second dresser for a new dress shirt (Momentarily forgetting that he's still wearing his uniform pants), and some underwear. Slightly confused as he lays his white tie down on top of the dresser, he looks around the room for his blazer, shortly recalling that he had took it off near his bed. He walks over to his messy mattress, and sees that his black jacket is next to it on the floor. Grimacing as he picks it up, he sniffs it and is thankful that it doesn't smell nor is it dirty. But he's still going to feel disgusted wearing it along with his pants since they haven't been washed.

When Tweek hears the water in Kyle's bathroom shutting off, he hopes that taking a shower of his own will be relaxing enough to sooth his headache. He heads back into the bathroom.

_**/** _

Tweek and Kyle exit their room with Kyle closing the door behind them. The hallway is littered with students going to their classes and some faculty members. Tweek envies every single person in the hall, it really sucks having a persistent headache and no medicine to get rid of it. Before they part ways, Kyle suddenly grabs Tweek's wrist causing him to look at him with slightly wide eyes.

"You gonna be okay?" Kyle asks with his face showing faint but evident concern.

Tweek doesn't have the heart to ask why he's worried about him out of the blue, so he gives him a weak small smile. "Yeah, it's just a headache so I'll manage." It's more than  _just_  a headache, taking a warm shower worked the same way like the cold water did.

Kyle lets him go looking a little bit relieved. "Alright, I'll see you in Gym." Tweek nods, then the two walk down the opposite ends of the hallway.

As Tweek makes his way to Mr. DeLorne's class, walking near the wall since there's barely any space thanks to the number of students and teachers, an uneasy feeling settles within his stomach. He doesn't know why that is, but gets the notion that it has something to do with him not going to his scary Frenchman teacher's classroom after school yesterday like he was supposed to. Tweek forces his brain not to recall what happened yesterday evening, he doesn't want make his headache worser than it already is. He just hopes Mr. DeLorne will have mercy on him today, but Tweek sadly doubts it.

It's three minutes later when the pale blonde reaches his first class of the day, shocked that he didn't crash into anyone along the way with how distracted he was, but grateful nonetheless. He sees Kenny walking into the classroom accompanied by Pip, and Tweek feels his lips curling down into a frown.

_"I'm gonna come straight out with it, your friends are planning on leaving you here."_

With another light shake of the head, Tweek heaves a sigh. He doesn't have any energy to get upset, and he greatly regrets not going to the cafeteria beforehand. But he took quite a while in the shower so he nor Kyle could get any breakfast, which Tweek finds strange. Kyle could've went by himself, but he either must not have been hungry, or he was once again being considerate of Tweek.

"Tweek."

Startled enough to release a short yelp, said blonde snaps out of his thoughts and finds himself looking up into a pair of narrowed shamrock green eyes, no cancer stick in the owner's mouth surprisingly. Before the crazy haired vampire can say anything, the man walks past him as he tells him to follow him out into the hallway. With a nervous gulp, Tweek does as told, aware of the stares he's getting behind his back.

The hallway is slowly clearing out, and the tardy bell is only a minute or two away from ringing. Mr. DeLorne and Tweek stand near the wall by the classroom's left.

"You better 'ave a good reason as to why you didn't show up 'ere yesterday after school," the brunette says, crossing his arms. "And based on your answer I might or might not automatically fail you like I said I would."

Tweek feels like he's sweating under the Frenchman's unwavering glare. Before he gives him an answer, he glances around the hallway for a moment but doesn't meet his teacher's eyes when he speaks. "Y-yesterday I umm saw some guy flirting with you in the classroom, and-"

"Stop." Tweek hesitantly looks at Christophe as he sighs deeply, his arms unfolded as he's face palming while shaking his head. Tweek wonders if he's mad or embarrassed. Neither say a word as the late bell shrills startling the teen all over again, only their presence is in the hallway now. Once the ringing comes to an end, an awkward silence situates itself around them. Just when Tweek couldn't take the weird quietness anymore, Christophe thankfully breaks it, still face palming but ceased shaking his head. " 'ow much did you see?"

Tweek blinks, but answers him anyway. "I left when you two started fighting over your lighter."

The man sighs deeply once again as he rubs his face, Tweek now knowing that he's both irritated and flustered. "I'm gonna kill zhat bastard," he hears the adult mutter under his breath. He lowers his hand down with his glare gone, and his cheeks an indistinct shade of light pink. "Erase everyzhing you saw yesterday from your 'ead zhis instant. I'll spare your grades for now."

Tweek blinks for a second time, a little bit confused to show how relieved he is. "Umm okay..."

Without another word, Mr. DeLorne turns and walks back into his classroom with Tweek following and shutting the door behind him. He ignores his classmates' eyes on his moving figure to his seat, getting a weird chill from a pair of hazel eyes but doesn't let it show. Through a corner-eyed glimpse, Tweek sees Pip give him a meek wave when he passes by him, but he doesn't even bother to return the gesture. No matter how bad he feels in the process.

"Everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page 155. You're doing all ten of zhe questions and zhey better be done before zhis period ends," Mr. DeLorne tells his students as he sits in his chair, and pulls out a cigarette and his lighter.

The class holds back their urge to complain about the hour and a half long work while Tweek sits down in his seat and pulls out his U.S History book, placing it on top of his desk. He suddenly freezes in horrified realization afterwards. He doesn't have neither a pencil, pen, or any paper on him. In fact he didn't have anything either yesterday, all they did was read and answered some questions verbally.

Before Tweek allows himself to panic, which will undoubtedly agitate his headache, he looks around the classroom and to his dismay sees Stan, Gary, and Pip having both a pencil and notebook or a binder in their possession. He should've expected that they would have their school materials seeing as how they didn't miss not a single day of their classes like he did.

 _"Goddamn it..."_ Tweek curses nervously as he looks down at his desk. He opens his textbook to the page Mr. DeLorne told them to go to, and looks over the questions that are located at the bottom of the page. Immediately after looking at just one of them, Tweek is already at a loss on what it was talking about. Five questions tell you to search and find the answers that are in the chapter, one is a what if question, and the other four tells you to answer them to the best of your ability using the chapter as a resource.

Tweek feels that he can do the search and find questions, but only if he had something to write with and something to write on. He once again comes to the realization that he's going to have to ask somebody for a pencil and a sheet of paper. He looks to the person sitting in front of him, the guy has neck length black hair and a purple headband around his head.

" _Oh Jesus..."_ Slowly raising a slightly shaking finger, Tweek taps the male's shoulder for his attention and quickly pulls his finger back when they stop writing with a flinch. The noirette turns his head back a bit, his right eye orchid colored. "U-umm can I borrow a pencil and a sheet of paper please?" Tweek whispers sheepishly.

The black haired teen turns back around without a reply causing Tweek to think that he isn't going to give him anything. But after a few moments, the teen raises and arches his arms back holding a black mechanical pencil and three sheets of paper instead of one behind his back in each hand.

A small smile forms onto Tweek's lips. "Thanks," he whispers again while taking the items. The boy  nods his welcome.

After writing down his name, but struggled with the date, Tweek begins working on the search and find problems throughout the period.

**_/_ **

Now it's time for the second class Tweek dreads going to. But this time it's for a different reason, and that's because it's Gym. With the life-draining headache that he has, he really doesn't want to participate in whatever Coach McCormick will have his class do, knowing due to all of the days he's missed he will have no choice in the matter.

"Zhose zhat didn't finish zheir questions are to do it for 'omework and bring it to me before zhe day's over," Mr. DeLorne says over the ringing bell. His students start packing up their things.

Tweek isn't sure if that applies to him also as he taps the noirette again with the mechanical pencil. The teen turns his head back after he'd gotten his stuff together, Tweek handing him the pencil and the extra sheets of paper back to him. The orchid-eyed teen has to turn his body around to grab his materials, and Tweek can't help but notice that he has a beautiful, feminine face with smooth milky white skin.

"You sure you won't need the pencil? You can keep it if you still need it," a gentle boyish voice says.

Tweek blinks once again, then softly shakes his head. "Nah I'm sure, I have Gym next anyway." He takes the paper he wrote on off of the textbook then closes it, and puts it back inside his desk.

The black haired boy nods his head again, then turns to his desk placing his pencil into the pocket of his dark purple binder then the sheets of paper through it's metal rings. "Oh," he cocks his head back in Tweek's direction. "My name's Wendell Testaburger by the way." He looks away while closing his binder then stands up from his seat, going to Mr. DeLorne's desk and planting his finished work on it before leaving the classroom.

Tweek gets up as well, grabbing his paper and walking to his teacher's desk. "Zhat meant you too," the brunette says, not looking at the blonde's work. "But I'll give you until tomorrow to turn it in. Now get out."

A deep frown of disappointment shows on Tweek's face. "Well can I take a textbook with me then?"

Christophe shakes his head. "Non, my ozher students use zhem too. Just go to zhe library later and get zhe answers from zhere."

Tweek bites back a sigh as he nods his head, turning and walking out of the room. He already wants the day to be over with, not caring that it just started not too long ago. He folds his paper into a small square and stuffs it into his pants pocket once he's out in the hallway, failing to notice Stan who also has homework standing next to the wall on his right. He walks right past him, and Stan gives him a look of confusion before walking alongside him.

The sapphire-eyed noirette takes notice in Tweek's lethargic appearance. "Dude you don't look so good." Tweek still shows no signs of being aware of his presence, and still continues to walk. Stan frowns and looks away saying nothing else, although he does have a lot more to talk about to the other. The main one being about his and Craig's disappearance the previous day.

After a minute, they happen to see said vampire along with Clyde and Butters, whom are taking their sweet time going to class.

"Whoa, dude looks like a zombie," Clyde teases, earning a rough nudge to his side from Butters.

Both Tweek and Stan narrow their eyes, Stan directing his glare at the dull faced Craig who flips him off and Tweek directing his at the chuckling brunette. "He's like this cuz this bastard kidnapped him yesterday," Stan accuses with a pointed finger at the other black haired teen.

"So? What're you gonna do about it?" Craig provokes with an arrogant smirk. Stan clenches his binder tightly whilst gritting his teeth.

Tweek silently walks away from the group, really not in the mood to deal with either of them right now. He wonders if it's possible to die from a head splitting headache, going to Dr. Kero's office for some medicine seems like an extremely good idea, and he'll be sure to go there if he manages to survive Gym class. When Stan sees him leaving, he shoots Craig the bird before following after his vampire friend.

Craig's smirk stays as he watches them go, then he and his boyfriends proceed to their class with Butters telling the both of them not to pick on people along the way.

"Where'd you and Craig go yesterday?" Stan questions as soon as he's walking beside the pale teenager again.

"It's none of your business," Tweek replies back harshly with his glare still present as he stares ahead. Can Stan not see that he doesn't feel like being bothered? Tweek is pretty sure he's making that blatantly obvious right now.

Stan looks at him with a dubious scowl. "I know it's not, but have you forgotten what they did to you? Craig fucking bit you for Christ sake!"

Tweek scrunches up his face tightening his lips into a line. Of course he hasn't forgotten, and he still hates the guy and will always will. But Stan is also in the wrong so he has no right to be talking. This is actually Tweek's chance to ask him about his sudden decision to abandon him here, still not over the fact that his once friends thought of this before he was turned into a vampire.

But he doesn't have the needed strength to ask him. With the strong combination of his headache and hunger, Tweek is honestly surprised he hasn't collapsed or something yet, and he hopes he doesn't so early in the day.

No more words were spoken between the two, and the silence is very tense. Thankfully after going out into the school's second breezeway a few seconds later, the gymnasium is a yard away from it so the awkward atmosphere around them would be broken once they're inside. The duo walk out and onto the flat surfaced green grass to the big building, a few other students walking behind them and chatting to each other.

"You think the coach will let us have another free period again today?" Tweek overhears a boy ask his peers.

"I don't know, we've already had it for three days now," another person answers.

A little bubble of hope wells up within Tweek. If Coach McCormick does let them do whatever they want until third period, then he can go to the nurses office for his headache!

The late bell rings in the distance just as he, Stan, and the rest of teens enter into the gym, one of them closing the metal door behind him. Once blue-green eyes spot a familiar redhead sitting on the bleachers in boredom, Tweek makes his way towards him.

"Well look who finally came to class." Tweek already knows that the statement was directed at him, and he doesn't bother suppressing his sigh as he comes to a stop, looking at the coach stood in the middle of the court. The man beckons him over with a finger. "Today's the last day for a free period, so ya'll better enjoy this one while ya can." With that said, he walks over to the side of the court with Tweek following, then he focuses his attention on him. "What's your excuse for not showin' up here yesterday? And don't even try to tell no bullshit lie cuz for one I won't fall for it, and two cuz Kyle told me you went to your first period class."

What lie can Tweek possibly tell? That he decided to skip the rest of his classes or something? He didn't even want to do that in the first place, but nooo Craig was so insistent that they would only miss one class and that was it. But as much as Tweek hates to admit it, he did enjoy his time with the three vampires. ONLY because of Butters otherwise he wouldn't want anything to do with them ever again.

Tweek looks his coach dead in the eyes. "Craig forced me to ditch with him."

Stuart blinks before suddenly bursting out into laughter, startling Tweek as well as the other students. "C-Craig?! That lil shit f-forced you to ditch with him?!" Tweek can't tell if the man believes him or not since he's still laughing his ass off like he'd just been told the world's greatest joke or some shit. He massages his forehead with a light exhale.

It's after at least close to fifteen seconds later when Stuart calms himself down, coughing a little in the process. He clears his throat afterwards letting Tweek know that he is going to speak again. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but if he makes you skip with him again, just flat out tell em no. I'm surprised he even considered doin' that with you of all people."

Instead of feeling offended, which Tweek doesn't get why he would feel that way anyway, he just shrugs. "Can I go the nurses office? My head hurts," he says before the cap wearing brunette walks away.

Stuart raises an eyebrow. "What are you in middle school? I said that this is a free period, so just go on over there."

"But what about a pass?"

"I'm sure you don't need one seein' as how you spent almost a lifetime in there anyway." The man walks to his office with a yawn, Tweek glaring at his back for his over-exaggerated statement. He loses his glare before turning around, the court being occupied with some of the guys playing basketball. Tweek goes to the exit on the side he's on, only to almost come to a stop with a shriek at an abrupt voice inside his head.

 _"Heading to Dr. Kero's office?"_ Kyle asks.

How the hell did he know? Was he listening in on his and Coach McCormick's conversation? But once again instead of feeling angry, he's actually glad Kyle figured it out, he has no idea where the old man's room is located and he could really use the redhead's assistance.

_"Yeah, can you take me there?"_

_"Sure."_

Tweek meets Kyle by the doors, unaware of more than just one pair of eyes on his figure before the two of them walk out the of the gym.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: A genderbent Wendy makes an appearance! Is there any other female character turned male you guys wanna see next or no? I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	25. Headache Begone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

The walk to the nurses office is really awkward. Since no one is out in the hallway, the only sounds heard are Tweek's and Kyle's footsteps and the faint voices inside of the classrooms. Tweek knows he isn't the only one feeling uncomfortable, but Kyle is practically a master at concealing his emotions so he isn't sure if he's actually experiencing the same thing or not.

Words obviously aren't going to be said until they reach Dr. Kero's room, that Tweek is certain of. But it's not like he has anything to say to the other anyway, though it would probably help elevate the awkwardness around them, even if by a small degree. He slides his eyes to the side to look at Kyle only see the redhead looking right at him. Startled, Tweek quickly averts his attention back to the front, feeling a pinch of warmth welling up within his cheeks. His action of looking away like shy schoolgirl causes a faint smile to form onto Kyle's lips, and he looks forward as well.

Tweek stuffs his hands into his pants pockets, fingers absentmindedly touching the folded piece of paper as embarrassment floods his senses. He did not expect to suddenly lock eyes with Kyle, he appeared as if he was inspecting every detail of the blonde's face with how focused he seemed. But Tweek doesn't dwell on the thought any longer, mainly because of his headache, and also because he spots the familiar white door a few steps away. Relief overpowers the embarrassment on his face at the thought of finally getting rid of this agonizing pain in his head, he just prays that Dr. Kero has liquid medicine and not pills.

As they near the door, it is slowly being pulled open as the male nurse walks out of his office. He closes the door with a heavy sigh, sounding as if he wants the day to already be over with. Upon hearing the two teenagers' footsteps amidst the quiet hallway, he locks the door then turns himself in their direction looking like he desperately needs some sleep.

"Here to see me I presume?" He questions.

Kyle nods his head yes as he and Tweek lessen the gap between the three of them a bit. "He needs some medicine for his headache," Kyle informs, jabbing a thumb at Tweek.

Dr. Kero deepens his tired frown. "Don't you have some in your room? Or did you run out?"

"I can't swallow pills," Tweek answers, taking his hands out of the warmth of his pockets.

The man heaves a light sigh, then turns to his door and sticks a key back into the lock. "Well I just got called into a meeting so I can't tend to you right now." When the doorknob clicks, he pushes the door open a little before facing the teens again. "You know where I keep the medicine Kyle, and make sure you put it back in it's original place when you're done." After getting affirmative nods from both boys, Dr. Kero hands Kyle his keys and takes his leave by walking down the hallway in front of them.

Stuffing the keychain in his pocket, Kyle walks into the room with Tweek following, Kyle going to the cabinet that's next to the wall while Tweek goes and sits on the stool positioned by the wall near the door. He watches Kyle inspect what's behind the plastic glass window panes for a moment then opens the left door, grabbing a bottle and looking it over carefully.

Tweek can't help but think about the redhead's abrupt change in attitude again. He still doesn't know why, how, or what caused him to act this way towards him, and he isn't sure how to feel about it honestly. Last night he was acting as his usual assholish-self, and now he's behaving like he's taking care of his little brother or something. Maybe Luke has something to do with it, and that notion alone is enough to make Tweek deem Kyle's caring behavior some kind of ploy to get him to let his guard down for whatever purpose.

Tweek blinks when a small cup containing a dark blue liquid is held in his field of view, the smell it produces nearly makes him gag. He takes the medicine with a frown. "Why are you acting so nice to me all of a sudden?" He asks instead of thanking Kyle. As he waits for the others response, Tweek hesitantly puts the bitter smelling cup up to his lips before downing the medicine in one go. He makes a face of pure disgust before coughing a few times at the strong nasty taste in his mouth, and groans afterwards.

Why does he feel like the medicine might make him sick instead of make him feel better?

 _"This crap better work,"_ Tweek thinks as he gives the plastic cup back to Kyle.

"I'll be back." The redhead takes it and walks out of the room to go rinse it out.

Tweek looks at his moving figure with a displeased scowl.  _"Yeah, just leave without answering my question."_ Shaking his head, he looks away letting the foul tasting medicine work it's magic.

......

Kyle, who looks conflicted in the face as he heads to the restroom, repeats Tweek's question in his head. He has an answer, but he can't tell the other for he is positive Tweek won't feel the same way. Especially not after how he's been treating him ever since he first got here.

Kyle should've known Tweek would find his friendliness odd, but he has no idea how to go about this since it's so new to him and all. It was practically an unconscious action for him to act warmhearted towards the crazy haired blonde. Having a romantic attraction towards anyone, let alone a guy wasn't something he thought he would ever experience throughout his years. Not even when he's no longer attending school. Asking Kenny for advice about this kind of thing would really be helpful right now.

 _ **"Quit being so goddamn difficult and ask him out already,"**  _Luke insists dully.

Ignoring the voice inside his head, Kyle enters the restroom and goes straight to the first sink. He turns the knob for hot water and places the cup underneath the rushing liquid, waiting a moment for it to fill up before pouring the water out and repeating the process two more times. He twists the knob again to turn it off, then he reaches over towards the paper towel dispenser to dry off the cup. After doing that, he drops the paper towel into the trash can below the dispenser then makes his way back out into the hallway.

He takes his time returning to the nurses office although the restroom isn't that far from it, he just needs a few moments to get himself together first. He's debating whether if he should give Tweek a proper answer or just wait until another day to tell him, it wasn't too long ago when he came to the conclusion that he liked the other after all. Kyle is at a complete loss on what to do, and it sucks that he can't rely on Luke for this situation, he's just as bad this it seems.

 _"Maybe I should ask Kenny for help,"_ Kyle decides with a frown. It's been days since Kenny started avoiding him and stopped coming back to their shared room, and it's been a while since Kyle went to Mark's room, for any reason actually.

 _ **"I don't think that's a good idea,"**  _Luke says, making Kyle roll his eyes.

 _"And why's that?"_ He feels like he's going to regret asking.

There is a brief silence on Luke's end.  ** _"Have you ever thought about why he's avoiding you and Tweek? Like REALLY thought about it?"_**

With confusion clear on his face, Kyle stops in his tracks. Of course he's thought about it, since day one of Kenny's avoidance in fact.

But then it suddenly hits him not even a millisecond later after musing on it, realization striking him like a lighting bolt. At first he thought Kenny was mad or embarrassed at him and Tweek for seeing them locking lips in their room that day, thinking they were in a relationship that he knew nothing about. Since the idea seemed so farfetched to him, Kyle was planning on telling Kenny the truth the next day. But he never got the chance to. Kenny seldom talked to him, only greeting him and making forced small talk before he started ignoring him completely the next two or three days later, Kyle can't remember.

He honestly didn't think that feelings would spark within his friend because of that, but now he knows. He knows the  _exact_  reason why Kenny has distanced himself from them and he feels so stupid for just now realizing this.  _So stupid._

A strong wave of guilt crashes down on Kyle, and he looks at the floor.  _"Shit...I'm such an idiot..."_

**_"Damn right you are. You've been his best friend since childhood dude, you two are suppose to read each other like a book yet you're just now noticing that Kenny has feelings for you. Some genius you are, it didn't even take me this long to figure it out."_ **

Kyle resumes his walk at a snail's pace, his body feeling heavy with emotions due to his late discovery. It doesn't make him feel any better that Luke of all people had dawned this on him, acting like he's so experienced in the love department. But what Kyle is unsure about is how long has Kenny had feelings for him? It could've been throughout the years of them growing up together for all he knew!

Breathing out a soft sigh, Kyle shakes his head, deciding to push the issue for when he comes across Kenny later on today. He, of course, is going to have to be the one to confront the blonde, and he hopes that it won't be too much of a struggle to get him to cooperate so they can talk.

As he nears the infirmary, he looks up to see Tweek still sitting on the stool and looking bored as he stares at the other side of the wall. That is until he hears Kyle's almost inaudible footsteps approaching, turning to look at him with a light glare that quickly changes to him raising an eyebrow at the redhead's troubled expression.

Kyle doesn't know why, but seeing Tweek looking the slightest bit concerned about him makes him feel a little bit better.  ** _"You better confess to him or else I'll do it for you,"_** Luke threatens.

Annoyed, Kyle narrows his eyes. Tweek frowns and quickly looks away getting the wrong impression of his glare. Kyle closes his eyes with another sigh, then opens them as he walks into the nurses office. "Sorry, I didn't mean to glare at you. I was just irritated at what my stupid brother said," he says, forcing himself not to react to Luke's teasing giggling. He walks over to the medicine bottle that he had placed on the desk to put the cup back over it's cap, afterwards he puts the bottle back inside the cabinet and closes the small glass door.

"Oh," Tweek mumbles, and the awkward silence comes back once again.

Pulling out the set of golden keys from his pocket, Kyle turns to face the other teen. "Well let's go back to the gym." He heads out of the door.

Suppressing a reluctant groan, Tweek gets up and joins Kyle in the hallway. The redhead pulls the door to a close, then tries to locate the right key to lock it with. "Do you even know which key it is?" Tweek asks.

"This isn't the first time Dr. Kero gave me his keys, so of course I know which one it is," Kyle responds, surprisingly without any attitude. Tweek just hums his reply, and only the sounds of jingling metal occupies the thankfully not intolerable silence between them. After a few seconds, Kyle finds the correct key and sticks it into the doorknob, successfully locking the door.

"How's your head?" Kyle inquires once they start walking, twirling the metal ring around his finger. "Is it feeling any better?"

"A little bit," Tweek shrugs. "The medicine was nasty as hell, I thought it was gonna make me sick instead." He can still taste it on his tongue, and he would love for it to go away already.

Kyle feels his lips curling upwards slightly in amusement. "Not all medicine is gonna taste good, nasty or not they'll always get the job done. Plus at least they weren't pills." Tweek huffs though he can't help but agree with his last statement, the corner of his lips also showcasing his enjoyment of their conversation.

As they walk back to class, the two teens occasionally talk to one another about whatever that came to mind.

**/**

Tweek is finally able to attend his third period class, currently sitting in a not-hopefully taken desk that's close to a row of windows on his left as students slowly fill the classroom. It's thanks to Kyle that he was able to know what his next class after second period was along with his fourth, Tweek's previous schedule somehow went missing.

After Gym ended, Kyle took him to the counseling office to get another copy of his schedule. A lady with wavy black hair and hot pink eyes was there, and she was kind enough to give Tweek another schedule with no questions ask; she probably knew about him being held up in Dr. Kero's office for a few days. She introduced herself as Mrs. Winters (Tweek saw her full name carved on a name plate on her work desk: Ebony Winters), then the duo left and went to their separate classes.

His teacher, Mr. Leon Edgewood, whose name sounds very familiar to Tweek teaches a subject called Bloodology. It sounds really similar to Biology, and Tweek can already assume himself dreading this class as well based off of the subject alone.

Slouching forward so he can rest his elbow on the bare surface of his desk followed by him placing his cheek on his palm, Tweek stares at the doorway watching as more of his classmates enter the room either in a pair, group, or by themself. Through his peripheral, he gets a glimpse of Stan sitting in a desk that's in the middle row, failing at sneaking glances towards his way. That's all Stan has been doing ever since he and Kyle returned to the Gym just an hour earlier, it's like he wants to say something to Tweek but he always appears to be thinking against it thus he looks away in the end.

Tweek finds it pretty annoying, and he wishes the noirette would just come out and say whatever it is he wants to say to him. Tweek still hasn't forgotten about demanding for an answer from the people he thought were his friends about their plan to leave him here in this place, he doesn't think he ever will until he does. He's not going to even talk nor look at either of them unless he's going to confirm what Craig, Clyde, and Butters told him yesterday.

Feeling a faint ache in his head, Tweek stops his thoughts from there, not in the mood to undergo another headache. To his surprise yet dissatisfaction, he sees Gregory walk in and they lock eyes for a split second before he directs his attention to the seat he's going to go sit in, that being the third desk in the first row.

Great now he shares a class with two backstabbers. Tweek holds back a groan of disappointment.

The next ones to walk in is the teacher and a trio of students. The bell rings a few seconds later. As the tall man with apricot hair and hazel eyes closes the door and orders everyone to settle down while going to his seat, Tweek once again feels a sense of familiarity towards the guy, the only difference is that his hair is curly. Tweek really doesn't want to rack his brain to try and recall where he last saw his teacher before, especially not when it's feeling better.

Sitting up whilst looking away from the front door, Tweek listens to Mr. Edgewood calling the attendance. The first person he calls is someone named Joey Blairwind, seems no one's last name starts with an "A". When the boy says, "Here", Tweek looks over to his right to see that the owner of the voice also has curly hair but it's black and he has an odd color of orange eyes. He's sitting in the middle row behind Stan.

It's after about ten more calls of students' names when it's Tweek's turn. He announces his presence with a timid "Here", and a surprised Mr. Edgewood spins around in his seat. "Wait you are?" He stands up so he can get a better look. "Where are you?"

The crazy haired blonde raises his hand, and all eyes focus on him.  _"Aww c'mon, don't stare at me like I'm some freakin' celebrity jeez,"_  Tweek complains inwardly, but his outward appearance contradicts his nervous thought, which is taking a lot of effort not to let show.

Mr. Edgewood eyes him silently for a moment, losing his expression of shock. "Glad to have you in class Tweek, hope you know you have  _a lot_  of catching up to do. Once I'm done taking the roll, I'll assign the class with some work to do while I fill you in on everything that you'll need to know."

"Can I do it?" Someone volunteers.

This time everyone's eyes, including Tweek's, look over at a boy with neck-length light brown hair and blue eyes lowering his raised hand down on his desk that's in the back of the second row.

Mr. Edgewood blinks. "Uh sure. Tweek and Brendon switch seats, when Allen is done explaining things to you, you two can switch back." He sits down and finishes calling the rest of his students' names.

Controlling his nerves, Tweek and the other male that has long golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail and has indigo eyes stand up and walk to the front. As they go to their temporary different seats, Tweek instantly notices the teen's handsome facial features and then their eyes meet. Startled and embarrassed, Tweek quickly averts his attention away from him, a small grin making itself present on Brendon's lips.

Tweek hurries and sits down next to Allen's left, and to his confusion the brunette suddenly sighs in what sounds like relief. He turns his body towards Tweek's direction, propping his elbow on top of his black spiral notebook, and leaning to the side as he plants his cheek in his palm. "No work for me thank God." Tweek just stares at him. "But anyway," he continues. "We learn about the different blood types of both humans and vampires here, oh and sometimes animal's too. Right now we're being taught about certain blood types that are poisonous to us, and before you ask, not everyone's blood is safe to drink."

As Allen tells him more about the class and where they are in their current lesson, Tweek now knows without a doubt that he's not going to like this period all that much. The main reason being, because he's going to have to deal with the obvious stares/glances from Stan and some occasional ones from Gregory most likely.

He just hopes his fourth block won't be all that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: The struggle was real coming up with a name for a "certain" genderbent female, and that's why it took me awhile to upload this chapter -_- But any's I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	26. Bewitching Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Uploaded this just before the year ended, hope everyone had a good Christmas. Please enjoy)

When the sound of the bell rings amidst the once silent classroom (Allen had finished explaining everything Tweek needed to know about the class minutes ago), said blonde looks around in confusion thinking that the period is over. But before he can get elated at the thought, he sees his classmates standing up from their seats without grabbing their stuff as they head out the door, chatting to one another as they go.

"Finally," he hears Allen say, getting up with the stretch of his arms. Tweek winces when the teen's bones pop loudly over the chatter.

"Where are we going?" He asks, rising from his seat.

Allen looks to him with a raised eyebrow as he lowers his arms down. "You're kidding..."

"Does it look like I am?" Tweek deadpans. It's not his fault that he'd been cooped up in the infirmary for nearly a week and almost died in there, did this guy really think that he would know how this school works after all that he went through?

Allen aligns his eyebrow back down with the other, realizing that Tweek is dead serious. "Well we're goin' to the cafeteria, ya know the place where you go to eat. It's lunchtime now," he says like he's talking to a slow person.

Tweek blinks. _Lunch._  He had completely forgotten all about it and he feels like an idiot. Hardly anyone ever forgets lunch when they're in school, in fact it's practically unforgettable. This will be his first time going to the cafeteria ever since he first entered into this large building, he'd never gotten a chance to see what it looks like and he isn't sure how to feel. What if what they serve here is just blood and raw meat- wait no that's what werewolves eat. Do they exist too? Do vampires even eat anything? What if it's-

"Tweek?" Blue-green eyes flutter at the call of the owner's name, they look at the doorway seeing Mr. Edgewood looking back in slight confusion. "You comin'?"

Tweek quickly nods his head. "S-sorry." He hurries out of the room and follows after the students, the hallway surprisingly crowed with vamps heading to the same destination. Tweek can't even begin to imagine how big the cafeteria is if this many people are going there, but then again the school itself is pretty big and the lunchroom probably takes up half a portion of the building.

"Tweek!"

Thanks (not really) to Tweek's enhanced hearing, he was able to discern the male's voice who called out to him with no problem, spotting a waving Allen and an arms crossed Brendon on his upper right beckoning him to join them near the wall. Oh God, does he really expect Tweek to actually struggle his way over to them through the mass of bodies just so they can go to the cafeteria together?

Because that is exactly what Tweek will do. It beats going there alone one-hundred percent, and he pretty much sees Allen as a friend just like how the brunette sees him as one, which is really rare because this is the very first time Tweek has ever made a friend this quickly before. Brendon, on the other hand, is just someone he happened to have switched seats with so he sees him as nothing more than a classmate. Maybe during lunch they'll become friends also.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek begins to move, squeezing his way towards Allen and Brendon as he shouts his apologies to the people he bumps into over the loud voices. Thankfully he manages to make it to the pair without any trouble, the only things said to him were he'd better watch where he was going. Well that is until he feels his foot tap against another person's shoe. If it hadn't of been for his amplified senses, he would've crashed face first into the wall, quickly stopping himself with his hands slamming against the cool steel grey cement bricks. Tweek looks back with a glare seeing three snickering males looking right at him as they walk on, knowing instantly that one of them stuck their foot out deliberately to trip him.

"Ignore those assholes," Allen advises as they resume their way to lunch, Brendon in the lead as they walk close to the wall. "They're not worth getting angry at."

So even vampires stoop to childish acts such as tripping people just like humans do in school Tweek concludes, resisting the urge to flip them off behind their backs. "Is everyone going to the cafeteria?" He asks, pushing the matter away.

"Nah not everyone, that's only during dinner," Allen answers. "We're the last ones going to lunch." Tweek just hums his reply, already not looking forward to dinner later. But the brunette doesn't end their conversation there, changing the subject to what he thinks they'll be served today, Brendon joining in and voicing his thoughts. Seems Tweek's question about vampires consuming food other than blood has been answered, but now that just leaves how the food will taste. He still thinks that whatever food or drink he ingests that isn't blood will all taste flavorless to him, even his long time favorite beverage.

The trio reach the cafeteria in the time frame of three minutes, but Tweek comes to a complete stop in the entranceway with a clear look of shock on his face. His wide eyes take immediate notice at how vast the inside is, the green, white, and black decor, the buffet counters, and the two beautiful chandeliers. Is this really a cafeteria? This looks more like the interior of a freaking expensive restaurant! Everything looks so fancy and spotless, something you would never see within a school's cafeteria.

_"_ _Hoooly-"_

Tweek snaps out of it with a blink when he feels someone grab his hand and tug him forward into moving his legs, not even the people who were bumping into him while he was in the daze pulled him out of it. Allen walks them over to the second buffet counter where Brendon is standing in line at, he releases Tweek's hand and turns to him with a goofy grin. "Dude you looked so lost back there, lookin' like a little kid who'd seen a ghost or somethin'." Tweek's cheeks heat up in embarrassment causing Allen to burst into laughter, he ignores Brendon's comment about him looking adorable. This is his first time ever seeing a luxurious lunchroom, how else was he supposed to react?

While waiting, Allen and Brendon chat to each other while Tweek looks around as his blush fades away, frowning in annoyance when he locks eyes with a pair of sapphire ones that are in line on his left. He looks away just in time as the line he's in moves up a bit, only four more people are in front of them now. Tweek decides to look and see what the other teens got for their lunch as they walk away from the counter, preparing his stomach for a nasty sight.

But to his great surprise, he sees in one of the teens' hands a plate filled with wings and fries, another has a couple of muffins, and the other two have some kind of sandwich Tweek can't identify. Once they're out of sight, he faces the front with an incredulous blink of the eyes, his stomach grumbling.

They serve actual food here.  _Actual human food._

And that's when he takes notice in the smell, it isn't disgusting to inhale. There is no foul odor of decayed flesh or blood, just the mouthwatering aroma of good, edible food.

After a few minutes, it's their turn. Grabbing a plate first, Tweek scans the metal bar and once again enters shocked mode at the diversity of food and snacks. His stomach takes it's cue to rumble for a second time, glad that no one heard it over the commotion. Not questioning the possibilities of there being poison in the food like he normally would, he settles for getting a few slices of cheese pizza, grabbing three slices and stacking them on top of the other on his plate. Once he, Allen, and Brendon have their choice of food, they walk away but Allen stops them after a few steps.

"Wanna get something to drink?" He asks, nudging his head towards the drink machine.

"Is there any coffee?" Tweek already knows the answer so he doesn't know why he even bothered asking.

Allen makes a face. "Are you an old man? Who the hell drinks that bitter crap with their lunch?"

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Anybody can drink it idiot, not just old people." Ignoring Allen's "Whatever", he looks at Tweek. "Yeah there's coffee, but not in here though-"

"Then where?" Tweek suddenly inquires, looking to littlest bit excited. Allen makes his way to the drink machine saying he's getting a soda.

Brendon cocks a puzzled eyebrow at the other blonde's expression. "You can get some in the teachers lounge, but we can't leave outta here with these." He motions the plates in their hands.

Without a word, Tweek goes to the nearest trash can and dumps his untouched food into it, unaware of the many stares he's receiving afterwards as he walks back to a dumbfounded Brendon. Screw pizza, poisonous or not, coffee comes first before any kind of food. Since he's lasted this long without his caffeinated drink, he deserves some today and he  _will_  get some.

"Dude!" Allen scurries back over to the duo with a soda in hand. "Did you just..-Why would you even..-Are you crazy?!" He practically shouts, staring dumbly at the wild haired teen.

Tweek looks him dead in the eyes. "I haven't had any coffee for days, days man! I need it and I'm not gonna pass this up." Allen is rendered into silence as Tweek whips his head around back in Brendon's direction. "Let's go." He walks toward the double doors, Brendon taking a moment before noticing that Tweek is no longer standing in front of him. He heaves a sigh, giving his plate of hot wings a miserable look then ambles over to a trash can. But before he throws his food away, he grabs as many wings as he can into one hand and throws his plate away. He wipes the hand he used to gather his lunch into his other palm on Allen's arm as he exits the cafeteria, chuckling when he hears the boy snapping out of his stunned state with a shout of profanity.

Brendon spots Tweek waiting against the wall on his left, the hallway only occupied with just their presence. "C'mon." He walks past Tweek while taking a bite out of one his chicken wings.

Tweek pushes himself up off the wall and matches his pace beside the slightly taller blonde, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't think there'd actually be coffee here. When you told me that there was, I just..." He trailed off, feeling even more embarrassed about his changed behavior.

Brendon hums, then there is a short moment of silence. "You like it that much huh?" They round a corner.

"Yeah, I've been drinking it since I was like ten. My parents..run a...coffee shop..." Tweek slows to a stop with a deep frown on his face. Brendon takes notice after taking one more step, stopping as well while on his third wing as he turns to look at the downhearted teen.

"What's wrong?" He asks in concern but with a full mouth.

As much as he wants to tell Brendon about his inability to ever see his parents again, Tweek purses his lips into a tight line and shakes his head. "It's nothing." He resumes his walk, going past Brendon who makes no attempt to follow after him. Instead he walks to a nearby classroom with the door halfway open as he finishes off his current wing, dumping the bones and the rest of his uneaten chicken into the trash can. He licks his hands and fingers then wipes them on his blazer, not caring that he's dirtying it.

"You're worried that you'll never see your family again," he says, approaching a now stiff Tweek. He stands in front of him, eying Tweek's resurfacing sad expression. Indigo eyes begin to brighten as Brendon gently lifts his head up by the chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "It's okay, you have me now." The lingering smell of hot wings travel into Tweek's nostrils, intensifying his hunger but his stomach doesn't indicate as such.  _"Time to make you mine."_ A small smirk appears on Brendon's lips, going unnoticed by Tweek, unable to take his dulling eyes away from the glowing purple pair. Never before had he ever seen such eyes appear this beautiful up close...

Slowly, Brendon leans forward, his eyes sliding closed. Tweek couldn't stop his own eyelids from doing the same, feeling his mouth parting slightly as the distance between them gradually lessens.

"Release him right now."

With their lips mere inches away from touching, Brendon tsk's in irritation at the disruption and turns around, letting go of Tweek in the process. Blue-green return to their normal hue and Tweek blinks his eyes a few times, trying to register what had just happened. "Oh, well if it isn't the former President," he hears Brendon say. He moves from behind him to see a glaring Kyle holding an orange notebook.  _"When did he get here?"_ He thinks in confusion.

Kyle directs his attention to his roommate. "Get away from him Tweek."

A perplexed frown makes itself present on the crazy haired blonde's lips, not sure what is going on. Weren't they on their way to the teachers lounge? An arm stretches out in front of him. "How about  _you_ get out of our way," Brendon scowls. Before Kyle can retort back, Tweek speaks up.

"Umm what's going on?"

Brendon turns his head to the side in his direction, masking his glare with a carefree grin. "Aw it's nothin'," he looks away giving the redhead a sharp narrow-eyed stare unseen by Tweek as he lowers his arm back to his side. "Let's hurry up before lunch is over." Grabbing Tweek's hand, Brendon pulls him along so they can continue on their way.

Kyle doesn't move, but acquires a strong feeling of...some kind of emotion he can't pinpoint when he sees someone other than himself holding Tweek's hand.  ** _"Awww someone's jeeelly~,"_** Luke chirps. Jealous? Is it jealousy Kyle is experiencing? If it is he doesn't like it one bit and hopes that his cheeks aren't showcasing how abashed he is as he focuses on stopping Brendon. "Hold on a-"

"Excuse us," the taller blonde interrupts, sounding a bit vexed. As soon as they walk past Kyle, Tweek feels his other hand getting grabbed causing him to stop. Startled, he turns his head back to look at Kyle, but his red bangs are covering his eyes that do not meet Tweek's own.

"Come with me," he says quietly.

"What're you-" The moment Brendon turns back, Tweek and Kyle are already gone. The two clouds of black haze that are in their place slowly fading into the air. Brendon drops his hand down to his side, unsure whether if he should be pissed off or not as he stares down the hallway.

.......

Once the dark smoke clears away, Tweek looks around and instantly recognizes that they're standing in the middle of their room. Anger and bewilderment explodes across his face. "Kyle what the hell?!" He demands, but Kyle says not a word, his head still angled down. Tweek tries to free his hand, however Kyle prevents him from doing so, maintaining a firm grip. "Let me go." Kyle shakes his head.

Tweek huffs. "Tell me why we're here," he demands again, keeping his voice calm.

"Tell  _me_  where you and Brendon were going," Kyle counters, looking up with a serious face.

Tweek's eyes go wide in disbelief. "It's none of your damn business where we were going!" Looks like Kyle is back to his usual self, Tweek should've known his kindness wouldn't have lasted long.

"You're right it's not," Kyle concedes softly. "But I couldn't let you go with that guy, he's-"

"What, just as bad as Craig and his boyfriends?! What're you my fucking mom?!" Kyle is taken aback by Tweek's shout of rage, their hands no longer interlocked. "Well let me tell you something, they're not and neither is Brendon! Before you showed up outta nowhere, he was taking me to the teachers lounge for some fucking coffee! I haven't had any for days and I was finally gonna get some today, but nooo you just had to ruin it for me! All because 'he's a bad person I shouldn't be around'! What happened to you being nice-"

Tweek's rant comes to an abrupt end by Kyle crashing his lip onto his, the redhead's orange notebook falling to the floor by their feet as his hands clasp onto Tweek's shoulders. The blonde's eyes go big once again, his body taut that he doesn't move nor think. Kyle is just as flabbergasted by what he's doing, his mind racing. After a couple of seconds, he slowly pulls away with cheeks matching his hair color, nervous lime-green gazing straight into stupefied blue-green.

"Tweek, I-" Before Kyle can explain himself, Tweek shoves him away and bolts out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon. Also Happy Early New Year!)


	27. Vampire Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

**_"You fucked up man."_ **

Kyle obviously knows that, he didn't need reminding especially from Luke who always has the need to point out the obvious. What he did to Tweek was in the spur of the moment, and he swears to God he didn't mean to do that. Kissing his crush was the least thing he expected to do...

Somehow the word 'crush' doesn't sit well with him, but his cheeks flush nonetheless. He can't lie, he enjoyed feeling Tweek's lips against his own once again, they were soft and warm just like last time. Smiling sadly, Kyle puts two fingers gently up to his lips. He might as well accept the fact that he'll never be able to kiss Tweek again. He was doing pretty good getting Tweek to trust him, even if it was going slowly. At least he was knowing that Kyle wasn't a bad person like he thought he was in the beginning. But he blew it. All because jealousy took over his senses. Kyle frowns deeply as he drops his hand down to his side.

**_"You gonna go after him?"_ **

Shaking his head with a heavy sigh, Kyle picks up his notebook then looks to the alarm clock hoping there's still time left until fourth period. He'll give Tweek his space because they  _both_  damn sure needed it, he can already imagine how awkward it's going to be once they return here after school. Unfortunately, he only has three minutes till his next class, meaning he doesn't have long to compose himself nor go to the library like he initially planned to do. Reluctantly, Kyle leaves the room closing the door behind him. The hallway is empty just like he knew it was going to be, he doesn't know why he had a deep down feeling that Tweek might've been in the halls. With a lackluster frown of his lips, he walks to his Enhancement Training class at a turtle's pace. The bell rings one minute later.

_**/** _

_"Why the hell did he do that?!"_

A blushing Tweek repeated this question about a dozen times in his head, yet he still can't grasp Kyle's reasoning for kissing him so suddenly. Did he even have one? It's only been one minute since the incident happened and Tweek honestly doesn't want to think about it anymore, the headache he thought was long gone has come back thanks to Kyle, but only faintly thankfully. He still wonders what he was doing out in the halls during lunchtime anyway, him carrying a notebook proved that he was still in class so Tweek knows he wasn't heading to the cafeteria.

 _"Was he...stalking me or something?"_ Tweek can't help but think. It sounded so unlike the redhead, hell he can't even begin to picture him doing anything like that. But then again Tweek doesn't know him well enough to judge him based off a bizarre thought of his. Kyle could've  _actually_  been walking to the cafeteria for all Tweek knew and he just so happened to see him with Brendon. All the guy was doing was taking him to get some coffee, a beverage Tweek has been dying to consume ever since being here. He doesn't get why Kyle always gets so uptight whenever he's around someone, just when did he start caring for him so much?

The shrill sound of a bell startles a scream out of the pale blonde, hitting his arm against the side of the bathroom stall he's in from his used to be sitting position on top of a toilet's lid. He inhales a sharp intake of air as he rubs his stinging limb, getting up from off the floor and unlocking the door then walking out. He stops and stares at the colorful mirrors, still curious at to what they really are. What if they really are portals like he assumed they were? Where would they take you if you went through one of them? He doesn't mull over the thought any longer for the voices in the halls remind him of what he's supposed to be doing right now: going to his last class of the day.  _Thank God._

Feeling a little bit delighted at the realization, Tweek exits the restroom as he reaches into his pants pocket for his schedule. He had tucked it in the same pocket he kept his homework in, and when he pulls his schedule out he fails to notice the other folded piece of paper slipping out along with it and landing on the floor. He unfolds his schedule and looks at it, his fourth period class is called Elements and is taught by Mr. Damien Thorn.

Tweek raises an eyebrow.  _"Elements huh? Sounds pretty interesting."_ He folds the paper back up into a square and puts it back into his pocket. He hopes the class will be a decent one, but what he really hopes for is that he doesn't have it with any of the members from the group of traitors or Kyle. He doesn't want to be bothered with him either after what he did...Even though he could use his help in finding his class like how he did for his third period. Looks like he's going to have to make do without him, hopefully finding the class won't be too difficult.

Tweek rounds a corner on his right and continues to walk, spotting a familiar looking noirette standing beside a classroom as students enter in. He appears to be texting on his phone with his other hand stuffed in his pants pocket, having a small goofy smile on his face as he types away on the screen. To think Tweek would see Mr. DeLorne's boyfriend again, who is  _actually_  a teacher and not a teenager like Tweek thought he was. It's really hard to believe seeing as how Tweek witnessed something he shouldn't have yesterday, in all his years of being in school this guy is the first childish teacher he has ever seen. But the good thing is that the man doesn't know that he and Mr. DeLorne were being watched at that time, so Tweek doesn't have to worry about any awkwardness between them.

"Whoa where're you goin'?" Unsure whom the teacher was addressing, Tweek stops and turns around. He points to himself earning a nod from the man. "Yeah you, your class is right here."

 _"It is?"_ Tweek blinks in confusion. "Then are you Mr. Thorn?"

"Yeah," Damien confirms, shutting his phone off. "It's about damn time you finally showed up to class, but you didn't miss much so you don't have to sweat it."

Tweek blinks once again, he so didn't expect said childish man to be  _his_  teacher. "O-oh, okay..." He says lamely, walking back and into the classroom. This place seriously needs to have the classrooms subject and number sign by them, how are any new students supposed to know where their classes are based off their schedule alone?

Blue-green eyes scan the room for a vacant seat, ignoring some of the eyes on him as he finds one in the middle row in front of a shocked looking Pip who is sat in the third desk. Not just Pip, but a bored looking Craig as well as Brendon who gives him a short wave are here as well. Sadly the seat next to the long haired blonde is taken and Tweek tries not to frown at his luck as he returns the gesture but shyly at Brendon, hesitantly going to the empty seat behind Pip. Surprisingly, the British boy doesn't say anything to him, but it suits him just fine. Not like he wanted to talk to him anyway. As soon as he sits down, he has to hold back a shriek when a voice speaks to him inside his head.

 _"Managed to escape from Kyle I see."_ It was Brendon. Tweek is so not going to get use to this. It's cool that vampires can use telepathy and all, but it would be really helpful if there was some sort of sign when someone was about to say something to you within your head.

 _"Yeah I guess so,"_ Tweek replies back dully while slumping forward placing his cheek in his palm, not in the mood to talk about the annoyingly overprotective redhead.

_"We'll get you some coffee tomorrow, okay?"_

Tweek has to contain himself from getting excited at the proposition.  _"Yeah I'd like that."_

_"Okay, meet me by the cafeteria at 7:30."_

Tweek hums that he will and the conversations ends. He's getting a second chance to get some coffee, something he deserves. Brendon has to be nicest guy in this whole school, Tweek is so glad that he has more than one class with him.  _So glad._

The late bell rings a minute later as one more student hurries into the classroom, Mr. Thorn walks in shutting the door behind him. "Gonna call the roll real quick then we'll get right down to business," he says as he goes to his desk and sits down to begin taking said class roll. Tweek is curious how this man teaches, he knows not to judge a book by it's cover but is it even possible to learn anything from him? The subject is pretty self-explanatory, but what Tweek wants to know is how they'll go about learning the elements. Through the textbook or hands on. If he had to choose out of the two, he would be shit out of luck in both of them. He's still pencil and paperless (Thankful that his third period only consisted of him being caught up with the class), and he thinks that practicing using magic in the room would be really dangerous.

His luck is just the best today isn't it...?

"Now I can finally say the absent student's name, Tweek Tweak."

A repeat of what happened in Mr. Edgewood's class occurs once again, almost every pair of eyes in the room all look towards the crazy haired teen. Pip, Craig, and Brendon are some of the ones that aren't staring at him.  _"Seriously again?"_ Mr. Thorn chuckles at the embarrassed frown on Tweek's face and resumes calling the rest of the names as the unnecessary attention ends, that being only three more people.  _"I bet he did that on purpose,"_ Tweek thinks to himself. The noirette turns around and faces his class.

"Alright, let's hurry on over to the courtyard. I'll explain what we'll be doing today along the way."

As everyone gets up from their seats and follow the man out into the hallway, Tweek slowly does the same. What purpose do they have going out into the courtyard? Oh wait is Mr. Thorn going to teach them without the need of a textbook like Tweek presumed he was going to do but outside? It makes sense seeing as how the room isn't all that spacious thanks to the desks, but Tweek doesn't feel any different about learning it.

With Mr. Thorn in the lead, they walk to their destination while the man informs them of their activity. "Since there are twenty-five of you guys, I'm going to teach Tweek to make it even. The rest of you twenty-four will group up into three groups of eight with the people of your choice. I'll assign the group captains once we're outside."

The teens start to mumble to one another, some happy while others are a bit skeptical. Tweek on the other hand gets a strong nervous feeling in his stomach. Why is he going to be the only one Mr. Thorn teaches? Is it a cover up so he can talk to Tweek about him unintentionally eavesdropping on his and Mr. DeLorne's relationship? Oh God...

"Tweek?" Said blonde blinks once at the call of his name, looking to his right and seeing Brendon giving him a small frown. "You okay?" Tweek looks away with a weak shrug, before he can reassure the teen that he's fine someone else says something.

"He's probably being paranoid over nothing."

Knitting his eyebrows together in irritation, Tweek looks over to his left to see Craig staring ahead with his hands in his pants pockets. "Why the hell are you walking next to me asshole?"

"Cuz I can," is the teen's quick monotonous response.

"Looks like someone was lonely," Brendon teases. Craig flips him off without looking at him.

Tweek looks away with a huff, he just had to be in a class with the school's number one dickhead. Why couldn't Butters be here instead of Craig? Actually now that Tweek thinks about it, he always figured that 'The Dangerous Three' shared all of their classes together. It feels pretty rare to see Craig or either of them by themselves.

 _"Whatever's troubling you, you can always talk to me about it. Just remember you can use telepathy to talk to me anytime,"_ Tweek suddenly hears Brendon say in his mind. A faint smile appears on Tweek's lips, but he doesn't reply back. A kind and considerate guy like Brendon doesn't need to be burdened with his troubles, or anyone's for that matter. Plus Tweek doesn't even know how to go about using telepathy.

The class reach the double doors that lead to the outside, walking out into the breezeway and then into the courtyard. Nothing about the sky has changed, still grey and somber looking. Tweek wonders if the sun and blue skies still exist. Mr. Thorn leads them past the fountain, stopping and turning to face his students as they stop as well in front of the fountain. He points at Tweek then motions for him to come and stand by him. Nervously, as soon as Tweek moves his feet, he feels a soft pat on his shoulder that almost would've made him jump if he hadn't of known that it was Brendon who did it. He spares a sideways glance at his friend seeing him giving him an encouraging small grin that makes Tweek feel a little less nervous.

Mr. Thorn crosses his arms once Tweek is standing on his right. "Do I have any volunteers for group captain or should I just go ahead and pick?" Only two people raise their hand, and they are Brendon and Craig. Mr. Thorn beckons them forward, and as they do so Tweek hears nearly the whole class start murmuring to one another about Craig and him only. It seems most aren't comfortable with him being the leader, and Tweek completely understands why they feel anxious about this. Not only is Craig a total asshole, but he's also a force not to be reckoned with. Why he's offering to be captain is beyond Tweek. Brendon and Craig stand in front of him and Mr. Thorn. "No one else?" When no hands go up, the older noirette speaks again while locking eyes with one particular student of his. "Okay then. Vice Chrono, you're the third captain so come on up."

A teen with shoulder-length navy blue hair and turquoise colored eyes heaves a heavy sigh as he trudges forward and positions himself in between Brendon and Craig, his face clearly showing that he doesn't want to do this. Tweek instantly recognizes him as the guy he switched rooms with, he never knew his name just he remembers his hair and eye color.

"Now that that's outta way, I want the rest of you to group together. Remember that there has to be eight of you split into three groups. I'll give you all two minutes to get situated."

Tweek watches the remaining students hurry and form themselves into three groups of eight as told, feeling a little bit bad for Pip. He looks so awkward standing in place, every time he opens his mouth to say something no one would even look at him. A similar occurrence like this happened back in their old school, and Tweek unconsciously gives Pip a sympathetic frown.

When the two minutes are up, Pip is the only one by himself. Mr. Thorn scans over the three groups then blinks in sudden realization. "Oh shit I miscalculated..." he says with a sweatdrop. Some students face palm and the others laugh, Brendon's and someone else's being the loudest. Tweek shakes his head, he  _almost_ forgot that this man has a mindset of a child.

"Wooow," Craig deadpans, he cocks his head back. "You must've just thought of this or somethin'?" The man gives him a sheepish chuckle to which Craig rolls his eyes at and looks away.

"My bad, my bad," Mr. Thorn apologizes and his class quiets down. "Umm, just place yourself in a group Pip." The British teen shifts to the person next to him. "Alright captains, choose which group you want." Immediately, every single person in their group practically begins to sweat in anticipation, hoping that they won't be the ones Craig pick. But one of the teams are going to be chosen by him regardless, and once Brendon, Craig, and Vice picked out their group Mr. Thorn continues. "Here's what you guys are gonna do, each team is gonna compete with each other in a game of hide and seek. I'm sure everyone here has played it before so there's no need to go over the rules, but there is this. The group captains will be hiding also, however if they're found then whichever team that found them will automatically win the game. The location is gonna be in the woods, but you can also hide in some of the empty rooms in the school too but not in your own though. If I sense that any of you are chillin' in your room, then that's an automatic zero. The time limit is five minutes after this period is over. Also this will count as a project grade so don't even think about taking this lightly." Mr. Thorn gives Craig a knowing look as he releases a groan of disappointment. "If one person doesn't participate then everyone on that team will get a zero. But if no team wins before the time limit is up, then everyone will get a 50% for their project grade. You all can begin."

As soon as he was done speaking, only Tweek and his teacher are the only ones left in the courtyard.

Tweek is extremely thankful that he won't be taking part in hide and seek, he freaking hates that game with a passion. He can't even begin to count how many times he'd gotten lost while hiding as a kid back then, the game basically scarred him for life and he swore to never ever play it again.

"So Tweek," said teen looks to the adult beside him, blue-green eyes meeting striking blood red. "Now that you're a vampire, do you know how to teleport and use telepathy yet?"

Tweek tries not make a face as he shakes his head. "I tried teleporting once, but I probably did it wrong cuz I didn't go anywhere. I thought it was because I wasn't born a vampire."

"Whether you're a turned vampire or not doesn't change the fact that you can still do the basics. It applies to Mixed Bloods as well," Mr. Thorn informs, turning his body towards Tweek with his arms still crossed. "How'd you go about trying to teleport?"

Well now Tweek knows, but why did Mr. Thorn bring this up all of a sudden? "Well, when Craig kidnapped me yesterday-" He's interrupted by a snort. Mr. Thorn has his hand covering his mouth that's in the form of a big, humorous grin, that much Tweek can tell based off of his cheeks. So him being forced to skip his classes is funny to Mr. Thorn too huh? That's messed up.

"M-my bad," the man says with a muffled voice. "Continue." Now he knows where Craig was yesterday, was sick in bed his ass.

Tweek eyes him a second longer before finishing what he was saying. "I tried teleporting back to the school yesterday by thinking it, I thought school inside my head but nothing happened."

Mr. Thorn hums, his hand away from his thin lined mouth. "I see. Teleporting isn't as easy as you think it is. You were on the right track at first, but you weren't specific, that's why it didn't work. When you want to teleport you have to be really detailed about the location, simply thinking school could've ended up with you being transported to one out in California or something." Tweek's already pale skin practically turns white at the thought of him ending up in a different school, he doesn't even want to imagine what would've happened afterwards if he had of randomly showed up in another school. One filled with humans no less. "Since you're still new in both aspects, I'll help you. Starting with teleportation first," Mr. Thorn concludes.

Tweek blinks, dumbfounded. "Umm okay..."

The noirette chuckles a bit at his expression while lowering his arms down to his sides. He suddenly blinks when he feels his pocket vibrate, reaching into it and pulling out his cell phone. A smile instantly creeps up on his lips. "Hang on a sec." Tweek can't help but cringe at the man who looks like a giddy high schoolgirl texting her crush, guess he loves Mr. DeLorne a lot. Speaking of his first period teacher, Tweek has not once seen the brunette with a cell phone of his own, maybe he's rarely on it or something.

Tweek waits for Mr. Thorn to finish texting his boyfriend which took no more than thirty seconds. He turns his phone off and stuffs it back into his pocket as he clears his throat. "Sorry about that. Now let's get started."

Throughout the duration of the period, Tweek practiced teleporting to certain places within the school and communicating with others using telepathy (Brendon, Butters, sadly Craig, and Clyde were the only ones he talked to), getting the hang of each after at least six tries. Mr. Thorn later told him amidst him trying to get the hang of teleportation that he could also envision the location he wanted to go to, something he should've told Tweek way beforehand. He has a  _vivid_  imagination, and for the first time in his life it was put to actual good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	28. Clearing Up a Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

Pip wanted this to be over so badly. It wasn't even that long ago when the game of hide and seek started, but he didn't care. He'd rather fail than continue this crap. His current position was behind a large and wide enough tree that he hoped concealed his whereabouts the best it could, but he doubted it seeing as how he was up against vampires. For all he knew, some or if not most from the opposite teams already knew where he was and were on their way to get him.

He was the weakest link after all.

Forming a bitter frown on his lips, Pip glares down at the twig littered ground. Out of Craig's, Brendon's, and Vice's group, Pip would most definitely prefer to be on Vice's, he wasn't a total asshole like Craig and Brendon. But alas Pip wasn't fortunate enough to be on his team, instead he was on Brendon's. Pip wasn't going to be biased and say that he was grateful to be on the other blonde's side than on Craig's because he would be lying, Brendon may seem nice but once you truly get to know him he's basically Craig in disguise. Sadly Pip found that out the hard way, some classmates he had they didn't even bother to warn him about the other while he was getting chummy with him. Which was all the more reason why he should forewarn Tweek about him, he's already been through a lot here and he didn't need betrayal from...someone he thought..was his friend...

" _We need to get out of here. I don't know how, but I'll think of something. It's better than staying here in this hellhole full of freaks. I_ _f we stay here any longer we're gonna end up like Tweek. If he isn't better by the time we have an escape plan, then...we're leaving. With or without him."_

Pip widened his eyes slightly, feeling even more bitter than he was seconds ago. He still couldn't believe that Stan had decided on something like that, and now that Tweek was a vampire he was dead set on going through with it now. Since that was the case, Pip felt obligated to tell Tweek. He deserved to know. Even though he was told not to, Pip didn't have the heart not to tell him about it. He knew for a fact that he would be extremely hurt by it, but at least he would know.

Pip would completely understand if he came to despise them.

Clearing his thoughts with the shake of his head accompanied by a sigh, he looked up at the slightly darkened grey sky. He just wanted someone to hurry up and find him so he could be done with this stupid game already, he's actually surprised no one hadn't yet. Just when he closed his eyes, he flinched when he felt something cold and wet land on the bridge of his nose. Deepening his frown, he opened his eyes as the rain drops fell to the earth at a gradual rate before picking up speed.

He looked down.  _"Great, now it's raining. Again."_ He hoped Mr. Thorn wasn't going to let them continue in this soon to be downpour, he wasn't in the mood to catch a cold.

"At least try to hide," someone suddenly said.

Pip released a startled scream while gripping at his chest as he looked to the person, standing next to his right was a teenager with spiky muddy brown hair and iron colored eyes. The British blonde heaved a heavy sigh, then gave the teen a light glare. "Don't scare me like that Nathan jeez. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Nathan Crox gave him an unconcerned one-armed shrug. "Whatever." He slapped Pip's arm making him wince with an "Ow". Before he even knew it, the scenery suddenly changed in the blink of an eye and Pip found himself standing in front of an ailing black shack house with five more of his classmates here as well. "Surprised you aren't the first one here." He agreed with Nathan's statement one-hundred percent, but he wasn't proud of the fact though. Neither was he glad that he was finally finished participating in the game, he didn't know this area was going to be meeting point for the caught people. He thought they were going to be taken back to the courtyard, he wished Mr. Thorn had of informed them of this ahead of time.

"Why are we here and not at the courtyard?" Pip questioned Nathan with a confused frown.

The dark brunette shrugged. "I dunno, but that does make sense though. Brendon didn't tell you?" Pip shook his head. The reason he wasn't aware of this was because before they had officially started playing, Brendon quickly turned this assignment into a competition to see which team was better and shooed Pip away saying that they didn't need him holding them back. To say Pip was hurt was an understatement, but there was nothing he could've done in his defense. He's not a fighter plus this was a freaking children's game for crying out loud, and they're all teenagers about to be adults. Who would even think to turn this into a competitive contest at this age? "Well since the teach didn't tell us where the losers should go, the group captains 'decided' on this spot," Nathan concluded with another one-armed shrug, then he was gone. Leaving only Pip and the five vampires by themselves.

Immediately, the cold air around them became tense, although it wasn't too bad thankfully due to the pattering of the rain.

Pip  _really_  wanted this to be over already.

* * *

Tweek sluggishly walks to his shared room with great reluctance as the last period bell rings. Maybe he should head down to the cafeteria for a snack, he didn't eat anything today nor the previous days and doing all that teleporting and telepathy nearly drained him dry. How he's still standing let alone walking is beyond him. But what he really craves for right now is blo- coffee.. _definitely coffee_.

Releasing an exhausted sigh, Tweek opts to going to his room instead of to the cafeteria, feeling he might not make it there. Looks like he's just going to have to wait until tomorrow for his coffee, and he can not wait. He remembers the time and destination Brendon told him to meet, and he'll be damned to forget either of them. However he is a bit concerned about whether if he'll wake up before or on the dot tomorrow, the earliest he's ever woken up for school was past eight but no later than that. He's doing this for the beverage he hasn't had in what feels like months, and as long as he keeps that in mind he'll wake up in the morning probably before the due time.

Feeling both satisfied and worn out, once he's in front of his room's closed door he braces himself for a really uncomfortable face to face situation with Kyle. Hesitantly, he places a hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it to the side then gently forcing it forward. It opens without a sound, and Tweek notices that the light is on. He stops pushing the door to peek in through the narrow gap, breathing a sigh of relief unconsciously when he spots no red hair in sight. He pushes the door open all of the way as he makes his way into the room, debating if he should close or leave the door open a crack. After a seconds pondering, he settles on closing the door as to where faint light from in the hallway enters the already lit room, then he trudges over towards his bed.

He slips his shoes off then starts unbuttoning his blazer, but a thought abruptly occurs to him. Where does he put his worn clothes and does he have a spare uniform? With his jacket exposing his dress shirt and tie, he walks over to the dresser and examines each drawer for the possibility of one of them containing an extra pair of pants and/or an extra blazer. He knows that the first two small drawers have his underwear and socks in them, the other two large ones underneath have his casual shirts and pants so that only leaves the extra four drawers on the other side. But he knows without a doubt that Kenny's clothes and undergarments are in them thus he sees no point in searching.

Tweek comes to the dreadful realization that he once again needs Kyle's aid, if Kenny was in here he'd ask him instead. Tweek groans at his lack of luck today. He digs into his pants pocket to take out his schedule...and his homework. He'd completely forgotten that Mr. DeLorne gave him until tomorrow to turn it in, and he's grateful that it dawned on him just now. While pulling out his schedule, he walks over to his nightstand to put the folded paper into it's drawer. After doing that, he shrugs off his blazer then takes off his tie, laying both garments on top of his bed. He puts his shoes back on, and with a deep sigh, exits the room.

Energy has yet to have fueled Tweek with any kind of boost he needs at this very moment, he leans against the door once he closes it. Softly shutting his eyes with a similar puff of breath, he reaches into the same pocket for his homework. Only to feel that it's not there.

His eyes fly open in horror.  _"No.."_ That gives him a bit of stimulation to jolt himself away from the door, frantically moving his fingers around in hopes of feeling something within the small space of his pocket. But alas he feels nothing. How in the hell did he lose his homework?  _When_  did he lose it? The only time he went inside his pocket was to retrieve his schedule so he could see what his..fourth period was... _"No fucking way..."_

The urge to slap himself was really strong. This could've been avoided by two ways: One, he should've put each paper in different pockets or two, he should've checked to see if his homework was still in place once he'd taken out his schedule. But the first option was obviously the smart one while the second one was just an alternative.

Tweek feels like a complete idiot- no a huge one!

The short burst of adrenaline quickly depletes from his system as he slides down to the floor on his bottom, his eyes wide and unblinking. Either the great build up of stress or Mr. DeLorne will kill him, but as of right now the former will beat the latter to it.

He doesn't care about the many stares in his direction as students pass by, but eventually he pulls his legs up to his knees and buries his face into his arms when he can no longer stand the staring. He stays in that position as minutes slowly tick by.

**_/_ **

Kyle takes a deep exhale before knocking on the door before him. He doesn't know why he's feeling so nervous, but he can't help it. He's here to talk to Kenny after all, to set things right. It feels like it's been so long since either of them last spoke one word to the other, and it was something Kyle wasn't used to. Not from Kenny whom is always talkative to a point where Kyle wanted to punch him in his face so he could shut up. But that just goes to show how much Kenny's grown on him, he's hardly changed at all since they were children.

"Kyle?" Unaware of his eyes looking down at his feet, the lime-green pair look up and meet curious dark blue ones. "What brings you here all of a sudden?"

Mark obviously knows Kyle's reasoning for standing in front of his room so why did he even bother to ask? "I need to talk to Kenny." He knows that the blonde is inside the room, he can sense his presence within it so if Mark tries to lie to him it won't work.

"It's about damn time, come in." Said teen steps aside to let the redhead walk in, he instantly spots Kenny clad in his dress shirt, pants, and socks laying on his side with his back facing him on the bed near the wall.

An awkward silence settles itself around the room, Kyle doesn't even know where to begin to start a conversation with Kenny.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Mark says, aware of the change in atmosphere. He also knows that this is something childhood friends had to discuss by themselves. He tries not to appear disheartened at the acknowledgement.

"Sorry, we'll try not to take too long," Kyle says with a guilty small frown in his direction. He can't help but feel that way since for one he hardly ever comes by to see the brunette, and now he's practically kicking him out of his own room just so he and Kenny can talk.

Mark waves him off. "Take as long as you need to, you guys should've done this ages ago." And with that, he closes the door as he enters the hallway.

Although Mark is gone doesn't mean the awkwardness left with him, in fact it's stronger than before. Pressing his lips into a line, Kyle looks back at Kenny's laying figure, him faintly squirming around confirms that he is also uncomfortable.

 ** _"You're not gonna get anywhere by just standing here ya know,"_** Luke points out.  ** _"Just get straight to the point, ask him if he likes you."_**

For the very first time, although Kyle hates to admit it, his twin gave him useful advice. But that was easier said than done though. Kyle wants to rekindle their friendship, not make it worse. So instead he's going go into this slowly, hopefully the leisure pace will help things go back to how they used to be. He just needs to choose his words carefully.

He decides to sit himself on the edge of the other bed that puts him a bit closer to Kenny, placing his notebook beside him as he slouches forward so his forearms are resting against his thighs. His eyes never leaving the blonde's well built back. "You know why I'm here don't you?" Kyle asks softly still frowning, breaking the more than three minutes silence.

"...Yeah," Kenny replies back in the same tone.

This time a light thrumming of rain overlaps the quietness that comes afterwards, but it lasts no more than ten seconds and Kyle is the one who speaks again. "Then why? Why have you been avoiding me? Was it something I did?"

Kenny sighs before sitting up, he turns to face Kyle while sitting criss-cross with a frown on his face as well. "No you didn't do anything wrong, just thought I'd spend some time with Mark for awhile." His eyes were looking down at his lap and Kyle knew right then that he wasn't telling the truth.

"There's no use lying, I know you saw what me and Tweek were doing that day." Kyle can't stop his cheeks from turning a light pink as he looks away from the blonde in shame, it didn't even have any meaning to it yet whenever he remembers the feel of Tweek's lips against his own it will always render Kyle into a blushing state.

Kenny's frown deepens as he furrows his eyebrows, still not meeting Kyle's eyes. "Okay yeah I saw you two kissing, but-"

"We weren't kissing," Kyle quickly corrects the other with the shake of his head. "I was feeding him some of my blood since he wouldn't drink it himself."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you were lockin' lips with him though," he hears Kenny mutter. The verbal silence returns once more as a bitter expression shows on Kenny's face, Kyle turning his head back his way again with his blush gone. A small smile forms on his lips.

"So...you were jealous huh?" Even though Kenny hasn't admitted it yet, Kyle figured as much. It makes sense seeing as how he's aware of his friend's feelings towards him. "Kenny do you like me?"

"So what if I do?" Kenny retaliates, looking back up with a glare. "You and Tweek are probably a thing now so..." He trails off unable to finish his sentence.

Kyle restores the frown back onto his face. "A thing?" He repeats.

Growing irritated, Kenny tsk's. "Ya know what, forget it." He unfolds his legs and lays back down on his side again, staring at the dark red wall. "If that's all you wanted to talk about then leave, I have nothing else to say to you."

Shit this isn't going as smooth as Kyle expected it would, but he's not going to give up just yet. He gives the teen a hard stare. "I'm not going anywhere until we're on good terms again." Kyle breathes out a soft sigh as Kenny huffs. "Look, me and Tweek are nothing more than frie-roommates okay? I doubt he'll ever like me after what I put him through-"

"So that means you like him?"

"...Yeah...I do," Kyle confesses with a sad frown. He doesn't see the hurtful scowl emerging on Kenny's face. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but-"

"Would you if you hadn't of met Tweek?"

Kyle blinks, clearly taken aback. "What?" Kenny pushes himself back into a sitting position, but is still facing the wall as he sits on the side of the bed looking down at the floor. "Would you like me back if Tweek wasn't here?"

Kyle increases his frown. "Are you gonna let something like this ruin our friendship? We've practically been inseparable since we were kids!"

"Don't dodge the question. Just tell me flat out if you would've or not."

 ** _"Wow, this dude is waaay more stubborn than you and Tweeky,"_** Luke comments.

Kyle sighs for a second time as he averts his attention to the floor as well. "...No I wouldn't have. I will always see you as my best friend and nothing else. I'm sorry."

As the gentle rainfall fills the persistent silence, Kyle nervously glances at Kenny again to see him stiff as a statue. He purses his lips into a line while curling his hands into fists knowing he'd pained the other even more by his answer. Neither says another word until after a few moments, and it's broken by Kenny speaking in a whisper.

"Can you leave?"

His dejected monotone makes Kyle feel greatly remorseful. "I'm really sorry Kenny."

"Just go. I wanna be alone."

Kyle abides without any objections, standing while giving the blonde's motionless figure a momentary stare before heading towards the door. Once he puts his hand on the doorknob, he hesitates twisting it. "You..will come back to the room soon, won't you?"

"...Maybe."

Although it wasn't a sufficient response, Kyle is relieved Kenny is considering it at least. But he doesn't get his hopes up, not all the way as he walks out into the hall and goes straight to his own room. He prepares himself for an unpleasant encounter with Tweek that he is sure neither of them will overcome so easily.

Once Kyle is gone, Kenny grits his teeth then buries his head into his hands. "Tch, you're so fucking selfish."

**_/_ **

When Tweek feels a few light taps against his arm, he flinches like he'd just gotten pinched but doesn't raise his head. Not even when the familiar voice belonging to Kyle asks him what's wrong. He just wants to sit here and die in peace. Call him an exaggerator but he still feels weary and his life is pretty much over once tomorrow comes, he'd rather spend his remaining hours right in this very spot. It's not like he has anything else to do.

"Well at least mope inside the room," Kyle offers dully.

Though it's a good idea, Tweek honestly doesn't feel like moving- more like he barely has any strength left in him to move at all. But he forces his head up so he can look at Kyle, his vision appearing blurry making it difficult to see the other vampire clearly. Suddenly, Tweek's eyelids start to struggle to stay open. "I..don't feel so good..." he says weakly.

Just as Kyle begins to worry, Tweek's eyes completely lose their focus and slides closed as his body slumps forward, Kyle catching him before he fell to the floor.

"Hey what's the matter?! Tweek!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	29. Vampire Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Thank you for the continuous support with the kudos and those that find this fic interesting by bookmarking it! Please enjoy)

Strolling along a sidewalk accompanied by a few other pedestrians on that same rainy day in the late evening was a tall man dressed in a long black single breasted trench coat with matching dress pants and shoes. His hands are stuffed cozily inside his coat's pockets and his slightly dipped down head is protected by a dark brown fedora. He'd just arrived in this town, finding this so-called school filled with vampires still seems so bizarre to him. First of all why would there even be such a place for bloodsuckers anyway? Must be why it was stationed deep within the woods he figures.

Which is all the more reason why he was sent here to get rid of them, for all he knew they could've been plotting to take over this state or something villainous like that. A similar occurrence happened at the previous state he was in, except it was a gang of rogue vampires. Taking them out was a cinch, and killing who knows how many adolescent vamps along with some adult ones in a school building will be too. His cocky nature is positive of it.

The man stops as he grips an item within his right pocket, pulling it out to reveal a folded piece of paper that quickly gets soaked with water. But he doesn't care as he unfolds it with both hands covered in dark leather gloves, the words written on it beyond unintelligible to read and smeared in all directions on the once clean white sheet. Thanks to his hat, no one around is able to see his teal slitted eyes (A mole under his left eye) brighten, thinking he is simply looking down in grief at a useless scrap as they pass by him. But in actuality, the wet scribbles on the paper were shining a faint white in his point of view, then they slowly rearrange themselves into comprehensible sentences.

Once they're situated for him to read, the man's eyes dim as does the words in the same motion. Though the words are suddenly dry, the paper on the other hand still maintains it's saturated appearance, giving off an illusion that the neat handwriting written in black ink is hovering over the paper by a small inch. The individual resumes his leisure walk as he scans over what his boss had wrote, to make sure he'd memorized the instructions and other details correctly. Spotting nothing out of place after a minute or two, he looks up with a halt and observes his surroundings, seeing a conveniently located hotel on the opposite sidewalk. Going from state to state constantly with hardly any breaks is extremely tiring, he feels he honestly deserves an increase in pay for doing this; plus he always gets the job done before or within the due date so that's even more reason enough. But he isn't so bold to demand anything like that, not unless he wants his head to be an addition to the other animals hung up in his boss' office that is.

Folding the paper back into a square and putting it back into his coat's pocket, he looks both ways before crossing the street. He enters the warm establishment holding back a sigh to showcase his content as he walks up to the front desk, he'll save that for when he takes a shower and goes to bed. A brown haired woman is the only one working behind the desk, and upon noticing him by the sound of his footsteps the sweet smile she was going to present to him changes into a skeptical frown.

But she pushes aside the feeling and greets him nonetheless, forcing up a meek grin. "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

The teal-eyed man doesn't know why she's so suspicious of him, perhaps his drenched attire is the cause. However he can honestly care less, he just wants to hurry so he can rest up well for tomorrow, knowing he will need some much needed energy. He gives the lady a harmless eye smile as he tells her that he would like to book a room for tonight, the brunette nods then looks back at her computer again to get started. The booking process goes both swiftly and smoothly much to his liking, walking into his temporary room with a soft sigh as he closes the door behind him. He feels the great urge to skip taking a shower and plop himself straight into the comfy looking bed, but he quickly thinks against it as he heads to the bathroom. What good would it do him if he woke up with a cold, not to mention his clothes would stick to his frame like glue.

Shuddering in disgust, he shuts the door then begins talking off his clothes, starting with his fedora first. His black hair is the only part on his body that was spared from the rain, his feet would've been also if he hadn't of stepped into a puddle earlier, but the good thing is that no mud clung onto the bottom of his shoes. Now in the nude exposing his well toned body and a colorful complex tattoo that spreads all around his back, he comes to the dreadful realization that he has no other spare clothes amidst him turning on the shower, and he groans. It was just his luck that it had to rain today, but hopefully one of the staff here can dry his clothes.

As he steps under the heated sprayful of water coming out of the shower head, he tries to unwind by thinking about the success of his mission tomorrow. It always helps and never fails to calm him down whenever he was tense from traveling.

* * *

The next morning Principal Brimestone calls everyone down into the auditorium for an important discussion, something that happened on rare occasions. Kyle and Tweek remain where they are which is in the nurses office, the blonde fast asleep in the first bed with the redhead sat on a stool staring blankly at him. Dr. Kero had left a few minutes ago, he tried getting Kyle to tag along with him but the teen refused, saying that he wanted to be here when Tweek woke up. Turns out he'd passed out yesterday due to the lack of blood and food in his body, while he was unconscious Dr. Kero slipped about 2 oz. of the red fluid down his throat.

The male nurse didn't push Kyle into leaving too much, and when he left Kyle did not have a single drop of regret about his decision. He'd know later about what the Principal had told the whole school if he asked someone in class, or maybe from Dr. Kero if he's willing to tell him.

Suddenly, Kyle's peaceful enjoyment of listening to the light rainfall is interrupted by no one other than Luke.  _ **"Didn't** ** _th_ ink your love for Tweeky would make you miss out on an important meeting," **_he says, feigning mock shock.  _ **"You gonna confess when he wakes up?"**_

Sighing silently with the shake of his head, the lime-green eyed teen doesn't even bother to ponder over the others question. His pestering to confess is getting on his nerves, but Kyle is just going to have to deal with it until he finally does admit his feelings to Tweek. He's just waiting for the right moment, however it's been really difficult so far, and he's actually thinking about giving up if this continues to be bothersome. Who needs love? It's not a necessity in life Kyle believes since he's gotten by without it for the past couple of years, and it's only a matter of time when the pain in the ass emotion subsides. Patience isn't really up Kyle's alley, but he'll manage the best he can so he won't have to worry about when to confess to the teen laying before him anymore.

Now he knows how Kenny feels...

 _"Will you drop it? I'll tell him how I feel whenever I get the chance to."_ Kyle looks at the sleeping blonde haired vampire in bed for a short while. With a slight downward curve of his lips, he glances at the window, the white curtains split apart so he can watch the many rain drops pelting against the glass. The clear waters does immediate wonders to him, giving him a relaxing sense of calm the longer he stares and listens. At first he had mixed feelings about the rain, to him it was always like a mysterious omen. Good or bad, nothing ever happened or came about whenever it rained or showed signs of doing it, at least not around Kyle's surroundings. The only time he thought negatively about the precipitation was when he and his grandmother were attending Luke's funeral. Just remembering the solemn atmosphere drifting around them in the air as they mourned almost resurfaces until the aforementioned redhead speaks again.

**_"You better do it soon before it's too late..."_ **

Although it doesn't show on his face, Kyle is a bit shocked at his twin's secluded tone. He didn't sound like his usual annoying-self whenever he pushed Kyle into doing something, expecting a reminder that Luke himself would confess for him. Something Kyle absolutely does not want. Feeling relieved or not is a confusing factor Kyle isn't certain he should be experiencing right now. So the telepathic conversation drops allowing the semi-silence to return, but it isn't the same as it was earlier.

Thankfully, the inadequate tension is abated by the sound of Tweek coming to from his slumber. Kyle looks away from the window to see Tweek squirm a bit before wearily opening his eyes, the false grey ceiling appearing blurry and the shower outside slowly registering within in his eardrums. He blinks once, twice, then three more times to try and clear his vision, while doing so Kyle doesn't say a word. Blinking the blur away proved fruitless so he decides to rub it from his view, currently realizing the warmth coating his body all the way down to his feet. Upon a second dosage of realization, before he even moves his arms, Tweek widens his eyes and bolts upright into a sitting position causing the sheets to slide down to his waist. Feeling that he isn't alone in the nurses office, he turns his head to his right and shrieks when he spots a red haired figure sitting next to him.

"Glad to see you're up and well enough to scream," he hears the unmistakable voice tease halfheartedly, unable to see the matching smile on their lips.

Gradually feeling unflustered, Tweek gives Kyle a tired frown, then goes to rub at his eyes. "Why am I here? What happened?" He asks hoarsely.

Kyle mimics Tweek's look of discontent, seems he doesn't remember. "You fainted yesterday, because you haven't been taking care of yourself properly lately." Now that he'd mentioned it, Tweek does feel as though he hasn't consumed anything at all but in ages. Then again there is this unknown taste lingering in his mouth, usually it's only ever been blood but he doesn't know what this aftertaste is. Sensing the wild haired teen's confusion but not his rising panic, Kyle fills him in some more. "Dr. Kero gave you some blood to keep you hydrated."

Blood? That's what he - Actually screw it, Tweek doesn't even feel the need to act so startled by such information anymore. He looks down at his lap. "I wouldn't be in here if you had of let me get some coffee yesterday, that's all I ever fucking wanted here." His tone was gentle though laced with irritation.

Guilt in the form of a needle strikes Kyle's being, even though he isn't really in the wrong. He should've known Tweek would've held a grudge against him for his  _unintentional_  act of coffee prevention, but it's not like he'd done it more than once. If anything he should be thanking him from stopping him from going anywhere with Brendon, but he isn't going to voice that out loud. Kyle clasps his hands together on top of the thin gap between his thighs. "Look I know you're mad at me, but believe me when I say that Brendon is not someone you want to be around. I was just looking out for you." He stares down at this hands dejectedly.

The unexpected happens once again. Instead of being yelled at like last time, Tweek just stays silent, not even sparing him a glance. Perhaps it's due to his fatigued state that he doesn't have the strength in him to be fully angry at Kyle. Neither exchange anymore words to the other, bringing forth a tense verbal silence.

_**"It's now or never man. Even if he doesn't feel the same way at least you told him, it's best to get it off your chest than retain it any longer. You'll definitely regret it if you waste this opportunity."** _

The conflicted look on Kyle's face shows that he's contemplating following Luke's advice or not. It's true that once he does tell Tweek, he'd feel both bitter and lighter afterwards, well depending on the others response, but is this really the appropriate time to do it? He'd already ruined the relationship they had before, and..whatever they have now is borderline between being completely crushed with no chance of repair or being mended so they can start anew.

If he goes through with this, either outcome would sure follow. No matter how careful he treads.

.......

With a deep sigh that makes Tweek's shoulders flinch, Kyle decides to take the chance. Like Luke said:  _It's now or never_.

"Tweek..." Kyle honestly can't believe he's doing this right now, he's so fucking nervous that he unconsciously bites down on his bottom lip a little too hard. "There's s-something I wanna tell you...Will you hear me out?"

"...I don't have much of a choice."

Kyle applies a bit more pressure onto his lip and does the same with his hands at the blonde's harsh and lackluster voice quality, his teeth pressed hard enough to draw a long string of blood. But he forces himself to continue, he just has to say his next set of words. "I...like you. I have for...quite some time."

A tiny bubble of blood threatens to drop off the edge of Kyle's chin. The non-metallic scent doesn't go unnoticed by the two vampires, Tweek making a face as he tries to ignore the smell whilst Kyle wipes the red trail away with his blazer's sleeve, hoping the faintly sweet fetor doesn't trigger the crazy haired blonde. Even with the blood gone, it's aroma still persists in the air, taking it's time to dissipate. Once the chilly air around them is blood-free, Tweek spares Kyle a look once more but with a blank expression. One Kyle isn't ready to see especially if he's craving for his blood.

When he doesn't hear Tweek say anything, he hesitantly raises his head and meet Tweek's empty gaze. The blue-green pair are unreadable, but he can rest assured that the owner of the set doesn't want his blood. Though they aren't making him feel any less anxious. The two remain that way for awhile, Tweek looking as if he isn't going to reply or is unsure how to respond.

But then it hits Kyle. He now knows what lies behind those expressionless orbs. Softening his face into a sullen smile, he breaks eye contact with the blonde. "I know you don't feel the same way, so you don't have to think this over. We were never really on the bestest of terms, the closest we've been was when I was being nice to you but that didn't last long like I'd hoped it would've. It may have been out of the blue, but I was sincere. I was just...trying to get you to trust me, to show you that I'm not an asshole 24/7. But I fucked it up." He looks back up with eyes gleaming in shame, Tweek's attention was towards the watery abused window. "Tweek when I kissed you yesterday, I was-"

"Stop."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore."

Before the room becomes soundless of communication for the umpteenth time, Kyle narrows his eyes slightly before asking a question. "Just tell me one thing then." He pauses for a moment. "Did you find the kiss disgusting?"

Such a query was unforeseen, and the stillness of Tweek's body indicates that. Kyle so badly wants to see the others face so he can discern what expression he bores now, all he can deduce based on Tweek's posture is that he's probably thinking the question over. He's actually taking it into consideration.

A minuscule flicker of hope ignites inside Kyle's chest, preserving his calm facade. He loses the look, however, when Tweek finally answers him.

"...I don't know..."

His voice was so low that Kyle is fortunate for his heightened hearing, otherwise he wouldn't have heard him clearly. "What?"

"I said," Tweek slowly turns his head back around in the redhead's direction. "I don't know."

Kyle gives him a small frown, the pure look of miserable confusion on the blonde's face doesn't portray that he's lying. "I heard you, but can you elaborate?" He wants to know outright if Tweek wasn't comfortable with what he did or not, he  _needs_  to know.

Annoyance quickly crosses over on said teen's face as he heaves a sigh, then he faces forward. "I honestly can't describe it," he says in a soft voice in contrast with his displeasure. "I hated it...but didn't at the same time."

 _"So he has mixed feelings about it,"_ Kyle discerns.

 _ **"Looks like you have a chance after all. Glad I pushed you into doing this aren't you?"**_ Luke boasts. Kyle does actually, but he admits that silently to himself.

Footsteps and voices out in the hallway abruptly puts an end to their discussion, the meeting was over. The same glimmer of hope Kyle had a minute prior comes back as he watches Tweek lay back down on his side whilst pulling the covers on top of him. When Kyle hears the doorknob being tampered with, he tells Tweek telepathically that he'll see him later as he stands up turning to see Dr. Kero emitting a troubled aura around him as he walks in, closing the door halfway.

"Has Tweek woken up yet?" He asks, tucking his keys inside one of his coat's pockets.

"Yeah," Kyle nods. "Awhile ago. He didn't remember what happened to him so I filled him in."

The man hums as he goes to sit down at his desk, seemingly staring at his reflection through the computer's screen once seated. Before Kyle can ask him what's wrong, Dr. Kero rotates his chair around to look at the teen while speaking.

"You should've came down to the auditorium with me like I'd asked. What Principal Brimestone said was more serious than what he let on."

A grim frown forms on Kyle's face. "How serious?"

With a sigh, the old brunette answers him much to his relief. He knows that the older wouldn't even have to tell him if he had of gone and heard about it himself, but he's thankful for being told nonetheless. But more than one pair of ears listen to what Dr. Kero is saying, the more he goes on concern and uneasiness seeps into the listener's bodies.

* * *

Down in the auditorium, the decor a dark red (That being the smooth carpet), black (That being the stage's curtains and the handles in between each folding chair), and brown (That being the seats), was spacious enough to contain who knew how many number of students that triumphed the teachers and staff. Standing not too close to the edge of the stage with a microphone stand in front of him was Micheal, beside him on his left was Henrietta, and on his right was a man with dark blonde hair and green apple colored eyes. His name was Luther Ashton.

The whole place was quiet, not even the rain could be heard as the seated vampires awaited for their Principal to say something. Him placing a hand the microphone's handle after a few seconds signified he's ready speak.

"As I've stated in the announcement," he began only to stop when an ear-splitting screech emitted from the microphone. Most winced at the sound, Micheal resumed once it died down. "I've called you all here to talk about something that's very important. Everyone here knows about vampire hunters don't they? Or at least have some knowledge about them?"

Alternatively, murmurs of dubious bewilderment followed right after. Since hearing the word hunter in the same sentence with vampire was practically taboo in this school, the students weren't taught about them. There were books on them, however there's not much and the students had to ask the librarians for them if they ever wanted a novel.

The noirette silenced the voices down by indicating the continuation of his speech. "I take it some have, and some haven't. Well we," he gestured to himself, Henrietta, and Luther. "Received info on a sneaky hunter that's been going around killing our kind. More than ten have already been killed, and the bastard plans to make all of us their next target."

Before he could say any more, everyone immediately erupted into worried chatter. Questions as to what they were going to do, where the hunter was, if the hunter knew where their school was located, and etc. were all directed at the three administrators. Some teachers along with Craig, Clyde, and Butters appeared a bit too nonchalant on the matter unlike the others. Brendon had an inexplicable expression on his face, Wendell who was sitting beside him questioned the look but was left unanswered. Kenny sat beside Mark had a concentrated appearance on his facial feature, mainly wondering where Kyle was. Though he still hadn't forgiven his best friend for breaking his heart inconsiderately, it's odd for the teen not to be here considering it's immense importance.

"Seriously?" Stan muttered nervously. He, Pip, Ike, Gregory, and Gary were sitting in the same row, the five of them unsure how to feel about this. Would they be spared or-  _"Wait..."_ An idea from a brief recollection popped up in Stan's head, and with a small elated smile he told his four friends to meet him in his and Gary's room after school under the commotion.

Nodding with furrowed eyebrows, Ike asked, "Why are you smiling for?"

"You'll know later," was all Stan said.

"Calm down, calm down," Micheal ordered calmly so he could resume. But no one did as instructed. Until...-

"Quiet so he can finish!" Complete and utter silence.

Micheal thanked a slightly peeved Henrietta while Luther had a lazy grin on his face, seeming to be concealing his amusement at seeing the always stoic woman upset. Micheal proceeded by saying that there would be another meeting, but for the teachers and staff after dinner where he alongside Henrietta and Luther would answer their desired questions, much to Christophe's and Damien's dissatisfaction that were different reasons from each other.

"If none of the students have any questions," mint green eyes looked knowingly at the group of five humans in the left middle row. "Then you're all dismissed. Also first period has been extended for thirty more minutes, the rest of the periods will flow as per usual."

Only Christophe grumbled as they all stood and walked out of the auditorium about how shitty the day had gotten, all the while Damien doing a poor job at cheering him up.

As the students headed to their first class, Stan reminded Pip, Ike, Gregory, and Gary about this afternoon, not wanting them to forget even for a second. Walking behind them with approximately six or eight people in front of him, Kenny couldn't help but be a bit interested in what he'd overheard the quintet conversing about. He's actually surprised neither of them asked Principal Brimestone a question, it was blatantly obvious that the man's look in their direction was intended for them specifically. And that's part of why Kenny was curious. He got the feeling that they're planning something...

But he decided to mind his own business, him and Mark making small talk until they went separate ways to their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will up soon)


	30. Simple Strategizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Congratulations to me for getting a first fic of mine (On here) to +100k words! And I promise more pairings aside from Twyle (Which is still taking it's time to officially happen), Cryutters, and Dristophe will happen soon, just continue to sit tight a liiiittle bit longer. I really appreciate those that are being patient for the pairings. Please enjoy)

As morning gradually shifts into the afternoon, classes try to run as they normally did every weekday. Try being the keyword. The meeting earlier isn't something anybody in the school can forget so easily, or rather push the event to the back of their mind to think about at a later time. Almost everyone is distracted from focusing on teaching, learning, cleaning, and cooking without having the words  _vampire hunter_  popping up in their head.

But Tweek had already knew about the hunter ahead of time. Seems what the mysterious man in all black had told him in his dream was the truth, so much for believing that it was some made-up lie. A large quantity of hope was put into thinking that too. He wonders what Principal Brimestone will do about the hunter.

Tweek opens his eyes with a soft exhale through his nostrils, staring across at the empty bed beside him through half-lidded eyelids. He's still in the nurses office yet he feels as though he'd spent all day in here laying in bed, when it's actually been close to half an hour. But it was both a good and bad thing really, it's good because the soothing silence joined by the rain helped Tweek think back on the conversation he and Kyle had an hour prior. Which was also the bad thing. Since he'd been informed about the vampire hunter in advance, Tweek instead mulled over Kyle's confession. Well parts that he remembered...

He said he liked him, in a nervous and earnest tone. The same one Tweek heard him speak in that night he'd foolishly snuck out to the courtyard to lessen his headache. It's like whenever he talked like that, Tweek couldn't help but trust him and so easily at that. Hearing him twice in that tone had proved as much. Afterwards, when the sudden fragrance of blood filled the room, Tweek's mind had went blank. It took quite a lot of willpower to disregard the smell, his body tempting him to drink some for his thirst had not have been quenched.

The aroma began to leave the air thankfully, the next set of words Kyle spoke went in one ear and out of the other. That is until 'kissed' was said, and the word entered Tweek's ears and stayed there. Warm heat had crept up within his pale, cool cheeks, grateful that he was facing the window so Kyle couldn't see as he interrupted him from saying anything more. And he was insistent about it too. Then there was a very brief pause before Kyle opened his mouth again.

_"Just tell me one thing then...Did you find the kiss disgusting?"_

Tweek didn't see that coming. At all. He'd thought Kyle wouldn't of had even cared if he disliked it or not. But then again, Kyle wasn't that cold of a person; he's an asshole yes but he wasn't like a certain noirette he'd been telling Tweek not to be around. So, after a good, serious pondering, Tweek answered Kyle honestly. He'd never been kissed before a day in his life, especially not by someone of the same gender. He also wasn't prejudice against those who were gay, bisexual, or whatever; he just didn't think Kyle fell into the homosexual category. He literally gave off this vibe upon first glance or meeting that he'd rather remain single than be in a relationship with anybody.

A low rumble within Tweek's stomach startles him from continuing his thoughts, but he remembers that Kyle didn't say anything else afterwards so there isn't much else to recall. Well verbally. He'd told Tweek telepathically that he was going to see him again later.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Dr. Kero comments, Tweek forgetting that he was in here also. Tweek wouldn't say that he's hungry, rather he's craving for something that isn't food. His stomach may want it, but what  _he_  himself wants right now isn't anything to eat.

He sits up turning his body to face the front, he moves his head to look at the male nurse, seeing him on his computer occasionally clicking the wireless mouse. "Can I get some coffee?" He asks tiredly, not even thinking about the possibility that he can receive the beverage from a staff or not. His gut grumbles as if it's protesting against being neglected of it's desire, he places a hand over his abdomen silently promising that later on he will consume some food.

"Coffee?" Dr. Kero spins his chair around to look at the teen. "Didn't peg a youngin to be into drinking those this day and age," he says, sounding a little bit shocked. Youngin? Is that old people slang or something? Tweek gives him a one-armed shrug with a small smile. "Well if that's what you want then I'll go get some for you." Dr. Kero closes the browser that he's on to show the plain blue desktop screen on his computer then stands up walking to the door. "And me too while I'm at it. But do you want anything to eat with it? Like a light snack?" He stops with his back facing the white entranceway.

Tweek shakes his head. "No thanks, I'll eat later."

A disappointed frown shows on the man's face, but Tweek only sees the look for a split second until he turns and opens the door with an "Alright." He walks out closing it lightly.

Laying back down on his back with a content sigh, Tweek pulls the sheets up to his chest and rests his arms on top of them. He knows nothing nor no one will hinder him from getting coffee this time, today is  _definitely_  going to be the day at long last.  _"Freaking finally."_ His eyes slide closed with his small smile still intact.

When approximately five minutes go by, there is a tender knock at the door followed by it being pushed forward. Tweek opens his eyes looking towards the doorway, widening them slightly as a familiar long haired blonde walks in with Dr. Kero behind him holding two steamy cups of coffee in his hands.

"Brendon?" Tweek questions incredulously at his sudden appearance. He sits back up into a sitting position so he can be handed his drink, which smells heavenly by the way and he hopes it tastes just the same.

"Yo," Brendon greets with a two-finger wave and a wink. "Now I see why you weren't in the auditorium earlier, you alright?" He grabs the stool that's by the wall near the door, brings it over to Tweek's bed, and sits on it.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tweek answers. Just when he is about to describe the condition he had yesterday afternoon to his friend, Dr. Kero gives him one of the hot cups and Tweek immediately feels his entire body surging with heat as he sets the container over his lap as if he's holding a newborn baby. He stares down into the dark brown pool of nostalgia with a trance-like gaze, the steam gone due to the coldness of the room. He can see his reflection through the little ripples aroused by the faintest trembles of his hands. Not wasting another second nor caring about the coffee's flavor, he eagerly yet tentatively places the brim of the cup up to his lips, aware that Brendon is watching him with some sort of expression he can't make out through his peripheral as he does so. Dr. Kero is enjoying his own mocha as he resumes his work back on the computer.

When the warming liquid grazes his top lip, he shudders a bit keeping a firm hold on the cup then allows the beverage to enter his mouth. The taste buds on his tongue react as if they'd tasted something so divine that they want an endless supply of it, perhaps it's because the coffee exceeded his expectations. Or maybe his vampire senses is the cause. For all he knew the coffee could have it's usual ingredients in it, even appearing so but his sense of taste doubled it's flavor. He takes one more sip, bigger than the previous one he took then lowers the cup down on top of his lap licking his lips then curling them into a puzzled frown.

"Dr. Kero..what's all in here?" Tweek asks, gazing into his half-filled cup.

"Hm?" The brunette turns his chair to face the teen. "Why, is it not to your liking?"

Tweek hardens his frown. "No it's really good, but..." He finds it really difficult to put it into better words. The coffee is more than just  _good,_ and he's supposed to be happy about that, that's how he imagined himself being after taking a swig of his favored drink. But instead he feels..lost? and he has no idea why.

"Wanna know the main ingredient we put in those?" Brendon asks slyly, leaning an elbow on the bed and pointing at Tweek's cup with his other hand. Dr. Kero shakes his head with a small smile then focuses back on his computer again. Tweek looks at Brendon through the corner of his eye, getting a bit skeptical thanks to the tone and matching expression on the other blonde's face. Something deep down within Tweek already has a gist on what this 'main ingredient' is...

"It's blood obviously," Dr. Kero intrudes, typing on the keyboard. Brendon pouts with a groan then scolds the male nurse for spoiling.

Blood. Of fucking course. So it wasn't because of his altered taste buds then? Tweek gets that blood is essential to vampires like, dare he even mention him, Luke said, but surely it's not necessary to put into foods and beverages. Why when it can drunken by itself? No wonder he felt so different after drinking his coffee, there's fucking blood in it! Dr. Kero must've stirred it up well because Tweek can't detect any other color but brown within his cup. He blinks when he catches a glimpse of his reflection glaring back at him. With a sigh, that puts a stop to Brendon's flippant chiding, Tweek downs the rest of his coffee and places the empty cup on the nightstand next to his left.

After a fleeting pause of silence, Tweek's stomach growls, not giving up wanting food. As his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, he has the great urge to bury himself underneath the covers when Brendon chuckles. Talk about embarrassing, stupid gut Tweek promised to feed himself later but it seems it can't wait that long.

"I should've brought back a snack for you anyway," Dr. Kero says with the shake of his head.

"Or you could've given him your coffee," Brendon suggests, grinning at the old man's back. Then he looks back at Tweek. "Dude hasn't had any for days after all." The pink darkens a shade deeper at the teasing tone Brendon used to repeat what Tweek said the other day during lunch.

"Either do what you normally do here or go spend your free period elsewhere. You're less annoying when you're asleep," Dr. Kero complains, still keeping his attention on the monitor in front of him as he moves the mouse around then starts typing.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that," Brendon whines playfully. "You know you enjoy my company."

The elder shakes his head again. "Whatever," he scoffs. "Just keep it down and don't talk me, I'm workin' here."

Brendon flips him off.  _"Old people are always tight asses in the end."_ Tweek contains his laughter and only gives the other a small smile at the irritation in his thought, his blush fading. "Well anyway, what do you want to eat? A muffin? A fruit bowl? Or would you rather just have another cup of coffee?" Brendon offers.

There he goes being nice again. Tweek declines all three choices with the shake of his head, though the third one does sound very appealing. But he'll stick to waiting maybe around the afternoon to eat anything, plus he doesn't want to trouble Brendon by doing such a task. "No to all of those."

"A muffin and another cup of coffee it is then." Shooting the frowning crazy haired blonde a wink, Brendon gets up telling Dr. Kero that he will be back to which the older grunts at as he goes to leave out of the room. Once he's gone, Tweek heaves a sigh at his friend's stubborn kindness.

"Don't think you're taking his kindliness for granted. It may not be sincere as you think."

Tweek looks to Dr. Kero confused, that was sudden. Was he intrinsically saying that Brendon is faking compassion? Tweek can't bring himself to believe Dr. Kero, there's no way Brendon is feigning such an emotion towards him. Tweek settles on not replying back as he stares down at his lap, bringing forth a semi-awkward silence between them as he waits for Brendon to return.

* * *

Once school ends signaled by the signature sound of the bell, Stan hurries out of his Art class and to his shared room. Throughout the last period, he'd been formulating a way to tell his friends about his newfound escape plan. The first option was to be outright with it, he'd figured that beating around the bush wasn't going to be necessary.  _"We're gonna have the vampire hunter help get us outta here,"_ was what he planned on saying. But knowing Gregory, he'd probably disagree and spout about the reasoning behind his disagreement.

So because of him, Stan thought up a backup plan. And that was to sneak out while the hunter and vampires were busy with each other. They were still in Colorado and he sort of remembered how they got here, but there's a reason why he'd rather not go about doing this one, and that was because they'd have to hitchhike a ride to the nearest town. If he told that to Gregory, he'd disapprove of that idea also.

But despite Gregory most likely opposing to both of those two plans, Stan knows he'll go along with the first one. However if he doesn't, then he'll be hitchhiking by himself.

Stan grins at the thought of the platinum British blonde standing alone by the curb of the street with his thumb up and held out, only for the cars to drive straight past him as if he was invisible. Stifling a laugh, Stan is the second person to reach his allocated room once he opens the door, inside is Vice and he's currently taking off his blazer.

"How the heck are you always the first one in here?" Stan asks, walking in closing the door halfway and going towards his bed. He puts his binder down on top of his nightstand and starts unbuttoning his jacket.

"My class is the first one in the next hall," Vice responds with a one-armed shrug. He grabs a book that's on his bed and heads to the door. "I'm going to the library, I'll be back before dinner."

"Oh okay, but-" Stan says, stopping himself when Vice is already out of the room, the door now closing. Stan was going to ask him if he was going to go to the library today, but it looks like he didn't have to. Stan takes off his blazer, folds it, and goes to drop it off into the dirty clothes basket in his bathroom. Next are his shoes once he's back by his bed, and lastly is his white tie, he puts that within one of the small drawers in the dresser.

 _"They better not had forgot,"_ Stan thinks as he stretches his arms going to sit down on his bed. He reminded Gregory in third period, which aggravated the teen greatly.

 _"I know for Christ sake Stanley!"_ Gregory hissed to him on their way to lunch.  _"This plan of yours better be good for you to keep pestering me about it."_ Good or not, at least he had something.

There's a knock at the door a couple of minutes later, Stan tells them to come in and they do so. Well speak of the Devil. "Knew you'd be the first one here," Stan smirks wittingly.

Saying nothing, Gregory glares at him and sits down at the bottom of one of the beds opposite of Stan's on the other side of the room, crossing both his arms and leg over the other. The silence between them is awkward, but they seem not fazed by it, appearing as if they'd grown accustomed to such an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them. They 'bask' in it for an additional few more minutes until there's another knock at the door. Upon hearing Stan giving them permission to come into the room, they reveal themselves to be Ike and Gary.

Stan frowns, getting impatient. Where the hell is Pip and what's taking him so long? If he'd forgotten..-"Pip is in the cafeteria," Ike informs as he proceeds toward the bed beside the one Gregory is sitting on, which happens to be Gary's but he doesn't mention it as he lays his notebook down on the nightstand and begins to take off the top garment of his uniform.

"Did he say when he was gonna be here?" Stan inquires.

"I dunno," Ike shrugs sitting cross-legged. "I didn't go in and talk to him, I just know he's in there cuz he always goes there everyday after school."

Stan rolls his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Well whatever, I'll just tell you guys then. Fill Pip in for me if he doesn't show up." Ike nods his head that he will. Stan copies the younger noirette's sitting position in the middle of his own bed, face contorting into serious mode. "Okay you all remember the meeting this morning right?" All four heads confirm that they do with a nod, Gary remains standing even after he'd removed his blazer which is laid on his bed.

"We're not going to forget everything in the span of just one day," Gregory grouses.

Stan waves him off. "Anyway, we're gonna have the vampire hunter help get us outta here." Silence as the quartet lets Stan's candid plan sink into their brain, it's broken a second later by Gregory giving Stan a dubious stare.

"Care to elaborate how?"

"How else?" Stan deadpans. "We tell him we got tricked into coming here. He'll know that we aren't lying since we're the only humans in this place."

Ike frowns, doubtful. "You think it's gonna be that simple though? What if Principal Brimestone-" Three faint knocks on wood interrupts him, all eyes (Except Gregory's) looking at the doorway as Stan tells the obvious individual that they can come in. Hesitantly pushing the door forward is Pip, he apologizes sheepishly about his tardiness as he closes the door gently with his back.

Stan waves him off also. "What were you gonna say Ike?"

 _What if Principal Brimstone interferes?_ Is what the half-Canadian wants to say, but instead he shakes his head. Even if the Principal tries to prevent them from leaving, the vampire hunter will ensure their safety since not only are they still young but human as well. He hopes..."Nothing, never mind."

Stan eyes him silently for a moment, then shrugs. He tells Pip about them using the vampire hunter as a means to escape the school, the blonde's expression instantly going sullen.

"Oh, okay..." he says dejectedly.

"Look," Stan sighs, knowing what's gotten the British teen so down all of a sudden. "Tweek's a vampire now, he can't leave here even if he wanted to."

Pip purses his lips resentfully. "I know...but it still feels wrong." They're basically going to leave the poor guy here to die.

"Yeah I agree," Gary speaks up, looking just as unhappy. "He's our friend-"

" _Was_ our friend," Stan corrects coldly. "He doesn't even talk to us anymore, he'd rather hang out with Kyle, hell even Craig than with us." The last he'd spoken to Tweek was when he asked the other about his whereabouts with Craig. Pip presses his lips tightly together, remembering Tweek snubbing him yesterday morning in first period. That hurt him, he doesn't even know what he did to deserve that.

"How do you know?" Ike questions. "Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to. I knew the moment he refused to tell me where he and that asshole went after he'd gotten released from the infirmary a few days ago before second period started." Stan observes the four teens as he asks, "When's the last time either of you talked to Tweek?"

No one says anything for a short while until Gregory replies that he only has one class with Tweek, and the three of them share said class so he should know if he'd interacted with the crazy haired blonde or not. Stan rolls his eyes again, deducing that Gregory has not talked to Tweek at all since his transformation. Ike says that he doesn't have a single period with Tweek, Gary has only first period with him along with Stan and Pip, but hasn't talked to Tweek either. Now that just leaves Pip.

"Pip?" Stan calls. Different colored sets of eyes (Except Gregory's once again) turn to look at the quiet blonde. "What about you?"

Pip looks down at the carpeted floor. "...I found out today that I have fourth period with him, but..he hung out with Craig and someone else." Tweek needs to be told about Brendon, and Pip so badly wants to be the one to do it. Alas he knows Tweek won't trust a word he says to him.

"See? He's hangin' out with his kind now, they're his new friends," Stan concludes, kicking out his legs for they were getting numb.

"You don't get it..." Pip whispers with constrained rising anger.

"Get what?" Stan frowns confusedly.

Pip snaps his head upward with glossy light blue eyes glaring at him, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "What's the point if they're his friends if he's going to die along with them?!" Stan blinks at his outburst, immensely taken aback as were Gary and Ike. "In case you've- no all of you have forgotten, Tweek has already been through hell here, now we're just going to abandon him for our own sake! And without telling him either! Think about how he feels! I bet you didn't even consider his feelings did you Stan?! This has to be the lowest thing you've ever done, you're despicable!"

A minutes long silence follows right after.

"It's almost time for dinner," Gregory declares calmly, bold enough to speak over the extremely tense quietude.

The doorknob suddenly twitches, Pip distances himself away from the slowly opening door. Vice peeks his head in through the small opening, looking back and forth between Stan and his friends with a sweatdrop. He can practically feel the uneasiness contaminating the air inside the room and drifting into the hallway. "Umm, am I interrupting something?"

Stan blinks a second time, composing himself from the shock to answer. "Nah, you're good. We're done now." He didn't even notice that time was flying by so quickly.

Pip gives him a hurtful, heated scowl and turns to leave, politely excusing himself to Vice as he storms out of the room. Vice steps in and out of the way as Gregory walks out, his arms still crossed. Ike trails behind him awkwardly after he'd put his shoes back on.

Stan shakes his head with a heavy sigh, he expected Gregory to be the difficult one. Not Pip.

_**/** _

After dinner is over, Micheal orders all of the teachers and staff to follow him to the conference room as the students head back to their room. Well half of them. Brimestone leads the way with Henrietta and Luther matching his pace on either side of him, once a pair of dark brown doors come into view Micheal pushes both sets open and advances into the expansive room.

The Colonial stonewalls are bare, windows included. The only light source is a chandelier similar to the ones in the cafeteria. A large, long table covered by a silver tablecloth is situated in the center equipped with black chairs tucked underneath on each side, a dark leather chair is at the far end of the table. The adults' feet pad across maroon wooden floorboards towards their seat, Micheal being the last one to sit down in the leather chair, his two assistants had place themself in the chairs beside him. A couple of chairs down the table are vacant. The doors close as if being shut by a non-physical force.

"Okay," Micheal starts, leaning forward putting his elbows on the table as he claps his hands together. "The whole purpose of this meeting was so you all could ask the questions you didn't get a chance to ask earlier or we're left unanswered or both. So, who wants to go first?"

" 'ow long is zhis gonna take?" Christophe is still grumpy over the fact that he had to partake in this unnecessary discussion, he doesn't have any questions. He could be in his and Damien's room smoking a cigarette as he 'listened' to the noirette talk about his day and other nonsense right now.

Henrietta shoots the Frenchman a glare for his rudeness. "Why so you and your boyfriend can go fuck each other like you always do?" Damien bursts out laughing while the brunette involuntarily flushes and flips her off.

"You would know  _pervertir_ ," Christophe spat.

"Wow nice comeback," the woman commemorates sarcastically with the roll of her eyes.

"The both of you cut it out right now," Micheal intervenes with a glare of his own. Henrietta huffs sitting back folding her arms under her breasts, Christophe doing the same as he leans back stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, fingers clutching a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. "To answer your question Christophe, you all will leave once everyone has asked the question they've been wanting to get answers to."

Christophe tsk's, this might drag on the whole freaking evening then! "Well can I step out to go smoke?" He is denied immediately and he flips the Principal off also, Damien pats his shoulder comfortingly.

"Anymore questions?" Micheal asks, losing his look of irritation.

"Yes I have one." The next one volunteering is Dr. Kero. Micheal beckons him to continue with a nod of his head. "Do you have anymore information on the hunter? Such as their gender, current whereabouts, or anything that'll benefit us?"

Micheal curls the corners of his lips downward. "I'm afraid the only new info I have is their name," he admits as he presses his back against the smooth leather. "It's Chris King, and based on that we can already assume the hunter is a guy. Later on this week I might get more details on him." Some begin to worry as they start to voice their concerns to one another.

"Since we don't have any good leads to go on, I suggest we come up with a plan." All voices stop at that proposition, looking to the person who said it.

"You're absolutely right," Micheal agrees with a small smile. "What do you have in mind Mr. Akuma?"

The Asian man smirks. "It's simple really, we kill him the moment he sets foot into this building."

Micheal closes his eyes as he chuckles sitting up. "Diligently straightforward as always." He opens his eyes looking at Christophe. "Unlike  _someone_." Knowing whom he was referring to, Christophe ignores him. Micheal gives the entire table his attention. "Alright then it's settled, we will kill the hunter as soon as he shows his face here. It shouldn't be too hard, we outnumber the guy anyway." He shrugs. "Okay the meeting's over, everyone can go."

Christophe is the first to stand up from his seat, mumbling a "Finally" as he leaves with Damien in tow. It takes a moment, but the others start rising from their chairs and head towards the double doors, conversing along the way about Kurai's plan. Standing, Micheal stops Henrietta and Luther, appearing stern as he says, "I got somethin' to tell you two, but we'll talk about it in my office."

* * *

_"Jeez, just how far back is this school?"_

The teal-eyed hunter has been walking in the dead woods for what he feels has been twenty minutes, but for all he knew it could've been less than or maybe more than that. Good thing he had a good nights rest last night, he didn't think it was going to be possible since he was worrying about his clothes. But after phoning the only staff member managing the front desk once he'd finished showering, he was rest assured that a housekeeper would come by and take care of his drenched clothes since he was only staying for one night. So the noirette gathered up his clothing in his arms, grimacing as they wet the dry and comfortable sleeves of his white bathrobe and set them down in front of his room's door as told by the lady. He trusted that no one would even dare to touch someone else's belongings that were left unattended here, but the place was pretty much empty anyway so he had nothing to be anxious over.

At ease now, he planted himself into the comfortable bed, having no need to turn off the lamp since he didn't turn it on when he first stepped foot in here. He pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and immediately drifted off to sleep. For the first time in his life it was a peaceful nightmare-free slumber.

A yawn escapes past Chris' wide open mouth which he covers at the last second, he should've booked for an additional day or at least stayed in the hotel until the evening which is what it is right now. With it still raining, although lightly ever since this afternoon, he would really love to go back to the hotel and doze off on their snuggable bed again. The rain and that soft mattress and it's sheets and pillow were the best combination, the bed was far better than the previous ones he'd slept in in the other states. Hell even his own one back at home.

He pushes the thought aside before he gets too deep into it, he needs to focus and thinking about beds isn't going to help. He doesn't have the paper his boss wrote on containing the directions and other instructions, he'd forgotten to take it out of his coat's pocket yesterday and when it was returned to him, the scrap was gone. The housekeeper most likely had thrown it away. But it's fine, he remembers the important information that was on there...or so he thought. He has yet to have seen any indication of a building amidst his ambling, the trees aren't making it too problematic for him, however he is getting tired of constantly crushing twigs. He wishes he could teleport directly where the school is but he opts not to. He must conserve every ounce of energy, plus he wants to pay the vampires a surprise visit and take advantage of his unsuspected arrival.

He smiles a little picturing their shocked and baffled faces, oh how he can't wait to end them. It's a few minutes later when he spots what appears to be a black shack house stationed a yard away in deficient shape. Acquiring a curious feeling, he nears it, then gives the cabin a suspicious glare the closer he gets. Someone- no there's more than just one person inside there, which confuses him. It doesn't even look like a stable enough building anyone would bother to go into, let alone approach.  _"Probably some homeless people."_  Why they came all the way out here in vampire territory is beyond him, they must not have known or didn't care.

Chris relaxes deciding to ignore the shack to continue his search for the school, eyes widening when he looks in the opposite direction seeing part of a large building made of stone not too far away past the thin, thick trees. He blinks, he would've missed it if he hadn't of paid attention to his surroundings. Learning his lesson, he walks in the school's direction, but hears a branch snap followed by a deep monotone voice behind him.

"Hold it." Stopping, the man smirks as he turns around. Seems they weren't homeless people after all. "What business do you have comin' all the way out here?" The teen demands with a mistrustful scowl on his face. Standing on his left and right hand side is a brunette and blonde, all three wearing a white dress shirt with a button or two undone with black pants and shoes.

"I take it you three are students at Valentine Academy right?" The hunter asks although he already knows the answer. He honestly didn't expect to come across any of the students so soon, especially ones out by themselves. Hmm, should he kill them as a warm-up or...He watches as the trio becomes more cynical of him, he gives them an innocuous eye smile. "Mind guiding me there? I came here to speak with the Principal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Pervertir: Pervert (Knew that already I bet lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	31. Confronting a Renegade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

"I take it you three are students at Valentine Academy right? Mind guiding me there? I came here to speak with the Principal."

Craig only increases his scowl, not trusting this person one bit. Who does this guy think he is - no better yet,  _where_  does he think he is? What gave him the impression that he can just waltz into the woods so carelessly, and how the hell did he know a school is located here? And it's  _name_? Craig has a bunch of questions whirling around in his head, his senses on high alert.

"He's in a meeting right now," Butters speaks up, his eyes narrowed warily.

"Yeah so how about comin' back never yeah?" Clyde shoos the adult away insouciantly.

The false benign mien the man had on his face changes. "Oh I see." His eyes slide open with a prominent glow showing underneath his eyelids, his lips curling upward into a not so good-natured smile. "Guess that's too bad..." Craig widens his orbs at the sudden replacement of the male's eye color, his iris' are a vibrant cyan highlighting his dark slitted pupils clearly from under the brim of his fedora. "For you three that is."

And that's when a familiar awareness strikes him.  _"No way, this guy is a-"_ Craig is unable to finish his thought due to a swift approach of a gloved fist being trained at his chest, reacting just in time to block it only to be sent stumbling to the ground by the unexpected powerful force. He wasn't propelled too far back surprisingly, presumably a feet away from the others at best. He tries to ignore the stinging pain in his back caused by the overpopulated twigs poking and scratching him through his shirt, his arms feeling as though they're in worse shape. The bastard packed more than just quite a punch, but it was better off that his arms took the blow in place of his chest. That would've been extremely bad.

"Craig!" Clyde and Butters shout gawking their boyfriend's way. They avert their attention back to their attacker at the sound of him cracking his knuckles, the leather material enclosing his hands failing to subdue the sounds. The two grit their teeth, both postures tense with anger. They know that this man isn't someone they can disregard now, not only did he hurt Craig but for him to be able to catch the teen off guard gives them all the more reason not to leave this individual be.

"Oops where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself," the male says lightheartedly. He takes off his hat and bows his head. "My name is Chris King, and as you've already probably figured out," he raises his head returning his fedora over his black short locks of hair. "I'm a vampire hunter."

The reaction Chris has been yearning to see comes true, and although it's not exactly like how he'd predicted this to go he still feels mighty satisfied about it, though he keeps it to a minimum in his demeanor. It's funny to him how not even two minutes prior they were so calm- well clam  _and_  attentive. He actually wants to laugh at their current nonplussed expressions, but settles on a deriding grin.

Clyde and Butters are rendered speechless with one similar thought going through their head:  _"What the hell is a vampire hunter suddenly doing here?"_  Truth be told, even though they had attended (Forced to go to) the meeting this morning, the three of them weren't really letting Principal Brimestone's warning about a threat against their kind sink in; mainly because they thought they wouldn't be attacked so soon. They were  _just_  told this, and the day hasn't even gone by yet.

"Scared now are we?" Chris goads breaking the fretful silence surrounding the two uninjured teenagers, stalking towards them with teasing, intimidating strides. The sticks snap like crackling fire with each step he takes, Clyde and Butters steeling themselves from flinching.

"Like hell-" Clyde begins to deny, but an outstretched arm from Butters stops him from saying anything more.  _"We_ _have to report him to the Principal. We can't take on a hunter by ourselves,"_  the blonde rationalizes telepathically to both Clyde and Craig, keeping his glaring sky blue eyes tinged with nervousness at the older and taller noirette. The brunette clicks his tongue, having no choice but to agree regardless if he wants to or not. Craig may be down at the moment, but if they can stall his recovery process for it's minute long duration, he'll strengthen the advantage that they already have and then there won't be a need to get the Principal involved.

Since it's actually not a half-bad idea (At least not to him and he feels pretty proud of himself for thinking it up all on his own too), Clyde is about to tell Butters of his plan but is unable to when Craig's voice abruptly beats him into speaking first. "W-wait." He sits up being mindful of his slowly healing injuries. He looks past his boyfriends and at Chris with an angry stare, who had went into a standstill. "You're a vampire..yet you're a hunter too?" He questions. What flummoxed him is that he didn't perceive the man being one of them upon first glance, is it possible for him to conceal his true identity that well?

"...Sadly." That one word was muttered darkly, Chris' bright eyes dimming to match his tone. Once again, his smile along with his provoking attitude melts away at the query: a blank and forbidding one comes to surface. The group of three is taken aback by the menacing aura enveloping him all around his frame, but before either could utter a single syllable, he continues as well as his pace towards them, clenching his fists so tight at his sides that the tanning materials scrunch under the tightening pressure. "But I still have the heart of a human, that's why I took this job to kill you bloodsucking scum off."

Craig indicates that he is about to stand up, Butters quickly coming to his side to help him on his feet; Clyde trailing right after him so they can distance themselves from the approaching man. Chris just hinted that he's not a purebred vampire, which explains his reasoning for wanting to kill vampires. However.."That doesn't make any fucking sense," Craig scoffs. "Whether you like it or not, you're one of us. You should've  _been_  accepted that fact. You're just delusional by clinging onto your 'humanity' your whole life."

His condemning words only added more fuel to Chris' fire. "You have no right to criticize me when you don't know shit about me brat.  _I_ was born a human,  _you_ weren't."

"I don't have to be. Both kinds are just as bad anyway." Craig spoke the truth, but Chris didn't need to be told that- no rather,  _reminded_. Especially not from someone who hasn't even lived longer than he has.

"Craig cut it out!" Clyde chides with a hiss, a nervous drop of sweat slipping down his cheek. "You've pissed him off enough."

"It doesn't matter, we have to go. Now!" Butters urges, and the moment the gap between the four of them is lessened just by an arms length away only one person remains in the woods.

Stopping with one last stick breaking in half, Chris glares daggers at the spot where the teens were last standing in. After a fleeting second, he closes his eyes taking in a deep breath.  _"Calm down and relax. There's no need to be so worked up over what some kid said."_ When he opens them, they're back to their original teal color with the glow completely gone, his ill-temper gradually dying down. He looks off towards the school, then makes his way to it feeling hollow inside. He is so going to end this as quickly as possible so he can cool his head.

* * *

Just when most of the students and part of the faculty are about to call it a day, an unforeseen signal of an upcoming announcement screeches throughout the entirety of the building. All movement ceases immediately.

 _"Attention everyone, it appears that the hunter was closer than we thought and he is now making his way here. I have also been told that the man is a vampire."_  This new information incites conversations of mixed feelings. Micheal talks over them and once they hear him resume they silence themselves.  _"For the students' safety, they will all go and stay in the gymnasium with Henrietta, Luther, Zerphy, Ebony, Christophe, and Dr. Kero being their supervisors just as a precaution until everything has settled down. Only three of the strongest teachers will assist me in taking care of the hunter, and I will select them."_  He pauses, thinking who out of the twenty teachers would be good candidates. It doesn't take him no more than five seconds to come to a decision.  _"Kurai, Damien, and Leon are to meet me down at the ground floor in no less than two minutes. That is all for now, the next announcement will be after our victory."_

As the intercom shuts off, the six administrators that were chosen split into two groups of three and escort the students to the gym; Christophe looking grumpier than before as he begrudgingly does so. This just had to happen an hour after the meeting in the conference room. Instead of having questions concerning this sudden development, he would rather prefer to know why he wasn't picked to be included in on the action. And to make him feel ready to snap someone's neck to release his frustrations out on (None of the students and  _maaybe_  none of the staff), Damien- his freaking boyfriend was picked instead of him. Yes the man is strong though one wouldn't really think so thanks to his childish nature, but he and Christophe are practically on the same wavelength in strength. Magically and physically.

Not only that but the noirette is really sexy when he is in serious mode, and since it's so rare to see...—

The Frenchman hurriedly puts a cigarette in between his lips and lights it, glad that he'd packed his favorite items on him for the crave for nicotine is great and that alone can ebb his irritation right now.

He certainly hopes that they take this Chris guy down, and soon too.

.....

In the Principal's office, Micheal turns to the informers who notified him of the vampire hunter's arrival, the four of them are standing in front of his desk. "You three are gonna get enough for sneaking out of school grounds, you're lucky to have escaped the hunter with no serious wounds," he scolds, then sighs. "I'll let it slide this once since you've given me helpful information, but I won't be so lenient the next time you guys break school regulations."

One out of the three appears both grateful and understanding while the other two look unconcerned about them avoiding punishment. "We don't get a thank you?" Butters elbows Clyde in the stomach.

Micheal flashes the brunette rubbing his gut a glare, then walks past the triad. "Go join the rest in the gym." As soon as he's by the closed door, a "Hold on" from Craig stops him from leaving.

"Let me come with you. I need to pay that asshole back for punching me."

Micheal dismisses his request with the wave of his hand. "No, four against one is more than enough." He cocks his head back, a small sly grin spreading across his lips. "Or could it be that you want to fight alongside your big brother?"

Silence. The frigid look of resentment emerging within Craig's eyes would've made anyone feel deeply regretful about the choice of words they said to him. But not Micheal. Chuckling lightly to himself as he opens the door, he walks out closing it behind him as he goes down the hallway to the entrance inside of the building.

Clyde and Butters, both sporting a frown on their face, look to their aloof boyfriend. They are well aware of the history between Craig and his older sibling, in fact the noirette himself spilled everything about his past to them so they know more than just that. However not without some warming up to first, the shortest being a month and a half with Butters since his kindness was (Still is) genuine. Clyde's took three months.

"Craig..." the blonde says softly, at a complete loss on what to say to comfort the other.

"Dude cheer up," Clyde encourages, forcing up a smile and restraining himself from giving Craig a pat on his shoulder. The last time he touched the male when he was upset, he'd nearly lost his hand. Clyde won't ever forget that being an incident as he suppresses his body from shuddering at the internal shiver slithering down his spine. "I don't see what's so wrong with-"

"Tch," Craig tsk's. And then he's gone.

Clyde shakes his head with a shrug whereas Butters heaves a small sigh, they disappear from out of the office shortly afterwards, following Craig who probably went to the gym.

**/**

Unsurprisingly to Kurai, Damien, and Leon, Micheal is the last one to be at the destination  _he_  told them all to assemble to. The man doesn't even feel bad about his tardiness either.

"No less than two minutes huh?" Damien reiterates teasingly, earning an eye roll from Kurai whose arms are crossed.

Micheal waves him off also, stopping in the center of the staircases where the three men are standing. "I have my reasons unlike you and Christophe." Damien gives a brief laugh in response. "Anyway, we're sticking with your plan Kurai so there's no need to discuss that." No one voices their disagreement at the assertion. Micheal continues growing dour in the face. "I've been told another thing about Chris, turns out he was born human."

There is a seconds pause of silence. "So, the vampire hunter is a vampire himself?" Questions Damien carefully with a quirked eyebrow.

"Basically," Micheal replies with a nod. "As I said so not too long ago."

"Who told you this?" Asks Kurai skeptically. "Could it have been-"

Stopping himself with a sense of alertness, all four pair of eyes glide over to the double doors. Slowly, as if being pushed forward by a gentle breeze, the door on the right opens. The tip of what seems to be a muddy brown fedora peeks in followed by the owner of the hat.

"Great, more disappointment," the intruder grumbles, glaring dully at the quartet as he steps further in.

Micheal smirks. "What, were you expecting to go up against everyone here?" His knowing tone isn't missed by a single person in the area.

The door creaks to a close on it's own. "I was actually hoping to see the sneaky shits I saw earlier again, but I guess you guys'll have to do. You lot seem like you'll put up more than a decent fight anyway," Chris simpers stuffing his hands into his coats' pockets casually. "The quicker I take you all out, the better. I don't care how many of you there are." Micheal's grin descends into a frown, this man is overestimating himself.  _Immensely._

"Well well aren't you cocky," Damien comments, a glint of amusement twinkling in his cerise orbs. "You must've killed off a lot of vampires in one group huh? Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like you're tough shit." The deepening of Chris' smugness indicates that he indeed has triumphed over numbers greater than his lone-self in the past.

"Enough," Kurai says sharply. "Talking wasn't part of the plan." He unfolds his arms as he walks toward the arrogant hunter, over a dozen tiny red particles gathering near the palm of his opened right hand from the cold air; materializing into a katana with a cobra patterned black and white hilt, the collar a moonshine silver, and the blade a deep, shiny scarlet.

Chris whistles tipping up the brim of his fedora slightly. "Scary sword ya got there," he praises coolly.

"Hold on Kurai." After taking one more step, Kurai obeys Micheal's order reluctantly, scowling deeply into teal eyes before looking away.

"What is it?" The long dark haired man demands indignantly, making sure he emphasized his annoyance for being stopped.

Overlooking his indignation, Micheal darkens his smile maliciously. "Don't get too much blood on the floors okay?"

"Yeah or Henrietta will bitch about it," Damien adds with a cringe, Leon mimicking him as they both imagine the woman nagging them about the mess they'd made.

Kurai's glare vanishes into a leer and he directs the look back at Chris. "Too bad, she's just gonna have to bitch at us then." And with that being said, he glides one foot forward, presses his toes firmly to the floor, and leaps into the air going for Chris with his weapon aimed and prepared to deal a critical slash down from his shoulder to his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will up soon)


	32. No Plan Ever Goes Accordingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

Stan feels himself coming down with a headache the more he uses his brain. He and his four friends along with many other students are walking down the hallway to the gymnasium, all of them being lead by Ms. Biggle, Dr. Kero, and Ebony who were way in the front. Stan at first thought that they could sneak away from the large crowd unnoticed, however the moment they tried it was extremely difficult to turn back let alone move properly amongst the mass of bodies. It was an unnecessary struggle walking forward as is. The hallways may be wide, but it's not big enough for nearly all of the students to be ambling in. It's (un)surprisingly not hot as a result, though it is fairly warm.

 _"Ahhh Goddamnit!"_ Stan grumbles as a thought, teeth gritted irritably. Nothing fruitful has come to mind throughout the couple minutes they've been walking in, so he has to settle on asking Gary, Ike, and Gregory for some ideas. He excludes Pip, because he's still bummed about them escaping, trudging behind them that if it weren't for the students he would've most likely been separated from the group.

"Any of you guys know how we can get outta this?" Stan asks the three he included to question, Gary and Ike are on his left whereas Gregory is on right.

While Gary and Ike appear to be mulling on what to do, once Gregory opens his mouth to answer a few taps on Ike's left shoulder has him snapping out of his pondering with a noticeable flinch. He looks to his side, not expecting Firkle to be matching pace beside him.

"-so you should've came up with an alternative for unexpected occasions," Gregory finishes, tone stating it as a simple fact.

Stan rolls his eyes with an exasperated huff. "How the hell was I supposed to know they were gonna do somethin' like this?" Actually while he was coming up with some hopefully flawless ways to escape, he  _did_ anticipate the Principal formulating a prudent plan of his own, remembering the man announcing another meeting but for the adults only. But what he didn't know was how they were going handle this predicament, having the students evacuate to the gym as if this is a fire drill was  _definitely_  not a strategy he had in mind.

"This is still a school Stanley," Gregory reminds the noirette, shaking his head. "Of course the staff are going to do everything they can to ensure the safety of their students."

Stan opens his mouth to reply back, but ends up shutting it when he bumps into someone. Stunned, Stan blinks his eyes then narrows them slightly at the male's back, his height towering Stan's own by approximately two inches. Afterwards he notices that everyone around him has stopped moving suddenly. The ones up front must be making their way out through the double doors a few at a time Stan assumes, meaning the other half, himself and his friends included, are stuck waiting for their turn behind the corner. This gives them more time to sort things out.

The individual turns his blonde head back with an annoyed glare, only for it to quickly vanish away into discernment. He spins his whole body around to face Stan and his crew. "You guys are Tweek's friends," he says as an assertion and not a question.

Stan quirks an eyebrow of skepticism. "How'd you know? He tell you?" He doubts Tweek sees them as such anymore.

The long haired blonde shakes his head. "Nope, but I've never seen any of you three around before so that's how I know."

Stan lowers his eyebrow, as much as that makes sense he still doesn't completely trust this guy. "Oookay well- wait three?" Bewilderment comes to surface after fully understanding the blonde's statement, sapphire eyes scan for the missing persons that's supposed to be among them. The sentiment escalates when Stan only sees Gregory, Gary, and Pip, position still the same though his head is now angled to look at the floor.

Stan does a double take, however he can't locate the youngest of the group anywhere near. "Where's Ike?" He questions Gary since the boy was previously walking alongside him. Hopefully the younger isn't lost within the crowd.

"I have no clue," Gary answers, looking just as confused. "I saw him talking to Firkle then the next thing I know, they're gone."

Stan can't believe what he just heard. Did, whoever this Firkle guy is, seriously continue their private talk elsewhere? Did Ike seriously forget that they're in the midst of getting their escape plan in order or did he suddenly think because of that he'd spend some time with his friend? And opted not to tell anyone. Stan pinches the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh, ceasing the rise of irritation due to a thought quickly occurring to him. Vampires can teleport,  _and_ they can use telepathy. Two very useful factors Stan can utilize for his scheme to work, the main problem now is finding someone who's willing to help them out.

Maybe the guy he just conversed with can assist them, he  _seems_  kind enough.

Stan looks up at the blonde to see himself looking at the back of his white T-shirt that distanced from him a bit. Stan closes the small gap as have Gary and Gregory did moments prior, and taps the unaware male's shoulder for his attention, getting it a second later. "Hey umm can you do us a favor real quick?" Stan receives observant stares from teal and apricot orbs, unknowing to a pair of light blue ones fighting to give him a look of utter uncertainty.

The vampire teen surveys Stan silently for a moment with furrowed brows. "It depends."

"There's two actually, first could you use telepathy to tell our friend Ike to meet us..-" Shit where would be a decent spot? The ground floor entrance is taken so they can't have him transport them there unfortunately, he could say the courtyard but he isn't sure how far apart it is from the entrance. For a building so big you'd think there'd be a lot of areas for seclusion or at least contain more open spaces similar to the courtyard, but this school gives newcomers false impressions. Then again this was originally a home so- No now is not the time to be thinking of other things that aren't going to pertain to the matter at hand.

Thankfully, Gregory's voice snaps him out of his deep thinking, feeling his headache getting worse as an aftermath. "Tell him to meet us in front of the cafeteria," the British teen says, voicing the place of his choice.

The cafeteria? Instead of expressing his unsureness aloud, Stan looks at him wanting Gregory to see the query in the form of an expression on his face. But alas, he is no longer looking at him and is instead holding eye contact with the vampire. Stan is just going to have to concede with him on his decision, giving him some credence that he chose the right location.

"Yeah the cafeteria," Stan agrees, concealing his minimal doubt as he locks eyes with cynical indigo once more. "And the second one is, could you teleport us there?"

Immediately, the blonde frowns. When the people ahead of them moves up a bit further, the rest follows then stops. "It's not much, but you do know that we just met right?" Before either Stan or Gregory can say anything, the teenager's frown morphs into a small smile free of dubiety. "I don't mind doing them though."

Stan blinks, not hiding the look of slight shock crossing over on his features. Gregory meanwhile, is next to be suspicious. "For real? There's no catch or anything? You're actually  _willing_  to do it?" Stan inquires cautiously.

"Yes to all three dude," the blonde says with a faintly wider smile. "It's not my business to know why you guys wanna go to the cafeteria so I'm not gonna ask."

Wow, this guy is really understanding and is in fact kind like Stan thought he appeared. He's probably the only one here who isn't an asshole, and is genuinely a friendly person. "Can we get your name? We'll tell you ours too if you want in return." Gregory shoots Stan a disapproving scowl whereas Gary seems okay with it.

"Nah ya'll don't have to," the indigo-eyed male says, waving his hand to dismiss the proposal. "Plus the guy glaring at you doesn't seem so keen on the idea. But the name's Brendon, and I just told your friend where you wanted him meet you all at."

"Whoa you did that while talking to us?" Stan asks, sounding intrigued. Much to Gregory's and Pip's dissatisfaction.

"I'm good at multitasking," Brendon winks. "Alright, off to the cafeteria ya go."

Pip, who was already listening in on the exchange the instant he heard Brendon's voice, now musters up the courage to get not Stan's, contemplating Gary's, but Gregory's attention. However a little too late. He has a timid finger raised, and it stays aloft even when Gregory's figure is no longer standing a centimeter away from him. The three were gone, with the exception of Pip.

Pip drops his hand back to his side, nervously looking up and meeting Brendon's eyes filled with dark satisfaction, his lips curled upwards showcasing his fulfillment. He turns away shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

Gritting his teeth, Pip stares down at the floor once again as he takes reluctant steps forward.

* * *

Micheal, Damien, and Leon observe the fluid yet aggressive strikes Kurai has been trying to land onto Chris for the past five minutes now, who in turn has been dodging and attempting to inflict an attack of his own on Kurai. Both of their cheeks have a seemingly identical thin cut along the skin, though on different sides and of differing size. One was from a blade, and the other a sharp whiff from a fist. Those grazes are the only injuries (if they can even be called that) marred on the two mens' bodies, wanting to deal more than just a meager scratch on one another.

"This hunter sure is something to be on par with Kurai for this long," Micheal commends crossing his arms, Damien and Leon agreeing.

"But he's not goin' all out though," Damien then states. "I should've went first, the arrogant bastard would've already been dead in the first few seconds." He shakes his head with a faint smile whilst stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Instead of dodging this time, once Kurai brings his katana down again Chris catches it with the clap of his hands, the red razor edge inches away from his face. As they compete to overpower the other, Chris smirks much to Kurai's vexation. No mere human turned vampire should be holding his own against him this well. None have survived  _Akumu's_  (The name he bestowed upon his blade) wrath nor his  _Shuiro Mikadzuki_  Style. His ancestors would be very disappointed in him if he were to use their sacred arts on a foe that hardly deserves it's recognition.  **"** How long are you plannin' on swingin' this thing around for?" He hears Chris provoke in a taunting tone.

With a guttural growl, Kurai places his other hand on the scarlet metal to apply more pressure onto his weapon, Chris losing his teasing grin as he feels himself promptly getting bested. "Do not mock me fool." A diminutive bead of a red glow sprouts from the hand Kurai has on the blade, Chris being preoccupied not to get sliced in half takes no notice to it.  _"Kyōfu de kare o mahi sa seru, Jigoku no mōsō,"_ Kurai recites mentally, tone venomous. This will substitute the Shuiro Mikadzuki, and he can grantee that it will be just as powerful.

"Soo what're we gonna do?" Damien asks, looking back and forth between Micheal and Leon. "Just stand here and watch them do jack shit to each other?"

Micheal sighs, keeping his eyes on the dueling vampires. "It's true that neither of them have gained the upper hand yet, but this is Kurai, he'll find some way to kill Chris. This  _is_  his plan after all."

Leon nods his head in agreement. "Otherwise he wouldn't have drawn out his katana."

Damien looks back at the duo with a frown. "I guess, but this is boooring," he says loud enough for Kurai and Chris to hear, then he covers up a forced yawn.

"Yeah this is getting pretty-" Chris stops himself upon a burning pain seeping through his gloves, letting go of the source in the process of leaping to the side near the railing of the right staircase. He inspects his palms still feeling the strong tingling singe, although he was exposed to the sudden heat for a short while the center of his gloves made it seem unlikely so with it being seared open to reveal his scorched skin.  _"How the hell did-"_ Eyes widening and releasing a startled grunt, Chris gapes in baffled shock at at least several tiny black worms suddenly slithering around his palms, later noticing that the blemishes of the burns followed by the blistering discomfort are entirely gone. He knows for absolute certain that he'd gotten hurt, his gloves wouldn't be appearing as if he came in contact with immense high temperature if he hadn't of.  _"Been a long time since I've dealt with illusions."_

Kurai eyes the dumbfounded man with a small smile of sinister gratification. He doesn't give a rat's ass about Damien's boredom, this fight wasn't to entertain him to begin with. But Kurai has to admit that the hunter has proven his worth by putting up a proper challenge, granting him the privilege of falling victim to his most favored ability of Akumu's. The ignited honing blade radiating in a reddish-orange hue with an indistinct aura resembling flickering flames surrounding it hums deeply in response to it's Master's silent appeasement. "What seems to be the matter, hmm?"

"Tch." Chris narrows his eyes, the shock that was already draining away clears out in one go to allow moderate anger in control of his expression. "You honestly think I don't know what the fuck you did to me?" He glares up witnessing the unforeseen once more, keeping in mind that he's undergoing an illusion though him being all alone doesn't hinder him from going back into a confounded state.

"You should consider yourself lucky, or unlucky, whichever you prefer," Kurai's voice resounds around the entrance lobby. "The numerous bunch of enemies I've fought in the past before becoming a teacher here were awfully far from being of any importance to die by my sword, it was a huge shame that I had to waste even a pinch of energy on their like." An overwhelming ticklish sensation coming from Chris' hands makes him jolt, raising his opened palms into his field of view to see the worms multiplying at an alarming rate and skittering up his arms. "They were just as foolishly conceited as you vampire hunter, and because you've demonstrated your honor in such a distasteful approach, and have yet to back it up, Akumu is going to make you not only deeply regret your actions, but to also make wish that you'd never even heard about this school."

Lowering his arms down slowly, Chris moves the corners of his lips with matching movement up into a smile, his teal eyes glinting to showcase that he isn't going to back down nor is he afraid. "Hmph, we'll see about that." His grin doesn't waver even as his vision goes completely dark, Kurai's low chuckling being the last thing he hears.

* * *

***Ike and Firkle: Meager Seconds Prior Before Leaving Stan and the Others***

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

Ike frowned. "About what?"

Firkle shook his head. "Not here."

The precise moment Ike blinked, he found himself standing in the front of an empty classroom, the lights were off. His cinnamon brown eyes filled with arising confusion directed themselves toward a stoic faced Firkle who's still situated on his left, his lips curved in a faint frown. Ike turned his body to face him. "We're gonna get in trouble if they find out we're gone."

"I highly doubt they'll notice two people missing out of over a hundred students," Firkle reasoned.

Ike knew he was undoubtedly right so he didn't bother to dwell on the subject any longer. "Well what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Firkle's lips went into a straight line. "The book you checked out last week, how much have you read?"

Ike blinked again, his perplexity increasing. He wondered what lead the other noirette to bring up the human written book about Purebloods and Mixed Bloods, did he know...? "I'm in the middle of chapter three. Why?"

Firkle looked unconvinced with his answer, and it made him feel a little nervous. "What did the librarian say about you getting it?"

As if on cue, Ike's mind decided to voice the forewarning Ms. Faith gave him last Wednesday.  _"Also I'm warning you now, do not let any other person see this book. In fact this wasn't supposed to be in here anyway, let alone still be out in the open."_ No he shouldn't even think to tell Firkle, not only that-

"Why would she question me about checking out a book?' Ike counter-asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Firkle rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine let me come out and say it then, I know you have "The Difference Between Purebloods and Mixed Bloods" crap of a book." He narrowed his apparent eye. "I'm not sure whether if I should be surprised that they let you take it, or that you even bothered to get it." He then shook his head. "Actually never mind, you're a human so of course you'd get curious."

"But didn't you have it before?" Ike questioned, his brows still creased.

Now it was Firkle's turn to be puzzled, but only for a brief moment then his glare reappeared looking offended. "Hell no."

"Oh..." Ike felt like an idiot for some reason.

Firkle lessened his scowl a little bit, pocketing his hands into his black sweatpants, this one having white parallel lines going down vertically on the outer parts of his legs. "What gave you that impression anyway?"

Ike rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it's cuz I thought you were-"

_"Stan wants you to meet him and the others by the cafeteria. Asap."_

Flinching in shock at the out of nowhere voice, Ike was left in a daze once he finished speaking. Who was that just now, and how did he know Stan, Gregory, Gary, and Pip?

"What is it?" He locked his widened eyes with Firkle's singular one, the others look of irritation gone without a trace.

Then it hit him. Whoever the mind intruder was didn't matter, he most likely delivered the message because Stan must've asked him to. Meaning the mysterious male must've helped his friends get to the cafeteria with his teleportation, additionally meaning that Stan was now ready to put his plan into motion.

"I..I have to go." Ike hurried towards the door.

"Hold on."

Firkle caught his wrist as soon as he went past him, preventing him from taking another step. Holding back a shiver at how cold the boy's hand was, Ike turned his head back, his countenance of urgency not going unmissed but Firkle wasn't planning on letting him leave just yet.

"Dude let me go," Ike demanded, trying to free his hand to no avail. The young vampire's grip was delicate, but strong enough to keep the human preteen where he stood.

Firkle frowned. "Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?"

"I don't have time to explain, just let me go." More like Ike  _couldn't_  explain it. If Stan's idea of getting the vampire hunter to help them out of here succeeded, then Ike would never see Firkle ever again. This moment that started minutes ago until now would be the very last he spent with Firkle. Such a thought saddened him, done making an effort to unrestrain himself as he looked down at the clear wooden flooring beneath his feet.

When Stan announced that they should abscond this school, Ike did not imagine his time together with the only vampire he'd grown closest to would end like this. He kept the envisage realistic, as long as his lips were sealed about him leaving then the relationship they had would remain unchanged. They would continue going to their shared classes together, Firkle would continue to train him to build up some muscle—which was beginning to show in his arms more than just a smidgen now, and Ike would continue to get beautiful roses from him as a reward for all of his efforts.

Doing those things until the time came for them to part ways was how Ike wanted it be. Not this - not Firkle interrogating him about some measly book.

"Ike?" The soft spoken call of his name has him raising his head, unable to see the deepening frown on Firkle's face due to the blur in his vision. "Hey what's wrong?" The tears hadn't fell just yet, but if Ike heard Firkle speak in that caring tone one more time...Firkle closed the distance between them with one step, still maintaining a hold like Ike's skinny wrist was one of the flowers he always plucked out of the bushes during Mr. Thorn's class; afraid that if he increased his pressure in the tiniest bit he would break it.

Ike used his free hand to wipe the blear away, to think he would get teary-eyed after reminiscing the good times he had with Firkle, guessed he cherished those moments deeper than he thought. A frigid hand carefully stopped him and gently pulled his own hand away from his eyes, Ike blinking them open only to enlarge them at the abrupt closeness of Firkle's face. Ike felt heat ascending within his cheeks the longer he stared, and he looked away again.

Knowing that he meant no harm from doing it, Firkle couldn't help but feel hurt by it nonetheless. Slowly, as if he's about to over-step his boundaries, he trailed his hands down to Ike's slim fingers, fearing once again that his abnormal strength would snap his feeble bones easily into pint-sized pieces.

Ike's blush darkened causing it to be more accentuated than previously, the unilluminated classroom failing to help his embarrassing cause thanks to the widespread windows. He refused to lift up his head when Firkle calmly told him to do so, he's absolutely sure that the other could hear his fast paced heartbeat loud and clear amidst the silence.

Firkle honestly didn't know what was coming over him, this.. _attraction_ he's feeling towards Ike was nothing he'd ever undergone not a single day in his life. Perhaps it was because he saw him as a friend- no his  _best_  friend that this strong affection being centered at Ike had him bemused about his current actions. He believed he began to feel this way after giving Ike his second or third rose...But did friends in general...have tendencies to embrace each other? Whether they're male or female, or whether if one of them was down or not, was that normal? Was that something humans did? He understood it being the norm for couples, even going as far as to kiss their significant partner.

Firkle stopped his thoughts right there with a light shake of the head. As much as he really wanted to test the hugging part out and experience it first hand, Ike might not be comfortable with doing that and Firkle didn't want to sabotage their friendship with such a risky move. Relishing every aspect of the warm smooth skin on Ike's fingers a second or more longer without being creepy about it, Firkle reluctantly let go.

Ike willed for his heart to return to it's steady beating and for his cheeks to hurry up and cool down already, he turned away from Firkle. "...I'm sorry," the violet-eyed boy apologized bashfully. "That was..really weird wasn't it?" Ike shook his head slowly after a ephemeral second, not confident in his voice to speak. Firkle smiled weakly at him, thankful that he wasn't unsettled about what he did. "Well let's get outta here now."

The teleportation process ended as quick as it had commenced, the floor irradiating to the ceiling lights above.

"The door was locked." Ike hummed in reply, then followed a short pause. "Aren't you gonna get moving? You were in a hurry earlier."

Ike curled his hands coated with persistent tingles into fists, then with his head still down turned and enveloped Firkle into a hug, greatly taking him aback. "I'm sorry..." Ike whispered solemnly. He pulled back not sparing his frozen stiff fiend a glance, and took off down the hallway. Firkle watched him go with lingering aghast, a strong sense of deja vu striking him in the format of chills.

_"Thanks Firkle, for not giving up on me."_

Cheeks flushing a bright pink, Firkle was left with only one question that would haunt his mind until given an answer.

_"...Why..did he apologize for?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Words in italics:
> 
> Shuiro Mikadzuki: Vermilion Crescents
> 
> Akumu: Nightmare
> 
> Kyōfu de kare o mahi sa seru, Jigoku no mōsō: Paralyze him with fear, Hellish Delusion
> 
> (I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	33. A Long Night Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please enjoy)

"Haven't you ever heard of the famous saying, 'never judge a book by it's cover'?"

"Haven't you ever heard of shuttin' the hell up?"

"C'mon guys, relax."

Sapphire glares into teal. "Relax? How the-"

Stan silences himself with a vexed huff, using one hand to lightly squeeze the bridge of his nose as he taps his foot. Just where did he go wrong? Not only is Ike missing, but Pip is as well. How could simply asking a seemingly kindhearted vampire two small favors backfire like this? Just  _how_ and  _why_?

Gregory crosses his arms leaning his back against the wall behind him. "Well isn't this just splendid?" His lips curl into a derisive small smile. "Everything is going swimmingly isn't it Stanley? Have you always trusted strangers so carelessly?"

Stan clenches both his eyes and teeth tightly, applying hurtful pressure onto the bridge of his nose, but he is far too upset right now notice. "Gregory I swear to God-"

"Seriously you two, cut it out," Gary intervenes again, scowling at the both of them. "We aren't gonna get anywhere by trying to fight each other."

"We aren't getting anywhere right now, are we?" Gregory retorts, losing his smile. Gary doesn't respond to his question. Gregory breathes out a short sigh as he shakes his head. "What a headache this has developed into."

After no one else says anything for a couple of minutes, hasty footsteps suddenly make constant sound from the north hall, whomever they are gradually about to reveal themself. With how fast they're running, it's not going to be long until they do. The teenagers ears perk up at the hurried footfalls, staring straight down the hallway wondering what the rush is. The individual couldn't be the vampire hunter, could they?

Darting out of the left side corner is no vampire hunter, running towards the trio is a familiar young teen with his head held down. Upon nearing them, Ike raises his head, and slows down, eyes evidently gleaming from the overhead lights as if he's ready to shed some tears. He stops until he's in front of the group to catch his breath.

Gregory knits his eyebrows together, going into thinking mode. Brendon hasn't been sitting well with him at all after meeting him. He appeared to be the deceiving type, and a pretty cunning one too; who knows how many times he's gotten away with showing off his 'charisma' to others to get his way. But what confuses Gregory are his intentions behind his actions, like this situation for example: He was under the suspicion that the long haired blonde had lied about notifying Ike of their new location, but here the boy is. Cancelling out that thought completely.

 _"What's his reasoning for excluding Pip?"_ Gregory wonders, drowning out Stan's demanding voice asking Ike about his whereabouts as he deepens his concentrated expression. Only one, perhaps, logical solution comes to mind - Brendon harbors ill-natured feelings towards Pip. How that came to be will remain a nagging mystery.

"Where's Pip?" Ike perceives with a concerning frown, bringing Gregory out of his ruminating.

There is a moments eerie silence, the quartet accustomed to the faint voices within the classrooms and other parts of halls being background noise. "He was left behind," Stan sighs, annoyance lethargic in his tone.

His answer aguments Ike's frown. "Well then what are we gonna do now?"

Stan really doesn't want to say what's on his mind, but they've made it this far and there is no way he's going to turn back now. "I hate to say this, but-"

"No," Gary cuts in with his glare returning, greatly aware of Stan's next set of words. "We are not gonna leave Pip here either."

"We don't have any other choice," Stan insists, calmly yet sternly. "Leaving him is the only way and we all know it." He looks to Ike and Gregory when he said his last statement.

"No it isn't," Gregory rebuts, pushing himself away from the wall as he unfolds his arms. "Didn't consider the possibly of retrieving him, did you? Or rather you did, but just didn't want to?"

Hearing the platinum haired blonde's British accented voice aggravates Stan to the point of sighing irritably once again, the urge to punch him stronger than before and it's taking large restraints not to go through with his desire. "Look man, we don't have time to go get him from the gym, and in case you've forgotten it's gonna be guarded by the staff. How're we even gonna get him out past them?"

Gregory looks at him with a silent, blank stare for some seconds. "I'll think up something," he walks forward. "We've wasted enough valuable time as is."

"I'll come with you," Gary offers only to be shut down by a "No need" from the teen.

"Well you aren't gonna get there any faster by walking idiot," Stan calls out to which Gregory ignores.

"Is this..a good idea?" With the way things are going right now, Ike has huge doubts about them escaping successfully. And deep down he feels..mildly hopeful _._

"I don't even know," Stan sighs again, rubbing the back of his neck. Gregory leaves from their view by rounding the corner on the right. "But we can't stand here forever, we need to find some other place wait at."

"But where else can we go? All of the doors here are most likely locked," Ike says. Stan mutters a swear word under his breath, acknowledging that the young noirette is correct. Seconds tick by until Gary opens his mouth to speak.

"We can go up to the rooftop," he says, pointing upward at the ceiling.

Sapphire and cinnamon brown gives him their attention. "Do you know the way to get up there?" Stan asks, experiencing the slightest pinch of elation.

Gary blinks twice, slowly dropping his hand back to his side. "Yeah, but...the door is probably locked though..." Stan face palms whilst shaking his head whereas Ike gives him a small frown. Gary forces out a sheepish laugh as he scratches the back of his head. "My bad, didn't think about it until after I said it."

"Ah screw it," Stan shrugs. "Let's go check an' see anyway, it beats standin' here."

"What about Gregory and Pip?" Ike asks. They begin to walk the path leading to the rooftop, Gary taking them there.

Stan frowns at the boy's query. "If the door is locked then we'll just come back."

"But what if it isn't?" Ike doesn't get an answer to that.

**......**

"Fingers crossed? Cuz mine are," Stan raises his hand to prove it.

The trio stop before a hollow, iron colored metal door. Sliding his eyes close, Gary outstretches an arm, keeping his body from flinching when his palm comes in contact with the cool steel of the push bar handle. Stan and Ike stare at him silently, wondering why he hasn't opened the door yet.

The taller noirette quirks an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Silence.

More seconds speed by until Gary finally exerts slow yet strong enough force onto the door. The handle emits seemingly loud clicking noises amidst the silence as he pushes it forward with steady strength, his eyes still closed. The two behind him eye the door, unsure if it's being opened or audibly giving them the indication that it was not going to budge.

 _"Why's he opening it like we're in some horror film?"_ Stan thinks, equally confused and amused. Ike is thinking the exact same thing, however he's solely on the confused side.

A sharp squeak causes them jerk in fright, Stan swearing in protest at the abrupt shrill. "It's unlocked," Gary announces happily as he moves pushing the door open all of way. Praying, no matter how concise or lengthy it was, never ceases to let him down. He suddenly comes to a quick halt in the entryway.

"Yeah we can see that now," Stan remarks with a shiver, hugging his arms and clenching his eyes shut as the late evening's brisk air enters the building. It's freezing enough as it is in here, and he wishes he'd wore his blazer before leaving his shared room. Ike shoves his hands underneath his armpits. Stan takes one step forward only to stop, lifting an eyebrow a second time at Gary's motionless form. "What is it?" He peeks past the blonde's shoulder to see a vampire he least expected to be up on the roof, widened hazel eyes gaping at them that return to normal upon noticing them.

"Oh, it's you guys," Kenny says apathetically, golden locks swaying like drifting feathers in the light breeze.

"What are you doing up here?" Stan asks, walking past Gary. He nudges him aside not-so gently with his bent arm. Gary gives him a glare, but doesn't complain. He is well aware that he was in the way, Stan didn't have to be rude.

"Nothing." Kenny goes back to the spot he was at previously, which happens to be a few inches away from the door. He plants his butt down on the hard stone, and presses his back against the wall pulling his knees up to his chest, appearing to be unfazed by the icy temperature seeping into his thin clothes. "What about you three?" He inquires, folding his arms atop of his kneecaps, and leaning his head down on the side of his cheek to look at the three males.

Stan's body is racking with tremors, he can't stop himself even if he tried to. He didn't think it was going to be  _this_  cold out! Gregory seriously needs to hurry up and get Pip so they can- waaait...

Stan turns to look at Kenny, mustering up a small smile from his quivering lips. Kenny furrows his eyebrows at this.

"H-hey, you don't mind d-doin' somethin' for us, d-do you?"

* * *

_"I cannot believe I am about to do this."_

Gregory reduces the pace of his walking once he's out underneath the breezeway, standing and facing the large gymnasium not a long distance away. Minutes prior till now, he was racking his brain for a plan to recover Pip. Even though he came up with three, his cutlass was required for at least two of them and he sadly doesn't have it on his person. The reason being he was rejected from taking it with him the instant the weapon was spotted by the keen eyes of the administrators, 'reassuring' him that he wouldn't need the thing to protect himself and his friends.

As much as he wants to go back home to England, his precious blade is  _far_  too important for him to abandon in this school and he will be damned to leave it here.

Inhaling the nippy air into his lungs then exhaling, Gregory marches out onto the flat smooth grass ruffling his attire; still a bit hesitant to go along with this. Feeling nervous executing a tactic of his isn't a first for him, almost every time amidst an assassination task his heart would feel as though it's ready to burst out of his chest and he could hardly keep his figure from trembling with adrenaline. How he overcame the sensation has been unknown to him for years now, but it doesn't matter. In the end he always completed his mission alive and uncaught, and those were what counted to him the most.

So, with another deep breath, the lingering tension nulls out entirely as Gregory takes a few steps back then barrels into one of the doors, tumbling to the floor catching the attention of thousands of eyes inside of the detached building, his startling presence silencing the voices. Disregarding the pain in the shoulder he'd used as he sits up, Gregory breathlessly informs the approaching staff (Christophe watching them from his sitting position near the wall in between the two sets of double doors) about the vampire hunter. Lying that he's searching for the rest of them within the school.

His tousled and desperate appearance aided his lie to a certain degree, inducing the adults into a puzzled state of mind. Was he telling the truth or was he not?

The matter is then pushed aside when Henrietta speaks, immediately voicing their own course of action. As she does so, which doesn't draw-out for too long, Dr. Kero asks the teen if he is hurt anywhere and he shakes his head no. Henrietta then questions him about his friends.

Gregory looks away biting his bottom lip. "I-I don't know where they went off to...we split up so the hunter wouldn't follow us going to the same place."

The woman slants her topaz eyes.  _"What a deceptive brat._  "Don't tell me those idiots took him too lightly," she grumbles, clearly irritated at this development plus her inability to read the human.

Pip, who is sat on the last row of the bleachers, quietly observes the commotion attentively at the front with a profound longing to get up and be by Gregory's side. Voices in the form of low chattering, one by one, fills the gym. Was what he said the truth? Did he, Stan, and Gary really come across the hunter? But what about persuading the man to help them? Did they not get a chance to or something? Oh right, Ike is-

The next bout of questions come to a halt when he finds his light blue eyes meeting an apricot colored pair, the owner now standing and discreetly beckoning him forward with a very vague nudge of the head.

It takes a second nudge for Pip to comprehend the gesture, timidly standing on his feet and moving towards the gradually dispersing crowd, most rushing out of the doors. Without a word to the other blonde, Gregory turns to exit the gym, Pip quickening his pace to catch up. Before he can utter even one syllable, both are forced into a standstill after taking two steps out of the doorway, the adults glancing their way as they sprint past them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Demands Henrietta. "Go back inside."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Pip looks to Gregory, but is unable to see his expression due to standing behind him. "Please let us come with you. We can't just sit idly in safety while the others are somewhere in the school still, they could be having trouble getting here."

Henrietta considers his proposition for a moment then sighs softly. "Fine, go catch up with Luther's group. They're going to find your friends while me and another group are gonna go look for the vampire hunting bastard."

Gregory shows his gratitude by nodding his head then takes off after Leon's squad, a second delay from Pip who nervously thanks the noirette verbally before following after the other British teenager. Henrietta watches them go with a slight frown, hoping she wasn't going to regret her decision.  _"Keep a close eye on them Leo."_ She signals for her crew to get going, instead of running they teleport to the foyer.

Once Gregory and Pip are back inside the school, upfront they see the group consisting presumably of ten or fifteen vampires dashing down the hallway. Gregory slows down upon reaching an intersection, inspecting both ends before going down the left hall, keeping his pacing moderate. Pip furrows his eyebrows as he glances back and forth between the crowd up ahead and Gregory's back, once again trailing after his friend.

"Gregory-"

"If they manage to find Stanley, Ike, and, Gary, then we won't be able to continue with the escape plan. I know where they are anyway."

Seems Ike was able to rejoin the rest of them, however Pip is more concerned about the reminder of Stan's plan and can't prevent his face from scrunching up in distaste. He cannot fathom the idea of leaving Tweek here to die. He doesn't deserve death. Just like him being a vampire, he doesn't deserve to be that either. What's the point of saving someone if you're just going to turn them into a monster?

Pip shakes his head to rid away the dismal thoughts, what's done is done and there is nothing he can do about it. "Did you guys really meet the vampire hunter?" He asks practically quietly.

"No, I made all of that up," a frown of it's own morphs on Gregory's face. "I'm thankful that it worked, I had to lie in order for us to regroup." They round another left corner, not too far down a small part of a stone grey metallic door is peeking out behind it.

"I see..." Pip mutters shortly, feeling himself growing out of breath. He's honestly surprised that he's kept up with Gregory for this long, perhaps he's been preserving his speed to be on par with his own. It seems highly palpable since Pip has been never fond of physical activities, thus was his downfall for always failing gym back in South Park.

"You knew about Brendon, didn't you?"

Pip almost loses his footing after hearing that question, greatly taken aback. "I-I did..." And now he feels guilty. Perhaps if he hadn't of been vague with response yesterday, Gregory as well as Stan, Ike, and Gary would already be aware of Brendon and his treacherous ways. Which leads Pip to asking, "But how did you know?"

The duo slow to a stop along the cafeteria hall, seeing the absence of three boys not only confuses Gregory, but also worries him. "Where the hell did they wander off to?" If they were going to go some place else, they could've at least told him about it before he left. Talk about tactless.

Having caught his breath, Pip approaches the double doors. "Maybe they're in here." He places a hand on one of the silver door levers, pushes it down, and pulls it back. However it doesn't move.

"Every door is locked," Gregory says. Pip moves away from the doors to stand beside him. "Meaning Stanley and the other two are most likely walking the halls."

"Oh," Pip mumbles. Then a thought occurs to him a split second after. "But wait, the teachers-"

"Right," Gregory nods, face going grim as he stares down the hallway. "If they're found, then we can forget about escaping."

A small bubble of joy swells up within Pip's chest. He tries not to let it show, but doesn't do too well, the best he can suppress the feeling is by smiling somewhat faintly. Thankfully for him, Gregory isn't looking at him. "What do we do now?" Good thing his tone of voice didn't give away his opposite attitude towards their situation.

Gregory goes quiet for a moment, tightening his lips and knitting his eyebrows closer together as he thinks of a solution. "I would say we should find them first, but I haven't the slightest idea where they could've gone to. It wouldn't do us any good searching the halls aimlessly, otherwise we'd run into-"

"Oi." With a startled flinch from Pip, both he and Gregory face towards the direction they heard the voice in. Coming up to them from Pip's end is Mr. Ashton and his group. How did they end up on the other side of the corridors so quickly? "What are you boys doing just standing there?"

Bad luck struck before Gregory could even jinx it. "Tch, seems standing in one spot wasn't any better," Pip hears Gregory gripe. "Ms. Biggle gave us permission to come and help you all find our friends," Gregory says as Luther ushers the men and a few women behind him forward, lessening the gap between the two British teenagers.

"I see," Luther stops as does the others, he gives the pair a small smile. "This might just get a bit easier then."

Time to cook up some more convincing lies to feed them Gregory thinks, returning the smile though his has a mysterious appeal. Pip suddenly acquires an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, this may or may not smooth over so well for them.

* * *

"Worried about them?"

Tweek leaves Kyle's question hanging in the frigid air of the gymnasium, looking away from the doors Pip and Gregory just left out of. Why should he concern himself with his former friends' affairs? He wants nothing to do with them anymore. In fact he  _wants_ them to accomplish their goal, so he wouldn't have to see them ever again..If he and the other vampires survive against the vampire hunter that is.

Tweek stifles a yawn then shudders, clenching his watering eyes shut as he hugs his arms. Somehow, even though he's fully acclimated to the cold in general, he can't really describe this chilly feeling. Perhaps it's because he longs to be in his bed right now, he would definitely rather be in his shared room than here sitting on these butt-numbing benches. Just how long do they have to stay in here for? Hopefully not until morning, that's hours away from now!

All of a sudden, two things occur concurrently, and when Tweek flinches snapping his eyes open, it's partially because of a fresh twinge mixed with warm and cold gently nestling itself across his shoulders. He directs his enlarged blue-green eyes at the redhead sitting beside him, his white dress bare and a not-so faint blush coloring his pale cheeks as soon as they make eye contact.

"N-not used to the cold yet, are you?" Kyle asks, blush darkening thanks to his single stutter and lame question. Something Luke points out humorously.

Slowly, the blonde's eyes lower back to their original size. He looks away and down at his lap as he latches his fingers onto the blazer to pull it closer to his frame.

Which turns out to be a big mistake.

Travelling into his nostrils is a scent Tweek can only identify as savory, this smell can be ascribed to the crisp air of a luscious meadow in Spring. He can virtually imagine himself standing in the middle of a rich and healthy field: the sky a bright blue, the scarce puff of clouds a fluffy white, and the sun a dazzling yellow. Now that he thinks about it (subconsciously), he recalls breathing in this similar fragrance after Kyle had suddenly kissed him in their room, however at that time Tweek's mind was only preoccupied with questions as to why the teen did something like that to begin with.

 _"I...like you. I have for...quite some time."_ Tweek squeezes the jacket, and tugs it to a point where it's embracing him almost securely, his body hunching over slightly in the process. Kyle told him that he didn't have to think his confession over..but how could he not do that? Kyle not only stole his first kiss, but he's also the first person to confess his feelings towards him.

 _"Should I...give him an answer?"_ Tweek muses, knowing damn well he doesn't even have an answer. A perspicuous one at least. But maybe..dating Kyle wouldn't be so bad...Especially if he's..-

 _"Whoa, you haven't came down with a fever, have you?"_  A familiar voice asks, sounding fairly shocked.

Tweek blinks his eyes back open repressing a shriek, remembering that he heard Brendon's telepathic voice questioning him about his well-being at the same time Kyle decided to be nice. But why did Brendon ask him that? He doesn't feel ill, rather-

"Your face is red," states Kyle, looking at Tweek with a solicitous frown.

Tweek does feel heat tingling in his face, but he responds to Brendon first, reassuring him that he's fine then Kyle, repeating what he said to Brendon but out loud from him to hear. Kyle hums, but keeps his lime-green eyes focused on the crazy haired blonde whereas Brendon says,  _"If you say so."_

The brief communication between Tweek and Kyle dies into silence, lasting one minute when Kyle speaks. "I don't think we'll be in here for much longer," he assumes, looking away from the teen. "Maybe another hour or so until the vampire hunter is deemed not a serious threat, and we're able to go back to our rooms."

Tweek frowns at that, eagerly wanting to get out of here  _now_. "I hope so, I'm tired and my ass hurts," he complains, squirming in his seat with a small pout.

Kyle smiles finding Tweek's moue cute, his cheeks a rosy pink.  ** _"Let him sit on your lap."_**

 _"Shut up Luke."_ Kyle tries to occupy their time with small talk, conversations that slowly but surely pacify Tweek's annoyance.

Watching the interaction with a displeased glare is Brendon, sitting on the second bottom row of bleachers opposite of Tweek and Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Finally starting on some Grip development for those they have been waiting for it, it's not much but it's a start yeah? Also keep in mind that not all pairings will happen, the main/only one is Pete x Gary. They haven't even been seen interacting with each other so they're not gonna happen unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


End file.
